Saiyans Can't Fight Destiny
by ss-dragon-lady
Summary: Completed! Check it out! This story has a little for all. Mostly T&P with a little of the others on the side. Romance,humor,drama,fighting,Pan going super, and random craziness.
1. The fight and the tears

Hello here comes the disclaimer people.

I don't own Dragon Ball Z, any of the characters, or logos. If I did though I would still be making the show, I'd be Rich and have Trunks tied to my bed.

This is my first story. Hope you like it I do. I will be updating probably once a week seeing as how I have a notebook full of this story already and starting on the second. Please review and if you have to flame me please go easy. Thanks ssdragonlady

Chapter 1   
  
Pan was walking through the school grounds in her usual attire jeans, t-shirt, and orange bandanna not paying attention to any thing in particular. She heaved a heavy sigh. There were signs posted every where about the senior prom Friday night it came two weeks before graduation. It was the event of the year and she did not have a date. It was not from the lack of invites though. Next to Bra, she was the most popular girl at school. Bra because she was unspeakably rich and her because she was the granddaughter of hercule "the savior of the Earth". Which she had to laugh at every time she thought about it. If the world only knew the truth.  
  
It seemed half the boys at school had asked her to go with them and she turned them all down flat. There was even rumors starting to go around about her and Bra being gay because Bra was also turning down all her invites as well. Pan new the truth however, Bra was going with her uncle, Goten and was trying to keep it a secret from her father. Vegeta would be killer mad if he knew his baby was going out with Kakorot's brat. Pan did not care what they thought she knew it wasn't true. Therefore, she let them believe what they wanted. Oh great she thought here comes the star of the football team heading my way.   
  
"Hey Robert "she said not even looking at him. She had no time for these games she had a sparring session to get too.   
  
"Hey Pan I was wondering since you did not have a date for the prom yet if you would go with me? " There it was, pan thought she tried to let him down easy though.   
  
"Sorry Robert but I can't go to the prom with you." His look of shock quickly turned to anger over his hurt pride.  
  
"I see. Therefore, the rumors are true, you are gay. No wonder you have not been seen with any guys hanging off you. You know what? I bet you have never even been touched by a man such as me," he said running his hands through his greasy hair.   
  
"You are no man by my standards, "Pan laughing replied.   
  
"You wouldn't know a man if he came up and did you right now," he quickly shot back, smacking her on the butt. A smirking crowd drew closer around them.   
  
"You lucky dog, how did it feel? I bet she hasn't felt something like that before," Robert's best friend yelled from the crowd.   
  
That was the last straw for Pan. She would allow no man to touch her except from either her family or the Briefs'. She balled up her fist and punched his face; then slammed her fist into his stomach, and for good measure kicked him right in his balls. While he was lying on the ground clutching himself in extreme pain, she started laughing and in the sweetest voice said, "Do you have any more comments about me or my body?" All poor Robert could do was shake his head no.   
  
When Pan turned to leave the crowd parted, trying to stay out of her way. She flung over her shoulder as she flew off, "By the way don't worry about my man, you should worry about your girl when you can't get 'it' up to par and she walks out on you."   
  
On Pan's third trip around the earth, she came to the realization that is why the other half of the boys at school scared of her. Why she will never fit anywhere. She will never get married and have kids. Not with her strength and temper, any human man would be scared of her. She stopped in mid air completely lost and helpless for the first time in her life. Her a saiyan, feeling so weak and vulnerable. Vegeta sure would try to beat some sense into her, and her father would remind her you are only a quarter saiyan, so don't worry about it.   
  
At that moment, she felt the familiar ki of her best friend heading her way. Pan felt tears sting her eyes, the only man that she ever wanted was untouchable by her, he has and will always treat her like a child. She has loved him her entire life and sometimes it seemed beyond that. Him being eight years older then her and dating Marron, Krillin's daughter didn't help either.   
  
There are even rumors going around about a special ring that he had made for their engagement. In his short adult life, he has earned the reputation as being a playboy, seeming to like blondes the most. It would infuriate her every time she seen another blonde airhead hanging off him, she just wanted to blast them all to hell to play with her Saiyan family members. After all, they were all just after his body and money even Marron. She knew it so why couldn't he see it too.   
  
He was almost upon her; she could barely make out his outline in the distance. She tried to make the tears stop the but the same thought kept repeating in her mind, 'the one man she wanted thought of her as a child and the boys at school were scared of her.' He quickly closed the distance between them and came to a stop in front of her. "Hi Panny. You ok? I felt your ki spike and you pass over like three times. Are we going to have our sparing session or not?"   
  
"Yes I'm fine, "she choked out squaring her shoulders and smiling her best fake smile.   
  
Trunks instantly knew that he was not getting any were with her without a spar. One of his father's trademark smirks crossed his face and replied, "Are you ready for me Panny?"  
  
With a smirk that matched his she practically purred, "I'm always ready for you Trunks." They flew at each other fazing in and out, as they fought. Trunks matched his pace to Pan's; they traded blows, few getting past each other's defenses. While Pan blocked on of his low punches to her stomach he threw another that caught her cheek sending her crashing into the ground below making a large creator. Trunks froze in mid air, realizing what he had done. He shook himself from his dazed state and dived towards her unmoving form.   
  
He dropped down beside her calling her name. He gently turned her over and started scanning her body for injuries. The only thing he could see was a large dark bruise forming on her cheek, making him sick to his stomach. He softly called her name while patting her uninjured cheek. A look of complete shock crossed his face, when he had his feet swept out from under him. Pan and Trunks rolled across the ground fighting for dominance. They came to a stop with Trunks on top pinning her to the ground, both breathing hard.   
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you hear me?"   
  
Pan shot back, "I'm nothing to nobody, and I wish that I was never born."   
  
A look of horror crossed his face when her words reached his ears. "Don't you dare say that, you hear me Pan? You make this world bearable to everyone you meet." At that moment tears spilled from her eyes, she turned her head, trying to hide the evidence of her weakness. However, Trunks would have none of it; he cupped her chin, turning her to face him. "Don't hide those from me," he whispered wiping a few away with his thumb.  
  
It unnerved him to see her cry, the last time he had seen tears from her was when she was a small child. Trunks shifted his weight from her, and rolled over so that she was on top. "I'm sorry trunks."  
  
"What are you sorry for?"  
  
"For being weak"  
  
Trunks smiled down at her and replied, "You go ahead and cry. You cry for everything you've never cried for." Pan buried her face in the hallow of his neck and cried her heart out. Trunks wrapped his arms around and gently rubbed her back. The lengthening shadows singled to Trunks that darkness would soon be upon them. Pan had long since stopped crying but Trunks thought she felt to right in his arms to make her move, and she didn't seem to inclined to move either. Trunks didn't want to break the spell that had him holding his angel, but it was starting to cool down and they needed to get off the ground. "Are you asleep pan?"  
  
"Yes." Trunks smirked down at her as she slowly pulled away from the comfort of his arms. A small smile graced her lips. "Thanks Trunks I feel a lot better." Trunks froze when he caught site of her severely bruised cheek. "What's wrong," Pan asked worriedly. Trunks gently touched her cheek causing Pan to flinch slightly. He knew he would be dead when Gohan seen her face.   
  
"I'm so sorry Panny." Trunks knew it would be black by morning, it made him sick to think that he had done that to his Pan. Yes his Pan he had known she was his since the first time he held her in his arms.   
  
/Flashback/  
  
"Dad I don't want to go and see some stupid baby," and eight-year-old Trunks whined.  
  
"Be quite brat if I have to go so do you."  
  
"Shut up and go get in the car or no food tonight," Bulma shouted finishing the agurement. Vegeta and Trunks grudgingly walked out to the car and climbed in. A short drive later, they were walking through the hospital. "You both better be on you best behavior." Her boys just nodded their heads.  
  
"Why didn't you bring Bra too," Trunks whined.   
  
"Because she's to young." They walked up to a hospital room and knocked on the door. Hearing a muffled come in over the sound of the crying baby inside. They pushed the door open and walked in; the whole Son family had squeezed into the tiny room around Videl including Goku. Bulma ran over to Videl cooing, "She's so beautiful. Videl you're practically glowing."   
  
"But she won't stop crying," Gohan said from Videl's side.   
  
"Can I hold her?"  
  
"Off course, If you want to have no hearing left" Videl replied handing the crying infant to Bulma. She held Pan in her arms rocking her, trying to get the crying to stop. Vegeta stood by the door looking for an a chance to escape, while Trunks stood bye the window lost in his own little world.   
  
Trunks was snapped out of his daydream by his mother's voice. "What mom." he snapped in a voice much like his father's.   
  
"Trunks I asked you if you wanted to hold her?"  
  
"Do I have to with her crying?"   
  
"Come on she's so pretty in her little purple dress. Come over her and sit down in the chair." Vegeta decided to break his silence.  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea woman."  
  
"What do you mean," Bulma said trying not to shout.  
  
Vegeta just smirked, "Trust me no one will like the consequences of these actions."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You all will find out someday."   
  
"He is only eight years old he shouldn't hold her yet," Gohan started.  
  
"I'm going to be standing right beside him besides he has held Bra before." Bulma carefully placed Pan in Trunks' arms.   
  
Vegeta watched as his mate handed Trunks the crying brat. He just shook his head and commented under his breath, "At least she's a saiyan."  
  
Trunks was scared but would never admit it when his mother laid the crying baby in his arms. His' fear drained away as he looked upon the tiny face that had stoped crying and stared at him in wonder. Bulma smiled down at her son, "Her name is Pan. Make sure your careful with her head just like with Bra."  
  
"Ok mom." He may have been only eight at the time but in that, moment he knew his life had changed forever. Pan had on a little purple dress just like his mom said, it almost matched his hair. It was covered in lace with a matching headband and lacy panties that covered her diaper. All he could do was stare at her as she stared back, lost in their own little world. Trunks did not even notice his mom squat down in front of him.  
  
"Isn't she pretty Trunks? You even got her to stop crying too! Trunks was unable to speak so he just shook his head yes. When bulma started to take pan, he snapped back to reality.  
  
"NO, SHE BELONGS TO ME." He said harshly, holding Pan in a firm grip. Bulma took a step back she had never seen this side of her son before amd it scared her. It almost reminded her of the way Vegeta is towards her. That's it, now she knows what Vegeta was talking about early. Best keep that tidbit of info to myself, for now.   
  
"Come on Trunks, let me have her. You're going to scare her or hurt her one, if you're not careful"   
  
Bulma tried to bluff her son, but she could see pan was nither. Infact she looked completely happy in his arms almost as if she belonged there. Best keep that info to myself too.   
  
"SHE'S MINE" Bulma looked defeated and turned to the rest of the room for help. Gohan decided to try.  
  
"No. She's mine and she needs to go back to her mother now, Trunks." Gohan tried to reason. There was no way he was going to try and take Pan from him. He had her in a death grip, as if it was the end of the world or something. Pan might get hurt in the process.  
  
"No one is taking her from me." Gohan and Bulma looked at each other, what was they going to do. During all of this Vegeta watched from the corner smirk plastered on his face. He pushed himself off the wall heading towards Trunks. He was proud of his son. Fighting for what he wanted and no one telling him other wise, it was very Saiyan.   
  
"I told you so." Vegeta said, as he pushed pass Gohan and Bulma Smirk still in place. He stood in front of his son, arms crossed.  
  
"You're not taking her either, father." Vegeta glared at his son. Now he was acting too much of a saiyan for his liking. Vegeta bent over to his son's ear, so no one else would hear him.  
  
"She will be yours in due time, boy. Destiny has already set that in motion. Be warned, you had better prove yourself worthy and be strong enough to be her mate. For she has to accept you." With a determined look on Trunks' face he nodded his head yes. To everyone's surprise, Vegeta stood up with pan in his arms. He quickly turned, handed her to Bulma, not looking at anybody else in the room. Turning back to his son.  
  
"Come boy, you have much training to do." With that, they both launched out the window, leaving a dumbfounded room behind them.Except for Pan who now stared out the window and Goku with a knowing smile on his face for he had heard every word.   
  
/End Flashback/  
  
Pan had noticed Trunks just staring at her and she got nervous. So she did the most natural thing in the world, to her and punched him on the arm. He snapped out of his memories, rubbing his arm.  
  
"Ow Why did you do that"  
  
"Because you were staring at me."  
  
"Oh was I" Trunks said with a smile  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"I'm sorry if I was."  
  
"We seem to be saying that a lot to each other today." Pan laughed. Trunks just smiled again.  
  
"I guess your right. Now seriously Pan why were you crying you haven't cried since you was five. That I know of."  
  
"It was nothing. I just had a bad day at school that's all." Trunks pulled himself and her up in to a sitting position. He was tired of laying on the ground looking at her. Which had given him other ideas, at the moment was not good to have. Now sitting Indian style with some space between them, Trunks said.  
  
"I know better then that. Come on and tell me Pan." Pan shoulders slumped as she sighed in defeat and it all came rushing out.  
  
"I really don't know what's wrong with me. I try hard to fit in at school, but I don't. Half the boys are after me to get me in bed and the other half is scared of me. I don't like any of them, so there are these rumors starting to go around that Bra and me are gay. All because we have turned down every invite to the prom.  
  
There is even a betting pool going that me and Bra are going to be coming together or not at all." He could not believe all the sadness that was crossing her face as she went on in a rush.  
  
"Today I snapped. Robert the star of the football team asked me out and I turned him down too. He got so mad he started yelling that I was gay and I wouldn't know a man even if he came up and did me right there. That's when he grabbed my butt." At this point Trunks was completely fuming. No one touched his Pan.  
  
"I completely lost my temper. I punched him in the jaw, then in the stomach, and then I kneed him in the balls. As he was lying there, I told him now try to get his stuff up to par for any girl. That's when I left and have been flying ever since." Now Trunks was trying to keep from laughing serves him right, they all will learn not to mess with my Pan.  
  
"Now I don't want to go home because I know the school done called my dad about the fight today."  
  
"Pan it's not your fault. The boy should not have grabbed you or said them things."  
  
"I know Trunks but my dad will not see it that way. He will just say I should had told a teacher and not lost my temper. I guess with this fight I probably won't get to walk with my class at graduation. You know I finally come to the conclusion I will never get married and have kids. No man would want me because I don't need protecting with my strength and me temper doesn't help the matter either." Trunks smiled  
  
Because he new the truth. She already had a man willing to marry her and have kids. All she had to do was grab on with both hands and never let go.  
  
"You will find your man someday, I promise." then he quickly changed the subject." How bad is that jaw of yours?"  
  
"Not as bad as the balls of some boy I know." Pan smirked; they both burst out laughing at that one. It was starting to get dark so Pan stood up and Trunks quickly followed.   
  
"So you want me to go home with you Pan and help explain what happened to your jaw?"  
  
"No dad's going to be mad enough about school, but thanks." Then a thought struck Trunks  
  
"What are you going to do about your prom pictures, Pan?"  
  
"Remember, I don't even have a date. I'm not going to go even if I get to go. Bye Trunks and thanks for everything." With that, Pan took off and was gone from sight.  
  
As he stood there, staring in the direction she left and the darkness closing in around him a plan started forming in his head and a smirk on his face.  
  
"You're right father I will have Pan as my mate and the time is fast approaching." He lifted off and shot towards his home to set it all in motion.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Wow that was long huh. Hope you enjoyed and please review Thanks.


	2. That Dang Principle

Here comes the disclaimer again.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I don't own any part of the show, characters, or logos so please don't sue me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here comes the next chapter. Hope you all like it, but I'm warning you now its going to get loopy the farther down the line you go. This is just a crazy story that has been running around in my head. Thanks to all that read and also reviewed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

-

-

It was dark out time Pan arrived home. She stopped at the front door, scared to enter, for two reasons the fight and the bruise. It wasn't the first time for either, so she knew how her father would react. From the other side of the door she heard her father's angry voice.

"Get in here now Pan." She reached an unsteady hand towards the handle, turned it and went inside. She found her father sitting on the couch glaring at her.

"The school called Pan and said you were in another fight. Just to let you know the boy you beat up is ok after some medical attention." Pan tried to hide her smile but to no avail. Gohan saw it anyway.

"Pan this is not a laughing matter. Do you know you have been kicked out of graduation and the prom too?"

"Big deal I didn't want to go anyway." as Pan shrugged her shoulders. This only made her father madder if it was even possible.

"Now you listen up Pan. If you do not get a hold on that temper of yours, you will be in serious trouble one day that no one will be able to get you out of."

"Dad you don't understand, he grabbed my butt and said I was gay."

"So you should have told a teacher instead of what you did to that boy. He could have been seriously hurt. Who taught you to fight so mean?" Pan rolled her eyes; she knew her father was going to say that

"You all did remember, find your opponents weakness and use it to your advantage. So I did." Gohan just looked at her not believing what he just heard. It was true though, he had to get her away from fighting all together before something really bad happened.

"Pan since I can't take the prom from you I will take something far worse. No more sparing with Trunks, in fact no more sparing all together. Do you understand me? You need to start acting like the young woman you are, instead of one of the boys. I also can guess where that bruise came from so no need to try and explain that to me. Now go to your room."

"But Dad." Pan said near tears.

"Go now." He yelled as his hair flashed gold.

Pan ran up the stairs and slammed the door as she entered her room. How could he do this to me? The one thing that made her happy in this world, he just took away. She laid down on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Pan awoke to her alarm clock buzzing and the sun in her eyes. Another day at that damned school and I know I will be called to the office. She rolled out of bed and headed to her bathroom to do her daily pruning. Which was not much since she wore no makeup. 30 minutes later a refreshed Pan came out of the bathroom trying to decide what to wear. Somewhere in the back of her mind, something told her to wear her new outfit her mom bought her. She shrugged her shoulders "Why not"

Pan went to her closet and started looking through it. Which was a task to say the least, since she always just stuffed everything in there. Pan grumbled from the closet floor.

"Dende, what was I thinking? I'd rather be facing Omega Shenron, then be looking for these clothes. However, I am not one to mess with the Kais, now am I. Yeah I found them." Pan said standing up and walking over to her bed. She pulled out the clothes and quickly put them on. She now stood in front of her mirror admiring herself. She really couldn't help but to admit it.

"I look good." The pants were black and was completely form fitting. The shirt was red with a black dragon on it and was also form fitting. The clothes showed off every curve of her well-toned body. They even put Bra to shame especially now Bra has been wearing many baggy clothes lately. I'll ask her about that later.

"Now what to do with the hair? I can't wear my bandanna it would clash."

"Why don't you just wear it down?" A smiling Videl said from the doorway.

"Mom! I didn't know you were standing there" Pan was mentally slapping herself for not feeling her mom's ki. As if reading her daughter's mind.

"I know I lowered my ki so wouldn't notice. So why are you wearing that? Is it to get back at you father or is it for a boy? Videl Smiled "Or is it for a certain man I know." Pan blushed the same color as her shirt.

"MOM! No, it's not for some guy or to get back at dad ok. Something just told me to wear this today and I did. Who am I to mess with the Kais?

"Ok, Ok, but you should wear you hair down in fact you should wear it down more often. It makes you look older. I have to go finish-fixing breakfast now. See you in a few minutes."

"Thanks mom. Maybe I will wear it down more often." Videl turned and headed back downstairs. Pan thought now for the last piece as she put on her black leather boots. She grabbed her book bag and ran down the stairs. She heard her mother yell from the kitchen.

"Pan come eat."

"I'm not hungry " Pan yelled back and was gone before she got a reply.

As the day drug on at school, she finally got the note to come to the office. Pan set down and looked across the huge desk at the princple, Mr. Williams. She new what was coming.

"Son Pan this is the 25th fight you have had this year not to mention the last 3 years. Do you know all together you have had 152 fights at this school?"

"But he deserved it." Pan said in her defence but all Mr Williams did was hold up his hand.

"Let me Finish. You are suppose to be a girl and not beat up nobody, but here you sit with it seems all the boys at this school scared of you now. Beating up Robert yesterday was the icing on the cake. Pan you"

Now it was Mr. Williams turn to be interrupted.

"I know what you are going to say. I can't go to graduation or the prom, but you know what I didn't want to go anyway. However I will get my diploma, I carry all A's, and there is nothing you can do about it." With each word, the principle's anger grew.

"You listen to this. You will go to the prom and graduation. This is not a request, it is mandatory, or you will not get your diploma."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Pan shouted.

"Watch me. Oh, by the way you are required to be in a dress and have a date, that is if you can find a boy not scared of you. Do you understand me?" All poor Pan could do was shake her head yes. She was to shocked to do anything else.

"You may leave." Mr. Williams Said pointing towards the door. After he was sure Pan was gone, he picked up the phone and dialed the number on the piece of paper in his hand.

"Hello" Came the voice on the other end.

"It is done. When will I get my money?"

"Good and the check is already in the mail. Nice doing business with you, bye."

"Um excuse me, Mr. Briefs may I ask a question."

"What is it" Trunks was getting inpatient.

"Why do you want or care if this spoiled brat goes through with her graduation and prom, if she doesn't want to go anyway? What is she to you?"

"Well I won't say much but I will say this, she deserves it with all the hell you and that school put her through these last 4 years." With that, Trunks hung up on him.

Pan was walking through the school looking at the ground with a large group of boys following her making all kinds of commits.

"Who belted you a good one?" called one boy

"Yeah she probably deserved it." called another

"I know I bet she got it from her man. Oh I mean woman for back talking her." yelled one from the rear.

"So how does it feel needing a date for the prom and not being able to get one?" That was like the 100th boy to ask her that. Good news travels fast huh. She laughed to her self. She happened to look up and see a large group of people up ahead. The girls in the group was squealing and giggling. The boys seemed to look envious. She knew she was asking for it, but she wanted to find out what was going on. So she headed over there with her little fan club in tow. The crowd got larger as her fan club joined the group. Pan pushed her way through the crowd hearing the girls' comments all around her.

"He is so HOT." A red-haired girl said.

"I wonder who he's waiting for." One of the blondes in front of her asked.

"If he was my man, he sure wouldn't wait for anything." The other blond replied.

Pan just rolled her eyes and pushed past the last two in her way. Her chin hit the ground.

There in front of her was Trunks leaning against his red Porsche Convertible. He had on tight blue jeans and a very tight wife beater that showed off every muscle in his chest. As soon as she recovered and picked her chin up off the ground. She smiled.

"Hey Trunks" Trunks just smirked back. Pan caught sight of the mischievous glint in his eyes and her smile only got bigger. He pushed himself off the car and slowly walked towards her. He came up to here, putting his arm around her waist, and pulling her up against him.

"Hey baby. Why did you keep me waiting all this time?"

"Oh you know how that principle can ramble on."

"Yeah I know. He tended to do that to me when I went here." One of the blondes in the front finally got her nerve up.

"Umm excuse me. Aren't you Trunks Briefs the president of Capsule Corp.?"

"Of course, who else looks this good?" Pan replied. Trunks just smirked as he turned her around and led her to his car. By this time, Robert had showed up and she saw him. Pan smiled the biggest smile she could.

"See Robert, this is a man by my standards." as her hand slid across his shapely butt. Robert looked so mad that he could spit nails. As Pan climbed in the car she heard a girl from somewhere in the back holler.

"I thought you were engaged to Marron." Trunks just smirked

"I'm not engaged or married yet, so I can sample as many girls as I want." Slapping pan on the butt for good measure. After Pan was seated, he closed the door and went around to his side. Trunks jumped over the door, hit the gas, and they were gone. Needless to say, all in the group was non- responsive except the girl in the back that asked about Marron, she had a smile plastered on her face, and was rubbing her stomach. She just knew they belonged together from the start, just like her and Goten. Its destiny and there is no fighting that.

As they, sped away in his car the two was laughing so hard they had tears coming out of their eyes.

"I can't believe you went along with it Pan. I was afraid you wouldn't or get the idea."

"Oh, I got the idea. All I had to do was look in your eyes to know what you were up to."

"So you're not mad?"

"HELL NO! I loved the look on their faces as we drove away."

"No not about that. I'm talking about the slap. I was so sure you would belt me one, but I love to make a good showing."

"You know Trunks I still might, but at the moment I'm to happy too.Thanks for being my knight in shining armour though." Not paying attention to what she was doing. Pan leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He froze not knowing what to do or say.

"Trunks did you hear me?" Pan asked shaking realizing what she had done.

"Oh yeah. Not a problem Pan, not a problem." An uncomfortable silence decended upon them. Nither knowing what to say or do. After a good 20 minutes of this Pan couldn't take it no more.

"That blasted prinicple is going to let me walk with my class after all."

"I know Pan."

"How."

"I gave him money Pan."

"Trunks you shouldn't have. I did not need to walk with my class as long as I got my diploma. I didn't care."

"You say that now, but in time you will wish you had. Besides I can't wait to see you walk across that stage and get your diploma from that principle."

"But Trunks, I feel like I'm just your friend now for your money. Like everybody else excpet Goten of course."

"I will never thank of it that way Pan. You were a friend that needed help and I helped you that's all."

"I don't know what to say Trunks. Thank you, thank you for everything." Trunks put his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze.

"You're welcome Panny." After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Pan sighed.

"I thank that prinicple has it out for me Trunks."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he is going to make me go to the prom with a date and wear a dress or I don't get my diploma."

"What how can he do that."

"I don't know Trunks, but he is." Pan just shook her head and for the first time noticed, he had not moved his hand from hers. This made Pan really nervous. She was brought out of her stuper when she heard.

"So who's your date?"

"I don't have one and no boy will come around me. Not after I beat Robert up yesterday except to make more jokes."

"Oh that is a problem……………I have an idea Pan since we pulled that stunt today why don't you go with me to your prom, unless you don't want to go with somebody so much older then you?" Pan was speechless. This whole time he was the only one she wanted to go with and he asked her. Now she can't even get the words out of her mouth. The first thought in her mind was she had to have a killer dress that would even put Bra to shame.

"Pan are you ok. Panny did you here me. PAN!"

"Um yeah that would be great if you're sure you want mind coming to some high school dance."

"Anything to get you to graduation."

"Thank you Trunks." screamed Pan as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek for the 2nd time that day. At this point Trunks was having a hard time keeping his car on the road. He finally got his car where it belonged and Pan back where she belonged. Trunks sighed

"Now all we have to do is explain it to your father." With that satd he actually saw Pan's body drop a little.

"Whats wrong Pan."

"I just remembered my father said I couldn't spar with you no more because I needed to start acting like a girl."

"Well we want be sparring will we?"

"No we won't." Pan said smiling. Trunks was not really listening he was looking over her body. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes. The clothes she had on was really tight and showed off her body perfectly and he did not like that. No one is allowed to see his Pan's attributes and he wanted to know why she was showing them off.

"Pan what made you change from your usual clothes?"

"Oh just a hunch really. Something told me to wear this today and I did." Pan smiled " Thanks for noticing but I'm not the one that was being chased after today. All them girls were ready to jump you like usual. "

"Why you sound jealous Panny." Trunks said smirking.

"Are you kidding me. What do I have to be jealous of."

"Come on Pan you said it yourself no one looks this good."

"Wow your really arrogant today aren't you, but your right I bet you roll out of bed looking like that and I have to work just to look my usual. Do you know how long it took me to get dressed this morning? Like an hour when it usually just takes 30 minutes."

"Well it paid off you look really hot today you should do it more often."

" Thank you Trunks." Pan Replied blushing profusely.Somewhere in her mind she knew Trunks had set up the whole prom thing too and he had something planned though she could not figure it out. Trunks thought a change of subject was in order before something is said that it was not time for yet.

"Look how the time flies. We are already at your house. Let me get your door." Trunks pulled up in front, got out and came around to open here door. When Gohan appeared on the porch.

"What are you doing with my daughter, boy?"

"Nothing Gohan, I just gave her a ride home from school that's all."

"You brought my daughter home in that death car of yours."

"Yes and she is perfectly fine as you can see." Helping Pan out of the car. Gohan just glared till he caught sight of Pan's clothes.

" What is that you have on?"

"What do you mean my clothes?"

"Yes your clothes . Where did you get them from."

"Mom bought them for me if you must know."

"Oh I will talk to her later about that. By the way your school called again and you will be able to walk with your class." Gohan smiled not knowing the full details of the matter.

"I know dad and I have to go to the prom too. It's mandatory and Trunks is going to be my date."

Gohan's ki rose greatly with this.

"Over my dead, cold, and lifeless body." Pan rolled her eyes

"Now dad , don't be dramatic. None of the boys at school will go with me."

"Then I will go with you or your uncle Goten."

"What have you lost your mind? I'm not going with my father. That's the last thing I need and Goten is going with Bra." She quickly realized what she had done and put here hand over her mouth looking from Trunks to her father. They were shocked to say the least. Oh man Bra and Goten are going to Kill me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hoped you liked it. I will be getting the next one out shortly. Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Saiyans and their way of thinking

Disclaimer

Ok every body say it with me. I don't own any part of Dragon Ball Z

Hi guys if you haven't guessed by now Trunks is 26, Goten is 25, Bra just turned 18, and Pan is 17. Hope you all like this part I had fun writing it. Please keep in mind Goku is really laid back in my story. Thanks for reading and please review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"I gotta go" Trunks yelled jumping in his car. Pan grabbed the side.

"Please don't go beat him up Trunks. Bra will kill me." Trunks smiled

"Don't worry Pan, I'm not gonna beat him up thou I may scare him a little. I just want to know why he hasn't told me himself. In fact I could actually see them together bye see you Friday."

"Bye and thanks again for everything Trunks." smiling back.

When she turned around it was a different story with Gohan.

"Mom get out here." Pan screamed. Videl came running through the door to see her husband going super and anger written all over his face.

"What happened Pan?"

"I'm sorry mom. I let it slip about Goten and Bra."

"Oh no Pan you didn't." Pan just shook her head yes. Videl turned to her husband.

"Now Gohan calm down. Goten is 25 years old and Bra is 18. They can do whatever they want."

"But that is Vegeta's kid." Gohan said through clenched teeth.

"You have no say in the matter and neither does Vegeta." Gohan slowly came out of super and he turned looking at Pan.

"You are right Videl I have no say in that matter but I have a say in this one. I forbid you to go with him. He is just trying to get you in his bed. Do you understand me?" For the first time in her life, Pan stood up to her Father.

"I will not allow you to do that. I will go with Trunks to the prom and there is nothing you can do stop me." Gohan glared at his daughter and through clenched teeth and he said.

"You wanna bet on that Pan." Pan smiled coldly at her father.

"Yes I will take that bet father because if you do anything to stop this you will live to regret it. I will be 18 in a month and a half and you will never see me again in this lifetime and maybe the next. I will make sure of that. Oh one more thing if Trunks wants me in his bed he will get me." The blood drained from Gohan's face he had never heard Pan speak to anyone so harsh and cold in his life. He also knew she meant every word. His baby had finally become a women and a saiyan one at that. He had hoped she wouldn't go towards her saiyan blood but to no avail. That saiyan blood was running to strong in her veins. He watched her take off into the night sky. He knew she was just going to cool off. He also knew come Friday he would be handing his baby over to her mate. Somewhere in the back of his head, he remembered the words Vegeta said the day after Pan was born and handed to Trunks then. We may not like the consequences of those actions. and he sure didn't.

"Videl is there anything we can do to stop this?" Videl smiled

"No Gohan there isn't. Its destiny and I for one believe in it. Do you remember when we were following Kobito towards Buu?" Gohan just shook his head yes still staring in the direction Pan left.

"Then I said I was staying back so you two wouldn't have to go so slow." Again another nod.

"As I watched you leave I just knew I would see you again and I remember what I said to this day."

"What was that?" Gohan asked glancing at his mate. Videl smiled.

"I'm not done with you yet Gohan so come home to me safe." Gohan turned and looked at his mate.

"You said that Videl?"

"Yes I did. You know Gohan I thank you saiyans are naturally drawn to strong women. Take your father he married your mother before he even knew he was a saiyan and at the time, she was the strongest woman on earth. Then there is Vegeta who married Bulma. She may not be strong in strength but her wits and tongue match his. No matter what he says, he was drawn to her. Then there is us Gohan. At the time was I not the strongest. I even competed in the World's Martial Arts championships much like your mother."

"Yeah I remember you almost got yourself killed." Videl smiled

"Yes this is true but you were flying out to save me in your super form and you didn't care who knew." Gohan smiled and nodded his head this was true Videl continued.

"Now we all have Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan. Do you not see it? They are also drawn to each other like magnets on a crash course. See with them though it is stronger because they all have saiyan blood no matter how little. They all belong together." Videl's talk had helped a little. It was true what she said about us saiyans being drawn to the strongest mate possible.

"I just don't want my baby hurt." Gohan replied sadly. Videl just shook her head.

"Gohan has she not been hurt already by every other human boy she knows. It's even to the point that they are scared of her, her strength, and her family. Trunks knows everything about her. He is her match in every way. What more do you want?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just afraid he will hurt her with another girl or his bad temper." Videl smiled.

"He would never do that to her just like you would never do that to me." Videl replied kissing him on the cheek.

"Come on Gohan lets go in its getting late."

"But what about Pan."

"She will be ok Gohan come on." Videl said taking his hand. He looked one last time into the night sky and followed Videl in the House.

Trunks was on his way to Goten's home. How could he do this to him? He was not mad about the fact it was his sister. He was mad because Goten didn't come and tell him to his face. He pulled up in front of the house, got out, and knocked on the door. Goten answered it.

"I want to talk to you, Goten out here." Trunks flipped his thumb over his shoulder. Goten thought I'm dead as they walked out by Trunks' car.

"I want to know something. How come I have to hear from Pan that you are seeing my sister?"

"Oh Trunks listen I was going to tell you but I was scared you would beat me up."

"How many other people know about this?'

"Your not going to be happy but all the women know and my father. They are really happy about us .they want grandbabies." Goten through his hand over his mouth. I done said the wrong thing now.

"So how long have you two been going out?" Goten smiled weakly

"Um Trunks your going to get mad over this for sure but here goes. Were not dating anymore. We are mated and Bra is pregnant." Trunks' chin hit the ground with that as soon as he recovered he blurted out.

"How many know about this situation."

"Just you Trunks we haven't told anybody else."

"How could they not know?" Trunks asked still looking a little shocked.

"Well she has been hiding it with baggy clothes and the baby doesn't have a strong Ki yet."

"How far along is she?" Trunks smiled

"I believe she is two months now." Goten smiled back.

"I still don't believe it but you know I have noticed that her clothes were baggy on her. Oh, one more thing I have noticed was the collars on them clothes. They were awful high. You bit her didn't you?" Trunks smirked. Goten just smiled and nodded his head.

"I don't know what you are going to do about my father. He is going to go ballistic. I don't thank its right sneaking around though you should tell him."

"I will at the graduation party."

"Oh ok then but what I still don't get is why didn't you tell me?"

"You have no room to talk Trunks Briefs seeing as how you are after my niece." Now it was Trunks' turn to look scared.

"How do you know about that?"

"What is it some kind of secret? Everybody knows that you want Pan as your mate, except Pan. Why do you thank Gohan tries so hard to keep her away from you?" Once again, Trunks' jaw was on the ground that night.

"So have you finally stopped fighting destiny and got up the nerve to mate her?"

"Um yeah and I don't know why I'm telling you this but I will mate her Friday after the prom seeing as how I'm her date. Don't worry though I will not force anything on her. If she doesn't want me then she doesn't have to accept me." Goten looked very shocked.

"How can you tell me this stuff I'm her uncle?"

"Because Goten, I can't say that my power level is higher then yours but Pan's is higher then Bra's. I am for sure you will fill us along with everybody else who can sense ki. We will be lucky if they all don't show up in my room." Trunks' smirked

"Oh I get your drift now. You want mine and Bra's ki going crazy here too." Goten smiled

"Now you are getting it Goten with yours going off here and mine going off at my home. May be we can cancel each others out and nobody will come to look for either of us."

"Well it is worth a try Trunks. Me and Bra have to be so careful all the time."

"Well after the graduation Party we all can do whatever we want."

"So you are going to tell them then too?" Goten smiled

"Yes I am and that will be the party to end all parties." Trunks' smirked

"Yeah for sure. We will be lucky to come out alive and that includes the girls too."

"Well I got to go. Oh, by the way if I have to go through Gohan then you have to go through my father. We are both picking up the girls Friday at my house. I'm sure Bra is going to insist on helping Pan get ready and everybody else will be there just to see her in a dress." Goten swallowed hard Trunks was right about not sneaking around.

"Yeah I will be there Trunks. Bye"

"Bye Goten." Trunks replied hoping in his car and speeding off. Goten turned to go in and there in front of him was his father, Goku.

"What was all that about?"

"Well how much did you hear dad?"

"Well actually not much just something about canceling each others ki's out. So nobody will come looking for you two."

"Um Dad."

"Wait Goten I have also figured out that you are bring Bra here after the Prom. Do you know how much trouble you will be in with Vegeta? He is not going to be happy his baby didn't come home." Goku Smiled.

"Dad there is stuff going on that you don't know about." Goten laughed nervously

"What don't I know?"

"Well Vegeta won't have his mind here. He will be more worried about his house blowing up with as much ki Trunks and Pan will be putting off." Goten Smirked

"So Trunks finally decided to make his move on Pan." Goku smiled and Goten just nodded.

"Ok I will go along with it only because they belong together just like you and Bra. I have a bad feeling though that I'm going to have to worry about my house as well right son?" Goten turned completely red.

"Oh Goten tell trunks I will try and keep Gohan busy even if I have to knock him out." Goku smiled.

"Thanks dad .I'm sure Trunks will be happy not having to worry about a rampaging father just when….Oh Dende what am I doing talking to my father about this its so embarrassing."

"Goten don't get embarrassed. We are both adults and if I were you I'd be worrying about a rampaging father as well." with that Goku turned to go in.

"Dad wait I have an idea." Goku turned around to see a sly look on Goten's face and smiled to.

"What are you thinking Goten?"

"Since all the women seem to be for this. Why don't we enlist their help to keep their mates busy including you dad. That way no one will be worrying about what the other is doing." Goku smile only got bigger.

"That's a very good idea Goten. Infact I thank I am going to go and converse with Chi Chi on the matter." Goku turned on his heals leaving a shocked Goten standing in the dark yard. When Goten recovered, he already felt his father's spiking ki. Oh, that is just great. I will not be getting any sleep for a while. I also will not go in the house right now so I guess I'm staying out in the yard on second thought I thank I will go find Bra. Goten launched himself into the air searching for the ki of his mate.

Trunks pulled up in front of his house got out and encapsulated his car. As he went in the front door, he smelt food and instantly realized he was hungry. Going through the dining room door he saw his father already sitting in his chair shoveling food in his mouth. Trunks smirked typical. Bulma came out of the kitchen seeing the look on Trunks face and commented.

"You two are getting to much alike you know that?" They both just smirked at her.

"See that's what I mean." She replied as she put Trunks' food in front on him. She turned and headed for the kitchen. Walking past Vegeta, she felt his hand slap her across the butt.

"Vegeta don't do that Trunks is sitting right there." She screamed making an emphasis of pointing at him. She also noticed that Trunks was now laughing his butt off from the floor. He had done fell out of his chair. Between laughs, Trunks managed to get out.

"That was good dad. She never saw it coming." Vegeta smirked of course very proud of himself. Bulma started screaming again.

"You both are hopeless." Bulma stood beside Vegeta hands on her hips trying to look threatening

"What makes you thank you can do that to me?" Vegeta smirked around a mouth full of food.

"Because you are my woman." Trunks had finally made it back in his chair when he saw his mother make the mistake of slapping his father.

"No I am not." It was lighting fast but Trunks saw it. Vegeta grabbed her wrist and yanked her into his lap. Not saying a word, he continued to eat. He had his arm wrapped around her waist tightly. Trunks knew she wasn't being hurt but his mother made for a good showing. Squirming and squealing in his father's lap trying to get away but not moving an inch.

"Vegeta let go of me now." Bulma said slapping him. Vegeta of course didn't feel it and replied

"Keep doing that and you might break your hand woman."

"Don't call me woman you pig headed jerk." She said as she hit him again. Flinching this time because it had hurt. Vegeta just smirked.

"Keep that up and I will have to show you whose boss in this house." Trunks could tell by the look on his father's face that he was up to something.

"I'll show you who is boss in this house." Bulma replied slapping him again and that was it. Vegeta pushed away from the table.

"Well now you have asked for it woman." He stood up throwing her over his shoulder and looking at Trunks.

"Brat I have to go teach your mother who is boss around here so don't expect me for awhile. Then we will train so be ready." Vegeta smirked slapping Bulma on the butt again. He turned on his heals and headed up the stairs with the surprised Bulma over his shoulder. Shortly after Trunks heard their bedroom door slam and lock. He just shock his head and smiled. After all these years they are still very much in love though his father would never admit it. I only hope Pan and I are like them after so many years. He smirked much like his father just did with mine and her tempers like they are we will be.

Trunks cleaned up and planted himself on the couch in front of the TV. He knew it was going to be a couple of hours. Well at least his dad will be tired. After about an hour or so, he heard the front door open and Bra walked through it. He was going to have some fun with her.

"Hey Bra how are you doing?"

"Fine Trunks." She replied tiredly

"Oh you sound tired. Is there anything wrong?" Trunks smirked

"No just too long shopping."

"Oh ok. Hey I have noticed you wearing some unusual clothes lately." Bra looked stricken.

"Um yeah I'm trying out a new style."

"Really I have never known you to wear high collars on you clothes. You used to say that your neck was your best feature next to your figure. Which you seem to be covering up as well."

"Yeah so what I can change my style if I want to." Bra replied heading for the stairs. She had to get out of there.

"Yeah I guess your right. You wouldn't want to wear tight clothes with the baby and you wouldn't want father to know about that bite mark." Trunks smirked. Bra froze and was completely panic stricken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do think please read and review. I take flames as constructive criticism. So let me know if I did something wrong. Thanks for reading I will have the next chapter out shortly.


	4. The Sleepover

Disclaimer

Do I really have to say this again? Ok I don't own any part of the Dragon Ball Z series. I'm just writing a story.

I know I'm going to get flamed for this one. Someone is going to tell me that was just wrong but here goes. Also I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. Keep it going I'm trying to beat my sister stratas on reviews. Oh she says go check out her story too.

Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you going to say anything?" Trunks asked smirking at her.

"Um Please don't tell dad." Bra replied nervously turning around to look at him. Trunks smiled at her.

"I'm not. Besides he is busy right now anyway."

"OH."

"Bra seriously you look tired come sit down." Trunks looked worriedly at her. Bra sighed as she set down next to him.

"Oh by the way before you try and hide it I know Goten is the father."

"How Trunks?" Bra asked still somewhat worried.

"Well he told me everything earlier after Pan let it slip you two was just going out."

"Oh some friend Huh." Bra said shaking her head.

"Well Bra if it wasn't her it could have been anybody else in the loop and it could have been to our father. I do have a question and a request. What do you want first?" Trunks smiled. Bra thought for a second.

"Question."

"OK I was wondering how you got mated and pregnant without anyone finding out."

"That's easy Trunks. We sometimes go to a distant spot or sometimes we would go to Goten's home." Trunks looked shocked.

"With Goku and Chi Chi there?"

"Hey you said one question but yes. Goku would even go out in the yard, power up and act as he was sparing. Goku is a lot smarter now and more easy going. I mean he has been easy going all along but now it's different. I don't know how to explain it."

"I can't believe it but I guess dying 3 times changes a man."

"Yeah I think it did in more ways then one. Now he wants to be with his family instead of sparing all the time. Though I believe if he was ever needed again in a fight he would join in just like our father even though they are like 50. Now the request Trunks."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Can I feel his ki.?" Bra smiled.

"Sure go ahead but we don't know if it is a boy or girl yet." Trunks smiled and laid his hand on her rounding stomach.

"The baby's ki isn't to strong yet but it's getting stronger everyday." Trunks smiled again and removed his hand.

"Yes I'm sure it does especially with Goten as its father."

"Yeah that's why we chose to tell everybody at the party."

"Like I told Goten that's going to be some party Bra." Trunks smirked at her. Bra smiled

"What have you got planned Trunks?"

"You will just have to wait and see. You might want to go on up before dad comes down though. He wants to spar."

"Well at least he will be tired Trunks." Bra said getting up and heading for the stairs.

"I'm happy for you and Goten. You two belong together."

"Just like you and Pan right." Bra smirked over her shoulder.

"It is like advertised on the Internet or something but seriously get plenty of rest Bra." he said looking at her.

"Now you sound like Goten, but I will." Bra said over her shoulder going up the stairs. Trunks heard his father's voice and froze.

"You are home early Brat. No date huh. That's OK no one is worthy of you and I would have to blast them if they came around."

"Um OK dad I'll keep that in mind but right now I'm tired so I'm going to bed, goodnight." Trunks heard Bra reply. He just shook his head their father is going to have the shock of his life come the party. Vegeta reached the bottom of the stairs and hollered.

"You ready brat?" Vegeta smiled evilly.

"If you are not to tired." Trunks smirked at him.

"Boy you are going to pay for that one." Vegeta replied as they headed to the gravity room. Trunks was rubbing his head this is going to be a long spar.

About midnight they both stumbled out the door and up to their rooms not saying a word to each other. As soon as Trunks closed the door to his room, he stripped off his clothes and headed for the bathroom. He needed a shower he could even smell himself. Coming out 15 minutes later, he had on a pair of black boxes and a white wife beater feeling much better. He walked over to his balcony doors and opened them to his surprise there was Pan sleeping in one of the lounge chairs. He walked over to her. She looked like an angel and he didn't want to wake her. Trunks bent down over her and gently picked her up in his arms. As she snuggled into his chest, he thought I could get used to this. He cringed when he saw that bruise again on her cheek. He really had not meant to hit her so hard. He floated across the room. As he putting her on his bed, she woke up. Trunks felt so guilty and he didn't know what to say. He finally managed to get out.

"I saw you sleeping on the chair and was moving you to a more comfortable spot. That's all." Pan was trying to figure out why he was acting guilty. So she smiled.

"I figured as much Trunks. I am the one who went to sleep out there remember. Uh can I get down now?" Trunks realized he was still holding her and put her down.

"Yeah I'm sorry Pan." Pan noticed he was still looking guilty. So she tried to lighten him up.

"Its OK I know I was starting to get heavy because you are used to all them petite girls right." Pan smiled.

"Pan don't say that!" Trunks said then smirked "besides I'm already totally committed to someone."

"Yeah I know. Marron and you even have a special made ring for her. Well at least that is what the rumors say." Pan smiled. Trunks was still smirking.

"Who said it was Marron?" Pan looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Oh just forget what I said. What are you doing here anyway?" Pan sighed and set down on the side of the bed.

"After you left dad and I got into a big fight. I told him if he didn't lay off me when I turned 18, he would never see me again in this lifetime and maybe the next. After that I just flew off and left him standing in the yard with mom." Trunks was shocked to say the least. Pan has never stood up to her father.

"Pan is you crazy? That was not a good idea. He is going to get madder then he already is. You have got to learn to control your temper."

"Trunks don't give me that. When we spar you probe me till I lose my temper." Pan stared at him.

"Yes but that is me Pan you can't do that to anybody else. I'm only trying to get you to go super. If I was you I wouldn't want to go home."

"Yeah he is probably still standing out in the yard waiting for me. So….. Can I stay here tonight?" Pan smiled but she had another agenda too. She was going to prove her father wrong even if it killed her.

"Yeah you know where your room is." Trunks said pointing towards the door.

"No Trunks. Um I mean here in your room." he was shocked again. What has gotten into this girl? She is going to get me killed. He started shaking his head no.

"Pan I don't thank so are you trying to get me killed or what."

"Please Trunks. I want to make my dad really worried to the point that he will be thankful that I at least come home at night."

"Oh now I know you are trying to kill me. Why here?"

"Well you are the only guy I can stand being in the same room with and your me friend." Pan smiled.

"Pan I …"

"Please Trunks I'm begging you." Pan turned pleading eyes at him. He sighed rubbing his head.

"I guess so but if your dad kills me I'm coming back to haunt you." She jumped up and put her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. If it had been anybody else, she would have broken bones.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you." He was laughing as he pulled Pan off his neck.

"Hey Trunks can I use your shower and borrow one of your shirts. I didn't bring anything to sleep in." He smirked at her.

"I suppose so. You can't sleep naked now can you? In the 2nd drawer on the left." Pan was as red as her shirt. She finally managed to get out.

"Thanks." Unfortunately, for Trunks she had not heard everything and opened the top drawer on the left. She had him now Pan thought as she turned around smiling holding a purple G-string that matched the color of his hair. He was closing the balcony doors when he heard her.

"Now I suppose these are Marron's." Trunks turned around and got a look of horror on his face. When he didn't answer, her she continued with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh I get it now this is from one of the girls you have conquered right." Trunks was completely red by now and he could not get his mouth to work.

"No?… Ummm I know this is from one of your fans trying to get you in bed." He was still red as his hair flashed gold and he snatched the G-string from her yelling.

"If you must know its mine." Now it was Pan's turn to be red, she had not expected that. She started backing towards the bathroom in a tactful retreat. He just watched her. When she reached the bathroom and started closing the door, she said.

"I'm sorry Trunks." After the door was closed, Pan leaned against it trying to get that image of Trunks out of her head. Wow, maybe I will see them on him someday. From the other side of the door she heard.

"Maybe I will just have to model them for you." Pan felt her face flush again. Hey, I didn't say that out loud. This perplexed her. How did he know what I was thinking. She stripped down and climbed in the shower still wondering what just happened. About 20 minutes later she got out realizing she had never gotten a shirt. Through the door she asked.

"Um… Trunks."

"Yes." He answered still mad.

"I never got a shirt. Can you hand me one?" Pan asked sticking her hand out the door. Trunks smiled now I'm going to have some fun.

"Sure." He replied and handed her the G string. She pulled her hand back in and saw what he gave her.

"Trunks this is not funny. Stop that laughing and hand me a shirt Please."

"OK OK " Lucky for her she had a towel wrapped around her because he yanked the door open. Pan was shocked he had done that and the skin he could see had a pink tint to it. He let his eyes roam over her before smirking arrogantly and said.

"Here" Throwing the shirt over her head and closing the door as he left. He was sitting on the bed, as Pan came out of the bathroom with a pink tint still on her cheeks. Trunks smiled at her.

"Pan we can keep doing this all night, who can embarrass who the most, but I guarantee, you will not win. So is it a truce?" Trunks smiled.

"Truce." Pan smiled at him

"Good, now lets figure out the sleeping arrangements."

"Trunks I hate to bother you again but I'm hungry." Trunks rolled his eyes.

"You haven't ate yet Pan?" She just shook her head no. He sighed.

"What would you like?"

"Trunks I can go and get it."

"NO the last thing I need is my father to see you in my shirt. I would never live it down."

"Oh if you are sure."

"Yeah I'm sure. What do you want?"

"You know I don't care, just something to eat please." Trunks smiled at her.

"OK be back in a few." He said as he turned and left closing the bedroom door behind him. Pan set down cross legged on the bed waiting. On his way down the stairs Trunks could remember all the other times Pan had snuck into his room. The one that stands out the most was the last time. He was 13 and she was 5.

Flashback

There was a bad thunderstorm going on and Pan was scared to death. So she went into Trunks' room and tipped toed over to the bed.

"Trunks you asleep."

"Yes." He answered back. "What do you want this time brat?"

"Trunks I'm scared. Can I sleep with you?"

"You, the Saiyan, scared!" He mocked her.

"Yes" She said as tears started coming out of her eyes. That would be the last time he saw her cry until 1 day ago. Trunks pulled his covers back and said.

"Come on." She crawled in next to him and smiled.

"Thank you Trunks." He smiled too.

"No problem Panny." She flinched every time there was a roll of thunder and a little sob escaped her. She snuggled into him trying not to hear the thunder or cry. He sighed and wrapped his arms around pulling her close . He has never liked seeing her cry.

"It's OK Panny you go to sleep I will stay awake all night."

"OK" She replied yawning and was soon asleep. They both woke up to his father yelling.

"What is she doing in your bed boy?" Trunks set up then stopped getting a funny look on his face which Vegeta noticed.

"What's wrong brat?"

"Uh… Nothing Father. Pan was just scared last night and wanted to sleep in here with me." While getting off the bed Pan replied.

"That's right Mr. Vegeta"

"Fine now go get dressed breakfast is ready and that goes for you to boy." Vegeta huffed and pointed at Trunks. Pan smiled.

"OK." She turned and ran out of the room. Vegeta stared at his son who had not moved.

"Boy why haven't you moved? Did you hear me?" Trunks looked at his father funny.

"Yeah I did father but something is wrong with me."

"What are you talking about brat?" Vegeta said getting annoyed.

"I thank I wet my pants."

"What?" Trunks climbed out of bed and stood in front of his father.

"See." Vegeta's mouth fell slightly open as he looked at the front of his son's boxers but he soon recovered.

"Boy I want you to understand something and understand it good. She is never allowed back in your bed for anything." Trunks was a little shocked she has been getting in his bed since she learned to walk.

"But father she was scared."

"I don't care never again. Do you here me? Now go get yourself cleaned up."

"Yes sir." Trunks replied shuffling off to the bathroom. Vegeta exited the room slamming the door behind him.

End Flashback

Trunks was nosing around the kitchen looking for food and thinking to himself_. _At the time he didn't know what had happened. He realized it though about a month later when his father gave him The Talk. He also knew what had been going through his father's head. His son got off on a 5 year old. Trunks was still embarrassed to this day by it. He started back up the stairs with a heavy tray of food and came face to face with his father. His father eyed the tray and asked.

"You still hungry boy?" Trunks half smiled.

"Uh yeah dad but you know I will work it off tomorrow." Vegeta smirked evilly

"What is the whip cream for?" As Trunks walked around his father he replied.

"For the strawberries of course." Vegeta smirked at his son's back he knew Pan was in his room because he felt her ki as he passed by. He also knew from their history that their bond will be the strongest of all of them. They will produce strong brats with the mixing of the two bloods and he can't wait to start training them his way. Trunks made it back to his room and looked around to make sure his father hadn't followed him. He kicked the door hoping Pan would open it. When she did she smiled.

"What took you so long Trunks?" He smiled as he went through the door.

"I ran into my father."

"Oh never mind then. Is that for me?" Trunks walked over to the bed and set the tray down.

"Of course." Pan jumped into the middle of the bed and started eating. Between bites Pan asked.

"Don't you want any."

"No thank you." He replied as he set down on the couch flipping on the TV. Pan smiled

"OK" She was happily eating when she got an idea. Trunks was so wrapped up in the TV that he didn't notice Pan get off the bed and come up behind him. She smiled.

"Hey Trunks" He turned around and was about to answer when he had a strawberry with whip cream stuck in his mouth. Trunks thought Oh your so dead. Pan's mouth fell open he didn't say that out loud. Before she knew what was happening he yanked her into his lap and started tickling her. Pan was squealing in laughter.

"Stop Trunks, please stop." She pleaded between laughs. He stopped and stared at her smirking.

"Serves you right." Pan just smirked back at him.

"Oh really." Trunks noticed Pan still had the whip cream can in her hand and saw the evil look on her face all he managed to get out was.

"No don't you dare." Pan brought the can up and grabbed the front of his shirt squirting it all down his chest.

"I can't believe you did that." Pan smiled

"Now it serves you right. I was just trying to share with you sense you went and got the food." Trunks smiled grabbing the whip cream can from her while tightening his grip on her waist.

"Well then I guess I should share with you." Pan couldn't even say a thing or move for that matter before he grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled it open squirting whip cream down it. Trunks smirked letting his arm relax that was around her.

"Now we are even Pan." She smiled.

"Do you really thank we are?"

"Yes." He could tell Pan was up to something but he could not figure it out.

"Huh OK." She smiled again as she got up from his lap and pulled the shirt down at the bottom. Trunks caught a glimpse of black lacy panties as she did this.

"Well maybe." Trunks watched her walk over to his closet and pulled out one of his dress shirts.

"Please don't Pan. That shirt would be ruined if it gets whip cream on it." Pan smirked.

"Now who said I was going to do that?" Pan made a mad dash to the bathroom. Trunks quickly realized what she just did and now he has to sit there covered in whip cream till she gets done. There was no way he was going to try and get to another bathroom with his father prowling the halls. She is to smart for her own good and pretty too. She does not know how hard it is keeping my hands off of her. Pulling off his shirt he sat down on the bed to wait and somehow he just knew it was going to be awhile. About 30 minutes later Pan came out of the bathroom smiling. She looked good in that shirt and he knew she would. Trunks stared at here.

"Its about time."

"Yeah I wanted to make you suffer." Pan laughed quickly noticing he was not wearing a shirt. Oh why does he have to torture me. Trunks just glared at her or so she thought actually he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Pan in his dress shirt has been one of his many fantasies and he was not about to let her know so he acted angry.

"Pan it's not funny! This stuff is caked on me now." Pan smiled and walked up to him. I'm going to prove you wrong right now daddy she thought.

"Really let me see." She put a single finger on his chest and ran it down to the waistline of his boxers lingering a little longer then she should have. Bringing her hand up to her mouth she stuck the finger in and pulled it out very slowly smiling.

"Yummy its still good but I guess you better go take a shower unless you know of another way to get whip cream off." Trunks watched every movement and heard every word. He was fighting a huge battle with in himself not to make her his right then. He had to get away from her and get his Saiyan blood under control. He brought his hands up and put them on her upper arms in a firm grip. He stood up and moved her out of his way, letting his hands fall. He went over to the dresser got more clothes and went in the bathroom closing the door behind him not ever saying a word.

Pan was worried she had gone to far with that one. I guess Marron is the only one that can do that to him. Well I proved you wrong daddy he is not trying to get me in his bed from what I can tell he does not even find me attractive. If I had pulled that with any of the boys at school I'm sure they would have grabbed me and threw me down on the bed taking me right then that is if I didn't kill them first. I almost wish he had. I'd give anything to belong to Trunks though in my heart I already do. She walked over to the bed grabbing a pillow and a blanket. She then walked over and laid down on the couch in front of the fire place.

Trunks came out of the bathroom with his Saiyan instincts under control and feeling a lot better. He looked at the clock and it was 2:15 am. He noticed Pan was not in the bed and then he glanced around the room not seeing her.

"Pan." No answer.

"Pan." Still no answer. He was starting to get worried she had left. When he walked by the couch he saw her laying on it. She was facing the back of the couch What did I do now. He put his hand on her shoulder and she jerked it away.

"Don't touch me." He heaved a tired sigh and set down on the floor.

"Come on Pan. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"OK Pan." He smiled putting his arm around her waist and pulled her off the couch into his lap grabbing her wrists in his free hand so she would not hit him.

"Trunks let me go."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"I done told you nothing." Pan replied not looking at him.

"I know you better then that."

"I don't want to bother you."

"Pan you could never bother me so tell."

"Trunks I'm so sorry I just was just playing with you. I didn't mean to make you mad about any of it. I don't know what came over me." How could he tell her seeing her in that shirt was like putting a fire in his veins. That he had to get away from her before he forced her into being his mate. He let go of her hands and cupped her chin turning her head so she would look at him. He smiled

"Oh Panny. It's not you it's me. I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Are you sure Trunks cause I know I went a little to far with the whip cream." Trunks smiled

"Yeah I'm sure. Now come on that is a king size bed and is big enough for the both of us, besides that couch plays hell with your back and I should know. I went to sleep on it one time watching TV and woke up the next morning and couldn't hardly move. OK ?" Pan smiled.

"OK." She got out of his lap and taking her things heading to the bed. They went to opposite sides of the bed and laid down looking at each other. Pan smiled slowly drifting to sleep.

"Thank you Trunks."

He stayed awake a little while longer staring at her. That bruise keeps reminding him of what he had done to her. He reached his hand across and touched the bruise gently. I wish this had never happened. I never thought you wouldn't block it. Every time I look at hit it hurts me to know I did it to you. If it had been any body else I would have hunted them done and killed them my self but what do you do when the person that did it is your self. I love you so much Panny and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I'd give my life for you. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when his hand started glowing gold and he moved it so as not to hurt Pan again. He didn't know what had just happened and he didn't care but the bruise on her face was gone. He leaned over and gently kissed her on her cheek. Pulling back he whispered.

"I love you Panny." She stirred in her sleep and mumbled one word.

"Trunks." He couldn't believe it could she really be thinking about him in her dreams. Trunks smiled placing his hand over hers and pulling it to the middle of the bed. As sleep was taking him too he whispered.

"I hope so."

The sun through the curtain woke Trunks up slowly. He quickly realized his chest felt heavy and he snapped fully awake. Looking down there was Pan laying on it.

"Oh no this is not going to be good when she wakes up. She is probably going to kill me." At that moment he heard his door open. He looked over to see Marron standing in the doorway with a shocked look on her face and he thought it just got worse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Guys I'm sorry it was so long but I just couldn't bring my self to cut the sleep over in half and I wanted it to end on a little bit of a cliffhanger too. So what do you guys think. Please review and let me know. I know I am probably going to get flamed for the flashback but I just had to put it in. I know you all are going to tell me that is just wrong.


	5. The mad father and the wierd alignment

Disclaimer -------I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.

Thanks for all of the reviews and thanks for not flaming me about the last chapter. Ok now about this chapter. I warned everybody at the beginning of this story about random craziness well some does abound in this chapter. I hope you like it and please review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Trunks started shaking his head no repeatedly but to no avail Marron let out blood curdling scream. With in seconds Pan jumped awake, his father was at his door, followed closely by Bulma and Bra. Oh Dende he thought. Marron started yelling.

"What the hell is going on here? What is she doing in your bed?" Bulma's and Bra's mouths Hung open in shock. Vegeta smirked with pride from the doorway. That's my boy. Trunks and Pan replied at the same time.

"It's not what you thank." As Marron, continued yelling profanities Trunks and Pan tried to get up and quickly realized they could hardly move.

"Something is wrong I can't move." Pan commented.

"Nether can I." Trunks stated.

"What?" Vegeta said stepping in to the room.

"I can't move and it feels like something around my waist. Trunks let go of me before I hit you." Pan said staring at him. Trunks quickly held up his hands in his defense. He sure didn't want to be hit so early in the morning.

"It's not me."

"What?" Pan replied pulling down the sheet. There wrapped around her waist was a purple tail. Before anyone could reply, Vegeta said.

"That's a tail!"

"Trunks get your tail off of me! You don't own me." Pan glared at him. Trunks smiled and pulled down his part of the sheet.

"The same thing could be said to you." There around his waist was Pan's tail. Vegeta had tried to ignore Marron's yelling but he could not take it no more. He turned around and grabbed her arm pushing her to the stairs.

"I don't know how you even got in the house but downstairs now."

"Oh I let her in Vegeta. I was in the kitchen when she knocked so I heard her. I had no idea Trunks had company." Bulma smiled. As Vegeta turned around and headed back in the bedroom door he asked.

"Woman did you leave the stove on? I don't want burnt food again not that it is any better."

"You baka. I know better then leave food cooking…….." Bulma stopped in mid sentence, smiled and ran down the stairs. Vegeta stopped and looked around. He started shaking his head. I am not in the mood for this, this morning. He then turned to the two still on the bed. He was going to scare Trunks a little.

"I told you boy when you were 13 that she was not allowed back in your bed for anything." Pan looked from Trunks to Vegeta questioningly. He must be talking about the last time when she was 5. She remembered that Trunks had told her his father was very mad and she could not sleep with him anymore. She looked back to Trunks who had a horrified look on his face and she felt his tail tighten. Pan got worried and asked.

"What are you talking about Vegeta?"

"Oh just something that happened the last time you two slept in the same bed." Vegeta smirked. "Don't worry about it just forget I said anything." Pan actually felt the tension leave Trunks' body.

"Oh ok I guess." Pan smiled still worried about Trunks. Through all of this, Trunks never said a word. He was too scared. He was afraid Pan would see him as a pervert if she found out what had happened and it would ruin everything that he has worked so hard for.

"You two need to get your tails off of each other and downstairs now." Vegeta said smirking. He loves to mess with people's heads.

"Um Vegeta I need some clean Pants." Pan smiled.

"Fine." Vegeta growled. He was getting very annoyed. "Bra go get her some pants."

"Ok Dad." She replied from behind him, turning and heading to her room. Pan saw her clothes catch on her rounded stomach and instantly knew. She glanced at Trunks who tightened his tail around her. She knew to keep her mouth shut. Bra returned, threw some pants at Pan from the doorway and ran towards the stairs.

"Move your tail Trunks." She said as she wrapped her hand around it.

"Pan." Was all Trunks got out before his head fell back against the pillow with his eyes closed. Through clenched teeth, he finally got out. "Please stop." Pan smiled his tail was so soft and warm.

"Women let go of him right now and get in there and get them pants on." Vegeta yelled startling Pan. Pulling her tail from around Trunks, she got up and ran to the bathroom. Vegeta smirked at Trunks serves him right. In a quiet stern voice, he said.

"Boy you need to get your Saiyan blood under control now or you will have something else to be embarrassed about." Trunks heard his father talking but he did not pay much attention to him. He was trying to understand the rush of feelings he just had. "BOY!"

"OK father I hear you." Trunks replied getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. Hearing the bathroom door open he looked up. Pan came out of the bathroom with the pants on and his shirttails tied in a knot at her waist. She walked out the other door not saying a word. Trunks watched her every movement and smiled as she walked out the door tail swishing behind her.

"BOY NOW!" Vegeta bellowed. "I fill Gohan's ki fast approaching. I suggest you are down stairs when he gets here." Turning on his heels, he left Trunks sitting on the side of the bed. He finally made it downstairs to find his family, Marron and Pan sitting quietly.

"Dad let me explain." Trunks tried.

"Be quiet we are not getting in to this until Gohan gets here." Vegeta said through clenched teeth. He looked back and forth between Pan and Trunks. He shook his head. I'm not even mad about the whole situation. I find it kind of funny. I am mad about them two not being mated yet. It was perfect timing she even came to him. Gohan didn't even knock he just opened the door and yelled.

"Where's my daughter?"

"I'm right here dad." Pan replied. Gohan stormed into the living room yelling.

"I knew I would find you here. Why didn't you come home last night?"

"Umm maybe because I didn't want to or maybe I was to busy." Pan smiled sweetly. Oh, no I am so dead thought Trunks as he looked at Gohan and Pan isn't helping matters either saying things like that. Gohan turned and made a move towards Trunks.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Vegeta was about to step in when Pan phased in between Trunks and her father staring him down. Vegeta smirked this is an interesting change of events, Pan protecting Trunks.

"You will not touch him father or you will have to go through me." Pan glared at her father.

"Pan get out of my way he is not going to rape you without any consequences." Gohan saw Trunks flinch when said the word rape.

"Rape! I can't believe you said that. Do you really thank I am so stupid to let him rape me if he even tried it he would have one hell of a fight on his hands. I would probably even go super. Now let me get one thing straight I did this to prove to you I can make my own decisions in my life and like I said before lay off or you will never see me again when I turn 18. I also wanted to make a point that I at least come home at night not like so many other girls my age. "

"Pan he still can't be allowed to have done this to you." Gohan said through clenched teeth.

"Look nothing happened ok. Are you happy now? I'm still a virgin so you can go ahead and live in your happy little world awhile longer." Pan smirked. Everybody in the room was speechless.

"Pan." Gohan tried again

"Look father, see for yourself." Pan said pulling the collar of her shirt down. "See no bite and believe me if I had had sex with him he would have bit me, I would have seen to that." Gohan thoroughly inspected her neck for a bite mark. As he was looking at her, he noticed her tail.

"You have a tail!"

"Yes dad I do. I got it sometime last night and so did Trunks." That is when Gohan noticed Trunks' tail.

"What's going on here?" Gohan asked. "And where is that bruise on your cheek."

"Bruise. What bruise?" Vegeta said entering the little scene seeing Trunks flinch again at the mention of the bruise.

"The one Trunks gave her when they spared on Monday. It was bad it should it should still be black." Gohan said running his hands through his hair.

"I don't know daddy. I know I went to sleep with it last night then this morning I looked in the mirror it was gone."

"Ohhhh." Gohan said rubbing his head. "Too many weird things going on this morning."

"Dad please sit down and we will all try and figure out what's going on." Gohan sat down looking between his daughter and Trunks. He was pretty sure they haven't mated but it was obvious to him something was up with Trunks. He has not been able to take his eyes off her. Glancing back to his daughter then looking at her tail swishing behind her he put it together and he did not like it. Pan having a tail has sent Trunks' mating instincts into over drive. That tail had to go before he loses his daughter to Vegeta's brat.

"You know you are going to get that tail cut off."

"No dad I'm not." Pan replied coolly. "This tail is in my blood, it is me and it is my heritage. I will not have it taken from me."

"Pan the moon will make you transform."

"Don't try that reverse psychology on me, dad. I know that I will transform but Vegeta and grandpa has been living with their tails for years now with Bulma's special eye lenses. I sure she will let me use some." Pan turned to Bulma. "Right Bulma?"

"Of course Pan." Bulma smiled. Gohan was not really thinking when he spoke.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come back." Pan whipped around and stared at her father with clenched teeth and the hair on her tail standing on end. Trunks took a step back. I hope I am never on the receiving end of one of Pan's rages.

"WHAT!" Gohan sighed defeated. He just realized what he had said.

"You have had a tail before." Pan was trying to control her ki but to no avail it was rising and the people in the room knew it. Gohan continued not even paying attention to Pan's rising Ki. "Pan you had one removed the day you was born and every year till you turned 5. It seemed to come back right around your birthday."

"Dad how could you. You know I have always wanted a tail so I would be more of a Saiyan." Pan replied lowing her Ki some.

"Pan, we did it so you wouldn't have your feelings hurt or your tail grabbed and pulled by people." Pan squatted down in front of her father's chair.

"Dad have you not learned nothing these past couple of years! Tail or no tail. I am being hurt everyday by the people at school or when I go any where with Bra. Somebody is always doing something to me. Why do you thank I get in so many fights. I mean I know I have a bad temper but I will not let anybody put me down or touch me with out my permission. I am keeping my tail and Trunks is going to be my date for the prom. I am sorry if you don't like this but oh well. Please try and understand daddy. "Pan smiled. Gohan shook his head.

"I will try Panny." Bra was the first to recover in the room.

"You're going to the prom with Trunks?" She smiled. Pan stood up looking at Bra.

"Yeah I have too. He's the only guy not scared of me after I kicked that boy in the balls at school on Monday." Vegeta actually burst out laughing.

"I would have paid to see that. What did he do?" he got out between laughs.

"Well he was making comments about Bra and me then he grabbed my butt in front of a large crowd. So I beat him up and kicked him. Let's just say he needed medical attention. Long story short if I don't go to the prom I will not get my diploma." Pan smiled.

"Oh Pan that's great. I will help you pick out your dress and do your hair and makeup." Bra smiled.

"I figured you would say that." Pan smiled again turning to Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta since you are in a good mood. Can Goten go with Bra since she doesn't have a date?" Bra looked stricken from behind the couch shaking her head no at that moment Goku and Goten instant transmission in.

"We felt all the kis here so we thought something was wrong."

"No not a thing Kakorot except these two slept together and have tails." Vegeta smirked pointing at Trunks and Pan. "And Pan here just asked me if your brat can take my daughter to the prom."

"They slept together?" Goten smirked looking at Trunks and Pan who were blushing.

"Goten it is not like it sounds. We just slept in the same bed, nothing happened." Trunks said shaking his head. Goku quickly side stepped that conversation. He was not going to get in it.

"They have tails too. So does Goten." Goku replied pointing at Goten.

"What." Vegeta stood up. Goten unwrapped his tail from his waist. Gohan started rubbing his head again it was starting to hurt, and said.

"Now the only ones without a tail are me and Bra."

"Well Gohan you're the only one without a tail." Bra smiled lifting up her tail from behind the couch. "It happened sometime last night along with the rest of them." Pan turned to Vegeta.

"So can she go with Goten?" Pan smiled. "It will be like when we were kids and went every where together. It will be our last hurrah before me and Bra goes to college. Please."

"Fine." Vegeta said heading over to Goten. "You had best keep your hands off of her, boy" Goten just shook his head yes. There was too much tension in the room so Bulma decided to jump in and lighten the subject.

"There is this weird alignment this Friday too. It only happens every 500 years." Vegeta snapped around looking at her.

"What are you talking about woman?"

"Yeah every planet in this galaxy and the next four will be perfectly aligned."

"Did you say the next 4?" Vegeta asked shocked.

"What's wrong with you this morning Vegeta? You are making us repeat everything but yes I did say the next 4."

"Then I know what's going on." Vegeta smirked as usual. Everybody in the room asked at the same time.

"You do?"

"Of course." Vegeta replied. "The last planet in the fourth galaxy would have been Vegetasi. On Vegetasi on the night of the alignment all Saiyans, half, quarter, or less and even some without Saiyan blood would become full Saiyans." Pan spoke first.

"You serious Vegeta."

"Yes and that is why you all have tails your transformations have begun. By the way you should be getting your tail to Gohan."

"I can't believe that I am going to be a full blooded Saiyan!" Pan practically yelled. "But why does Trunks have a purple tail? I mean even Bra's tail is brown." Pan smiled.

"Well I am certain it is because of a certain blue haired woman." Pan turned to Trunks.

"You just had to be different didn't you?"

"Yeah and besides I look good in purple." Trunks smirked at her. Color rushed to Pan's cheeks remembering the dreaded purple G-string. Gohan noticed Pan blushing and asked.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…..Nothing Father." Pan said a little nervous noticing Trunks still smirking at her.

Marron had been glaring at Pan the whole time and had been sitting quiet listening to the conversation. A plan was quickly forming in her head to finally get Trunks to herself. I have got to get Trunks away from Pan. He is always blowing me off to go spar with her or something. Now this prom thing. I will not allow him to go with you to that dance. Pan I have had enough of your conniving ways always trying to get Trunks to yourself. It is over! If you want to play that way Pan, I will too. I will fight fire with fire and in the end, Trunks will be mind if it is the last thing I do. Marron smiled evilly.

"Vegeta. You said even some people without Saiyan blood can become full Saiyans. Is that right?"

"Yes that is true." Vegeta turned and looked at Bulma. "Do you want to be a Saiyan? To look and feel 10 years younger. To age as Saiyans do." Bulma did not even have to thank about it.

"YES!"

"Good." Vegeta smirked. At that moment, Videl and Chi Chi came running through the door and stopped in their tracks. They were expecting to find Gohan beating up Trunks but he was sitting quietly in the chair.

"Ummm…. What's going on here?" Videl asked looking questioningly at Gohan.

"Look we are not going threw this again." Vegeta said glaring at them. "Here is the short, short version. Pan and Trunks slept together last night but nothing happened. They got their tails along with Goten and Bra. They all are going to the prom together. Pan finally got Gohan to understand her. Last but not least, there is this solar alignment Friday that can make you two into full Saiyans." Chi Chi and Videl stood there with their mouths hanging open. "So do you two want to become Saiyans? Bulma has already agreed." They thought about it for a moment. They both got a smile on their faces and replied together.

"Absolutely!" During this time, no one noticed Marron get up and walk over to Trunks that is except for Pan. She clamped herself on to his arm.

"I want to do it too."

"Of course you do! However you have to have Saiyan blood donated to you from your mate."

"What I thought it was going to be easy."

"It is easy. If you do not already have Saiyan blood, you have to be injected with it from your mate at the right time of the alignment for it to work. Seeing as how you don't have a Saiyan mate, you don't have anybody to give you the blood so it will not work for you."

"Trunks will be my mate. I am sure. Right Trunks?" Marron asked looking hopefully at him.

"Um….Marron I don't thank that is a good idea. We are only dating at the moment."

"Yeah I know that but we could mate Friday on the night of the alignment and you could inject me with your blood after words."

"Marron I .." Trunks tried but she cut him off.

"Come on Trunks. You act as if it is some big secret I know you got me a special made ring for our engagement in fact the whole world knows. Why do you keep stalling? Just give it to me. Pan doesn't mind she can get some boy her age to go with her to the prom. You are too old to be going to some high school dance anyway. You don't mind Pan do you?" Pan was livid and Trunks knew it. The whole room knew it Pan's Ki was rising so fast and the hair on her tail was standing on end.

"No Marron I promised Pan I would go with her." Trunks replied firmly.

"What about the ring you have for me?" Marron sneered dropping his arm from her grip.

"Yes I have a ring but it is not for you." Everybody in the room perked up wanting to know just who the ring was for.

"What? Who is it for, her?" Marron said pointing at Pan. Pan glanced at Trunks. She remembered Trunks saying last night who said the ring was for Marron.

"No, the ring is for the woman I marry and right now it isn't you." Trunks glared at her. Pan's heart sank she was hoping against hope that it was for her but apparently it was not.

"You would rather go to some stupid dance then mate with me. She is just a slut. She has slept with every boy at her school. You go ask them they will tell you. She is no virgin. She probably can't even remember what being a virgin feels like." All of the Saiyans kis were rising quickly. No one talked about Pan like that. Marron didn't even notice she just continued. "She doesn't know how to keep her legs closed and her mouth off of the boy's….."

"THAT IS IT!" Trunks interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. "Marron leave now. We are done. I never want to see your face or hear from you ever again."

"What? You are going to throw me away over some kid."

"Yes Marron over some kid. She is my best friend and no one talks about her like that now get out." Trunks glared at her.

"I don't thank so. It would be awful if anybody found out all of you wouldn't it. For Bulma it would be disastrous to her company. No one would want to buy anything from someone who has harbored, slept with, and given birth to aliens." They all were to the point of going super now.

"GET OUT NOW OR I WILL THROW YOU OUT." Trunks said as his hair flashed gold. He did not dare touch her he probably kill her at this point.

"No I don't think you will. You are always so worried that you will hurt me especially during sex." Marron smiled evilly.

"He may not, but I sure as hell will and I don't care if I hurt you." Pan grabbed Marron from behind pining her arms to her side and picking her up completely off the ground. Pan carried her to the door, which had already been opened by Bra and promptly throwed out on butt. Everybody heard her scream.

"I will get even." Bra slammed the door in her face. Bra and Pan came back into the living room looking quite proud of themselves.

"That felt good. I have wanted to do that from the start." Bra smiled.

"Yeah me too." Grinned Pan.

"Come on we have to go get dresses for the prom since we have dates." Bra said dragging Pan towards the door.

"Wait Bra we got school and I still have on Trunks' shirt." Pan laughed. Bra may not train but she is still strong.

"Oh leave the shirt on you look good in it." Bra smiled making Pan blush. Gohan frowned he did not like that comment one little bit. Maybe if I go along with this prom thing Pan will calm down some and stop rebelling against my wishes. He also noticed Trunks was smirking but he was on a different train of thought. She does look good in that shirt. I bet she would look good in any thing and I will just have to find out.

"But we still have school." Pan smiled again.

"Go on it's already so late you will not miss too much." Gohan smiled at her. Pan ran over smiling, and hugged him.

"Thank you daddy and I need some money."

"No! To see you in a dress again after all of this time. This one is on me. You two go pick out the best dresses you can find." Bulma smiled.

"Thanks mom." Bra said dragging Pan out the door. Before the door slammed, Bulma yelled.

"Hide your tails." She turned around smiling at the rest of the group. "Now for you guys lets go get that blood." The men followed her to the lab even Goku. He wanted his mate happy for once. Trunks and Goten also followed they wanted to see what had to be done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right guys what do you thank of this chapter. Well at least I didn't leave it on an evil cliffhanger right. I know that the whole alignment thing is far fetched but I was tired of reading about them wishing on the dragon balls to be full Saiyans so I just added my own twist. Now about the Marron thing I know I am portraying her as a gold digging Bitch but I don't like her period and I definitely don't like her with Trunks either. I can only see him with Pan and Goten with Bra. That is the way it should be seeing, as they all are Saiyans. Now that I got that out of my system I feel better. Please Review. Thanks for reading and for the reviews.


	6. The perfect dress and a little girl talk

Disclaimer------------------------I don't own any part of the Dragon Ball series.

I want to think every one who has posted reviews to my stories. Thanks a lot I really appreciate it. Now about the next chapter it will be a little bit shorter, but the one after that will be the prom chapter and it will be longer. I do not want to break that chapter up so be prepared. Thanks for reading and please review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

----------------------

Bra and Pan was speeding through the city in her blue convertible.

"So Bra is there anything you want to tell me or talk about?" Pan smirked at her.

"No. Everything is fine Pan. Why do you ask?" Bra smiled nervously.

"Oh really. I was just wondering you know with you being pregnant and all." Pan smirked again.

"How did you find that out?" Bra asked shocked.

"Well your stomach kind of gives it away you know." Pan laughed. "And Goten better be the father."

"He is and he's very happy about it. He can't wait to hold the baby." Bra smiled at her friend. "But nobody knows about it except you and Trunks." Pan was a little shocked how could they not know!

"You can't hide the fact that you are pregnant for ever."

"I know that so we are going to tell them at our party." Bra replied rubbing her rounded stomach.

"Well that is going to be a party I am not going to miss, Bra!" Pan smiled.

"I had hoped you wouldn't. I need you there for support, Pan. You have got to help me pick out a dress that I don't show that much in, please."

"No problem Bra."

"Thanks! Oh, let me warn you now. Goten will pop in every once in awhile to check if I am ok and feel the baby's Ki." Bra laughed.

"That's ok with me." Pan smiled then she looked away sadly.

"What's wrong?" Bra asked worried.

"Nothing really. I just hope one day I will have someone to care that much about me."

"I know you will Pan." Bra smiled. My brother will see to that. They pulled up in front of the best dress shop in the city.

"Come on Pan I will help you pick out a dress too." Bra said dragging Pan out of the car.

"OK OK I will probably need your help anyway seeing as how I have not had a dress on since I was a baby." Pan laughed.

Mean while back at Capsule Corp compound Bulma was having the hardest time getting the blood from Goku.

"Now let's try this again. Hold him still!" Bulma said coming towards Goku for 15 th time. Vegeta and Gohan has already Goten their blood taken. They were trying to hold Goku still. Trunks and Goten was laughing their butts off.

"Dammit Kakorot! You are a Saiyan act like it." Vegeta said tightening his hold on Goku's arm.

"Yeah dad I thought you wanted to make mom happy." Gohan said also tightening his hold.

"I do, but I can't do this. I thought I could but I can't. Chi Chi will just have to stay human." Goku replied trying to run and dragging the two men with him.

"Oh no you don't Goku. I am not going to be the only one not a Saiyan after this. Bulma will get that blood even if I have to knock you out. Bulma do you have a frying pan?"

"Of course I do. Trunks go get her one."

"Alright mom." Trunks laughed heading out the door.

"Let go of me!" Flaring his Ki Goku threw Gohan and Vegeta off him.

"Look Kakorot we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It is up to you." Vegeta said going super followed by Gohan.

"So you two thank you can hold me huh? Well you also for get that I am stronger then both of you put together. So go ahead and try it." Goku smirked.

"I got the frying pan." Trunks said coming back through the door to see what appeared to be a stand off. "What is going on here?"

"Well your father and Gohan threatened my father. I thank there is going to be a battle." Goten came up to stand beside Trunks. "I will be right back. Cover for me." He said leaving through the door. Trunks some how knew he was going to see Bra.

"Give me that!" Chi Chi said snatching the pan from Trunks. "Bulma come here for a second." Bulma and Chi Chi walked over in the corner. They started whispering to each other and laughing. The men could not hear what was being said until the end when the two women turned around to face the group.

"Are you ready Bulma?" Chi Chi asked turning towards Goku.

"Yeah if you are sure this will work." Bulma smiled she loved Chi Chi's plan.

"Yes I am sure." Chi Chi said walking towards Goku with frying pan in hand.

"Look Chi Chi I know what I said but I can't. I hate needles. Please don't hit me with that frying pan." Goku said backing up a little.

"Now who said I was going to hit you!" Chi Chi smiled. She dropped the pan and reached up to the back of Goku's neck. He was sure confused now.

"Chi Chi what are you…?" Goku was cut off as Chi Chi pulled his head down to meet her's in a kiss. Bulma ran up, stuck the needle in his arm quickly withdrawing the blood, and backed away. Goku came down out of super, as did the other men did as well, who was now laughing from the floor. Chi Chi pulled away smiling proud of her self. She turned to Bulma.

"Did you get the blood?"

"Yes I did but I thought it would never work." They all were still laughing except Goku who had a deep blush on his face.

"I never thought I would see the day that my dad was beaten." Gohan laughed. "And to thank it was by mom."

"I have to admit Kakorot. I never thought you were that weak." Vegeta laughed. Goku just put his hand on his head in typical Son style.

"Well I thank I better be going now." He said backing towards the door. The group was still laughing. He put his hand up to instant transmission out. Just as he was leaving Chi Chi ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not without me your not." She smiled as they left.

"I thank it is time to go." Gohan said smiling and picking up Videl. "I can't have you learning any bad habits from these two women."

"Too late I already have." She smirked. He just smiled leaving the room and heading home.

"Well that was hilarious. I am hungry now. I thank I am going to get something to eat. See you two later." Trunks said turning around and leaving his parents in the lab.

"If I had thought she could beat him. I would have got her to do it along time ago. I will never get beaten by a weakling woman." Vegeta smirked. Bulma just smiled and shook her head. "I thank the boy has the right idea. I am hungry too." As he walked past her, she grabbed him and put her lips to his in a passionate kiss. When she pulled back for air, she smiled at his shocked face.

"I guess someone else is beaten by a weakling woman. The girls need to learn this for sure." She was still smiling as she left the embarrassed Vegeta in the room by himself.

2 hours and 17 visits from Goten later. Bra and Pan still had not found dresses they liked.

"Can we look at your private stock please?" Bra asked the manager.

"Of course Miss. Briefs." She smiled.

They were taken to a back room full of dresses. Bra and Pan were separated as they looked over the racks of dresses. Pan was flipping through the dresses when she saw the perfect one. It was purple. The same color as Trunks' hair. She had to have it. She quickly took it to the counter and had it put it a black dress bag so no one could see it. This was going to be a surprise for everyone including Bra. As Pan went to look for Bra, with the highly prized dress over her arm, she did the same thing. After searching for Bra in the back room, she went back out front and saw her sitting in a chair.

"Hey Pan are you ready to go?" Bra smiled.

"Yeah I was just looking for you." Pan smiled back.

"Let's go then we have to go get accessories. I need matching undergarments for Goten" Bra smirked. Then the two left and headed to Victoria's Secret. Several hours later, they were heading to Pan's home. When Bra pulled off at the park.

"What are you stopping? Is something wrong?" Pan asked worried.

"No Pan I just want to talk to you for a while in private." Bra smiled.

"Um OK." Pan replied looking at Bra. I wonder what she is up to. Pan followed her to a bench by the lake and set down when she did.

"So what's wrong?" Pan asked eyeing her.

"Like I said nothing. I am worried about you though. You seem more irritated lately then usual especially with my brother. What was that this morning when you threatened to hit him for no reason?" Bra stared at her.

"Well he had no right to have his tail around me." Pan replied acting mad and staring out over the lake. She could not look at her friend. Bra would see through that lie and see how much she loves him.

"What!!!! You are the one that got in his bed." Bra was shocked.

"I know that! It was just like when we were kids that's all." Pan replied getting angry.

"Pan you shouldn't have you are not kid's anymore. Men and women just don't sleep in the same bed for old time's sake." Pan sighed heavily and her shoulders slumped defeated. If she could not tell her friend, what was troubling her then whom could she tell.

"I know we are not kids anymore. I am just trying to get your brother to notice me. Notice that I have grown up and that I love him more then anything." Bra smiled at her sad friend. If she only knew the truth. She done figured out Trunks has something planned and she had a pretty good idea what it was. I guess I had better get Pan ready for my brother. He might just scare her to death.

"You don't have to do anything, my brother notices you. Haven't you ever caught him staring at you? He does it all the time. He blows dates off just to come and spar with you. Pan, he loves you just as much as you love him." Bra smiled.

"But." Pan replied near tears.

"Pan you two belong together and always have. Do you know he still remembers the day he first held you? Mom told me about it."

"No one has told me anything about that." Pan replied shaking her head no.

"Well you were only a day old and Trunks was 8. You had been crying since you were born and would not stop. My mom, dad and Trunks came to visit for a little while. When she put you into his lap, you completely stopped crying and you two just stared at each other. She and Gohan tried to take you from him but he would not let anybody touch you. He just kept saying you belong to him. My father went up, whispered something in his ear and came away from Trunks with you in his arms. He turned to mom gave you to her and they both left out the window. I thank he has been stuck on you ever since." Bra smiled.

"But what about all the girls." Pan asked. "I mean I know some were using him but sometimes it seemed he was using them. I love him, but I don't just want to be another notch on his headboard." Pan replied sadly with her chin in her hands looking out over the lake.

"He was using them Pan just as much as they used him. He had all those girls including Marron to keep himself away from you. He is scared that he will force himself on you and that you don't want him. Believe me Pan you will not be another notch on his headboard if you have sex with him. He will make you his mate." Bra replied rubbing her on her back.

"Bra, I have waited for him it seems my entire life. I couldn't see my self with anybody else. That is why I didn't date. It was like I was betraying him." Pan said turning and looking at her friend.

"I felt the same way with Goten, Pan. The only advice I can give you is to go for it before it is too late." Bra smiled. "Pan just kiss him once and you will know that everything I am telling you is the truth."

"Bra you know I have never even been kissed before. I will not know what to do."

"Oh come on Pan. It will come to you naturally. Let it happen. I thought you were not scared of anything least of all my brother" Bra smirked.

"I'm not scared of Trunks. I would be too embarrassed though. I know I will do something wrong." Pan smiled sitting up straighter.

"Put your Saiyan pride aside Pan. Let him show you. Let him help you. Let him make you his woman and mate for life." Bra smiled. "You will enjoy it."

"You sure about this Bra. I don't want to make a fool of myself." Pan blushed.

"I am sure Pan. He loves you and wants you as his mate."

"Thanks Bra. I will try." Pan replied hugging her friend. They pulled apart both smiling.

"Good for you and remember let it happen. Do not fight your feelings or your body for my brother."

"I won't I promise. Are you ready to go?" Pan said standing up.

"Well not quite." Bra smirked "Sit back down you will be happy that you did." Pan looked questioningly at Bra.

"So what else you want to talk about?" Pan asked sitting back down.

"Well I know that you are a virgin but I am sure you have seen pictures of naked men when you took sex Ed class at school. Right?"

"UMM…..Yeah." Pan blushed.

"Well let's just say that they are not accurate to Saiyan anatomy." Bra smirked.

"WHAT!" Pan said whipping around looking at Bra.

"Yeah…….Uhhh you see Saiyan males are quite a bit bigger." Bra smiled slyly.

"NO!!! How much bigger?" Pan asked her curiosity peaked.

"Well they are like twice as big as the biggest on earth." Bra smirked.

"WOW!!! How do you know this?" Pan smiled.

"I do have your uncle for example but I asked my mom about it when me and Goten first started mating. I was worried that he was not normal, not that I was complaining or anything. He has made me scream his name so many times." Bra smirked.

"That is my uncle I don't need to hear about it." Pan said shocked.

"What about me?" The two girls whipped around and there was Goten smirking. Bra and Pan blushed a deep red having been caught.

"Oh nothing Goten Bra here was just telling me about the way you eat." Pan smiled nervously.

"Yeah that is right we were talking about the way you male Saiyans eat. That's all." Bra smiled still red.

"Oh ok I guess. I just come by to see if you and the baby were ok." Goten smiled walking up to her. He squatted down beside her and put his hand on her stomach feeling his baby's Ki. He had been there a little longer then he let on and had heard some of what was being said.

"Yeah we are fine." Bra smiled and he smiled back. He stood up leaned over and kissed her. Pulling back, he smiled again.

"Ok then I will see you later." He turned to Pan who was still blushing profusely.

"Bye Pan see you later."

"Bye Goten." She smiled nervously. He looked around making sure no one saw him instant transmission out. Just as he was starting to flash. He smirked at the girls.

"Oh I would not talk so loud about male Saiyan anatomy. We would have all kinds of women chasing us and honey try not to let so many secrets out about our bedroom life to my niece. " With that he was gone leaving the blushing girls behind.

"Oh man he heard you talking about him. What is he going to do? I hope he doesn't go tell Trunks." Pan was still blushing.

"He won't or he will not get any for awhile. I really don't care that he heard me though. It will just inflate his ego some more. Now back to what we were talking about." Bra smirked.

"OK I want to hear what your mom said anyway." Pan smiled.

"Well like I said I asked my mom. She said she asked my dad the same question after they first mated. Well he said that it was a Saiyan thing. That they have no equal when comes to the bedroom. Male Saiyans are very well endowed and have no complaints from women of any race."

"Wow all Saiyans men are that large." Pan smiled.

"Yeah apparently. I guess that is why I got pregnant the first time we mated." Bra smirked rubbing her stomach.

"I can't say I totally believe you, but I have brushed up against Trunks when we spar or wrestle and he seemed large at the time." Pan smirked.

"Well I know so, from experience with Goten. If you mate with Trunks I am sure you are in for the ride of your life." Bra winked at her.

"Well if I do, we will just have to compare notes won't we maybe even get out a tape measure." Pan smiled evilly.

"Pan!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are so bad!" Bra was shocked at what her friend had said. "However you may be right about that." Bra smirked.

"We need to be going before we have any body else show up UN expectedly." Bra said getting up off the bench and heading towards the car. Pan smiled and got up to follow her. She looked out over the lake one last time and smirked. I will get you Trunks Briefs and you had better be worth it. Pan turned to see Bra already in the car waiting for her. She ran over and jumped in.

"Let's go Bra." Pan smiled. Bra hit her gas and they were gone. They pulled up in front of Pan's house.

"Thanks for everything Bra." Pan smiled getting out of the car.

"You are welcome Pan." Bra smiled. Pan reached over in the back seat and got her dress.

"Oh one more thing I need to tell you." Bra smiled again. "It does hurt to lose your virginity but not too much."

"Ok….thanks for all the advice you have given me. I know I could never talk to my mom about it." Pan smiled.

"Yeah my mom is cool. She teases a little bit but I am sure you can talk to her too. She will tell you anything you want to know and remember you are riding with me from school Friday."

"Ok see you tomorrow at school Bra, bye." Pan said turning and heading towards the door of her home. Bra smiled again at her friend's back. I am glad that all the negotiations of them two are over and they are about to get down to business. She hit her gas and was gone again. I guess I will go find Goten. I sure could use his company.

As Pan entered her house, her mom rushed her.

"Let me see it. Let me see it."

"No mom!!! No one is seeing this dress until Friday night. Bra has not even seen it." Pan replied running past her mother and up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. Videl smiled after she heard the door slam. So my daughter is trying to be sneaky. She doesn't want Trunks to hear what the dress looks like. That dress has to be really something. I cannot wait to see it on her or the look on his face when he sees her. She has decided to make her move on Trunks. I am very proud of her to have waited this long for him. I know come Friday night my daughter will give herself willingly to the man she loves and never look back. The truly belong together. I am sorry Gohan; you have fought against destiny and lost.

As Pan was drifting off to sleep later that night, she was thinking about her future. I hope I do not make a mistake with you Trunks and I hope Bra isn't wrong. If you want me Trunks you will get me, but I will get you too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and please review. I hoped you liked this chapter. I just had to write this. We already had a chapter with guy talk so why not one with girl talk. I enjoyed writing it. Thanks see you soon with the next chapter BYE.


	7. The secrets are out

Disclaimer============ I don't own any part of the Dragon Ball Series and if I did it sure would not have ended the way it had.

I want to send Thanks out to all that reviewed and read. I am sorry about chapter 6 though. I just thought since I had a guy talk chapter. Why not a girl talk one too. I am sorry if I offended anybody, but I never mentioned what I was talking about. It is how your mind perceives it. Anyway, I enjoy writing my crazy story and here comes the next chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

-------------------

The next two days flew by. It was Friday and time for the prom. Bra and Pan was in Bra's car heading to her house to get dressed. Bulma was sitting on the couch as two blurs flew past her.

"Hey mom!" Bra called not even stopping. Bulma knew it was the girls running up to get ready. I can't wait to see them all together.

Mean while in the gravity room Vegeta was sparing with Trunks.

"Hey lay off dad. I have that prom thing to go to tonight remember?" Trunks said ducking from another Ki blast. Vegeta smirked and grabbed him, pinning him against the wall.

"So what do you have planned for Pan?" Vegeta smirked.

"NOT A THING!!!!" Trunks replied. He then felt himself thrown against another wall being pinned again.

"I know you better then that, BOY. Tell me."

"I done told you, NOTHING." Trunks glared at his father. He went flying again into another wall.

"Don't lie to me boy." Vegeta sneered.

"FINE !!!! I am going to mate her if she will have me. Are you happy now?" Trunks replied embarrassed for having to tell his father that.

"Yes I am, but you had better make yourself worthy enough for her. She may be Gohan's daughter but to me she is very much like a princess of Vegetasi. She is stronger then any Saiyan female that ever lived. She is your match in every way do not mess this up." Vegeta brimmed with pride.

"Yes sir." Trunks replied standing up a little straighter.

"You had better not ever hurt her in any way or you will answer to me." Vegeta said staring at his son.

"Father, you know Pan is a virgin. I will hurt her some."

"I KNOW THAT BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled getting annoyed. "I am talking about all of your girlfriends. If you mate her, it will be for life and there is no turning back. As for her being a virgin, that better be the last time you physically hurt her too."

"Dad if I get to mate her I would never look at another girl again. She will be the only woman in my life. I would rather die before i hurt her." Trunks smiled.

"Good, now go get yourself cleaned up and ready to go."

"Thanks dad." Trunks said turning and going over to the door.

"One more bit of advice. Don't blow up the house." Vegeta smirked.

"Like wise father." Trunks smirked right back leaving the room. Vegeta just shook his head. His son was not the only one going to be mating the Saiyan way tonight. With as much Ki going off they all would be lucky if they didn't blow up the planet.

It was 6:00 pm and time to leave. Pan had had Bra do her make up and hair but left the room soon after. Pan wanted to get dressed by her self. Bulma hollered up the stairs.

"Come on you two. It's getting late."

"I'm coming mom, but I don't know where Pan is." Bra yelled back.

Bra walked down the stairs. As she reached the bottom, everyone gasped. She was beautiful. The dress was white. It had a high button collar and was tight fitting to just under her chest then it flared out down to her knees. Her hair was hanging lose with little white butterfly clips in it on her feet were high heeled shoes. She did a little turn around and everybody caught sight of her bare back. The dress had no back to it.

"Bra you are so beautiful!" Bulma exclaimed. Goten smiled and nodded his head once. Before Bra knew what was happening Bulma ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Goten and Trunks froze they knew she just found out her daughter was pregnant. Bulma pulled back looking shocked.

"Bra?" She whispered so no one else heard her.

"Mom not now please. I will tell you tomorrow." Bra whispered back. Bulma mouthed one word Goten. Bra nodded her head yes.

"Is everything ok with you two?" Videl asked. Bulma straightened Bra's dress and turned around smiling.

"Yeah I'm just emotional. My baby is so grown up." Bulma smiled.

"I know how you feel. I wonder where Pan is at." Videl said turning towards the stairs. "Pan come on down. We want to see you."

"She didn't skip out did she?" Goten laughed walking over to Bra and putting the corsage on her wrist. Vegeta glared at him. He did not like Goten touching her.

Pan heard everything that was going on downstairs. Breathing heavy she tried to get her feet to move but they wouldn't. I feel like I am walking down the aisle to my husband. She smiled in a way I guess I am. She took a deep breath and started down the stairs.

"I am going to go up and check on her." Bulma said turning around and heading up the stairs.

"No I'm coming." Pan hollered down but it was too late. She came face to face with Bulma. She gasped and literally backed down the stairs. She was too shocked to say anything.

"Mom are you ok?" Bra asked worried but she did not answer her. When Pan came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs all of their jaws fell through the floor. Pan stood before them in a purple very tight fitting dress that showed off every curve perfectly. From just under her chest to below her belly button there was a heart cut out exposing her entire flat stomach. The dress was floor length. It had spaghetti straps with a split up the side of each leg to her upper thigh. Her hair was up in a loose bun that had little tendril curls around her face. On her feet were purple sandals that laced up her calves. On her ears and neck were sparkling amethysts. She looked like a princess. The only thing she was missing was the crown. No one in the room had said anything, which had made Pan nervous.

"Is everything ok? Do I look alright?" Pan asked worried.

"Yeah honey, you're just breathtaking." Gohan smiled.

"You look so beautiful and very grown up." Trunks smiled, walking up to her. Pan blushed.

"Here I got this for you." He held up a wrist corsage that was purple. "But I thank I should have gotten a different color."

"Why? It matches everything else including you." Pan smiled. It was his turn to blush as he slid the corsage on her wrist.

"All right everybody together we want pictures." Videl exclaimed near tears. About 20 minutes later the flashes were still going off in their faces.

"All right you can stop now." Bra said covering her eyes. "We all are going to be blind and the limo has been waiting for 10 minutes now."

"Fine! You four go ahead and leave. Have fun." Bulma replied pushing them towards the door. Bulma hugged Bra again. Then she went over and hugged Trunks. When she did, she felt a little square box in his pocket and she knew. She pulled back smiling at him. He just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. They all filed out of the house and watched the two couples climb in the waiting limo and leave.

"I feel like I just lost my daughter." Gohan sighed sadly looking down the road. Vegeta came up to him laughing and slapped him on the back.

"Of course you did and it was to my brat on top of that." Vegeta turned still laughing and went in to the house.

"Don't worry Gohan. He's just teasing you." Bulma smiled "Trunks won't do anything to her that she doesn't want. Vegeta will make sure of it."

"Why do you say that?" Asked Videl.

"You both know how hard it is to earn it Vegeta's respect. Well he has a great deal of respect for Pan. You may be her father Gohan but he is very protective of her too. I think he sees her as a princess or something. I know it sounds weird but Trunks knows he had better not ever hurt Pan or he will have you and his father on him. That's why he didn't give her the ring before now."

"Are you talking about the ring he had for Marron?" Videl asked confused.

"Yes that same ring. When he told Marron Wednesday that the ring was not for her. I wanted to find out just who it was for so I did a little searching around and found out where he had it engraved. I met with the man today. Well let's just say money talks and I found out the ring was never for Marron. It has always been for Pan." Bulma smirked.

"That ring is for Pan!" Gohan was shocked.

"Yes it is. The old man still remembered that ring and is still being paid to keep his mouth shut. I asked him if he had made the ring but he said no that Trunks brought it to him only to be engraved. I asked him what the ring looked like. He said he couldn't tell me too much about it at the risk of losing his monthly money but that it was very expensive. I then asked him did he engrave a name on it he said yes but wouldn't tell me what it was. On my way out the door, I took a wild guess. I asked if the name on that ring was Pan. He looked at me as if he was confused and asked me how I knew that. I just smiled and left."

"I don't believe it. We all first started to hear about that ring what a year ago so he has had it for her at least that long." Videl was stunned.

"Yeah that is what I am guessing too." Bulma turned to Gohan. "I know you don't like my son to much because of his reputation and I have to agree it is bad. In addition, I thank you feel he is trying to steal Pan from you. You do need to give him some credit though. He has waited, for some reason that I don't know. I thank he has been very patient Gohan." Bulma smiled.

"Well I guess so." Gohan replied turning back to look down the road again.

"I am warning you both now. When I hugged him I felt a ring box in his pocket, don't expect her home tonight and Gohan don't come beating on the door in the morning. I have a feeling I am going to be tired." Bulma smirked. "Oh Videl don't forget to inject yourself exactly at 12:20 am for it to work. I don't know if you are going to be in pain or what but Vegeta says that Gohan will not be able to control himself once you get a tail but good luck."

"Ummm OK." Videl smiled and turned to Gohan. "Come on lets go home." He just looked down the road.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah." He sighed turning to look at her.

"She's his now and she will be ok. Come on you can see her in the morning." Videl smiled. He seems so lost, now that he believes he is losing his daughter when really he is gaining a son. They both lifted off heading to their home. Bulma smiled after they left. Gohan you and Vegeta are more alike then you think. He is going to flip out when he finds out his daughter is pregnant with Goten's baby. She turned and went into her house.

"So they finally left huh." Vegeta smirked from the couch.

"Yeah his is just worried about Pan. In his mind he thinks Trunks is going to hurt her some how." Bulma replied shaking her head.

"If he hurts her I will kill him myself."

"I figured as much. Why are you so protective of her anyway?" Bulma said sitting down beside him.

"Because she is the only one worth anything from that line. She is the most Saiyan but with the least amount of blood. However, that will all be fixed tonight. She is perfect for him. They will have strong children." Vegeta smirked.

"You did not say brats." Bulma was shocked. He always referred to kids as brats even his own.

"I know that. It's because they will not be brats. They will be Saiyans and trained by me." Vegeta smiled arrogantly.

"Oh I see now. You have already got your plans laid out." Bulma smiled.

"Of course. I have had them since she was 5." He smirked getting up. "I'm hungry woman. Come cook me something to eat."

"That is if you want me in top form tonight." Vegeta flung over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen.

"You jerk." Bulma yelled before she got up to go feed her mate. She did want him in top form after all.

============================================================================

Well I hoped you like it. I tried not to do an info dump but if I did, I am sorry. Please review. Thanks again. The next chapter will be the prom chapter I promise and I am already got it written. I just have to type it up.


	8. The Prom

Disclaimer=========================Nope still don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT and I don't own the song in this chapter either.

I want to send big thanks out to everyone that posted a review and to everyone that is reading too. Thanks for sticking with me. This chapter is almost all Trunks and Pan. So enjoy! After you are done reading, please review. Thanks again

============================================================================

Chapter 8

=============

As the limo was driving to the convention center, the four was joking around.

"Pan I thought my dad was going to go super when you asked him if Goten could take me tonight." Bra laughed.

"Yeah me too, but he was in a good mood so I risked it. I had my fingers crossed and everything." Pan smiled.

"That was my life you were risking not yours." Goten stared at her.

"Yes but I risked it." Pan laughed.

"I guess I need to think you though. I didn't know how Bra was going to get to the dance. Vegeta would not have let her out of the house without a date that he done scared to death." Goten smiled.

"But not no more huh." Bra smiled as she leaned against Goten.

"No not no more." He grinned putting his arms around her. At this point Trunks and Pan was getting uncomfortable. They were not use to them two like this. Goten and Bra were glancing back and forth between Trunks and Pan. They were sitting as far apart as possible and not even looking at each other. In fact, Pan has pretty much ignored Trunks the whole ride. This was not good. As the silence, deepened Pan could not take it anymore.

"You know it is going to be hard to make it to the party without Vegeta finding out." Pan eyed them.

"Yeah we know. I try to avoid my father as much as possible but the baby's Ki gets stronger everyday. My mom knows. She found out when she hugged me tonight." Bra smiled.

"I figured as much but at least she didn't blurt it out right then." Trunks replied.

"Yeah I guess you are right." Goten smiled shaking his head. He was going to have to face down Vegeta one day and it was not going to be pretty. It seemed to him the longer they waited the harder it was getting.

The silence crept in around them again. Trunks glanced over at Pan wondering what she in thinking. I don't know if I can go through with this after all. Sometimes she seemed jealous when I would show up with a girl but others it did not even seem to faze her. Maybe she still is not ready and she might never be. I know I love her but she probably doesn't feel the same way for me. Nothing probably changed for her when I first held her, like it did for me; after all, she was just born. I am not going to force anything on her. If tonight doesn't work, I am finally going to give up on a life with Pan.

Pan was looking out the window as the buildings went by completely lost in thought to even notice Trunks looking at her. I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to this. He does not want to be here with me. He wants to be out with some petite feminine girl I just know that. He is only doing this to get me to gradation. Why did I let Bra get my hopes up? He will always just see me as a friend and someone to spar with. He probably even thinks I am so pathetic I could not even get a date that is the only reason he asked me. I have always needed to be around him though as if part of me was missing when I wasn't. I will not ever get married because I belong to you Trunks. I'm giving up. I will forever be in the shadows loving you and no one else.

Goten and Bra was completely shocked at seeing the way they were acting to each other. After everything they have done to get them two together and there was not much else they could do to help. They both need to put aside their Saiyan pride and let destiny take hold of their lives. All of their thoughts were interrupted when the driver's voice came over the speaker.

"Mr. Briefs we're here."

"Thank you pull right up in front please I won't everyone to see these two lovely ladies." Trunks smiled making Bra and Pan blush. Trunks and Goten helped the girls out of the limo. They could already hear the music blaring. They went inside among stares and whispers. No one had expected the girls to be there much less with dates. As soon as they were in side, Bra started pulling on Goten's arm.

"Come on I want to go dance." Bra smiled.

"Bra are you sure? You need to be careful." Pan glared at her.

"Relax Goten will not let anything happen to me." Bra grinned.

"That's right Pan. Bra is in very safe hands." Goten smiled as he was dragged to the dance floor leaving Trunks and Pan alone.

"I don't know how Bra can be so sure of Goten protecting her." Pan said shaking her head. "I know he is my uncle but she is a Saiyan she should learn to protect herself."

"Like you right?" Trunks smirked.

"Yes like me. I will not need protecting from any man. I will continue to train and get stronger. I will even beat you someday." Pan smirked. Trunks was shocked and he slowly started shaking his head.

"That is going to be a lonely life Pan. Are you not going to let no man earn your love?"

"No man deserves my love and it will keep me from getting hurt again." Pan replied looking away from him.

"AGAIN!!!" Trunks was angry no one hurts his Pan. "Who has hurt you before?"

"OH… Uh….No one. I'm going to go get something to drink." Pan turned and left him standing there wondering who has hurt her. How am I going to get through to her? To make her understand I love her and would never hurt her. That she can let me protect her even if it means my own life in the process. He quickly brought out of his thoughts when he heard his name called.

"Trunks!! I said I got you a code red is that ok?" Pan said getting annoyed. She had already told him that twice.

"Thanks I guess but I am supposed to be getting the drinks for you." Trunks smiled.

"I just got through saying I can do things for myself that I don't need or want no man to help me." Pan glared at him.

"Look Pan I am only trying to be nice and you are biting my head off. You need to relax. No one will bother you tonight." Trunks replied getting angry too. She was really being a pain in the butt.

"Who said I was worried about that."

"You can't hide anything from me and you know that." Trunks smiled. "You out shine everyone here including Bra. You are untouchable and they know that. So if you are feeling better may I have a dance?"

"You want to dance with me?" Pan was shocked. She thought he was just here to get her to gradation but he was acting as if this was really a date.

"Of course this is your prom after all." Trunks smiled again.

"OK I guess." Pan smiled. Trunks took her hand in his and lead her to the dance floor. When a slow song came on Pan headed off the floor with Trunks on her heals.

"Pan what's wrong?" Trunks asked after he caught up to her.

"Oh nothing…… I just want to go find that principle so he will know that I am here." Pan smiled nervously.

"All right then. Let's go find him." Trunks smiled. They finally found him by the punch bowl.

"Hello Mr. Williams." Pan smiled sweetly. "I just wanted to let you know that I am here, in a dress and I have a date."

"I can see that." He sneered. He knew she had come just to prove him wrong

"OK as long as you know. I will be expecting my diploma at gradation. Thank you." Pan grinned.

"Isn't he a little old to be your date." The principle smirked. He was going to get his jabs in too.

"Well you didn't say how old my date had to be. Besides, I am the envy of all the girls here. I have the president and owner of capsule corp. as my date." Pan smirked right back. Trunks was loving this Pan was in a better mood and she was getting back at that principle.

"Yes she is right." Trunks smiled as he put his arm around her waist. Pan stiffened immediately but he did not move it. I know I am going to pay for this later.

"Well see you later we are going to go show off some more." He threw over his shoulder as he led Pan back to the dance floor. They danced to a few more songs when again he was being drug from the floor by Pan.

"Where are we going this time?" He asked getting a feeling, something was wrong.

"Prom pictures." Pan smiled at him.

"Ok." He answered. They went over and got in the long line. They stood in the line for like 20 minutes not saying a word to each other. Then it was finally there turn.

"Ok. Can you stand right here miss. Thank you. And you sir stand right behind her. No closer together. Closer. That's good." The photographer smiled. Pan's back was right up against Trunks chest and she was nervous. Something in his pocket was digging in to her back. I wonder what that could be. It almost feels like…. Pan was not able to finish her thought when she heard the photographer speak.

"Smile." They both smiled as the flash went off.

"Come on let's go dance some more." Trunks smiled pulling Pan towards the floor.

"I don't know. I am kind of thirsty right now." Pan smiled.

"Alright then let's go get something to drink. I wonder what happened to Bra and Goten I have not seen them in awhile." Trunks said glancing around him.

"They probably want to be alone and have already skipped out of here." Pan smiled which quickly turned into a blush when she realized what she had said to Trunks.

"I have a feeling you are right." He smiled "I can't think of a better place to be then alone with a pretty girl." There it was out in the open Pan thought. He would rather be somewhere else then with me. Her heart was crushed.

"If you are done with your drink. Let's go dance some more." He smiled again.

"Ok I guess." Pan replied sadly. He was sure something was wrong now as they walked back to the dance floor. After about 10 minutes, a slow song started to play and Trunks put it together. As if on cue Pan turned and was about to leave when Trunks put his hand on her arm.

"Why are you leaving this time?" He asked making her face him. "You have done used every possible excuse there is when a slow song comes on. I thought you were having fun."

"I was. I mean I am." Pan stuttered.

"Then what's wrong? Every time a slow song comes on you make for the hills like you don't want to be close to me."

"I can't slow dance." Pan blushed looking away from him.

"You can't." He asked shocked. Pan just shook her head no sadly. Trunks smiled at her. "I will show you how if you want me too."

"Yeah I guess so." She smiled nervously.

"Good! Now put your arms around my neck and I will put mine around your waist like this." He smiled again pulling her real close to him. Pan has always dreamed of being in his arms and now that she was, she didn't know how to act.

"OK" Pan blushed as she put her arms around his neck. Trunks had her now and he was never going to let her go. As the song, ended Trunks noticed Pan kept looking at her feet.

"Thanks Trunks." Pan smiled starting to move her arms.

"Wait Pan you still have not got the hang of it." Trunks smiled. "Wait for the next song to start it will be slow too. They play a couple of fast then a couple of slow songs." The song started playing and it was Pan's favorite, The Garden of Everything. She thinks of Trunks every time she hears it. Not even realizing what she was doing she tightened her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Letting the words take her away.

Here you are

Daylight's star

Made out of miracles

Perfection

Of your own

You alone

O so incredible

Trunks was in heaven as he pulled her up against him listening to the words himself.

Each atom

Sings to me

"Set me free

From chains of the physical."

O free me, O free me

I cannot believe I finally have my angel in my arms willingly Trunks thought. The song reminds me of Pan. His hand slipped and was brushing against her hidden tail while they danced.

The mirror melts,

I'm somewhere else

Inside eternity

Where you on

Outstretched wings

Sing within

The Garden of Everything

Pan was fighting a losing battle with her body. What is he doing to me? I feel like there is a fire in my blood.

Where memories

Call to me

Backward dreams?

Or phantom reality?

Call to me, they call to me

And so here we are

Lovers of Lost Dimensions

Burning supernovas of all sound and sight

Every touch, a temptation

And for every sense, a sensation

Pan pulled her head up to look at him. This has to be a dream she thought as she smiled at him and he smiled back.

Eyes of pure

Deep azure

Quite unbelievable

The sun's daughter

You've been made

Not to fade

Quite inconceivable

Trunks never wanted this to end. He had regained hope for a life with Pan with this one song.

Each atom sings to me

"Set me free

From chains of the physical."

O free me, O free me

A love like ours

A starry flower

Through seasons and centuries

I wish I could tell you how much I love you Trunks Briefs and have you return it. That would complete this dream of mine.

As rivers reach the sea

You'll reach me

With songs of your symmetry

A small boat

There will float

To far off coasts

The Isle of Infinity

Come with me, O come with me

Oh Panny if I tell you how I feel will you go running from me. Do I take the chance of living happy with you or never seeing you again? Is it worth it?

Here we'll see

Love's lost tree

Made out of miracles

Emotions, crystal leaves

To cover me

And you in eternity

I don't know what to do but I do know when this song ends its over for me to have a chance with you. If I say anything, you will laugh in my face and say I'm just a kid. Can I stand being hurt by you again?

Each atom sings to us

Through the blood

"Love is a miracle"

Sings softly, it sings softly

And so here we are

Lovers of Lost Dimensions

Burning supernovas of all sound and sight

Every touch, a temptation

And for every sense, a sensation

I thank I am going to kiss her. If she slaps me then I know it isn't meant to be. He softly reached up and brushed his fingers along her cheek. She leaned her head into his hand. He knew he had better try or he would regret it for the rest of his life.

And so here we are

Twin stars of brilliant brightness

Lanterns lit by life for all the depths of night

And every day will return us

To arms of the ever eternal

And so here we are

So far from earthy orbits

Burning supernovas of all sound and sight

Where every day will return us

To arms of the ever eternal

As the song, ended Trunks cupped her chin and started leaning down to her.

============================================================================

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Oh no evil cliffy. I am sorry you guys I just couldn't resist doing this. I know I said this one was going to be long but if I kept typing and ended it, where I wanted to this would have been like 15 pages. So I thought this is the perfect spot to end it. Sorry again. Thanks for reading and please review. I will get the next chapter out fast.


	9. The Prom Night

Disclaimer====I still don't own Dragon ball/Z/GT. When I do, I will start the show back up I promise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, everyone this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. I am warning you now it is long but I was not about to break it up. ITS 10 PAGES!!!!! Thanks everyone for all the reviews. I know you all have noticed that I changed the rating. Well I did it to be on the safe side with this site. I don't want my story deleted. I hope it is not inconvenient for anybody. Anyway on with the chapter.

============================================================================

Chapter 9

===============

As the song, ended Trunks cupped her chin and started leaning down to her.

Pan's mind was racing along with her blood. Oh, Dende is he going to kiss me!!!!! Do I want to stop him? What do I do? I am so scared to death please Dende help me. I CAN'T DO THIS! Just when Trunks lips would have touched hers, she pulled away from him and looked at him shocked.

"Panny I'm so sorry; it's just that I…" Trunks tried but she cut him off.

"Trunks I thought I was ready for……… never mind I have to go to the bathroom." Pan turned and ran. She left a stunned Trunks behind. I have a feeling I just lost Pan forever. Why did I try to kiss her and what was she just talking about?

Pan was sitting behind a stall door near tears. What's happening to me? I couldn't hardly move nor did I want too. I have all the confidence in the world but not enough to face you Trunks Briefs. I am so weak when it comes to you. Why do you make me feel this way? If I had let you kiss me, would you have broken my heart? She then remembered what Bra told her. Kiss him once Pan and you will know that he loves you. Pan also remembered Bra telling her to let it happen don't fight your feelings or your body and to put that Saiyan pride aside. Is Trunks Briefs worth it? Her mind asked. YES HE IS her heart screamed Bra I promised you I wouldn't fight and I don't intend too. It is time I let him know that I love him. Pan left the bathroom with new courage and determination. It all drained away when she saw Marron kissing Trunks and Pan snapped. She walked up to them and yanked Marron off him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marron yelled before Pan slapped her across the face. It sent her flying and she landed in the middle of the food table. Pan turned to Trunks and tried to slap him too but he caught her hand easily.

"What are you doing? You have got to calm down." Trunks said still holding the hand he caught. Pan snatched it away and glared at him.

"WHAT AM I DOING!!!!!! What are you doing? You are supposed to be my date. I even wear a dress to get you to….." Pan quickly realized what she was going to say and stopped. Trunks watched her as tears came to her eyes and she started shaking. Pan turned around and ran out the back exit door. Trunks ran after her hoping she hadn't flew off yet. He had had enough. She was about to fly off when he grabbed her and turned her around to face him.

"Pan what is wrong with you/" Trunks stared at her.

"Nothing and you better let me go." Pan hissed.

"You are not going any where until you tell me what's going on. You have been down right mean for over a year now and I for one am tired of your attitude problems."

"If I have attitude problems you have caused them."

"What are you talking about? I have never done anything to you." Trunks was shocked.

"That's the problem." Pan glared at him.

"Now you're not making any sense." Trunks was beyond confused.

"You want to know. I will tell you. I have done everything to get you to notice me, for years, but it was never good enough. I have had to sit back and watch you go out with a new girl every night. Just once I wanted to be the one on your arm and when I was you are back with Marron." Pan said through clenched teeth. Trunks was shocked he had never realized all of this. Pan noticed he was just staring at her so she continued.

"I had the perfect dress and everything. I am so sick of trying that I am finally giving up. I cannot compete with them girls and I shouldn't have too. I am better then them, better then any woman you will ever meet. To thank I have wasted all of this time waiting on you. I know you will probably get a good life over this but that's ok. I realized a long time ago that I would never get you and that no matter what I will always…………you know what never mind. Good bye Trunks I never want to see you again." Pan snatched her arm out of his grip and turned to leave but Trunks was not going to let her get away so easy. She was quickly stopped, turned around and yanked up against his rock hard body.

"LET ME GO!!!!!" Pan stared at him.

"Finish what you were going to say." Trunks replied tightening his hold on her waist. He just had to know what she was going to say.

"NO!!!! You are not worth it." Pan replied looking away. Trunks cupped her chin forcing her to look at him.

"And will always what? FINISH IT PAN!!!!!!!" He stared into her face for answers. The tears Pan was holding in spilled from her eyes. She closed them and quietly whispered.

"Will always love you." She was hoping he didn't hear her but he did. Trunks quickly brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. He then kissed along her cheek to her ear and he whispered.

"I love you too Panny. I always have and always will." Trunks pulled back smiling into the tear streaked and shocked face of his Pan.

"You do?" Pan was shocked. This can't be happening.

"Yes I do. I have loved you since I first saw you." Trunks replied running a finger along her lips.

"Then why haven't you said anything before now."

"I didn't want to force anything on you that you didn't want. I was scared that if I told you, you would leave me and I couldn't take the thought of that. So I tried to stay away from you so that at least I had you in my life a little bit. I admit that I want a lot more then that. You don't know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you. It takes every ounce of my strength not to touch you." Trunks blushed for having told her that.

"Yes I do. I feel the same way. I have wanted you for so long that it hurts to look at you." Pan whispered looking away embarrassed.

He leaned down and kissed her again but not getting much of a response from her. He pulled away hurt. I guess I did something wrong. Maybe she still isn't ready for me even after our confessions. I will just have to wait even if it takes forever at least I know she loves me.

"Come on Pan lets go back inside." Trunks smiled taking her hand and turning around but Pan didn't move. He turned back looking at her noticing she was looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked worried.

"Nothing. I remember something Bra told me."

"What?"

"Bra told me to put my Saiyan pride aside and let destiny happen. Not to fight my feelings or my body for you and I don't intend too." Pan looked up at him on the last word. Trunks saw in her eyes a new determination and something else he has never seen in them before. Desire and it was for him. "Trunks I don't want to go back inside. I have waited long enough for you and I am not going to wait no more. I am totally scared to death here but I want you to make me yours and yours alone."

"Pan are you sure?" He asked afraid this was all a dream that he would wake up from.

"Yes I have never been surer about anything in my life." Pan smiled. Without another word, Trunks picked her up in his arms. He lifted off flying towards his home and his bed.

============================================================================

Trunks and Pan never noticed that they were being watched. The two figures stepped out of the shadows.

"Well it's about time." Goten smiled.

"Yes it sure is. I am so happy for them and it was a good thing we followed them out to or they would have been interrupted by them people that just wanted to see a fight. I am glad you gabbed the door when you did. They could have ruined everything." Bra smiled at her mate.

"I still feel we should not have been out here."

"Yeah maybe you're right. It was a private moment like now." Bra smirked as she slid her hand under Goten's jacket, rubbing his tail.

"I guess we should be getting out of here. There are more important matters to attend too." Goten smirked picking up his mate. She snuggled into his chest for the long flight to his home.

============================================================================

Trunks touched down on his balcony. He kicked the doors open and went inside with Pan still in his arms. He put her down in the middle of the room. Trunks turned around and closed the balcony doors locking them. He then went over to the bedroom door and locked it. When Trunks turned back around he saw a very nervous Pan bathed in moonlight. Beautiful! He smiled and walked over to the bedside. Taking off his jacket, he laid it over the nightstand. I will need what's in the pocket later. I know she is a virgin but from what I can tell when I kissed her, it was her first kiss. I had better go slowly I want this night to be perfect for her. He reached up taking off his tie and threw it down too. As he walked over to Pan, he started unbuttoning his shirt.

Pan saw Trunks walking towards her. I cannot believe this is finally happening! I will completely belong to Trunks after this night. She watched as his tail came unwrapped from around his waist and started lashing around behind him. Trunks came to a stop a foot in front of her. He turned a little bit to fire a Ki blast into the fireplace immediately igniting the logs and he turned back to her.

"I have waited so long for this night. The night I make you mine." Trunks smirked. He saw Pan drop her head and he started worrying that she was about to back out.

"I'm sorry Trunks. I don't know what I should do. I have never………" Pan whispered but was cut off when Trunks put his finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his.

"I already know that Panny." Trunks smiled. "You don't need to worry any. What to do will come to you naturally and what doesn't, I will teach you."

He walked around behind her making sure his hand ran over her bare stomach. He reached up slowly unbuttoning her dress. When he got to the last one he brushed his hand against her tail making her shiver. Trunks placed his hands on her lower back and ran them up until they were in her hair. He then proceeded to pull the pins out letting her black hair fall loose. He combed his fingers through her hair lost in thought. I will be your first, last and always Panny. You will never know another man's touch and never want it either. In that moment, he could not be more arrogant. He was mating his Pan. He leaned over and kissed her neck where his bite would soon be. Trunks came back around to stand in front of her. Pan had her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes and look at me." Trunks softly commanded but he was not prepared for what he saw when she did. He saw many emotions in them love, desire, courage, determination, and most importantly trust. She trusted him with all her heart. May I go to hell if I ever hurt her. Trunks reached up slipping his thumbs under the straps of her dress. He pulled them down her arms watching the dress reveal purple lacy Bra and panties to his darkening gaze.

"You are so beautiful." Trunks gasped as the dress pooled at her feet. She blushed adding a nice tint to her body. "I need to ask you one more time. Are you sure? Because after this you will belong to me. You will be my mate."

"I all ready do." Pan replied as she put her hands on his stomach just above the waistline of his pants. Trunks was having the hardest time being still while he let Pan experiment a little. She watched her hands as she ran them up over his well-toned chest, feeling the muscles move under her touch. He saw her smile and then he smiled too She felt a bit bolder so she then ran them on up over his shoulders and down his arms taking the shirt with her. I have seen him without a shirt before but it is so much different now and I like it. She smiled again. "I already am."

"See you are learning already." Trunks smirked as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and joined her. He could see Pan was getting nervous again and he didn't like that. He wanted her perfectly happy. "Is there anything you want to ask me before we continue?"

"Um… Yeah. Bra told me about Saiyan males." Pan blushed. At first Trunks couldn't figure out what she was talking and blushing about. Then it hit him what she meant. Bra how could you scare Pan to death like that. I can just imagine what you told her.

"Oh, I know what your talking about but don't worry. I will be easy with you, I promise. Besides I have a feeling you will be able to handle me just fine." Trunks smirked making Pan blush again. He reached behind her and unclipped her bra. As he pulled it away, he spoke for the last time for quite awhile.

"You have earned the love of a prince. Now let me show it to you my princess." Trunks smiled as he pulled her to him. The last thing Pan could remember until much later was I knew this night would be special but I did not know how special.

Several hours later Trunks was staring at Pan sleeping peacefully beside him. How did I come to deserve someone so special? It is like a miracle. Pan moved in her sleep exposing her right shoulder. He smiled when he saw his bite mark at the base of her neck. Now you belong to me or is it the other way around remembering the bite mark she had put on his shoulder. Trunks let his hand drift to her hair. He watched as the golden strands slipped through his fingers still not believing it. When he lost complete control of himself, he went super biting her right where the neck and shoulder joined. Pan in turn bite him when she let go he pulled back and stared down at Pan who had went super too. She was too caught up in the moment to even realize it though. Trunks was brought out of his thoughts when Pan stretched beside him. He smiled I guess now is as good as time as any to tell her she went super. Pan turned over and snuggled into his chest.

"Pan?"

"Yeah." Pan yawned.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I? You know going super and all." Trunks was worried. He has always been able to control himself but not tonight, not with Pan.

"No." Pan smiled pulling back a little to look at him. "I'm just fine."

"Hey you're still in super form." Pan was stunned as she ran her fingers through his stiff hair. Trunks smirked at her.

"So are you my love." He replied as he pulled some of her hair around for her to see.

"How?" Pan was shocked as she reached up touching her hair he was holding.

"Well you got it when I went super myself." Trunks smirked. "See I knew you would be able to handle me."

"But I didn't notice it." Pan blushed.

"That's true. I guess you were just to preoccupied at the time." Trunks smiled making Pan blush again.

"I can't believe I finally went super. Thank you Trunks." Pan smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, which he happily returned. While he had her mind on him, he reached into the pocket of his jacket he put on the nightstand earlier. Trunks pulled back playing with her left hand.

"I thank this hand is missing something." Trunks smiled.

"What? Do you want me to take the corsage off?" Pan asked confused.

"No but it is missing something." Trunks replied gently pushing her over on her back so he was leaning over her.

"What then?" Pan asked worried. She was beginning to thank something was wrong.

"This." Trunks smiled as he laid the little red velvet box on her chest. She looked at him questioningly.

"Open it." He softly commanded. Pan picked up the little box, opening it and her breath caught. Was this the rumored ring that he had had made? It was beautiful. The ring was gold, in the middle was what looked like a dragon ball with one black star on it, and around the ball and in the band were diamonds and rubies.

"Is this the…?" Pan started but was cut when he put a finger up to her lips.

"Before you say anything read the inscription." Trunks smiled. Pan pulled the ring out and read aloud.

"For Seen By Destiny and Together For Love. My Heart, My Soul, My Pan." Pan turned tear filled eyes to him.

"I…..I don't understand. I though that…" Pan started but again he cut her off. Trunks took the ring from her and held it in the palm of his hand.

"Pan I have had this ring for you since you were 15. I was going to give it to you at your sweet 16-birthday party but I couldn't make myself do it. I wanted you to grow up a little more and choose me on your own without any pressure. Now you have and now it is yours." Trunks smiled sliding the ring on the third finger of her left hand.

"I know this is not exactly romantic and we are married the Saiyan way, but will you marry me the earthling way too?" Trunks grinned.

"YES I will Trunks." Pan smiled hugging him. He brought his lips to hers in a kiss that sealed the deal.

"So when are we going to tell everybody?" Trunks pulled back smiling down at her.

"Well we could tell them at the party like Bra and Goten. It would give everybody a shock." Pan smirked reaching behind him and running her hand down his tail.

"Yeah we could, but right now I am more interested in you." Trunks smirked evilly. He pulled her in for another mind-blowing kiss. As his hands started to roam over her Pan smiled into his mouth, I sure am going to enjoy my life with him.

Trunks woke up to the sun in his eyes and Pan's head lying on his chest. He stretched feeling her tail tighten around his waist. He smirked she is going to be very possessive but so was he as he tightened his tail too. Pan opened her eyes and propped herself up on him.

"So are we going to lie here all day?" Pan smiled.

"We could if you want to. I'm not a bit tired yet." Trunks smirked. Pan blushed when she caught on to what he meant. "But I am hungry."

"I am too." Pan laughed.

"I just have one question though. Why was everything you had on purple?" Trunks smiled.

"Because it's my favorite color." Pan smirked. "You see Trunks Briefs you may have had your plans but I had mine too."

"That is some attitude you got." Trunks replied putting his arms around her. "I love it and you."

"I love you too." Pan smiled before leaning forward and kissing him. When she pulled away, she rolled over on her back and looked up.

"I guess your mom is going to be mad about that." Pan grinned as she pointed to the ceiling or at least where it should've been.

"Yeah she's not going to like the ceiling blown out of the room." Trunks smiled as he rolled to his side and propped up on his elbow. "So are you ready to go eat?"

"Yeah I guess so. I just don't want to go downstairs in that dress."

"Well don't then." Trunks laughed. "Just wear one on my shirts. In fact, the clothes you left here on Wednesday are clean. They are over there on the dresser."

"Thanks." Pan smiled as she set up stretching. "I hope Vegeta is already training in the Gravity room."

"So what if he isn't, besides he probably done figured it out with as much Ki we put off." Trunks smirked. Pan blushed as she got up to get her clothes. She knew he was watching her but there was nothing to hide now. He had seen all there was of her last night. When she turned around, he was smirking at her.

"What?" Pan asked. She was getting nervous again with him just looking at her. He smiled as he got up and walked over to her. Pan blushed red and looked away from him. She may have mated with him but it was still somewhat dark the only light came from the fire. Therefore, she did not get a good look until just now. He was perfect. Trunks put his arm around her waist pulling her up against him.

"Why are you blushing Panny?" He smiled. He knew why but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Well…Uh……..I….Uh…… I didn't….. Get a good look at you until just now." Pan blushed a deeper red.

"That's ok. You can look at me anytime you want to, just like I can look at you. It will take time for you to get used to this." Trunks smirked running his hand over her bare butt. He felt her stiffen a little then relax against him. We will work on it my Panny. I guarantee it.

"Come on let's get dressed and down stairs before my father comes looking for me and yours too. I would offer you a shower but I am afraid it would lead to something else real quick." Trunks smirked again.

"I guess your right." Pan smiled. "I can take a shower when I get home."

They both got dressed. As Pan unlocked the door, she felt Trunks grab her and push her up against it. He brought his head down to meet hers in a searing kiss. When they finally came up for air Trunks was smirking.

"Now don't forget who you belong to."

"I want, well at least not after that anyway." Pan smirked right back. .

"I am warning you now; my father will do some teasing." Trunks said shaking his head as he reached for the door handle.

"That's fine with me." Pan smiled. "I just hope Bra got home ok."

"Yeah me too. We will know soon enough." Trunks smiled taking her hand in his and heading out the door.

Upon entering the dining room, they saw Vegeta shoveling food in his mouth. They let go of each other's hands as Bulma came out of the kitchen carrying plates of food.

"I wondered if you two were even going to come down." Bulma smiled. Trunks and Pan blushed at her commit as they set down to eat. Bulma walked passed Pan just when she took a bite of food and saw the ring on her finger.

"Let me see it." Bulma said grabbing her hand and inspecting the ring. She set down in the chair next to her. "It's beautiful Pan."

"Yeah I know." Pan blushed. "I don't deserve it though. I know it cost way too much money and it is too beautiful for me."

"Don't say that Panny. I will spend as much money on you that I want too." Trunks smirked. "If anything it's not as pretty as you."

"Trunks is right Pan." Bulma smiled.

"I guess so." Pan smiled.

"I know for sure. So are you two going to get married?" Bulma asked hopefully. If they do, I will pay for everything.

"Well I asked her." Trunks smiled. Bulma looked to Pan for the answer she knew she was not going to get anything out of him.

"And I said yes." Pan grinned. "How could I not."

"Oh I am so happy for you two." Bulma smiled getting up and hugging Trunks then Pan. Vegeta finally joined into the conversation.

"Why are you all worrying about some stupid earthling customs?" Vegeta glared at them. "You're Saiyans now all you have to do is mate."

"Well it is the way we were raised." Trunks glared right back. "We may be Saiyans now but this world would have all kinds of scandals going if I don't marry Pan. I don't want our names dragged through the mud. What if she gets pregnant?"

"The child would be raised as a Saiyan of course." Vegeta smirked. Bulma and Pan sat quietly they were not going to get in the middle of this. Pan was trying to keep from crying with the children remark. How am I going to tell him that I cannot have children? I know he wants them.

"I'm not talking about that. I meant that the child would be teased about unmarried parents and a lot of other stuff too. I am not going to put it though that." Trunks was getting annoyed.

"Fine do what ever you want, but I won't be there." Vegeta said hatefully. He turned to Pan. "Let me see your neck."

Pan reached up and pulled her collar open showing the bite mark to Vegeta.

"Good. Then you two are mated." Vegeta smirked.

"If you must know yes we are. Would you like to see my bite?" Trunks smiled pulling his collar down too.

"Why do you have a bite mark?" Vegeta was stunned.

"Well because Pan bite me, DUH!" Trunks was confused.

"Women Saiyans don't bite unless they are really possessive. Oh you are in for it now boy." Vegeta smirked. That boy doesn't know what he just got into but Pan is going to be worn him out. Bulma quickly changed the subject.

"Well whatever you two decide I will be happy for you." Bulma smiled. "I can't wait to see Bra's face when she finds out about you two but I will just have to wait because she still asleep."

Trunk and Pan both knew it was her way of letting them know Bra made it home ok. They both breathed a sigh of relief. That was until Vegeta spoke.

"She has been sleeping too much lately and avoiding me. I am beginning to thank she is hiding something." Vegeta looked suspiciously at the three and they froze. "I also thank you all are in on it."

"Come on Vegeta." Pan smiled. "You are to smart for us to try anything like that. We can't do anything without you knowing about it, so we dare not even try"

"Your right of course. I would know instantly if anybody in this house was up to something." Vegeta smirked. Bulma and Trunks was speechless. They could not believe Pan just pulled the wool down over Vegeta's eyes like that and all she had to do was stoke his ego. She really did have a way with Vegeta just like Bra.

"Does anybody want seconds?" Bulma asked looking at all the empty plates.

"Yes mom, I would. I am so hungry this morning." Trunks smiled but he quickly glanced at Vegeta. I know I just said the wrong thing.

"Yeah I guess you would be with as much Ki you two put off last night." Vegeta smirked. "I would even bet my lunch there is a hole in the ceiling."

"Trunks is there a hole in my ceiling?" Bulma exclaimed coming over to stand beside him

"Well mom you see……..Uh ………… I guess so." Trunks blushed with embarrassment and so did Pan.

"How could you and Pan do that? Now I have to call a roofing repair company and try to explain to them why there is a hole in the roof when there is nothing around to cause it." Bulma was stunned slapping the back of Trunks head.

"Women leave them alone. You will tell them the same thing that you were going to tell them about our hole." Vegeta smirked. Trunks and Pan was shocked. Bulma blushed a deep red for having her secret told.

"MOM!!! You put a hole in the roof too." Trunks asked when he finally found his voice.

"No brat she has two. The 1st from when she injected the blood in her and the 2nd from other activities." Vegeta smiled. Pan wanted to get off this subject before them to started comparing details so she turned to Bulma.

"Bulma did you get a tail too?"

"Yes I did." Bulma smiled getting up and dropping the tail out from under her dress.

"Wow your tail is blue just like your hair." Pan smiled.

"I couldn't believe it either. I was expecting a brown one. Now let me go get some more food." Bulma replied heading towards the kitchen door.

"Never mind about the food mom. I'm not hungry anymore." Trunks smiled. "Come on Pan you need to be getting home."

As Trunks and Pan were leaving the dining room, Vegeta could not help but aggravate them one last time.

"Pan don't forget to ask your parents how their night went. I have a feeling the roofing companies are going to be busy. Oh don't forget next time to control your powers."

"I'll ask them Vegeta. As for the power problem I guess we could try." Pan smirked over her shoulder as they left. They were standing on Trunks' balcony.

"I don't want to leave." Pan stated sadly.

"Look Panny you have to go. Maybe your parents aren't awake yet. I'll go with you if you want me too." Trunks smiled.

"No that is asking for to much trouble besides I'm not even worried about them any more. I just don't want to leave you. I want to stay with you forever." Pan smiled back. Trunks pulled her in to his arms, wrapping his tail around her waist.

"One day here shortly you want have to leave but until then we will meet up often I promise you that. Now that I got you I am not going to let you go." Trunks smirked.

"Well if that is all I get for now. I will just have to deal with it." Pan smirked right back. He gave her a kiss that she would not soon forget. He ran his tongue along her lips begging for entry when she complied he completely ravaged her mouth. He then slid a hand down to her butt and picked her up. Pan instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. When they finally came up for air, Trunks smiled.

"I love you Panny."

"I love you too Trunks." Pan replied leaning in for another kiss. Trunks kissed her softly as he put her down.

"Are you coming over tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course. Well that is if I can sneak out." Pan smiled sadly, as she lifted off. "Bye Trunks."

"Bye baby." Trunks smiled as he watched her leave.

============================================================================

Well what do you thank? Is it good? Please review and let me know what you thank. I am sorry again that it is so long. I will have the next chapter out shortly.


	10. Attitude Problems

Disclaimer------- Do I really need to say this. All right, I will. I don't own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.

Hey, everyone I hope you all like how my story is coming. I am trying to keep it interesting. So I add twists here and there thanks for all the reviews I am getting and I want to send a thanks to all that read too.

============================================================================

Chapter 10

=================

Pan arrived home and just got through her window as her mom knocked on the door.

"Panny are you still asleep?" Videl said as she opened the door.

"No mom I have been awake for awhile." Pan smiled.

"Oh good. I am just getting up myself." Videl smirked. "And your father is still asleep."

"Mom you got a tail too just like Bulma!" Pan exclaimed but quickly realized what she had said.

"How do you know Bulma has a tail? Its only 10:00 in the morning." Videl asked suspiciously.

"UH I have already been over there this morning to see Bra." Pan said shaking her hands in front of her. She remembered the ring on her finger and quickly put her hands behind her back. That ring was one to be noticed. Videl had seen Pan's quick movements and she knew Pan was lying through her teeth.

"What are you trying to hide from me?" Videl smirked.

"Um nothing mom." Pan blushed as she pulled the ring off her finger and dropped it down the back of her pants.

"Well then let me see your hands." Videl glared at her. Pan pulled her hands out smiling.

"See mom nothing."

"Well I guess I have to believe you then." Videl smiled realizing Pan had the clothes on that she left over at the Briefs on Wednesday. Pan noticed her mom looking at her clothes.

"Is there something you wanted mom?" Pan asked nervous. She wanted her mother out of her room.

"I just wanted to know how your night went." Videl smiled.

"Oh it was fine mom." Pan blushed as the memories of the night she had spent in Trunks' arms resurfaced and the newfound heat rushed through her veins again. Pan could not help but smile and reach up touching her hidden bite mark. Videl saw the smile and the movement to touch her neck. I know the truth. Trunks you had better be good to her. I know my daughter gave you everything last night that she had to give and you took it freely. You took my little girl from me and made her into your woman. I just hope you are happy with her and she is happy with the choices she made for you.

"Pan what time did you get in last night?" Videl smirked. She wanted to tease her a little. Pan jumped remembering her mother was in the room.

"Oh it was about eleven I guess." Pan smiled nervously.

"Really I was up. I didn't hear you come in." Videl grinned.

"I came in my window. I didn't want to disturb you and dad. I didn't know what time you were going to put in the blood." Pan smiled with confidence that she had covered her tracks.

"Pan you don't have to lie. Its ok if you want to talk to me about s……" Videl was cut short when Gohan walked up behind her.

"So what are you two talking about?" Gohan smiled touching the base of Videl's tail causing her to jump.

"Nothing daddy. " Pan smiled not even realizing what was going on.

"Yeah Gohan nothing. So what do you want anyway? I thought you were sleeping." Videl said turning around so he could not touch her.

"Well I was but I got hungry." Gohan smirked. Videl was thankful she was looking at him because she blushed when she caught on to his real meaning.

"Come feed me." Gohan smiled over his shoulder as he left.

"I am getting to old for this." Videl said staring at the ceiling.

"Oh that reminds me I have to call the roofing company." Videl didn't know she had voiced all that until she heard Pan behind her.

"Why do you need to call the roofers?" Pan smirked.

"Oh we had a tree limb blown through the roof this morning." Videl smiled nervously. It was her turn to be in the hot seat.

"Ok I guess but what are you to old for?" Pan smiled. They both heard Gohan holler.

"Videl!!!!!"

"I better go before he gets mad." Videl said turning to leave.

"But mom you didn't answer my question." Pan smirked but her mom turned around and said something she was not prepared for.

"Fine!!!! I am talking about sex. I am too old for as much as your father wants. By the way, if you need to know anything about sex, even though I still feel you are too young for, just ask. I have a feeling though you already have a teacher. Say hello to Trunks for me." Videl smirked leaving the room not giving Pan time to answer.

Pan ran over and closed the door blushing. Oh, dende my mom knows. What am I going to do now? I just hope she doesn't tell dad. How are we going to make it two weeks with out everyone finding out? What am I talking about mom knows so does Vegeta and Bulma. I am sure Bra and Goten done figured it out too. That is way too many people in the loop I just know my dad is going to find out before the party.

As the day drug on Pan was getting more anxious with each passing minute. She needed to be with Trunks. It was to the point that she was snapping at her parents.

"Mom where is my dinner I have been waiting for 30 minutes now" Pan growled.

"Pan don't talk to your mother like that! " Gohan stared at his daughter.

"Why? She is getting on my nerves and so are you."

"Pan what is the matter with you? You have gradually gotten meaner all day." Gohan was mad.

"Nothing just leave me alone. I can do what I want." Pan shrugged.

"The both of you need to calm down." Videl tried but they continued not even hearing her.

"Pan you need to learn to control your temper." Gohan replied standing up from the chair; he set in. "I am your father. You will not speak like that to me and you will do what I tell you."

"No one tells me what to do except one person and it isn't you." Pan replied with her Ki rising.

"If it isn't me then who is it?" Gohan replied going super.

"Do you really thank that transforming is going to scare me." Pan laughed.

"Yes I do." Gohan yelled taking a step towards her threateningly.

"Fine! I will tell you who then." Pan smiled sweetly. Gohan came out of super feeling he had won that battle of wills.

"Its……… NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!!!!" Pan yelled shooting a Ki blast at him. He knocked it over his shoulder and through the wall behind him. Oh dende what is wrong with her? I can't believe she just did that. If that blast had hit me, I would be in real pain right now. My arm is numb from it. How has she gotten so strong? Gohan was too stunned to say anything.

"You will find out soon enough how I got so strong." Pan smirked as if reading his thoughts. She turned leaving the kitchen and heading up to her room.

"What are we going to do with her? Gohan asked sadly, as he turned to Videl. She still was in shock.

"I don't know Gohan." She replied shaking her head.

"It's to the point we can't control her no more."

"I know honey but she is becoming a woman now. We won't be able to control her forever." Videl smiled sadly at her mate before hugging him. The only one that can control her now is Trunks and he is going to have his hands full. Videl pulled away from him still smiling. "I thank I am going to go call Bulma and see how she faired last night."

As soon as Videl was out of sight of her mate, she practically ran to the phone. She set down on the floor against the wall so Gohan could not sneak up on her. She quickly dialed the number and waited for an answer. She was not prepared for what happened on the other end.

"I don't care who you are or what you are calling for but stop calling here damnit." Came the angry voice. Videl was at a loss for words. It sounded like Vegeta but wasn't.

"Trunks is that you?" Videl asked worried.

"Yeah what do you want?" Trunks asked angry.

"Wow Trunks you sound so angry. You need to relax some"

"I have had enough of that from my mother. I am going to tell you the same thing I told her. I only listen to one person and it isn't you."

"Look Trunks I am sorry you are in a bad mood but I just went through the same thing with Pan, so I don't need it from you too. Can I talk to Bulma?" Videl asked annoyed.

"Fine!!! Mom it's for you." Trunks yelled into the phone. Videl then heard it being slammed down on a hard surface. She then heard a lot of yelling going on but she could not understand what was being said. After about a minute she heard the phone, being picked up.

"Hello." Came Bulma's nervous voice.

"Bulma are you all ok over there?" Videl asked worried.

"Yeah Trunks is just in a real bad mood. He blew up my car and even Vegeta has locked himself in the gravity room to stay out of Trunks' way. Vegeta says he is not going to get killed by Trunks." Bulma replied near tears.

"I am so sorry Bulma but I just went through the same thing with Pan. She just tried to kill Gohan."

"WHAT!!!!" Bulma could not believe it.

"Yeah I was hoping you would know what's going on with her." Videl started crying.

"Well I sort of know but…" Bulma started knowing she was probably signing her death warrant with them two the way they are right now.

"Listen Bulma before you say anything. I have already figured out that Pan stayed over there with Trunks last night." Videl said sadly.

"How did you know that?" Bulma was shocked.

"Well this morning all I had to do was mention Trunks' name and Pan would blush plus she had on the clothes she left over there Wednesday. As of right now I am scared of her she is being down right mean."

"Well then I will tell you what Vegeta told me. He said Trunks is acting this way because he is being forced to stay away from his mate but I suppose it's the same for Pan too. He also said it will only get worse the longer they are apart."

"So, basically your saying they need to get together, ALONE." Videl sighed heavily. "I don't know how much of this I can take."

"Yep that's pretty much it." Bulma smiled. "And I know what you mean about not being able to take much more. Let's just hope they get it out in the open soon."

"Yes that is for sure for everyone's sake."

"I got to go Videl. I hear Trunks coming my way again. I need to go and hide." Bulma said nervously.

"I will talk to you later then. Hey Bulma?"

"Yes Videl."

"I was just going to tell you that I will get Pan over there as soon as possible." Videl smirked.

"Thanks Videl. You are being very understanding about all this." Bulma smiled.

"Well there is nothing I could do about it so I might as well be happy for them. Unlike Gohan I know he would never hurt her." Videl replied hearing yelling starting again in the background.

"Go run and hide Bulma, bye." Videl laughed as she hung up the phone.

They rest of the evening passed calmly by and that was because they all stayed away from Pan and Trunks.

Videl stopped by Pan's room on her way to bed and knocked on the door.

"Pan are you asleep yet?" Videl said as she opened the door. The room was dark except where the moonlight filtered through the window. She saw Pan sitting on the bed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!" Pan hissed. Videl took a step back.

"I was just going to tell you that I was on my way to bed and that your father is already asleep."

"WHY DO I NEED TO KNOW THIS?" Pan replied harshly.

"Well you haven't eaten anything yet so I was just going to let you know there are leftovers in the fridge." Videl smiled but she knew Pan would be on her way out the window as soon as she closed the door.

"FINE!!!"

"Well good night honey." Videl smiled closing the door as she left.

Finally, Pan smirked to herself. Now I just have to wait until she is asleep. Pan set on her bed for a good 30 minutes before she looked at the clock. I guess mom is asleep by now. Its 11:30 pm it will be 12:30 before I get over to Capsule Compound. I cannot go fast because it will draw too much attention to me. Pan opened her window and jumped out closing it behind her. She put her ring back on her finger and flew towards Trunks.

Trunks came out of the bathroom with a towel drying off after his shower. She should already be here.

I guess she couldn't get away. Trunks sat down on the bed looking at his balcony doors. I would go to her but that is not a good idea. Trunks looked at his clock it read 12:00 am. I am tired so I had better go on to sleep. Trunks threw the towel towards the bathroom door as he laid down to try and get some sleep.

Pan landed silently on his balcony. She searched around for any Ki's that was moving but found none. She quietly opened the doors and smiled when she saw Trunks sleeping soundly on his bed. Pan walked over to the bed. Trunks was sleeping on his back, the sheet was down around his waist and he had one leg kicked out from under it. Pan let her eyes look him over. He is so handsome. What did I do to deserve you as my mate? Pan smiled. Trunks moved his head as if hearing her. You look so peaceful. Well I don't want to wake you up so I guess I will go on home. Pan smiled as she leaned over and kissed him softly on the forehead. She pulled back smiling again as she looked one last time at his body. She turned around to leave when she felt an arm go around her waist and pull her backwards. She quickly found herself sitting in Trunks' lap with her back against his chest.

"I thought you were sleeping." Pan smiled.

"I wondered if you were going to come." Trunks said before he kissed the back of her neck as if he didn't hear her.

"Trunks are you going to answer me."

"Well I was sleeping until I sensed you come in the doors." Trunks smiled against her neck as he pulled the collar of her shirt open.

"Then you know I was looking………" Pan was cut off as his mouth closed over her bite mark and he began to suck. She moaned the last part. "At you."

"Yes I did." Trunks smirked when he pulled away making Pan whimper from the loss of contact. He heard her and smiled.

"Don't worry love I'm not done with you yet." Trunks said as his hand slide under her shirt touching her flat stomach. Pan jumped at the contact but then relaxed against him. Trunks smirked when he slid his hand up finding out that she had no bra on. He quickly turned her around, grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it up over her head. Pan gasped as the cool air hit her skin but she did not have time to think as Trunks pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they came up for air, he smirked evilly at her.

"Why are so impatient?" Pan knew he was talking about the lack of bra.

"One less obstacle to get in the way." Pan smirked. He smiled as he picked her up and laid her over on the bed. He pulled the sheet away as he turned around on his knees to face her. Pan smiled as his hands went to the button on her pants and unsnapped it. Then he slowly unzipped them. Trunks smirked as he put his fingers in side the waistline and pulled downwards but his thunder was quickly stolen when her pants would not budge. He pulled again but they were just too tight.

"Why did you wear such tight pants over here? I can't get them off." Trunks said getting annoyed as he tried again.

"Now who's the one being impatient?" Pan smirked.

"I will show you impatient." Trunks smirked right back. Pan's eyes got bigger as she realized what he meant. However before she could say anything he ripped the pants off her.

"Now how am I going to get home? I have no more clothes over here." Pan asked angry. He put a hand on each side of her head as he leaned over her.

"You are home and so what about the pants. I can rip them if I want too." Trunks smirked. He quickly brought his lips to hers before she could answer and made her forget everything.

Trunks was lying on his side with Pan spooned up against him and his arms around her. He glanced over at the clock it read 6:30 am. I guess I better wake Pan up. She needs to get going.

"Panny." Trunks said as he shook her a little.

"Yes." Pan yawned.

"I thank you need to be going its 6:30."

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" Pan smiled as she turned over on her back to look at him.

"Of course not. I would love nothing better then for you to stay like this with me all the time but until then you just have to play along." Trunks said sitting up and pulling her into his lap.

"Trunks I can't stand to be away from you. I need you." Pan smiled which quickly changed into a smirk when she felt him under her. "And from what I can tell you need me too."

"That's true." Trunks smirked. "We still need to be careful though. We can't risk anyone finding out until the party."

"I guess so. If Goten and Bra can make it as long as they have then we can make it two weeks." Pan shrugged.

"That's my girl." Trunks smiled. He slid her off his lap and got up.

"Where are you going?" Pan asked interested.

"Oh I'm just going to take a shower." Trunks smirked as he turned around looking at her.

"I will not be alone though." Trunks smiled as he reached down grabbing Pan's wrist pulling her from the bed and with him to the bathroom.

A week and a half passed in this way. In the mornings Pan and Trunks was happy but as the day drug on they both became more agitated with each passing minute until they were again together. The people in both houses got to the point of avoiding them in the afternoons and evenings. Vegeta had taken to staying in the gravity room all together. Gohan didn't say much of anything to Pan except a few mumbled words here and there. Everything changed Thursday night, two days before the girls' gradation and party on Saturday, when Pan came for a visit with Trunks.

============================================================================

I will be along with the next chapter shortly. I hope you all liked this one. Thanks for reading and please review.


	11. Big Surprises!

Disclaimer…………I………DON'T………..OWN……….DRAGON………BALL…….Z/GT

Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. I am sorry I didn't get this out sooner but I had a lot going on at my house. I hope you all like it and I will try to lay off the evil cliffies. Thanks for reading and please review. Now on with the chapter.

============================================================================

Chapter 11

===============

Trunks and Pan was lying in each other's arms after another mind-blowing mating session. It was Thursday night two days before Pan's graduation.

"So are you ready to get out of that school?" Trunks asked while he ran a hand up and down her back.

"Yes I am but I am more ready to get us out in the open." Pan smiled.

"I am too. I can't wait for you to move in. I won't you to be the first person I see in the mornings and the last person I see at night."

"I already am." Pan smirked turning over on her back.

"That is not what I mean!!!!!" Trunks smiled as he set up and turned to look at her. Pan just smiled up at him.

"I meant….." Trunks started when he placed a hand on her stomach but then completely froze. What's that? Trunks asked himself as he pressed down and looked at her stomach, feeling it grow.

"What wrong Trunks?" Pan asked getting worried. I hope he just didn't figure out that I can't have children. Trunks was not listening he was too wrapped up in the little energy. He pressed down again and felt it rise higher then before. I guess it's getting mad. By now, Pan was freaking out.

"WHAT'S WRONG!!!!!?" Pan screamed. This snapped Trunks back to reality. He looked up at her.

"Nothing is wrong." Trunks smirked arrogantly. "I am just feeling our baby's Ki."

"WHAT!!!!!!! I'm pregnant." Pan was in shock. It's not possible.

"Yes you are." Trunks said with pride.

"I don't understand how." Pan said shaking her head.

"UH Pan didn't your parents give you THE TALK or were you that inexperienced?" Trunks asked not believing her.

"Of course they did you baka. I may have been a virgin but I am not stupid. I knew where everything went and what could happen." Pan said annoyed.

"OK then what do you mean?" Trunks asked confused.

"Well I didn't tell you this before but do you remember when I was in the hospital when I just turned 15?" Pan replied biting her lip. When he shook his head yes, she continued sadly. "Well I was in there because I was having serious trouble with woman things. They found out what the problem was. I didn't have any ovaries and they told me that I could never have children at least not with out an egg donor."

"Pan why haven't you told me this before now?" Trunks asked angry.

"Well I was scared of this reaction. I was afraid and still am that you would leave me. I have seen the way you look at Goten and Bra you want children. And I would not be able to give them too you." Pan started crying on the last part.

"OH Panny." Trunks said as he laid back down pulling her into his arms. "I will never leave you no matter what it is. I love you and you are my life. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Pan smiled feeling better. "But that still doesn't explain about the baby. Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Here feel for yourself." Trunks smiled taking her hand and placing it where he felt the Ki. "I am actually kind of shocked you haven't felt it before now. I mean it is your body.

"Uh I did feel something yesterday but I thought it was just a little bit of you leftover." Pan smirked. "I still don't feel anything."

"It is a little bit of me leftover. Here." Trunks said as he pressed down with her hand under his. "See it's getting mad."

"Yes it is." Pan smiled feeling her baby's Ki spike. "I am still confused though as to how."

"I am not sure but I am going to take a wild guess here." Trunks said moving his hand. "Well I remember my dad telling me once that Saiyans didn't suffer from sicknesses of the body. They were always healthy. The only thing they had to worry about was getting beat up or killed by an opponent and sometimes being born with two tails. So I thank when you became a full blooded Saiyan your body healed itself completely."

"I guess so. I mean I know it sounds weird but I am pregnant. Our own baby." Pan smiled.

"Yes and I can't wait to let everyone know. That party Saturday will be one to remember." Trunks smiled too.

"Yeah me too. My dad and your dad are going to be knocked for a loop." Pan yawned snuggling into Trunks. He watched her fall to sleep and he soon joined her in dream world with a protective hand oh her stomach. No one can separate us now my Panny.

The next two days flew by leaving everyone stunned at the change of attitude Trunks and Pan had. They both had smiles on their faces all day. Trunks apologized too his mom and Pan to her dad. Vegeta came out of the gravity room. Everything was back to normal or so everybody thought.

"I am so proud of our daughter Videl." Gohan said coming into their bedroom.

"Why do you say that?" Videl asked as she fixed her hair in front of her mirror.

"Isn't it obvious? Pan has apologized to me and started acting like a girl wanting to go buy dresses and stuff like that. I am most happy about her finally leaving Trunks alone." Gohan smiled.

"Yeah but that was only yesterday. What about this past week and a half?" Videl asked putting on her make up.

"That is easy. She was just doing that to see if she could budge me on the matter on the sparing. When she realized she couldn't she gave up." Gohan grinned proud of his smart deductions. "She doesn't even want to spar with Trunks anymore and she has not even mentioned his name."

Videl just shook her head. She knew Pan and Trunks was sparing on a completely new level. She turned around and smiled at her mate.

"I hope you're right."

"I am right. She was even in her room when you went to check on her."

"Yes I have to agree with you there." Videl smiled. She would let Gohan have his little dream until it is blown to bits and I have a feeling that is today.

"Are you ready yet Videl? We have too meet everyone over at Capsule Corp in an hour. I still can't believe Pan is getting dressed up for this too. Our little girl is finally a girl." Gohan smiled. He grabbed his mates hand and they flew out the window.

Meanwhile over at Capsule Corp Bra had just finished doing Pan's makeup.

"Bra I thank I am more excited about the party then our Graduation." Pan said as she stood up and stretched.

"Yeah me too. I can't wait to finally get all out in the open." Bra smiled. "What did you get to wear?"

"You want to see?" Pan said as she turned to the box behind her on the dresser. Pan turned around holding a very short red dress in front of her.

"Wow Pan that has got to be tight fitting" Bra smiled getting up to get a closer look at the dress.

"Yes it is."

"I'm surprised Trunks is going to let you wear that. Goten would not let me wear something like that unless he was with me as if I even could right now."

"LET ME!!!! He is the one that bought it for me."

"What !!!!!"

"Yeah Trunks said he had to show me off and make all the guys jealous." Pan smiled.

"Your dad is going to flip out when he sees that dress. One of many today huh." Bra laughed.

"Yeah well your dad is going to be having kittens when he sees your stomach. Besides our gowns are going to cover both of us up at least till the party. What are you going to wear?"

"Not much choice here." Bra grinned rubbing her growing stomach.

"Can I ask you a question about that?" Pan asked nervously.

"Yeah you know you can ask me anything."

"Well is that normal? I mean the baby seems to be growing so fast."

"No it isn't and that is why I can't go to the doctor no more." Bra replied sadly. "It is like I am 5 months when I am only 2 ½. The doctor wanted me to have an abortion."

"NO!!!!!" Pan was shocked.

"Yes he did. Goten got so mad I had to get in front of the doctor. He was going to kill him."

"Yeah well I would too."

"Thanks Pan. I will be glad when mom can examine me." Bra smiled.

"What? Bulma?" Pan asked confused.

"Yes. My mom did go to school to be an OB/GYN even though she does all that inventing and works at C.C. Headquarters."

"Oh that's good then. I will keep that in mind." Pan smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Bra asked getting suspicious.

"Nothing." Pan grinned. "Let's get dressed we have wasted so much time already and I feel my parents' Kis coming close."

Bra let it drop but she knew Pan was up to something. They got dressed quickly but not quick enough.

"Get down here now or we are not going." Vegeta yelled both girls came running down the stairs in their caps and gowns.

"All right lets go." They said in unison. They all filed out to the waiting limos and climbed in. they managed to get to the convention center with out Vegeta blowing anything up though he threatened it 46 times and counting. When they all got there, they went to their proper places.

The principle called the names in alphabetical order. When Bra's name was called the whole hall erupted in shouts and applause. He continued down the line until he got to Pan's name and skipped over it. Her family was mad. Pan was beyond mad she had did everything that man wanted and now he was going to do this to her. She glanced up to her family in the bleachers. She could tell they were mad too. Trunks looked straight at her with a stern shake of his head no. She knew she had better keep her cool. The principle continued calling names until he called everyone.

"Now I have one more student to call and it is my pleasure to call her up here to get her diploma. Miss. Pan Son will you join me up here please." Smiled Mr. Williams. I will be glad when she is out of this school. Act nice for a few more minutes. Pan smiled as she walked up the stairs and came to a stop next to him. "Miss. Son you have given us all a run for our money at our school and kept it lively too. It is with great honor I give this to you and wish you the best at what path you choose in life. May I suggest following your grandfather's example and go for the World's Martial Arts Championship. You have certainly earned this diploma from our school."

"Thank you Mr. Williams and I might just have to do that one day. I will shock all of you with who I become" Pan smirked taking her diploma. She turned around to the audience and a thunderous applause was heard. She looked at her smiling family and smirking mate. The applause died down and she spoke one last time to them.

"Just wait and see. All you snobby girls are going to wish you are me and all you hateful boys are going to be so jealous but good luck anyway with what your life offers you. My life has already begun." Pan smiled. I just had to get a little bit even didn't I? She walked down the stairs back to her seat in complete quite. No one knew what to say. The ceremony ended among flying caps and shouts. Pan and Bra ran up to each other and hugged. They walked outside to find their families.

"What was all that about? Does anyone know? What did she mean her life has already begun?" Gohan asked confused. The group of Saiyans shrugged their shoulders that was except for Vegeta who smirked of course.

"Well why don't you ask her? Here they come." Videl smiled. The two girls walked up to their families with huge smiles on their faces.

"Pan why did you do that? He was trying to be nice." Gohan asked walking up to her. "And why do you have your Ki so high?"

"I did it father because it is the truth. They are going to be wishing they are me. As for my Ki being high it just is." Pan smirked she was not about to tell her father it was because of the baby. She hugged him.

"Thanks for being hard on me daddy or I would have never graduated." Gohan was at a loss for words. He just hugged her back. Videl was crying. She had never expected that. Pan pulled away and turned hugging her mom. Pan turned to Bulma.

"Thank you for the dress and for helping me with my homework, Bulma." Pan said as she hugged her. She turned to Bra.

"Thank you for helping me discover myself and so much more, Bra." Pan said hugging her. She finally turned to Trunks and smiled.

"Thank you for taking me to the prom and helping me to graduate." Pan smiled hugging him. She pulled back and turned noticing everyone watching them even Vegeta. "Let's get going I am ready to party."

"Yeah me too." Bra smiled. They all went to the limos and got in. Another 39 I'm going to blast its later they pulled up in front of Capsule Corp.

"Come on. What are we waiting for? The other members of the Z gang will be arriving shortly." Bulma smiled as she jumped out of the limo and ran to the back yard. The others followed her. Just when the meat went on the grill, the stuff hit the fan.

"You two girls must be hot in those gowns and dresses. Come on off with them." Chi Chi exclaimed walking up to them. Bra and Pan looked at each other then glanced over at Trunks and Goten who just shrugged their shoulders.

"Ok I guess." Pan said nervously as she reached up and unzipped the gown. She pulled it off and handed it to her grandmother. The little group's mouths hung open in shock. Trunks just smirked. I love the way she looks in that dress. Gohan was the first to recover and it was not pretty.

"What do you have on?" Gohan asked eyeing her.

"It's a dress daddy." Pan grinned. She knew Trunks was as happy as he could be this is what he wanted to happen.

"THAT IS NOT A DRESS IT'S UNDERWEAR." Gohan yelled.

"Dad don't over react. I like this dress it gives me a new independence." Pan smirked. Gohan turned to Bra.

"How could you pick out something like that for her? You can dress like a hooker if you want but not my daughter." Vegeta and Goten was also having a hard time keeping his Ki under control No one talked to Bra that way. Goku noticed both of their Kis rising not to mention Trunks and Pan too. Something had to be done quick.

"Gohan you need to calm down and stop talking about Bra like that. You know it isn't true." Goku tried. He knew Gohan was about to be jumped.

"Stay out of this dad. I will not allow Pan to even come over any more. You're a bad influence on her. My daughter will not need your help anymore." Gohan hissed. Vegeta was about to let loose when Pan jumped in.

"Stop it dad!!!! Bra did not help me pick out the dress ok."

"No it is not ok." Gohan sneered.

"I don't care. I can wear what I want. I am a woman now thank you." Pan smiled evilly.

"WHO SAYS!!!!!!" Gohan laughed. Trunks had had enough.

"I said she was. I picked out the dress for her and I think she looks good." Trunks smiled.

"Who do you thank you are?" Gohan stared hatefully at Trunks. Pan ran over between them.

"Dad he is my……my…….my friend." Pan stuttered. This is what she was afraid would happen.

"Pan I don't………………………………......THAT'S A BITE MARK." Gohan yelled pointing at her neck.

"Um….Dad I can explain." Pan tried but Trunks walked up behind her and wrapped his tail around her waist. Oh no just when I think it cannot get any worse it just did. Why did you do that Trunks?

"Yes it is and it is mine. She is no longer your little girl Gohan. I made her a woman and I made her mine." Trunks smirked looking exactly like his father. Gohan's Ki quickly rose until he went super.

"NO DADDY!!!!" Pan said as she pulled away from Trunks and ran over to her father.

"Get out of my way Pan." Gohan said shoving her aside roughly. She lost her balance and hit the ground hard. Trunks was fuming by now no one touched Pan like that not even her father. Gohan phased over to Trunks and hit him across the face but Trunks didn't budge just his head turned. He smiled vengefully as he looked back at Gohan.

"NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY PAN!!! Not even you!!!!" Trunks powered up going to super 2. All the other Saiyans was dumbfounded they did not know Trunks had this level. Gohan started backing up. He didn't know Trunks was this strong he had even surpassed him in level 2.

"I know you are wondering how I got so strong. Well this level is courtesy of your daughter. Oh one more thing you may think I am scared of you Gohan but I'm not. So bring it on." Trunks smiled evilly. Pan saw this quickly getting out of hand. I have to do something. Pan got up off the ground and ran up to Trunks putting her hands on his chest.

"Trunks I am ok. Please calm down and don't kill my father."

"Pan he pushed you." Trunks said still staring at Gohan who took another step back. Pan reached up and put her hands on his cheeks making him look at her.

"This is not going to help." Pan tried to reason.

"Pan." Trunks said with his facial features softening.

"Trunks I am ok. Do you understand what I mean?" Pan smiled feeling his Ki coming down.

"But" Trunks said sadly looking at her and then glanced to her stomach.

"I know what you are thinking but I AM OK! Please let me take care of this." Pan said staring at him waiting for an answer. Trunks just nodded his head and dropped out of super. Pan turned to her father and walked up to him.

"I am only telling you this once father so you better listen good. You no longer have a say at what I do or what I wear. Trunks is my mate whether you like it or not. He is the only person I will listen too now. If you think you can take him with his new level be my guest but I will be fighting on his side as well. So you will have to fight both of us if you think you can." Pan was as serious as death. Gohan did not know what to say. In fact no one did. They had not known Pan could be so cold. Gohan soon recovered though.

"I will put a stop to this somehow." Gohan hissed. Pan was about to answer him when she heard snickering over to her left. Goten was trying to keep from laughing. This whole time they all were worried that Gohan was going to kill Trunks but it was the other way around. Trunks heard Goten snickering and got mad.

"I don't see what is so funny Goten. You have Bra as you mate and haven't told my father yet. OH OPPS." Trunks smirked. Goten turned fear filled eyes to Vegeta. I am dead where I stand.

"YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta said going to level 2 quickly.

"Daddy please." Bra said running up to him crying. He grabbed her arm and threw her through the air.

"Bra!!!!!!!!!" Goten, Bulma, Trunks, and Pan yelled in unison. Goten phased out to catch her before she hit the ground. He touched back down with Bra wrapped safely in his arms. She was clinging to his neck crying. Goku was actually fixing to step in. He did not like how Vegeta just treated Bra or Gohan was treating Pan. No woman should be treated that way. Bulma ran up to them.

"ARE YOU OK?" Bulma exclaimed worried looking over Bra.

"Get your hands off of her brat!" Vegeta said making a move towards them.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!!!!" Pan screamed as her Ki spiked and she was engulfed in a cloud of dust. The ground was shaking with all the energy she was putting off. They all were frozen to their spots. The dust started clearing and their jaws hit the ground. Pan stood in the middle of a depression in the ground and was super. Her hair did not stick up stiff like theirs, it hung loose and soft down her back, but it was gold.

"That's my girl." Trunks smiled.

============================================================================

I hoped you liked it! I tried to add in a few twists here and there. I tried to picture Trunks getting beat up but I just couldn't. I mean he is a super Saiyan too. He is not a push over like some of the stories suggest. He would fight Gohan for his Pan not just get beat up doing nothing to protect himself. I just don't see it. As for the whole Saiyan blood-healing thing, I know it is far fetched but that is just how it happened. I am sorry if I offended anyone. I just type what comes to mind. I will be along with the next chapter shortly. Thanks again for reading and please review.


	12. The Surprises just got bigger!

I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT.

Thanks for all the reviews I have been getting and thanks for sticking with the story. It is nowhere near done yet either. Thanks for reading and please review.

===========================================================================

Chapter 12

============

Pan stood before them in her super form with her Ki still rising. They all were too shocked to even move. No one knew Pan had reached that level that is except for Trunks who had given it to her.

"That's my girl." Trunks smiled. Even he has not seen her completely powered up like this. She was strong almost to strong to be at level 1. They all took a step back. They could feel how strong she was too. She might even surpass them all one day if she continues training. Pan stared daggers at her father before phasing over too him.

"**YOU** **WILL** **LEAVE** **ME** **AND** **TRUNKS** **ALONE**. **YOU** **ARE** **MY** **FATHER** **AND** **I** **LOVE** **YOU** **BUT** **I** **WILL** **KILL** **YOU** **IF** **YOU** **TRY** **TO** **KEEP** **US** **APART**. **THAT** **IS** **OF** **COURSE** **IF** **TRUNKS** **DOES** **NOT** **GET** **TO** **YOU** **FIRST**. **YOU** **REALLY** **DON'T** **KNOW** **HOW** **LUCKY** **YOU** **ARE** **TO** **BE** **ALIVE** **RIGHT** **NOW**." Pan yelled into his face. Gohan could not believe it but he knew she meant every word. His precious child was no longer his. Gohan sighed in defeat to the one battle he would never win. Pan knowing she would hear no more from her father then phased over to Vegeta who was still in shock.

"**I** **CAN'T** **EVEN** **STAND** **TO** **LOOK** **AT** **YOU** **AT** **THIS** **POINT**. **NO** **MAN** **ESPECIALLY** **YOU** **SHOULD** **TREAT** **THEIR** **DAUGHTER** **THAT** **WAY**. **SHE** **COULD** **HAVE** **BEEN** **SERIOUSLY** **HURT** **BUT** **YOU** **HAVE** **NO** **IDEA**. **WHEN** **YOU** **GRABBED** **HER,** **YOU** **SHOULD** **HAVE** **KNOWN** **THE** **TRUTH**. **YOU** **WHO** **SUPPOSEDLY** **CAN** **READ** **KIS** **SO** **WELL** **AND** **YOU** **THREW** **HER** **OFF** **YOU** **LIKE** **SHE** **WAS** **NOTHING**." Pan yelled waiting for his reply but he was too stunned to say anything so she continued.

"**YOU** **MUST** **REALLY** **BE** **STUPID** **IF** **YOU** **HAVE** **NOT** **FIGURED** **IT** **OUT** **BY** **NOW**. **LET** **ME** **SAY** **IT** **SLOWLY** **SO** **WILL** **UNDERSTAND**. **BRA**……….**IS**………**PREGNANT**!!!!!!!!! **YOU** **ARE** **HER** **FATHER**. **HOW** **COULD** **YOU** **EVEN** **DO** **THAT** **IN** **THE** **FIRST** **PLACE**?" Pan stilled yelled. She turned her back on him and looked back at her father. The group's mouths hung open no one had known that. Vegeta turned and looked at Goten with Bra still in his arms crying and clinging to his neck, unbelieving but that would explain everything that has been going on with her.

"THE SAME THING COULD BE SAID TO YOU FATHER I………….." Pan started but blackness engulfed her as she collapsed but she never hit the ground Trunks had caught her.

"Bring her inside quick and Bra too." Bulma exclaimed to the boys. They all ran inside. Bulma went to the kitchen to get damp cloths and the rest went to the living room. Goten sat down in a chair putting Bra on his lap. Trunks laid Pan down on the couch and squatted down beside her.

"Gohan how could you?" Videl started but Goku cut her off. He has had enough of the bickering.

"Now is not the time to get into this and that goes for all of us." Goku said looking at Vegeta who was standing in the corner simmering. "We need to focus full attention on our girls."

"I totally agree with you." Bulma said coming on the kitchen carrying a bowl of water and two washcloths. She walked passed Trunks handing him one.

"Trunks she just fainted she will be ok just put that on her forehead and try to bring her around." Bulma said walking over to Goten and Bra.

"But mom." Trunks started. He was really worried about Pan.

"She will be ok Trunks. We have to get Bra calmed down right now. It's not good for her or the baby." Bulma said placing the cloth on the back of her neck. Bra jumped and clung to Goten's neck tighter.

"No don't touch me." Bra cried.

"It's ok Bra I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Goten said rubbing his hands up and down her back. A good 10 minutes had passed, Bra wasn't crying anymore but Trunks would not let anyone near Pan. Bra turned to look at everyone in the room. She saw Pan lying on the couch and quickly got up followed by Goten with a hand on her back for support.

"Is she ok?" Bra asked worried.

"I don't know. She hasn't woken up yet and mother keeps saying she will be ok." Trunks stared at his mother.

"She will be ok Trunks. You just have to wait for her to come around." Bulma said walking up to Pan and checking her pulse. Trunks growled. "Look you need to get over this protectiveness we all are worried about her too."

"Trunks?" Gohan said squatting down beside him. Trunks just glared at him. "I'm sorry this happened I didn't mean…"

"I don't care." Trunks hissed. Gohan stood back up and looked at Videl and she just shook her head no. Vegeta choose at this moment to push him self off the wall and walk over to Goten and Bra.

"Are you pregnant?" Vegeta asked eyeing her.

"Yes I am daddy." Bra smiled as she reached up and unzipped the graduation gown she still had on exposing her rounding stomach. He looked from Bra to Goten.

"You had better be good to her or I will kill you." Vegeta sneered.

"So are you ok with this Vegeta?" Goten asked still worried.

"I have to be. I am not going to kill my grandchild's father." Vegeta smirked. "Though you should have come and ask me like a man instead of sneaking around with my daughter behind my back. You two better be mated."

"We are daddy." Bra smiled as she pulled the gown from her shoulders exposing her bite mark. Goten just grinned in typical Son style. "Would you like to feel the baby's Ki?"

"Come on Vegeta feel his Ki." Goten smiled encouraging him. Vegeta placed his hand on her stomach.

"He has a strong Ki." Vegeta actually smiled.

"Yes he does daddy." Bra said near tears and so were the other women in the room. The men just smiled.

"You take good care of them both. Do you hear me?" Vegeta said putting a hand on Goten's shoulder.

"Yes sir." Goten smiled standing up a little straighter for having earned Vegeta's approval. Everyone's attention was turned to Pan when they heard her moan.

"Pan, Pan are you ok?" Trunks said has he touched her cheek.

"Yes I think so. I just feel very tired. What happened?" Pan asked confused.

"You don't remember?" Bulma asked shocked. How could she not remember?

"No." Pan replied shaking her head.

"Well you read Vegeta and your father the right act." Videl smiled looking over the back of the couch at her. Pan suddenly remembered about Goten.

"Is Goten ok? Did Vegeta kill him?" Pan was worried.

"No Pan I'm right and so is Bra." He said stepping into Pan's view with Bra beside him.

"Thank goodness." Pan smiled sitting up with Trunks help. "Wow I used a lot of energy."

"Yeah you sure did." Trunks smiled sitting down beside her.

"That was the first time you went super." Gohan smiled sitting down on the other side of her.

"Um………. Dad if we are still on the truthful kick that was not the first time." Pan smiled nervously.

"It wasn't!" Gohan was shocked. If she has gone super before why didn't he feel it?

"No…….uh Trunks taught me a little while back." Pan blushed. Vegeta feeling like his old self again just couldn't resist.

"Trunks taught you?" Vegeta smirked.

"Yeah." Pan replied biting her lip.

"So have you been practicing?"

"Yes a lot." Pan smiled. She knew Trunks was smirking beside her without even looking at him.

"That's good. Keep practicing though because you are still transforming do to your feelings not because you want too." Vegeta smiled. "You don't have a handle on it yet."

"I will do better Vegeta. I promise." Pan smiled. She knew Vegeta had figured it out and was dropping the subject. She breathed a breath of relief that was until she heard her father.

"So when did you first go super?" Gohan asked.

"Uh……Uh… you see daddy……I um……..went when…." Pan stammered. She did not like all eyes on her. She glanced at Trunks who was no help. He was sitting next to her smirking like a fool and very proud of himself. Therefore, Pan tried again. " I……."

"You went super when Trunks went didn't you." Vegeta smirked. Pan blushed a deep red. Why did those two have to be so much alike?

"UM Yes." Pan said getting redder. Goku and Goten smirked along with Vegeta and Trunks after catching on. The women just grinned. They knew that must have been one wild ride for Pan. Their mates have never gone super with them. Unfortunately, for Pan her father had not caught on. Sometimes he could be so dense.

"What is he talking about? Why are you blushing to the color of your dress? And why are you all smiling so much?" Gohan asked looking around the room.

"Brat you haven't figured it out yet even Kakorot got it." Vegeta smirked.

"HEY!!!!" Goku yelled. When Gohan didn't answer Vegeta got annoyed.

"Look your daughter gained her super level when Trunks lost control during sex and went super himself." Vegeta smirked evilly. Gohan was again in shock that day.

"Oh I'd say about two weeks ago. Am I right?" Vegeta asked looking at the red Pan.

"Yes Vegeta you are right." Pan smiled. There was no getting around it now might as well tell the truth. Bulma thought it was about time to change the subject so she jumped in.

"Ok now that everyone is up to speed on what is going on. I want to see my grandbaby. Bra are you up for a sonogram?" Bulma smiled.

"That would be great mom let's go! You all can come if you want too." Bra said enthusiastically taking a hold of Goten's hand. They all stood up and started towards Bulma's lab. Pan felt Trunks' tail tap her on the leg as she was walking beside him. She turned and looked at him. He just smiled and nodded his head. Pan knew what he meant it was the perfect timing. She smiled at Trunks to let him know she got it.

"Um Bulma?" Pan asked when they all got to the lab door.

"Yes." Bulma smiled as she turned around looking at them two.

"While you got that machine up and running can you take a look at our baby too." Pan smiled placing a hand on her flat stomach.

"What you're pregnant too. " Bulma asked a little shocked.

"Yes I am." Pan smiled with Trunks grinning beside her. Gohan was completely sick. How could I have done what I did to her? No wonder Trunks was going to kill me. I would do the same thing if any one did that to Videl and her pregnant. Pan should not have stopped Trunks. How will I ever get her forgiveness? If you ever wrong her, she holds grudges and gets even some how. Wait a minute how can she be pregnant?

"How can you be?" Videl asked worried and on the same train of thought as Gohan.

"Well you see mom there is this egg that gets……" Pan started until her mom cut her off.

"I KNOW THAT PAN!!!! I mean you can't have children so how?"

"I know that mom but I am. This is going to sound weird but I think and so does Trunks that my Saiyan blood healed me when I turned all Saiyan. The baby is there and it has a very strong Ki." Pan smiled.

"Saiyans don't get sick or suffer aliments of the body. So it is possible." Vegeta smirked. "The only thing we have to worry about is getting killed in battle and being born with two tails."

"What two tails?" Goku asked.

"Yes it is a genetic defect in all of us. If a brat is born with two tails you just cut the extra one off." Vegeta said shaking his head. "It is the only weakness in our blood. Saiyans don't even have twins. It is so all the mother's energy goes to one to make it stronger."

"So it is always just one child?" Bra asked. Before this, she was beginning to think she was going to have twins herself.

"Yes always. Never has Saiyan twins been born."

"Well I am tired of standing around here. Let's get in here and see those babies." Bulma smiled. "Bra you first and get up on the table before everybody else comes in." Bra followed her mother in and got up on the table.

"Here put this over your lower half, pull up your dress and push you underwear down below your stomach." Bulma said as she handed Bra the sheet and helped her get ready.

"Ok you guys can come in now." Bulma yelled. They all came through the door with smiles on their faces except Gohan. Goten walked over and took Bra's hand in his.

"Ok here we go." Bulma smiled as she squirted jelly on her stomach and put the little handle in the middle on the mess. She started sliding it around.

"There's it's head. We have two arms and two legs." Bulma smiled.

"Oh my you sure can tell he is a Saiyan." Bulma smirked.

"So it's a boy then?" Bra asked getting excited. She wanted a boy and so did Goten.

"Let me see that picture woman." Vegeta said walking up to here. Bulma pointed at the screen. Showing him what she was talking about.

"THAT'S IT'S TAIL WOMEN." Vegeta said getting annoyed. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"If my mind is in the gutter you put it there." Bulma answered her voice rising.

"So what is it then?" Chi Chi asked coming up to them. Hopefully it would stop this little squabble but she wanted to know too.

"Um I can try. It's according how far you are though." Bulma said reaching into the draw beside her and pulling out measuring tape. She measured Bra's stomach long ways. "I'd guess you are about 5 months."

"That is what that doctor thought too." Goten hissed remembering what he had said.

"Mom that's a wrong guess." Bra smiled giving Goten's hand a squeeze. "I am only two and a half months."

"What!!!!!!! You can't be." Bulma said measuring her again.

"Mom you can measure all you want but the fact remains. That is why I stopped going to the doctor about three weeks ago."

"Why did you do that?" Videl asked from beside Chi Chi.

"Well he was not thrilled the baby was growing so fast. He thought it would endanger my health so he wanted me to abort the baby." Bra replied sadly.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. "HE IS DEAD."

"That is exactly what Goten said and try to do." Bra laughed. "Maybe you two are more alike then you think." Vegeta and Goten just looked at each other.

"Let me see if I can tell what the baby is then." Bulma smiled as she started moving the little handle again. "Let me get a wider picture here and different angle. Ok I got it. Your baby is a…………….boy."

"See I knew it was a boy, Bra." Goten said hugging her. When he pulled back, he noticed everybody else was all smiles too.

"Now I got a grandson too." Chi Chi said hugging him. Goku just smiled and slapped him on the back.

"LOOK LOOK he's sucking his thumb." Videl said pointing at the black and white picture. They all looked and were stunned.

"That is normal." Bulma smiled. "I still don't get why the baby is growing so fast though he really looks like he is about 5 months."

"It is because she and the baby are Saiyans." Vegeta said now they all looked at him.

"Vegeta you baka. Earthlings and Saiyans are almost the same except for the tail and strength and….." Bulma started.

"That's right woman keep adding ands to that. You may know earthlings but I know Saiyans. I was ordered to learn everything about my race by my father. Earthlings carry a brat for 9 months. You carried Trunks and Bra for 7 ½ months because they were part Saiyan. True Saiyans however only carry for 5 months. This is so the mothers can fight sooner." Vegeta smirked.

"So nothing is wrong with the baby?" Bra asked feeling better then she had for 3 weeks now.

"No Bra nothing is wrong." Vegeta said simply.

"I am relieved to here that." Bulma smiled. "Now it's Pan's turn. Everybody out except for Pan. Bra don't even go any where yet you need to get cleaned up." They left the room and waited to be called back in. About ten minutes passed and they heard Bulma yell.

"You all can come back in now." The group walked back in the room to see Pan on the table. She pointed at Trunks then to a spot right beside her on the floor.

"Alright I'm coming." Trunks laughed as he walked over to Pan. The families gathered around the table even Vegeta but no one noticed Gohan over by the door. He dared not even come in. he had no right being there. Bulma squirted some of that jelly on her and put the handle to her flat stomach.

"Here we go Pan. I am warning you now all we may get is the picture of its placental sac and maybe a heartbeat if what Vegeta says is true. I figure you are about two weeks so that would make the baby about a month." Bulma smiled. What if she isn't pregnant? How can I tell her that? It would crush her. Bulma reached up and started turning knobs and pushing buttons. She was actually turning it down so Pan's hopes would not be completely dashed. She started moving the handle around hoping and praying she would find what she was looking for. After a few minutes of silence, Pan could not take it any longer.

"Bulma what do you see? Is everything ok?" Pan asked getting worried.

"Um……. Yes." Bulma smiled finding the little sac. "Just looking at your baby."

"Then I am pregnant?" Pan smiled.

"I told you, you were." Trunks said shaking his head. He wanted to hug and kiss her but he would do that in private later.

"Here is its heartbeat too." Bulma grinned as she turned the volume back up.

"Here is where the head will be." Bulma said pointing at the picture. She saw the looks on their faces and quickly added. "Don't worry it will start looking more like a baby soon."

"Thanks mom." Trunks said hugging her. Videl ran over and hugged Pan. Gohan had not moved. He still stood by the door feeling ashamed of what he said and done to Pan. In addition, to Bra too.

"Oh before we get out of here I want to take another sonogram in a week that goes for both you girls." Bulma said looking between Bra and Pan. "And congratulations you four."

"Now we really have something to party about. Let's go." Goku said walking towards the door. "Two matings and two babies."

"I will be right out. I just have to help Pan get cleaned up." Bulma replied.

"Already done." Pan said getting up and following her grandfather out the door. She noticed her father had not said anything and had not moved when she passed him. The group followed them out leaving Gohan by himself. Goku knew that his son had to come to grips with everything that has happened in the past 45 minutes.

I will be right back." Pan smiled as she turned down another hallway. "I have to go bad."

The group continued on out the door.

============================================================================

Well what do you all think? I try to keep it full of surprises and keep everybody guessing. I am sorry I tried to find out what that little thing is that they put on your belly when the do a sonogram but I could not find it so I just said handle. I hope you all don't mind to much. Thanks for reading and please review. I will get the next one out soon.


	13. Understandings and uninvited guests

=========================Nope still don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT======================

Hey, everyone thanks for all the reviews I have been getting. I enjoy reading everyone. Yes, there will be more Marron bashing eventually and more fighting too. Now on with the chapter.

===========================================================================

Chapter 13

==================

Coming out of the bathroom Pan felt a hand clamp over her mouth. She was about to throw that hand and who ever was attached to it through the wall when she realized who it was. Pan then felt that treacherous tail wrap around her waist and pull her backwards into a brick wall. She smiled against the hand when she felt its twin press down on her stomach.

"Are you happy now?" She heard the voice ask as the hand came away from her mouth.

"Yes I am. Thank you Trunks for making my life complete." Pan said as she leaned into him. Trunks smiled feeling her weight on him.

"Are you sure you are ok? You know from earlier." Trunks asked worried. Pan spun around quickly to face him.

"Yes I am fine. I will let you know if something is wrong." Pan stared at him.

"I know. I am just worried about you that's all." Trunks said looking away from her. Pan smiled and put a finger on his cheek guiding his face to look back at her.

"That's ok. I like that you worry about me." Pan smirked. She had to get him to be less worried. "So are you going to kiss me or not. I am kind of forgetting who I belong too."

"Then let me refresh your memory." Trunks smirked before pulling her tight against him and covering her mouth with his. Just as Trunks hands settled on Pan's butt pulling her as close as she could get someone cleared their throat. They jerked apart and looked in the direction the noise came from. There stood Gohan and he did not look happy.

"Daddy…." Pan started but Gohan cut her off.

"Don't try to explain. You made it clear today that I have no say anymore over you. Just let me by to the bathroom." Gohan said sadly as he walked passed them and into the bathroom. "Thank you."

Upon walking into the living room, Pan stopped and turned to Trunks.

"I have got to talk to my father could you please."

"No need to say anymore." Trunks smiled as he cut her off. "Do what you got to do."

"Thanks baby." Pan smiled.

"No problem." Trunks said before he leaned down giving her a quick kiss. He turned and left through the door closing it behind him. She knew he was going to tell the others not to disturb them. Gohan was walking past the living room when he heard Pan.

"Dad can we talk?" Pan asked hopefully.

"There is nothing more to talk about." Gohan replied as he continued walking.

"Daddy please." Pan begged. She wanted everything to be ok between them.

"Fine." Gohan sighed as he walked over and sat down next to her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to apologize for what I said earlier. I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Pan said near tears.

"On one condition." Gohan smiled.

"I will not leave Trunks." Pan replied simply and to the point.

"That is not what I was going to say. I was going to say I would forgive you if you can forgive me. I didn't mean to push you so hard and I definitely would not have done it if I knew you were pregnant." Gohan said hanging his head in shame. "You shouldn't have stopped him."

"Don't say that. I stopped him because you are my father and I love you. I know you didn't know I was pregnant no one did only Trunks. I forgive you." Pan smiled. "So do you forgive me?"

"Yes I do." Gohan smiled feeling better.

"Now we need to talk about me and Trunks."

"Pan I……"

"No dad please let me explain." Pan tried. Gohan just nodded his head in response so Pan continued. "I didn't do this to get back at you and mom. You have been great parents I could not ask for better. I didn't do this to rebel against your wishes either. I did this for me daddy. For the first time in my life, I am truly happy. You don't know what it is like to be lonely have no friends and people scared of you."

"Yes I do honey my only friend was your mother well except for Krillin and Piccolo of course." Gohan smiled.

"Then you know what I am talking about. People always scared of you or what you could do. All I have had is three too. I could always talk to Bra and Goten. He is more of a friend to me then an uncle. Then there is Trunks. He has been my best friend no matter what. Think back to the few boys I have had over to diner. They would get scared when they see us eat and go running from the house before even knowing everything else. Trunks knows everything already because he is the same way."

"I just don't like that he forced you Pan." Gohan said to the point.

"Dad he didn't force me into mating him. I know in your mind you think he raped me." Pan smiled. "Come on dad do you really think I would let that happen. He would not have anything to rape me with when I got done with him."

"I guess you're right." Gohan laughed. It was true. Knowing his daughter, he wouldn't.

"Dad I wanted the mating to happen. I pushed it. Trunks was going to go back inside at the prom but I told him no that I didn't want to. I have loved him it seems my whole life. I know it sounds strange but it is true."

"I know we had a hard time keeping you two apart." Gohan smiled starting to feel better about the whole thing. He was actually beginning to understand it was there all along he just did not see it when everyone else did.

"See!!!" Pan smiled. "I also know you're thinking he has Vegeta's blood and temper. Well so what. You have watched him grow up as you have me. He could give me everything I want and already has." Pan said thinking of their baby. Gohan knew what she was thinking about and had to smile too.

"You are thinking of the baby."

"Yes I am." Pan grinned. "Now back to what I was saying. Trunks has shown nothing but respect for you. Well except for today. I want to say I am sorry about that too. He would have never done that if you weren't yelling at Bra and me over a dress. Then when you pushed me, he lost it. He was not going to let that happen even if you are my father. He is very protective of me and always has been now the baby too."

"Yes but he still has that temper." Gohan simply said.

"I know about his temper dad but I got one too. He will never hurt me just like Vegeta would never hurt Bulma. Trunks would die for me if he had to, to protect me. You will be the first to know if he hurts me in some way. I promise."

"Ok I guess." Gohan smiled.

"Dad Trunks says he has loved me since he first held me at the hospital and I believe him."

"I believe he has to Pan. I remember how much of a fight he put up when we tried to take you from him." Gohan smirked remembering that day.

"Then you are ok with me and Trunks being mated." Pan asked getting excited.

"I am now since we had this talk." Gohan smiled. He would still keep an eye on Trunks even though he trusted his daughter.

"Thank you daddy." Pan said throwing her arms round him in a tight hug. "I love you daddy."

"I love you to baby." Gohan smiled hugging her back. He was actually happy for her now. When they pulled away from each other Gohan spoke again. "I know you are married per Saiyan terms but I just wish he would marry you like he should."

"Trunks is going to daddy." Pan said reaching down the top of her dress quickly finding what she was looking for.

"He is!!!!" Gohan was a little shocked. Pan pulled her hand out of her dress and held it open showing him the ring.

"That is what this ring is for." Pan smiled. "He gave it to me on the night we mated and asked me to marry him for this earth to see."

"Then he has all the bases covered." Gohan smiled.

"Yes he does." Pan smirked. "Would you like to read the inscription?"

Gohan shook his head yes and Pan handed him the ring. He read it to himself and a smile formed on his face. He handed back to Pan.

"Is that the ring we all heard so much about?"

"Yes daddy it is."

"But he has had that for over a year now."

"He has had it a lot longer then that." Pan smirked. "He has had this ring for me since I was 15. Trunks was going to give it to me at my sweet sixteen birthday party but chose not too."

"I don't understand then. If he has had it for so long why wait?" Gohan asked confused.

"You are going to like this." Pan grinned. "He told me that he wanted me to grow up a little more and choose him on my own without any pressure. That he did not want to force anything on me."

"I am glad to hear that." Replied Gohan as he handed the ring back to her. "I will give him the respect he deserves then for having waited so long."

"Come on we need to be getting back out there before they come looking for us." Gohan said standing up and pulling Pan with him.

"Oh daddy would you like to feel the baby's Ki." Pan smiled as she dropped the ring back down her dress out of habit. She has been keeping it close to her heart.

"Yes I would." Gohan said as he placed his hand on her stomach. "Wow it has a strong Ki to be so little yet."

"Yes it does press down some." Pan smirked.

"WHAT!!!!"

"Do it daddy. It will get mad." Pan grinned. Gohan shrugged his shoulders and pressed down feeling the little Ki spike.

"It does get mad." Gohan grinned.

"Yes just like it's family." Pan said while nodding her head.

"So Gohan do you approve?" Came a voice from the doorway. Gohan and Pan turned towards it and there stood Trunks.

"Come here Trunks." Gohan said staring at him.

"Yes sir." Trunks replied as he walked over to stand beside Pan in front of Gohan.

"Yes you both have my approval but if you ever hurt her or my grandbaby you will answer to me." Gohan sternly answered.

"I won't Gohan but if I do you will have to get in line because my father done said the same thing." Trunks laughed. "I was coming to get you both because the guys are starting to arrive."

The three went out of the house to find Piccolo, Yamcha with his flavor of the month. Tien with Launch and Chiaotzu in tow and Yajirobe coming through the gate. Bulma and Vegeta were arguing about the food over by the grill. Videl and Chi Chi was putting some food on the tables. Goku was sparing with Tien. Launch and Chiaotzu was talking with Bra. Piccolo was meditating under a tree or so everyone thought. He was actually watching everything going on. Gohan walked over towards piccolo.

"I am going to go see if my mom needs help." Pan said over her shoulder as she walked over to the two women. Trunks turned and walked over to Goten.

"So what do you think about all this?" Trunks said as he sat down in a chair near Goten.

"Well it could have been a lot worst." Goten shrugged.

"Yes it could have." Trunks smirked. "I'd say we got off easy considering what we did."

"What we did!!!!!!!" Goten said raising his voice. "I don't know about you but I didn't do anything to Bra that she didn't want. What did you do to my niece?"

"Nothing!!!!!!" Trunks replied raising his voice too. "I meant we should have just came out and asked instead of sneaking around."

"Yes I guess you are right." Goten said glancing over to Bra. "But it was worth it."

"Yeah may be. Well at least me and Pan did not sneak around as long as you two had to." Trunks smirked until he remembered something. "Hey you never said how long you and Bra had been going out the other day when I asked you. So how long?"

"Well almost a year." Gohan answered with a smile.

"A Year!!!!!!! How long have you two been mated." Trunks was stunned. How could they have kept it a secret for so long? Him and Pan could barely make it two weeks.

"Oh, 2 ½ months." Goten smirked.

"So Bra got pregnant on you two's mating night."

"Yes." Goten grinned.

"Same goes for Pan." Trunks smiled.

"So Pan finally went super, huh." Goten smirked. "That must have been fun for you."

"You have no idea." Trunks smirked right back. "Though I didn't know how strong she was until today. I'm not going to mess with her no more."

"I can see your point if she keep training like she does she is going to pass my father one day." Goten grinned.

"Pan is…….." Trunks started shaking his head but he could not finish. There were no words that did Pan justice. One word did come to mind, astounding, but it still was not good enough for her.

"What about me?" Pan asked standing beside Trunks startling them both.

"Oh we were talking about the way you eat." Goten smirked.

"Really. Bra and I done used that line." Pan smiled.

"What is she talking about?" Trunks asked confused.

"Well you see the other day when they went to look for their dresses I instant transmissioned in to check on Bra. I found them talking about me and Saiyans in general. That is what they used for a cover story." Goten said smiling slyly. Trunks quickly caught on.

"Why did you tell Pan that then? Now she knows we were talking about her. That reminds me I have to go talk to Bra about that." Trunks said getting up.

"Relax." Pan smiled as she pushed him back down in the chair. "And don't talk like I'm not right here either. We girls know you men talk about us when we are not around. So you might as well face the fact we talk about you too especially since we got such nice specimens." Pan smirked. The two quickly caught on to what she meant and blushed. They leaned back in their chairs as far as they could, not believing Pan said that.

"Ok now I am officially embarrassed. I think I am going over to talk with some of the others now." Goten got up and made a hasty retreat. Trunks and Pan watched him leave. Pan then turned to Trunks.

"I suppose you are going to run too after being faced with the truth." Pan smiled.

"I can do better then that." Trunks smirked. He quickly grabbed and pulled her into his lap.

"Let me go my parents are right over there." Pan struggled.

"So what if they are. I can have my mate in my lap if I want too." Trunks said tightening his hold on her. Pan rapidly felt the effect her struggles was having on him and stopped. "What's wrong Panny?"

"You know what's wrong. Me being in your lap right now might be frowned upon but the other is just wrong." Pan said matter-of-factly.

"If you say so." Trunks smiled.

"I know so and stop trying to be so charming. Now let me go." Pan stated seriously.

"Nope not until I get a kiss." Trunks smirked.

"Fine." Pan said leaning closer. "But it had better be proper." Trunks just smiled before he softly brushed his lips across hers. Pan leaned in for more but he pulled back.

"Now what was that?" Pan asked annoyed.

"Well you wanted proper." Trunks smirked.

"Yes I did but I was expecting………" Pan was cut off when Trunks kissed her again. This time for longer. When they pulled apart, they heard Krillin holler coming through the gate.

"Hey everyone we're here." He was followed by 18 and Master Roshi. Pan was smiling until she saw Marron walk through the gate with Robert. Trunks felt Pan tense up and thought it had to do with Marron.

"Don't worry about Marron she will not bother you."

"It's not Marron that I am bothered about." Pan growled. "That's Robert she is with. You know the guy I was having so much trouble with at school."

"What!!!!!! Who invited him?" Trunks hissed.

"I have a feeling it was Marron."

"Well don't worry about him either. Stay calm and near me."

"I will try." Pan replied getting up from his lap. Trunks stood up to when he saw Krillin and 18 walking over to them.

"How are you two doing?" Trunks asked when they got to them.

"We're fine. We had to come wish the two grads congrats."

"Thank you, Krillin and 18." Pan smiled.

"Yes thank you." Bra said as she walked over to them with Goten.

"Bra are you pregnant?" 18 smiled.

"Yes I am."

"Well where is the lucky man that Vegeta saw fit for his daughter." Krillin laughed. "I sure like to meet him."

"You all ready have." Bra smiled.

"Who is it?" 18 asked.

"Goten." Bra grinned looking over at him. Krillin and 18 were stunned.

"That's wild. I thought Bulma and Vegeta together was unbelievable but this is outrageous. With the mixing of these two bloods the kid will probably be unstoppable." Krillin said still not believing.

"You are probably right." Goku said walking up.

"Did you know about this?" Krillin asked.

"None of us did until today." Goku said shaking his head. "Uh let me change that. None of us knew except for Trunks and Pan and Bra and Goten of course."

"So what do you think of our two happy couples?" Goku asked.

"TWO!!!" Krillin and 18 said in unison.

"Yeah."

"Who else is there?" Krillin asked but then looked quickly at Trunks and Pan who were smiling.

"You two are together also." Exclaimed the shocked 18.

"Yes were are." Trunks smirked.

"Ok." Krillin said sitting down. "I can deal with this."

"So that's why Marron said you broke up with her because you had another girlfriend. I never thought it was Pan." 18 said shaking her head and looking at Trunks.

"Well me and Pan were not actually together then. I hate to say this to you but she was trying to blackmail us." Trunks said straight to the point.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" Krillin exclaimed. He knew his daughter could be mean but he did not think she would sink that low. 18 was stunned too.

============================================================================

It seems I say this all the time thanks for reading and please review. I am going to give you all a little bit of info on this story as it continues. There will be a kidnapping, a new Saiyan level, and a new evil that they all have to deal with. Watch out for them flying Ki blasts too. Thanks again. I will get the next chapter out soon.


	14. One Bad Temper

Disclaimer-----------------I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT

I am sorry this took so long to get out but here it is the next chapter to my story. I have had a major writer's block but I am getting better. Thanks for sticking with the story and all the reviews. I will hopefully have the next chapter out shortly maybe even with in the week.

Chapter 14

"Yes she did." Goku said nodding his head. "And she did it in front of all of us."

"What happened? What did she try and do?" Krillin asked. He knew Goku was telling her the truth. Goten and Bra walked back off without saying a word. They knew this story and did not want to hear it again.

"Well she wanted to become a Saiyan like the other women so." Goku started but was cut off.

"Become a Saiyan? Are all the ladies Saiyan?"

"Yes we all are full Saiyans now." Pan smiled. "It's a long story and it doesn't need to be gone into but I will say it had to do with a planetary alignment."

"Ok so what happened with Marron?" 18 asked.

"Well as I was saying she wanted to become a full Saiyan but the blood could only come from her mate. Since she had no mate, Vegeta said it was impossible. Therefore, she goes over to Trunks and tries to get him to blow off going to the prom with Pan and mate with her but he refused. She starts calling Pan all kinds of names so Trunks broke up with her and he told her he never wanted to see her again. She starts saying that it would be awful if any one found out about us being aliens and to Bulma's company, too so we had better do what she wanted. Trunks got mad and asked her to leave but she refused saying he wouldn't touch her because he would be worried that he would hurt her. So Pan and Bra threw her out." Goku said seriously. Krillin could not believe it but he knew it was true by how serious Goku was being. Goku was never serious unless in battle and he never told a lie.

"I am sorry you guys. I didn't know that." Krillin said ashamed.

"We did not raise her that way." 18 replied shaking her head.

"It's ok you guys." Goku grinned. "We're over it. Come on Krillin lets go spar."

"As long as you go easy. " Krillin smiled walking off with Goku.

"I think I am going to go see if Chi Chi and Videl need help." 18 said walking off too. At that moment Trunks and Pan noticed Marron and Robert walking towards them.

"I am out of here." Pan said walking off leaving Trunks to deal with them.

"Hey Trunks I want you to meet my new boyfriend Robert." Marron grinned as she came to a stop in front of him with Robert beside her. "See you are not the only one who could get somebody younger."

"Hello Robert welcome to the party." Trunks replied putting on his best fake smile and shaking his hand. Letting the second comment slide.

"Yep." Robert grinned slipping his arm around Marron. "And thanks go to you for letting this knock out slip through your fingers."

"Maybe." Trunks replied narrowing his eyes. "But all you got was my sloppy seconds."

"Oh there is one of my classmates. Excuse me I am going to say hi." Robert smiled completely ignoring Trunks comment and making a beeline for Pan. Marron was livid and it was written all over her face. Trunks turned and was following Robert when Marron latched herself on his arm.

"Get off Marron." Trunks said not even looking at her.

"Oh Trunks I can see how jealous you are so I decided to give you another chance. " Marron smiled her best smile.

"I don't want you. Now get off my arm or you will have to contend with Pan." Trunks smiled finally looking at her.

"You need a girl to fight your battles." Marron laughed.

"No I fight my own battles but when it comes to you Pan will happily oblige." Trunks smirked yanking his arm out of her grip and heading towards Robert. She lost her balance and fell. Trunks never even looked back.

"Come on baby." Robert purred at Pan. "I'll really show you how to party and I just love your dress."

"No now go away for the third time." Pan hissed.

"NOW LOOK." Robert said grabbing her arm tightly. "You are my girl whether you want to be or not. You will marry me and then welcome me into that rich family of yours."

"Yeah right and that is not even a tight grip." Pan laughed as she pulled her arm from his grip with ease and started walking past him. Robert was shocked that she could do that but soon recovered. Pan was not expecting what happened next. Robert grabbed her and threw her up against the house using his body to pin her. When Pan's head hit the wall, she saw stars. Seeing she was not powered up. She felt a rush of air and his weight was gone.

"Get the hell off her." She heard Trunks yell. When Pan thought she could get her eyes to focus she opened them and saw Trunks standing between her and Robert who was on the ground. The entire party was quickly converging on the scene.

"I would back off if I were you." Robert sneered as he got up. "I was the captain of the football team and you being an office stiff would not know what to do in a fight.

"Oh don't worry about me." Trunks smiled with malice. Robert quickly tried to change the subject. He did not like the look in Trunks' eyes.

"This matter is between me and my girl. You have no say in it and she needs to be taught whose boss."

"She does not belong to you." Trunks said through clenched teeth. "And she needs no boss. Now get off this property."

"It's not your property to tell me to get off of." Robert laughed. The group was quickly getting mad. They did not like this person at all.

"No it's mine." Bulma said walking into the middle of the argument. "So get off. No weakling such as you touches our girls." Vegeta was nearby smirking the biggest smirk he had ever had. That is my women. I am glad she finally learned something.

"I see your man has not taught you well either." Robert smiled turning towards her.

"Well let me show you that you don't talk back to any man." He said as he went to slap her but it never landed because Vegeta phased in and Robert broke his hand on his jaw. Robert fell to the ground holding his hand. When he looked up, he saw 5 very pissed off Saiyan males. The rest of the Z gang was not going to get in it and as far as they were concerned, he deserved what ever he got. Krillin and 18 was holding Marron back.

"What are you people?" He asked through the pain. Pan came out from behind Trunks and stood in front of him. Trunks wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled Pan back against him.

"We are your worst nightmare." Pan smiled. The men started powering up a Ki blast. Marron broke away from her parents and ran into the middle of the group throwing herself over Robert.

"Please don't kill him. Please. Please. Please." Marron begged. The men powered down. They would not kill a woman not even her. Vegeta was the only one to speak.

"As you were told before get off this property and don't ever come back. I am warning you if you ever even look at any one of these women wrong you will die." The group walked away including 18 and Krillin leaving the two on the ground. As Marron was helping Robert up of the ground, he still had not learned his lesson.

"Pan I don't see why you want one of those mean apes when you could have me. I am everything you could ever want in a man. I am your age and the youngest of them are 8 years older then you. I know you get around but have you slept with them all? I see Bra is pregnant. Does she even know who the father is?"

That was the last straw Trunks and Goten whipped around heading for him. Pan stepped in front of them smiling and stopping them. "Boys, I have had enough let me handle this."

Marron quickly left Robert's side she knew she was going to get it too if she stayed. Robert noticed Marron had left his side but didn't care. The other day you got the drop on me, Pan but not today. I will not pull my punches just because you are a girl. Trunks and Goten both knew the look on Pan's face. The guy is going to wish he were never born when she was done with him.

"Ok." Goten smiled turning and leaving Trunks and Pan alone.

"Are you sure about this?" Trunks asked glancing worriedly at her stomach. He had been waiting for a long time to have children with Pan and he did not want any thing to happen to either one of them. He loved them both so much. Trunks was brought out of his thoughts by Pan's voice.

"I will be careful. I promise." Pan smiled up at his worried face.

"If you're sure?" Trunks smiled as he leaned over kissing her quickly. Pulling back, he glanced over at Robert who could spit nails. Trunks smirked at him and walked over to the group that was moving closer to see the fight.

"Hey I am taking bets." Trunks yelled to the group. A good 15 minutes later, he had all the bets down even some from the other world. Pan was starting to get a little eager.

"Are you done yet?" Pan asked tapping her foot on the ground.

"Yeah were done Panny, go ahead." Trunks smiled turning around.

"Finally!" Pan turned and started walking towards Robert.

"UH Oh…….Here she comes now to teach me a lesson. Maybe I should run." Robert mocked. With this Pan got madder and phased over to him in a spit second.

"Maybe you should." Pan smirked mere inches from his face. At this point Robert thoroughly wet his pants. He knew he was in trouble, so he took off running. Pan powered up some and flew after him.

"No you don't." Pan smiled after she caught him and spun him around to face her. "Here I thought you were going to be a challenge. You think you are so tough well I'll show you tough."

"Oh I know. I'll give you a free shot, right here." Pan smiled, pointing at her cheek. Robert didn't hesitate. He balled up his good hand and let it fly. Every bone in his hand was broken when it came in contact with Pan's cheek.

"See I may not be a man but I am as strong as them." Pan smiled flipping her thumb over her shoulder to her family. "We are not at school so I will not pull my punches."

"You bitch!!!1 You knew what you were doing." He yelled. Pan just grinned and let her tail slip out from under her dress.

"You're one of them." Robert stated backing away from her.

"And proud of it." Pan replied firing up Ki blasts in both hands. He took off running again with Pan's Ki blasts on his heels. Robert was too busy avoiding the blasts to see Pan phase in front of him. He ran headlong in to her and was knocked to the ground. Pan didn't budge. She smiled picking him up with one hand and bringing her fist into contact with his jaw sending him flying.

"That was for insulting my race." Pan stated before phasing in front of Robert again. Pan fist met with his stomach sending flying in another direction.

"That was for insulting Bra and Goten." Pan phased again, where her feet encountered his back sending him hurtling towards the ground.

"That was trying to slap Bulma and making all those nasty comments at our party." Pan smiled as she landed on the ground next to the hurting Robert. She bent over picking him up once more.

"This is for me." She smirked introducing her knee once again to his balls. Robert completely yelled in pain as his nuts were crushed from the power behind her knee. He felt like he was being ripped apart.

"OOOOOWWWWW" The rest of the men moaned almost feeling the knee themselves.

"Yeah!!!!!!!" The women yelled in unison.

"Now your blood and meanness will end with you. You will never have any children. "Pan smiled dropping Robert to the ground. "I feel sorry for the woman that will go with you."

"You're just a …" Robert tried to get out around swollen lips. He brought his foot up and tried to kick her. It was too bad for him when his foot went towards her stomach. Pan caught his it easily but Trunks was there in a flash. He pulled Robert's leg out of Pan's grip and twisted it. Hearing some very satisfying cracking. Robert let out another pain-filled yell.

"NO ONE TRIES TO HURT HER WITH ME AROUND!!!!!! NOW GET OUT." Trunks sneered. He picked Robert up with the same broken leg and threw him across the fence. Hearing another satisfying crack when Robert tried landing on his good leg. He turned to Pan and smiled. "I guess he broke the other leg."

"How could you?" Marron cried running up to him.

"Easy." Trunks smirked. Marron started crying and hitting him in the chest. He roughly grabbed her fists and leaned closer. "Now you get out. I never want to see so much as that fake blond hair again and if I do you may end up the same way."

"What has that slut Pan done to you? You were never…." Marron tried, but Trunks had, had enough. He brought his hand up and slapped her. This stunned her into silence. He knew what would finally shut her up.

"I'd watch what you say about my bride-to-be." Trunks flung over his shoulder as he turned around. He put his arm around Pan's waist and led her back to the group. Leaving a shocked Marron in their wake. When they got over to the shocked group. Trunks smiled and gave Pan a squeeze. "I guess everyone now knows everything."

"Wow congrats." Yamcha replied walking over slapping Trunks on the back.

"Yes congratulations and I wish you all the best but I think we better be going." Krillin replied sadly.

"Yes I agree." 18 commented.

"You guys I am sorry. I just can't have her around talking like that around Pan." Trunks stated feeling very guilty for slapping Marron.

"Oh I agree. It's just that we feel so bad for what she has done and said." Krillin said looking at the ground. Bulma decided to say something.

"Look don't feel to bad you can't help what she does. Just know you two will always be welcome here just not her."

"That's right I wasn't talking about you guys." Trunks smiled. "Besides you have to be at our wedding when we set the date."

"We will be." 18 commented feeling a lot better and so was Krillin.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Krillin smiled. That was when they all heard Marron start hollering.

"Oh know he is dying. Somebody please help him."

"Well I guess I had better go give him a senzu bean. We will see you all later. Bye." Krillin said over his shoulder as he left with 18 and Master Roshi right behind him.

"Bye." The group said in unison. After the three were out of the gate, Goku asked.

"So who won the bet?"

"Well let me see." Trunks said as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Look's like my father did."

Trunks handed him the money and Vegeta started doing a little dance and commented. "I knew it I am the best. No one can beat the Prince of all Saiyans."

This earned several cat calls from the women and evil looks from the men. When Vegeta was done he looked over his shoulder at Bulma and smirked.

"You burning the food again woman."

"Oh Kami the food." Bulma yelled as she took off running towards the grill. When Videl reached the grill, she asked.

"Did it burn?"

"No." Bulma smiled as she turned around. "And it's done. Are all you ready to eat?"

"The group coursed an excited "Yes."

The women filed into the house to get the rest of the food. There was twice as much food then usual seeing as how they were all Saiyans now. There were extra supports under the tables to hold all the weight.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Goku exclaimed. "Lets it!!"

They all laughed and set down to eat. There was heaping plates in front of the all. The group dug in and the food started flying. Somebody would loose a hand if it were in the wrong place. No one said anything through the entire meal. They didn't even notice Pan keep jumping. Trunks was doing something to her with his tail under the table after which he would smirk each time. When not even crumbs was left Goku smiled.

"That was good Bulma even better then Chi Chi's cooking." This earned him a quick punch from Chi Chi.

"Sorry Chi Chi but it was good." Goku said rubbing his arm. Wow, she has gotten a lot stronger. So after everyone else left leaving the group of Saiyans alone. That was when Vegeta decided he was ready to fight.

"I am ready for a spar if anybody willing to take me on."

"I'm in." Goku said jumping up.

"Yeah me too." Gohan smiled. Vegeta turned to Goten and Trunks.

"What about you two boys?" They looked at each and then back to Vegeta.

"Were in." They said at the same time.

"Then let's go." Vegeta huffed flying out to the middle of the yard and followed by Goku.

"Hey you guys wait for me." Pan hollered trying to get there attention. She did but it was not what she was expecting. Trunks whipped around and in a flash was right in front of her.

"No Way!" He glared not believing she would take any kind of chances with her pregnant.

"But Trunks I will be careful." Pan said with hope in her voice.

"No you are not sparing." Trunks replied angrily.

"I have to agree with Trunks on this. You are not going to spar with us." Gohan said after he came up and stood beside Trunks. Pan was quickly getting angry but Gohan continued. "You know how intense it gets when we all get together. We don't want to have to worry about you and now the baby too."

"So you two are going to team up on me now, huh?" Pan glared right back. She was trying to control her Ki but it was rising. "I will not have this!"

"Look Pan." Trunks tried.

"No leave me alone!" Pan yelled at them and then took off into the air quickly going super. Trunks looked to Gohan for what to do about her.

"Go after her Trunks." Gohan smiled.

"I figured you wanted to go." Trunks was still a little shocked about the whole thing.

"No." Gohan replied shaking his head. "It's not my place any more it's yours. So go."

"Thanks Gohan." Trunks smiled going super and jumping into the air. Taking off in the direction Pan left in. the other men came over to stand beside Gohan. Vegeta smirked. He knew his boy was in for a fight when caught up to his mate.

"Don't worry Gohan he will bring her back." Goku commented laying a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Actually I am not so much worried about her as I am Trunks. She has such a temper." Gohan replied shaking his head again. Vegeta came up and slapped him on the back.

"You're worried about him now. Wait till her mood swings start and she throws Ki blasts at him if he even looks at her wrong." Vegeta smirked. The other three men spun around and stared at him. Goten was the first to recover.

"WHAT!!!!"

"Yes they start at about 3 months. So you are in for it to boy. Although Bra's won't be as bad as Pan's because she is not as strong." Vegeta smiled evilly which turned into a cold stare at Goten. "Why I have your attention boy she is not leaving this house so you will have to live here. So I can keep an eye on you."

Goten didn't know what to say really so he just nodded his head. He had wanted to get their own place but that is out of the question now. He would do anything for Bra even live in the same house as Vegeta.

Mean while Trunks was having a hard time catching Pan. Wow, she is mad. So he powered up to his fullest and was starting to gain on her. He saw her in the distant and was coming up fast. When Trunks grabbed Pan it was like he had roped a wild horse. She was fighting him and he was afraid he was going to hurt her.

"Pan stop please." Trunks tried.

"Let go Trunks." Pan yelled.

"You have got to stop this." Trunks replied out of breath after finally grabbing her other hand pinning them to her sides.

"LET GO NOW!!!!!" Pan hissed.

"NO! Pan we are going to talk." Trunks growled lowering them both to the ground. When their feet hit the ground Trunks continued. "Are you going to behave?"

"Yes." Pan replied hatefully.

"OK." Trunks said letting go of her. Pan swung around and tried punching him. He caught it easily and pulled her up against him.

"Now look Pan you have got to calm down. I don't need you to pass out again." Trunks tried to reason but it was having no affect Pan was still struggling. He knew he had to pull out all the stops. "If you are not going to think of yourself, think of the baby. Do you want to hurt it?"

"Fine what do you want Trunks because if you can't figure it out I am trying to get away from you." Pan replied after she stopped the struggling. She had forgotten she was pregnant but she would never admit it to him.

"Pan please come out of super. You are worrying me." Trunks tried hoping she would calm on down.

"GOOD!!!" Pan fired right back.

"Please Pan."

"Fine." She replied dropping out of super. Trunks quickly followed. He cupped her chin and made her look at him.

"Why did you go off like that?"

"Because."

"Pan."

"Alright you want to know. I don't need you siding with my father. That was what I was trying to get away from in the first place when I mated you. You are just like him. Always trying to control me." Pan glared at him. She saw the hurt flash through his eyes and then felt his arms drop from around her. He turned his back to her and lifted off.

"Trunks I.." Pan tried near tears realizing what she had said to him.

"I can't talk to you right now. Maybe I will see you later." He replied cutting her off and never looking back. Having the support gone from around her Pan suddenly felt light headed and sat down in the tall grass. She put her head in her hands and cried. I can't believe I just did that. Comparing him to my father. Trunks just happened to glance over his shoulder and saw her sitting on the ground. I may be mad but I just can't leave her like that. He turned around and headed back suppressing his Ki. When he touched down he could hear her crying softly and it broke through the last of his anger. Trunks sat down cross-legged in front of her.

"Pan." He said touching the top of her head. She jumped, startled, then looked at him.

"Trunks I am so sorry." Pan cried.

"Oh Panny." Trunks said pulling her into his lap. Pan continued in a rush.

"I am sorry I know how it sounded to you."

"Yeah it sounded like you only mated me to get back at your father."

"No it's not like that. I love you. It's just you were siding with him." Pan sobbed.

"I had to Pan. I was not and still not going to let you spar with us." Trunks stated. He was going to hold his ground on that.

"But." Pan tried.

"Pan just hear me out before you get all mad again. I am worried about you and the baby. It just gets to intense out there for you."

"Yes I know but you won't let anything happen to me." Pan smiled sweetly.

"That's not it and I am not budging on this so stop trying to coax me." Trunks smirked.

"So you are never going to let me fight again." Pan asked Ki rising once again and Trunks felt it.

"No you can still spar with us but only after the baby comes." Trunks smiled feeling her Ki come down some. "If you still won't to spar pregnant I'll be the only one sparing with you. OK Panny?"

"OK. I promise." Pan smiled.

"Thanks baby." Trunks said pulling her into a tight hug. Tilting her chin up to him, he put his lips on hers in a gentle kiss. However, Pan took it deeper, wanting more. He soon felt her tail wrapping around his and being pushed backwards until he was lying on the ground with her on top. When they finally came up for air, he managed to get out. "Pan not right now."

"I need you Trunks." Pan blushed for actually saying it aloud.

"That's fine with me." Trunks smirked. "But we need to get back before everyone comes looking for us."

"Please." Pan smiled moving her hips against his. Earning a small moan from Trunks.

"Look you are making it hard on me." Trunks said trying to get himself under control.

"Oh I thought I was making you hard." Pan smirked feeling him under her.

"Fine then. You're making me hard. I can wait a few more hours can't you?"

"Well I suppose so…………..but I better get a good ride my prince." Pan smirked again. Shocking Trunks at how bold she was being.

"Pan!!!!!!!" Trunks blushed but soon recovered smiling evilly looking like his father. "Don't I always deliver?" Pan blushed a deep red and he laughed.

"Come on let's go." He said taking Pan into his arms and lifting off.

"I can fly for my self Trunks." Pan said putting her arms around his neck.

"I know that but I like it better this way." Trunks smiled giving her a squeeze. Pan snuggled into his chest for the long flight to Capsule Corp. and she soon drifted to sleep. He looked down at her and smiled. Seeing her sleeping safely in his arms and knowing of his child she was carrying if he died tomorrow he would die happy. Trunks kissed the top of her head and speeded up a bit he wanted to get his family home.

Well what do you think? I know it as a long time coming and this is not where it ends. There is a lot more coming up. Thanks for reading and please review.


	15. I'll do anything for you

Well here it is. I promised the next chapter within the week I didn't know I could get it out within the day. I just want to thank everyone for sticking with the story and thanks for reviewing. Anyway on with the next chapter.

Chapter 15

As they came near capsule corp., Trunks could hear all the Ki blasts and he looked down to see Pan starting to wake up.

"Man look at the yard. Mom is going to pitch a fit." Pan had awakened enough to see what Trunks was talking about. They were both to caught up in the destruction that was the yard to see the Ki blast heading towards them. Trunks caught sight of it out of the corner of his eye a few seconds before it hit. With out a second thought he turned to protect Pan from the blast but it caught him on the back.

"AHHHHHHHHHH." Trunks screamed from the pain. They were both sent hurtling towards the earth. Trunks was barely aware of what was going on but he again turned taking the full impact as they hit the ground with Pan wrapped safely in his arms. As the dust cleared, everything hit Pan with what just happened. Pan climbed off Trunks and started screaming.

"OH KAMI!!!!! Trunks!!!!!!!! Trunks!!!!!!!" She turned and saw the men flying towards them.

"SOMEBODY GET A SENZU BEAN NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan saw Goku instant transmission out. She knew he was on his way to Korrin's Tower and would be back in a couple minutes. Pan turned back to Trunks. It made her sick to see blood coming from his mouth. Trunks stirred a little.

"Pan are you ok?" He asked with a great deal of effort. He brought his hand up touching her cheek.

"Yes I'm fine. You stay with me Trunks grandpa is gone to get a senzu bean." Pan cried. Vegeta, Gohan, and Goten landed on the ground beside them.

"As long as you're ok." Trunks managed to smile through the pain. "I love you so much."

His eyes closed and his hand fell away from her face. They could feel Trunks' Ki bottoming out. Pan turned a tear stained face to the men.

"You all have got to do something." Pan cried. The men just shook there heads no. "Daddy you're a doctor, please help him."

"Pan honey there is nothing I can do. He is just too broke up." Gohan said near tears himself. Vegeta was watching the scene trying to control his emotions as well but to no avail, a single tear slipped down his cheek. There was nothing any of them could do. The only one that could help his son now was his mate and she had to figure it out for herself. Goku instant transmission back in.

"I got the beans!" He said holding up a bag. Goten shook his head.

"It's to late dad."

"Oh." Goku managed to get out. He looked at Trunks then to the sorrow filled face of Pan. This broke him down too. They all were having a hard time not crying. Pan leaned over laying her head and hands on his broken chest.

"This can't be happening! You cannot die on me like this. It has only been two weeks we are suppose to be together forever. I need you and so does your child. Please don't leave us." Pan cried. Her hands started glowing gold and she sat up looking at the group.

"What's going on?"

"Heal him Pan." Vegeta actually smiled.

"What?" Pan replied still sniffling. Vegeta knelt down beside her.

"Heal him."

"I can't." Pan said shaking her head.

"Yes you can. You are his mate and the only one who can. Just move your hands over his body. Put all of your feelings and power into them." Vegeta said guiding her hands over his body. She did as she was told. Hovering her hands mere inches from him. Pan ran her hands over him from head to toe. Soon Trunks' Ki level started registering again. Her breath caught when he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Pan?"

"Trunks!!!!" Pan cried before throwing herself at him.

"How am I alive?" Trunks asked looking at the men and putting his arms around his crying mate that was clinging to his neck. He knew he was not going to get anything out of Pan right now. "I know I was dying."

"I don't know exactly what happened but Pan healed you." Goten smiled feeling a lot better. It was his Ki blast that went astray but it was Gohan that knocked it over his shoulder sending it towards them.

"What?" Trunks said pulling back a little to look at Pan. "She did?"

"Boy how did that bruise disappear on her face?" Vegeta asked. The other men were curious as to where this was heading.

"I don't know."

"The truth boy." Vegeta growled.

"I really don't know. The night Pan stayed over. I was lying their watching her sleep and wishing I had never hit her so hard. I just reached over and laid my hand on her bruised cheek. When I pulled my hand away the bruise was gone."

"Did your hand glow gold?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes but how did you know that?" Trunks ask startled he didn't want anybody to know about that.

"Because she just did the same thing to you." Goku smiled after putting it together.

"I still don't understand how?" Trunks asked patting Pan's back. She was still crying and his shirt was getting damp. Vegeta made an annoyed huff.

"You two are mates. You can heal each other if you want it bad enough. Its part of your Saiyan blood. Any of us can do it now if we had too. However it works different for each of us so we have to figure it out for ourselves."

"That's good to know." Goku smiled.

"Yes it is." Goten replied nodding his head. Gohan however was not listening. He had zoned out sometime ago. He still couldn't believe it all. Trunks turning Pan out of the way both times and taking the full hits himself. He knew he would not survive but he took them anyway. He had gained all new respect for Trunks in that moment. He may have accepted Trunks as his daughter's mate but he still did not trust him until now. He knew Trunks had his daughter's best interest at heart. Now this Pan saving Trunks thing. Because of her love for him. He now knows nothing or no one will ever come between the two in this life and the next. Gohan smiled proud of his daughter and her mate. Trunks talking brought him out of his thoughts.

"Pan please stop crying. I'm ok." Trunks smiled rubbing her back. Pan pulled back looking at him.

"Are you really ok?" Pan said wiping away the tears.

"Yes and thank you for saving me." Trunks grinned.

"No thank you for saving us." Pan smiled as she leaned over kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Are you going to stop crying now?" Trunks teased.

"Maybe." Pan smirked feeling more like her old self. Everyone's attention was turned to Bulma who was screaming from the patio.

"OH Kami!!!! Vegeta what the hell did you do to my yard?"

"We better get over there." Gohan commented taking to the air followed by the others. As they touched down Bulma was already screaming profanities at them.

"Hold it woman." Vegeta said holding up his hand.

"Don't tell me to hold it. Look at my yard." Bulma yelled. This brought the rest of the women from inside the house.

"Fine you won't have a yard left when I get done." Vegeta smirked forming a Ki blast in his hand. The blood drained from Bulma's face.

"No, No Stop please Vegeta." Bulma begged grabbing his arm.

"Fine and just to let you know your brat almost died a few minutes ago." Vegeta huffed.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" The ladies said in unison. Bulma ran up to Trunks looking him over.

"Are you ok?" She asked worried.

"Yes mom I am fine. One of the stray Ki blasts came at us when I was bringing Pan back. I turned Pan out of the way to protect her. Needless to say, I got the full force of the blast then we hit the ground. Pan healed me some how and I am just fine. So please don't go all-hysterical. " Trunks smiled at her worried face.

"I won't go hysterical if you promise me your fine."

"I promise mom." Trunks replied hugging her."

"You know what this has been a long day. I am tired and getting a headache. I think we are going to head on home." Gohan said walking over to Videl.

"Yeah honey I agree." Videl smiled. It was getting late. She turned to Bulma. "Thanks Bulma for the party. We had a great time. This one is defiantly one to remember. Be come in-laws and get grandbabies all in one day."

"Yes." Bulma grinned walking over to her. "I agree. Before anyone says anything, I am paying for the wedding. Just as soon as Pan tells us when it will be." They both turned and stared at Trunks and Pan.

"Well we haven't set a date yet." Trunks shrugged.

"I know how about before I get to fat so it has to be soon." Pan grinned.

"You are not going to be fat." Trunks laughed.

"That's right Pan you will just be very pregnant." Bra teased. Pan just glared at her.

"Alright you two." Bulma laughed. She turned to look at Chi Chi and Videl. "Can you two be here tomorrow morning at 10:00? We can start sorting out the details then."

"I'll be here." Videl smiled.

"Yeah me too." Chi Chi chimed in.

"Alright now that we got all that settled. Are we ready to go?" Gohan asked getting inpatient.

"Yeah let's go." Videl smiled lifting off and Gohan followed her. They quickly noticed Pan was not with them. They turned around and touched back down.

"Pan you coming?" Gohan asked.

"UM……No. I am going to stay here with Trunks." Pan smiled weakly.

"What you're not coming home?" Videl was shocked. She was not prepared for this yet. Gohan smiled sadly.

"She is home Videl. She is with her mate. Let's go on home." Videl was trying to think of anything that would get her one more night with her daughter so she wasn't thinking when she blurted out.

"She needs something to sleep in. she has to come home." The entire group looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Vegeta just couldn't resist.

"Trust me. The last thing on her mind will be clothes. I guarantee it." Vegeta smirked. Trunks and Pan both blushed. Videl finally caught on and turned red herself.

"Oh never mind, just forget I said anything." Videl said taking to the air. She flung over her shoulder as she left. "See you tomorrow Pan bye."

"See you tomorrow when you come get your things Pan. Bye." Gohan smiled. Pan ran over and gave him a hug.

"Thanks daddy, I love you." Pan smiled.

"I love you too Pan." Gohan smiled. He pulled away from her and lifted off heading towards home.

"Well we got to be going to." Goku grinned picking up Chi Chi. As he took to the air he said over his shoulder. "Goten, Pan good luck living here with Vegeta. You're going to need it."

"I HEARD THAT KAKOROTE!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled at the retreating form then he turned to Bulma. "I'm hungry woman."

"Vegeta do you know how much food that was cooked today?" Bulma said getting annoyed.

"So I'm still hungry." Vegeta huffed.

"Fine." Bulma said turning to the others. "What about you all?"

"Mom I'm always hungry now." Bra grinned placing a hand on her stomach. The rest nodded their heads yes.

"Fine I'll go order pizzas." Bulma replied as she turned and headed in the house. The man at Harry's pizza shack is going to have a heart attack when I give him my order. He already hates for me to call now. I'll probably end up buying the place before it's over with. The other Saiyans soon turned and followed Bulma into the house. Just inside the door Trunks noticed Pan wasn't with them. He dropped back from the group and went looking for her. He found her sitting by the pool in a lounger. As he walked over to her he could hear her softly crying. Trunks squatted down beside her and took Pan's hand in his.

"What's wrong Panny?" Trunks asked worried.

"Nothing Trunks. " Pan smiled. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me." Trunks said reaching up and putting his hand on her cheek. "Come on and tell me what's wrong." Pan sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest, staring at the starry sky.

"It's just that I almost lost you today. Everyone is making light of it like it was nothing." Pan sighed. Trunks stood up and straddled the lounger, sitting down behind Pan. He wrapped his arms and tail around her pulling her back against him.

"Panny it is like it's nothing. All you have to do is wish me back on the dragon balls."

"Trunks now you are doing it too. I almost had to watch you die today."

"I am serious Pan and it's true." Pan shook her head sadly.

"I don't understand why you took the hits. You know I can take care of myself."

"Pan turn around and look at me please." Trunks asked. I thought we already went over this today. Pan turned around and sat Indian style in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Pan I took them because I wanted too. There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect you or our baby." Trunks smiled.

"I know that, but you weren't even powered up or even thought about it. You just did it." Pan replied hanging her head. Trunks cupped her chin tilting her head up to look at him.

"Yes this is true. I don't have to think of anything when it comes to you. I would rather give my life then see you hurt." Trunks smiled. Pan started crying again.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I'm crying so much today."

"It's just your hormones out of whack because of my baby." Trunks smirked.

"I guess but I still could have taken one of them."

"Look Panny you are going to have to get used to it. I will protect you and our baby at all costs. I know you are strong but let me take care of you like I should." Trunks smiled. "so are you going to let me protect you?"

"On one condition. That you let me protect you when need be." Pan smirked.

"Ok." Trunks laughed. "If there is a need."

"Thank you for making me feel better." Pan smirked running a hand up under his shirt. Trunks raised a eye brow at this. Trunks then smirked as he pushed her legs to one side and pulled her to him. He gave her a kiss that he poured his heart and soul into. He slowly reached down the top of her dress and quickly found what he was looking for. The ring was nestled safely between her perfect breasts. As he pulled it out he pulled away from her. Pan looked at Trunks questioningly. He took a hold of her left hand and smiled.

"Now that we don't have to hide our love, I never want to see this ring leave your finger again." He slid the ring on her finger then brought the hand up and kissed it.

"It won't I promise." Pan smiled leaning forward for another kiss which Trunks happily gave her. Bra appeared at the door and smiled. She was happy for her brother and her friend.

"UM if you two are through the pizzas will be here in a few minutes." Pan and Trunks pulled apart. They turned to look at her.

"No were not done yet can you come back in a few hours. I haven't gotten laid yet." Pan smirked. Bra was shocked with that comment from Pan. She couldn't believe she even said it.

"You know Trunks you are having a bad influence on Pan. That is something you would have said." Bra said shaking her head.

"Well she is my mate so I guess she read my mind." Trunks smirked. "We will be right in. Thanks for letting us know."

"No problem. Just hurry up or dad will come looking for you two." Bra said over her shoulder as she went back in the house.

"Come on Pan." Trunks said as he stood up bringing Pan with him. They were walking towards the house when Pan stopped. "What's wrong Pan?"

"Nothing." Pan smiled lying a hand on her stomach. "It's just flaring it's Ki. Here feel." Pan took Trunks' hand and placed it over their baby.

"Wow it's getting strong." Trunks smiled.

"Maybe it will be the youngest to go super." Pan grinned.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Vegeta said from the doorway. They turned and looked at him. "Now get in here." They ran over to Vegeta and was about to go through the door when Vegeta stopped them.

"Is it true about the brat's Ki?"

"Yes. Here feel Vegeta." Pan smiled. Vegeta looked to Trunks for approval. He may have been his father but no Saiyan male touched another Saiyan male's mate without his approval especially pregnant. Trunks nodded his head yes. Vegeta placed his hand on her stomach feeling what they were talking about. He quickly turned and went in the house followed closely by Trunks and Pan. They were worried something was wrong.

"Woman." Vegeta said coming into the living room. She turned and looked at him. "I want you to invent something that can read the brat's Ki and the mother's it also needs to differentiate between the two."

"Why?" Bulma asked confused.

"Because woman you will need it for the births and it's good to know how strong the brats are getting." Vegeta huffed.

"Ok Vegeta I'll do it." Bulma smiled.

"Good." Vegeta said lost in thought. The kid's Ki should not be spiking like that or be so strong so early in the pregnancy. This is going to be bad on Pan and the brat. One of them might not survive. Vegeta was brought of his thoughts by Pan.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes. You worry to much. I just want to know how strong the brats are getting." Vegeta smirked quickly changing the subject. "Here comes those delivery boys. As if on cue the door bell rang.

"Now Vegeta behave yourself." Bulma smiled walking to the door. Pan leaned towards Trunks and whispered.

"What's she talking about?"

"You'll see." Trunks smirked. Bulma opened the door and there stood 20 guys holding 200 pizzas.

"Uh Miss. Briefs. Did you order 200 pizzas?"

"Yes and yes." Bulma said with a smile. She said over her shoulder you guys come get theses pizzas while I pay." Trunks and Goten came out taking the pizzas from the men.

"Uh don't you need some help with these?" One of them asked.

"No we got them." Goten said taking the last of the pizzas and following Trunks back in the house. All the delivery boys ran to their cars and jumped in their cars speeding away. That is all except one. The one that was in front and took the money. Bra leaned over and whispered to Pan.

"Let's have some fun with the boys." Bra said pulling Pan out the door with her.

Well what do you think? Please review and thanks for reading. Also check out my website.


	16. Delivery boys and much needed talks

I don't own any of the Dragon Ball Series.

Thanks for all the reviews people. I am glad to be back on track. Anyway on with this chapter.

Chapter 16

"Mom is there any more pizzas?" Bra smiled coming out the door with Pan in tow.

"No the boys done got them all." Bulma said shaking her head. She just had to get Vegeta started and now the boys too. The delivery guy that was left really had some nerve and mad a pass at them all.

"Wow!!! So much beauty in one house. That has to be a crime." He smiled. "Are these your sisters Miss. Briefs?"

"Oh no that is my daughter and my.." Bulma started but he cut her off.

"Your daughter!!!! You're not old enough to have a daughter her age."

"Your funny. " Bulma smiled. "The purple haired man is my son and he is 8 years older then her."

"NO!!! That can't be. Trunks Briefs is your son. Man I would like to be like him. A different girl every night and never looking back. You can't be that old your to pretty for that."

"I think we better be going in." Bulma smiled pushing the girls towards the door. " Have a nice night."

"It will be a nice night if I could get a date with one of you lovely ladies."

"No thank you." Bra smiled.

"Come on girls." Bulma said trying to get them in the house. He turned to Pan.

"What about you beautiful? Would you like to go somewhere and party. You sure are dressed up for it." He said reaching a hand out to grab Pan's. She took a step back right into Trunks. He quickly put his arm around her waist.

"She's busy." Trunks growled.

"In fact they all are." Vegeta said taking Bra's upper arm in a firm grip and steering her towards Goten. They turned and went into the house followed by Trunks and Pan. He then grabbed Bulma's arm and pulled her closer to him. The guy decided he was going to cock an attitude.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I really think you need to leave before you get yourself killed." Bulma laughed nervously.

"What is this old man going to kill me. I work out 5 hours a day to get this body. I seriously doubt he could even cause a bruise." He said puffing out his chest to make his point. Through all this Bulma felt Vegeta's Ki keep rising. She just knew he was going to go super.

"Thank you for delivering the pizzas now you're going to die." Bulma smiled. The guy laughed.

"Come on drop the old man and come have dinner with me. Hey I will even pay for it even though you got plenty of money to be paying for me." Bulma had, had enough with that comment. She turned and was heading in the house when she smirked over her shoulder.

"Get him Vegeta." That was all it took. Vegeta quickly went super and the pizza guy took off running at full tilt. With an evil smirk on his face Vegeta fired up Ki blasts and let them fly. He laughed evilly as the man was being chased all over the yard. With one last fiery blast the guy's car was blown to bits. The guy now sat in a mud hole thanking Dende he was alive. Without a word, smirk in place, Vegeta turned and went into the house slamming the door behind him.

"Now I suppose you're happy." Bulma commented as Vegeta strutted into the dining room looking very proud of him self.

"Extremely." Vegeta smirked as he sat down and pulled a pizza box to him. Bulma pointed at Bra.

"You missy just had to erg him on."

"Of course mom." Bra smiled then she turned to Vegeta. "So dad is he still alive?"

"Yes but his car isn't." Vegeta smirked.

"Vegeta you didn't blow up another car did you?" Bulma asked getting another slice of pizza.

"Yes." Vegeta stated around a bite of food. Pan and Goten was looking rather uncomfortable. They had never seen this side of the Briefs family. The one where they wanted Vegeta to get mad. Trunks noticed them and smiled.

"You two don't worry mom will call and replace the guy's car. This is how it usually is around here when everybody else leaves. You'll get used to it."

"So um how many cars have you blown up Vegeta?" Pan asked interested.

"I think it is close to 400 now. Right mom?" Bra grinned.

"Yes and some were pretty expensive." Bulma said as she glared at Vegeta.

"I know the one tonight but why the others. " Goten asked reaching for another box.

"Same reasons. " Bra smiled. "They are always after me or mom. I think they do it on purpose because mom will give them whatever car they want to keep from getting sued. We shocked them tonight with Pan being here they were not expecting that. They will have to add her to the books now."

"Don't say that stuff Bra. I'm not in the same league as you two." Pan said shaking her head.

"Pan don't put yourself down like that." Goten commented. He did not like Pan thinking of her self as being not good enough.

"It's true. I'm just plain old Pan. I'd rather be sparring or hunting for the dragon balls then be shopping and partying." Pan smiled sadly. Trunks slipped his tail around her waist and gave her a squeeze.

"I wouldn't want you any other way." Trunks smiled.

"Mom do you here this?" Bra asked stunned.

"Yes I do." Bulma smiled. "I guess you're right Pan. No you are not in the same league as us. You just make one up all by yourself. One that is above all the rest that no one can touch. After all you got my son didn't you. The president of Capsule Corp. and the most chased after man on this planet."

"Yeah mom's right. On you wedding day 1000's of women will be tearing down the little shrines to Trunks Briefs." Bra teased. Pan was blushing. She had not thought of it that way before. She felt Trunks' tail tighten again reassuring her. Vegeta smirked at the group.

"You all forget that he is the Prince of Saiyans and it is with my approval that they are mated. That goes for you two as well." He said pointing at Bra and Goten. The group just shook their heads. Vegeta always had to have the last word and to feel important.

"Now if you boys feel like you can take me I feel like a spar." Vegeta said standing up.

"Yeah." Said Trunks and Goten getting up from the table and heading to the gravity room. Vegeta started walking then stopped and looked at Pan.

"Well woman are you coming? We will go easy on you." He asked.

"No thanks Vegeta. I won't be sparing for awhile well at least not with you guys." Pan smiled.

"Fine but I will agree on this earthling custom of marriage on one condition. I want you able to go super on command by that day. "

"I will Vegeta. I promise." Pan smiled.

"Good and I will hold you to you word." Vegeta said turning and heading to the gravity room, leaving the girls sitting at the table.

"Well I don't know about you two but with all the excitement today and this little Saiyan, I am drained." Bra smiled rubbing her belly then getting up. "I think I am going on to bed."

"Good night honey." Bulma smiled. "Sleep well."

"Night Pan ,mom and I'm sure I will." Bra winked before heading up the stairs.

"Night Bra." Pan smiled.

"Well Pan it's you and me. What do you want to talk about?" Bulma said turning to her.

"I don't know but can I help you clean up."

"Yeah." Bulma said smiling and standing up. She picked up some boxes and headed towards the kitchen "We just have to recycle these pizza boxes." Pan quickly followed her. About 10 minutes later everything was clean. Pan and Bulma sat down in the living room, watching some TV.

"Bulma?" Pan asked finally getting up her nerve.

"Yes Pan." Bulma answered turning to her.

"I was wondering if it was ok with you about me living here? I never asked and I know Trunks didn't either."

"Don't worry about it." Bulma smiled. "I love to have you here and you have had your own room since you were a baby."

"Yes but it's different now."

"Not really your still Pan even though you won't be needing your own room anymore." Bulma smirked. Pan blushed. "I'm just teasing you Pan. We can turn your old room into the nursery since it is right across the hall."

"We can Bulma?" Pan asked getting excited.

"Yep we sure can. You know I still remember all the times you snuck into Trunks' room when you were little. We always found you curled up right next to him."

"Yeah so I hear but the only one I remember was the last time when I was 5 and Vegeta had a big problem with it. I never went in there anymore. Well not until a couple of weeks ago." Pan grinned then she noticed Bulma blushing. "You know why Vegeta got so mad!"

"Yes I do." Bulma said avoiding eye contact.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"I don't thank I should."

"Please Bulma. I have always thought I did something wrong." Bra tried.

"Well you didn't, Pan and Trunks really didn't either."

"Come on Bulma. I remember Trunks not getting out of bed even when Vegeta ordered him too. Please!!!!" Pan begged. She just had to know.

"Well I shouldn't be telling you this but here goes. Trunks had a problem at the time. He had thought he wet his pants but actually….." Pan cut her off quickly putting it together.

"NO HE DIDN'T!!!!!!!!" Pan was shocked over this. I was only 5.

"Yes he did. That's why Vegeta had such a fit. He didn't want his son getting off on a 5 year old."

"It's hard to believe but he was 13 at the time so it's natural, just something that happened."

"I know and I tried to explain that to Vegeta but he just wouldn't hear it. Pan you can not tell anybody this. Trunks is still embarrassed to this day, with the whole idea of it. Only the three of us knew and now you."

"Thanks Bulma for letting me know it isn't my fault and I promise I won't tell anybody." Pan smiled.

"Good girl." Bulma grinned. "So what color do you want the nursery to be?"

"Oh I don't know. Uh ..some color that can be for a boy or a girl."

"Well what's your favorite color?"

"Purple." Pan blushed. Bulma grinned. She knew Pan got her fill of purple and sometimes gold every night.

"Oh I see. How about we do the walls in a very light purple and maybe the crib too?"

"That sounds great Bulma." Pan smiled.

"Good I will call the contractor in the morning." Bulma smiled.

"Thanks Bulma for the wedding and the nursery, for everything."

"No problem."

In the gravity room, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten were still sparing. Vegeta threw a Ki blast at Trunks, he caught it and threw it right back. Trunks floated down to the room controls and turned them off.

"Boy what are you doing?:" Vegeta asked annoyed touching down beside him. Goten quickly followed, he was curious as well.

"Nothing I'm just done sparing for tonight. After all that has happened today I'm tired." Trunks replied turning to face them.

"Sure you are." Goten smiled slyly. Vegeta smirked.

"You two better not blow another hole in the roof." Trunks smirked looking awful evil and left. He couldn't wait to get alone with his mate. He had a few more things he wanted to teach her. He had been taking it slow and she was going along with what ever he wanted to do but tonight he was going to take their sex life into a whole new dimension. He was going to be rough and hopefully she would be rough right back maybe even get up the nerve to do more things to him. He knew she would be able to take what ever he dished out. He enjoyed making love to Pan but he would like the roles reversed once in awhile. He stopped and stood in the doorway to the living room. He watched his mother and Pan laughing. He walked over and interrupted them.

"I'm glad you two are getting along so well."

"Trunks where have you been these last 17 years. We have always got along." Bulma said getting annoyed. Trunks leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Pan on the cheek then his mom pulling back he smiled.

"I'm going to go and take a shower. I will be back down in a few minutes."

"Ok. See you in a few." Bulma smiled. She knew Trunks was not coming back down and her job was to get Pan up to him without looking suspicious. After Trunks was gone up the stairs Bulma asked.

"Pan do you have any idea what you want for your wedding or when you want it."

"Well my birthday is in two weeks if you think you can pull it off." Pan smiled.

"What!!!! Two weeks to completely plan a wedding." Bulma was a little shocked but then her ego took over. "Why not if anybody can do it I can right. So what colors do you want?"

"Bulma do you even have to ask. Purple of course."

"Well we could do all the flowers in purple, your bouquet, and your petticoats that are under your dress so when Trunks lifts it up to pull off the garter everything will match."

"That all sounds great Bulma." Pan smiled.

"Pan I am going to warn you now. This wedding will be huge and the press will be there. It is not everyday the president of Capsule Corp. gets married. There will probably be like 500 guests or more. Can you handle that?"

"I guess so….. I would do anything I had to too marry Trunks."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. It may be big but it's going to be beautiful." Bulma smiled. "Will you look at that it's already 11:30 pm. We have been talking to much."

"You're right but Trunks said he was coming back down." Pan said looking towards the stairs. Bulma noticed this and grinned.

"Well why don't you go look for him but I bet he is already asleep. He looked tired."

"Yeah he did and I'm tired too. I guess I have been putting it off."

"Why?" Bulma asked.

"Well it kind of weird but I feel I shouldn't just walk into his room. I know it sounds crazy. I have been sneaking into his room for two weeks now but it's different tonight." Pan replied shaking her head.

"Well I am going to tell you something my mom told me and I told to Bra though I did not know where it was going to lead." Bulma smiled. "Just open the door go in and climb into the bed with him. You will know in a matter of seconds if he wants you there."

"Bulma that is so bad!" Pan said not believing. "Is that how you and Vegeta got together?"

"I will just have to tell you that story someday." Bulma grinned. "Now go on and go to bed."

"Thanks Bulma." Pan said getting up and heading up the stairs. A few seconds later Bulma heard the gravity room door open and close. Goten and Vegeta walked into the living room.

"Where's Bra?" Goten asked.

"Oh she was tired. She went on up to bed about an hour or so ago." Bulma said turning to look at them.

"Ok good night you two." Goten said over his shoulder as he went up the stairs. Vegeta came over and sat down next to Bulma. He promptly too the remote control from her.

"You always take the remote control from me." Bulma huffed. When she got no response from him except for flipping channels. She got mad and stood up. "Fine I am going to bed."

Vegeta quickly grabbed Bulma and pulled her into his lap. Bulma smiled when he flipped off the TV and brought his head down to hers. They sat kissing in the dark. When they pulled apart Vegeta smirked.

"Not without me your not. If the brats are going to get some tonight so am I." As he picked Bulma up and carried her up the stairs she smiled.

"Vegeta you get some every night and sometimes in the day time too. I think I'm getting to old for this."

"You can never be to old for mating. You're right though, I get sex when I want. You can't resist me." Vegeta smirked again as he carried her through their bedroom door and he kicked it closed behind them.

Goten entered their room to find that Bra was indeed asleep. He walked over to the bed and lightly touched her cheek. He smiled when she shifted in her sleep thanking Dende that he gets to spend the rest of his life with her. Goten turned around and headed to the shower. Coming out 15 minutes later with nothing on. He was still wet as he climbed into bed next to his mate. He was shocked when he put his are around her growing waist and she turned over smiling.

"I thought you was asleep."

"I was till I heard the water running."

"I'm sorry that I woke you up." Goten said running a hand through her hair.

"I'm glad you did." Bra smiled before leaning over and kissing him. When her hands started roaming over his well muscled body Goten pulled away from the kiss.

"Bra are you sure you're not to tired." Goten asked placing a hand on her stomach. Bra smirked.

"If I was, I wouldn't do this." She ran her hand down over his butt then down his tail. When she got to the end, she pulled it up and blew on it before licking the end.

"Good." Goten smirked as he slid his hand down to the hem of her nightgown and pulled it up over her head. He pulled her tight against him letting his body take over.

Well what do you think? Thanks for reading and please review. The next chappie will have a little bit of lime in it but not to graphic. So I am warning you now. Until next time. J


	17. The perfect Ambush

Ok people you asked for it well here it is. This chapter is a LEMON, let me repeat that L-E-M-O-N!!!!!! This chapter is nothing but lemony goodness, so if you don't like that or under age turn back now. Now that I have warned you, I have to say this is my first writing of a lemon. I don't know if I written it right or not but I tried at least and it sounds ok to me. Thanks for reading and all the reviews I have been getting. As for the last chapter it was a filler but somethings will come out of it later, I promise. Please go easy on the flames since this is my first lemon but I would like to know if I did do something wrong. Please Review. Anyway on with the chapter.

Chapter 17

Pan was running all over Capsule Corp. looking for Trunks. She had already checked their room 3 times. She could not find him anywhere and he had lowered his Ki too. She ran down a hall passed Goten's and Bra's room. She felt their high Ki levels. Well at least some one is having some fun. She rounded a corner and went passed Vegeta's and Bulma's room again feeling high Ki levels. I don't even want to think about that. Dammit where are you Trunks? When I find you, you are going to regret it. Making me run all over this place. Our room is up ahead, I guess I'll try there again. She went through the door and quickly noticed the balcony doors was open.

"I don't believe they were open before." Pan stated while she walked over and closed them. "You better not have run out on me Trunks Briefs or I'll kill you myself."

"I wouldn't leave you for nothing." Pan heard taking her by surprise. She turned around to see Trunks standing over by the door in a black silk rode, tied loosely at his waist. Trunks smirked. "What took you so long?"

"What do you mean by that?" Pan asked getting angry. "I have been running all over the place looking for you. The question is. What were you doing hiding from me?"

"Oh you'll find out soon." Trunks smirked evilly. Pan knew instantly that he was up to something and it was getting her excited. He slowly walked over to her staring the whole way. Pan watched his every move, she felt like she was being stalked. He defiantly took after Vegeta. He came to a stop mere inches from her. Trunks quickly put his hand at the top of her dress and ripped it off her.

"Trunks!!!!!!!!" Pan squealed she was to in shock to do anything else. Trunks took both her hands in his and pulled her with him, walking backwards. When they rounded the end of the sofa, Pan saw the pile of blankets and pillows in front of the fireplace. When she looked back to Trunks' face, she saw the mischief dancing across it and smiled.

"What have you got planned?" Pan asked as they both lowered to their knees.

"You'll see." Trunks smirked. He reached behind her, unhooking her bra. He slid a finger down the front of it and pulled it off. When the cool night air hit Pan's breasts, her nipples formed tight little buds. Trunks smiled when he cupped her breasts and teased her nipples some more. Pan leaned into his skillful hands. She had become addicted to these feelings only Trunks could cause. Trunks pulled his hands away earning a disappointed glare from Pan but he just smirked again. He took her hands and put them on the knot that was holding his robe closed.

"Undress me." Trunks commanded. Pan fumbled with the knot while Trunks watched her hands. She was not used to this, he had always undressed himself. He smiled at her when she finally got it undone and reached up to his shoulders sliding it off. Pan blushed bright red when she saw what he had on.

"I thought you wanted to see me in my g-string." Trunks teased gesturing towards the flimsily purple material that left nothing to the imagination. Pan glanced down again and blushed redder when she saw the material being pulled tight across his growing member.

"Look what you have done to me." Trunks smirked. Pan just got redder if it was even possible. "Touch me."

"No!!!!" Pan replied snapping out of her embarrassment shaking her head. "I might hurt you."

"Do I hurt you?" He asked. She looked away embarrassed again and shook her head no. He put a finger under her chin turning her head to him.

"Then you won't hurt me." Trunks smiled. He saw how nervous and unsure she was. They may have been mated with a baby on the way but during all their lovemaking sessions, she had always kept her hands on the upper part of his body. I'm sorry Panny but it is time to continue your training. He put his hand around her wrist and moved her hand so it was flat against him. Shock passed across Pan's face at first but then her curiosity took over. She looked down as her hand tightened around him. Trunks smiled when he moved his hand and her hand stayed on him. She began running her hand up and down him slowly, applying pressure. He had, had many of hand jobs before but her inexperienced hands were driving him crazy.

"Panny." He moaned out, grabbing her hand and pulling it away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean……" She started but he cut her off with a hand to her lips.

"I'm fine." Trunks replied but then he saw her confused look and added. "I just have other things planned right now. "

"Ok." Pan smiled. He reached under a sheet beside him and pulled out a can of whip cream. He then held it up between them.

"You better not." Pan glared at him. He smiled as if he didn't hear her and squirted the cream all over her chest. "Trunks!!!!!!!"

"You asked me a couple of weeks ago if I knew another way to get whip cream off. " Trunks smiled running a finger through the whip cream then sticking it in his mouth. "The truth is I do."

He gently pushed her backwards until she was lying down then he straddled her hips putting a hand on either side of her head. He leaned over kissing her roughly then blazed a trail down her neck. When he got to her collarbone, he stuck out his tongue and licked his way down the valley of her breasts. He continuously licked a circle around a breast gradually getting smaller. When he came to the peak, he switched to its twin and did the same thing. This time when he reached the peak Pan arched upwards. He knew what she wanted. Trunks smiled before sucking her nipple into his mouth earning a satisfied moan from Pan. He lightly bit down making Pan gasp. Her hands went to his hair and her tail wrapped around his. He switched to the deprived breast and glanced up at her. Her eyes were closed and her body was open to all feelings. She was ready. He gave her a hard suck before pulling back to crush his lips against hers. While he kissed her, he adjusted his weight putting a knee between her legs then the other pushing them open. He sat back and looked at her. Pan was breathing hard with anticipation her legs open around him. Trunks ran a hand up the inside of her thigh to her panties ripping them off her. Pan blushed having him just stare at her. He licked his lips before leaning over her placing feather light kisses across her stomach feeling his child's Ki as he went. He slowly moved lower. When his mouth touched her, she almost sat straight up.

"Trunks!!!!!!" Pan was shocked but he had expected that. He forced her back down with a hand on her upper stomach. She was soon moaning, flipping her head back and forth on the pillow. He thought a change of position was in order. Trunks put her legs over his shoulders and slid his hands around her waist, then sat up taking Pan with him. Pan bit her lip to keep from screaming. She put her hands on his head to sturdy herself while Trunks had his way with her. A little bit later Trunks felt Pan's muscles starting to twitch and he knew she was close so he lowered her back to the blankets never missing a stroke. After a few more seconds of his expert tongue, Pan climaxed wrapping her legs around his head and neck. Trunks couldn't move and if it had been anybody else, they would be dead from the strength in her legs. He glanced up to see Pan had gone super. He made a mental note to be more careful next time or he might get a broken neck. He felt her legs relaxing so he moved them and crawled up her body to her face.

"You taste good." Trunks smiled. Pan blushed at that comment not sure what to say. He leaned in for another kiss then rolled over so Pan was on top.

"Make love to me." Trunks said when they came up for air.

"But I don't." Pan started.

"Look baby I have been making love to you every night for two weeks I'm sure you have learned something." Trunks smirked. Pan looked into his eyes then to his chest. There had been things she'd wanted to try but didn't have enough nerve up to do so. He saw her hesitation and wanted to ease her discomfort.

"Pan." He softly called her name. She looked back up to him. "You don't have to if you don't want too. I don't want to force anything on you. Maybe some other time."

"I do…….. Want…….. to make love to you." Pan blushed. "But I……"

"Just do things to me that you like me doing to you." Trunks encouraged her. Pan nodded her head then moved to his side on her knees. She picked up the whip cream can and put small white spots all over his chest and stomach. She put the can down then ran a finger along his side to the g-string. She slipped a finger inside and ran it across his stomach feeling the muscles quiver from her touch. On her trip, back she grew more confident and stopped in the middle. She pulled the skimpy material down exposing his already hard member. Pan continued to pull the g-string down and away from his body. Her eyes traveled back up taking in every feature of him. Trunks was fighting a battle within himself. All along, he has wanted this; now all he wants is to take her. Pan brought his attention back to her when she leaned over and started sucking up every dot of the whip cream until one was left. The one she had left on purpose. He had been watching her every movement and fire rushed through his veins when she leaned over to the last dot of cream below his bellybutton. When she sucked it up, Trunks couldn't resist any longer, he put his hand on her head and pushed her down. Pan felt his member against her cheek and summoned all the courage she had in her. She did want to show him how much she loved him and this has been one of the things she had wanted to try. Pan pulled back and let her hand go to him. She wrapped her fingers around him and started an up and down movement like before. Trunks hissed when he felt her hand on him, he closed his eyes enjoying what his woman was doing to him. Pan became more curious so she started running her other hand over the tip. She glanced up to Trunks to see him with his eyes closed and lost to everything else but her. She smirked, finally realizing just how much power and control she held over him. She had been thinking herself weak because she craved his touch but it was the same for him too. His only weakness was her and for her him. In that moment, she got all the confidence she would ever need and an ego to match. She leaned over and took him into her mouth.

"Panny." He ground out when he felt her warm mouth enclose him. Pan just smirked before she continued her ministrations on him. Trunks absently put his hand on her back rubbing up and down. After a while, Trunks' breathing speeded up and he rolled his hips up to meet her. Pan felt that he was close but chose to continue. She wanted to taste him like he tasted her.

"Pan……..Pan………Pan….." Trunks started but ended with a deep moan as he climaxed and went super. Pan took everything he gave and then some. He pulled her up and kissed her harshly. After pulling away, he sat up breathing hard staring at Pan who was sitting with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. He never dreamed she would be so good or how quickly she caught on. She also looks completely arrogant now. What have I done?

"You taste good too." Pan smiled licking her lips. He just shook his head. I have created a monster.

"No you haven't, you have created your woman." Pan smirked reading his mind.

"I guess I have." Trunks smirked right back getting up on his knees. "Well enough of that, next time I'm going to be in you. "

"I thought you were in me. " Pan smiled with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Technically I was but I want the other end now." He put his hands on her hips and turned her around making her get on her hands and knees. He entered slowly at first making long strokes but when she bucked back against him, he speeded up. They both were soon moaning with each trust. Trunks had his hands on her hips pulling her back to meet him. He slipped a hand around front to rub her in time to his movements. He thrust into her hard burying himself completely Pan screamed out her climax taking Trunks with her. He pulled out and pulled her up turning her around. He then lowered her to the blankets coming to rest on her with her legs on either side of his hips. He ran the back of his hand along her cheek until both of their breathing was back to normal. They both smiled at each other before he softly kissed her. He then kissed his way down her neck to her bite mark giving it a good suck before nipping at it. He felt Pan's breathing pick up again and pulled back to look at her. He smiled when he saw her love and desire for him shining in her eyes.

"You up for another round?"

"I am if you are." Pan smirked while she slid her tail around his leg to rub against his hardening member. He smiled she sure has gotten over her shyness. If she don't quite I am going to embarrass myself.

"No your not." Pan smiled sweetly rubbing him faster.

"I know I'm not." Trunks smirked. I keep forgetting about that damn mental connection. He wrapped his tail around hers pulling it away. He put his hands on either side of her propping him self up and pushed into her, setting a fast pace. He pulled his tail free from Pan's grasping one only to have it wrap around his waist along with her legs. Do I dare try one more thing to her? Can she handle it? Will she like it? Well there is only one way to find out. He ran his tail against her, soaking it in her juices before sliding it into her other hole matching paces, taking the last of her innocence. Pan screamed arching up off the floor to meet him. He took this opportunity to dip his head sucking a nipple into his mouth. Trunks repeatedly slammed into her. If it were any other girl, she would have broken bones by now. As they climaxed Pan raked her nails down his back leaving bloody trails. He collapsed onto her soft chest and she wrapped her arms around him, both completely drained. When he got his breathing under control, he started to pull away but Pan tightened her hold on him.

"No don't leave." Pan whispered.

"I'm not leaving Pan, just moving off of you." Trunks smiled at her.

"Please stay."

"I'm too heavy."

"I can take it." Pan smiled. He knew she could handle his weight just fine but wanted to make a showing of moving even though he didn't want too. He liked feeling her under him and her breasts were better then pillows. He settled back on top of her. Pan leaned forward kissing the top of his head.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Trunks said before kissing the side of her breast then sliding his hand up to cup it just because he could. They slowly drifted to sleep.

Several hours later, they were snuggled into the blankets wrapped in each other's arms.

"Are you happy with me Trunks?" Pan asked staring into the fire.

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Well you had to show me how to do everything. Then tonight I was so unsure you even had to force me to touch you. That should not had to happen I should want to touch you and make love to you. Plus you are used to one night stands, not seeing the same girl all the time." Pan said with little emotion in her voice but she was being torn up inside just for saying it. Afraid that it would ruin everything. Trunks felt all her hurt and insecurities she had floating around in her and he just tightened his arms around her before he spoke. She deserves to know everything.

"Panny don't you ever think like that again. I love you and nothing or no one will ever change that. I am not going to lie to you though. I have been with many women on one-night stands even when I was with Marron. I am not happy about the reputation I have even though I caused it. That is all in the past now because I have you. I will never look at another woman again. You are all the woman I need for the rest of my life. As for teaching you everything, I enjoyed it really. I liked how innocent you were and still act. I was you first and will be your last."

"Thank you I feel better." Pan smiled turning to him.

"Honey I have never been able to let my self go like I do with you. So I guess I can call you my first as well."

"Well I guess I was seeing that you were 13 at the time." Pan replied. Trunks was horrified.

"Who told you that? Mom right?"

"Yeah I kind of had to work it out of her. Please don't get mad. We were talking about turning my old room into the nursery when she started talking about how when I went missing they would always find me asleep with you in your bed. Then I got to talking about the last time really the only one I remember. Bulma started blushing anyway I talked it out of her and I'm glad I did. All this time I had thought I did something wrong when I didn't."

"No you didn't do anything wrong." Trunks looked away embarrassed. "I did."

"Trunks you didn't do anything wrong. You were 13 and it was something that just happened. It was natural for your age. You didn't understand what had happened either."

"That's true but you were only 5." Trunks said completely ashamed. He couldn't even bring his eyes to look at her. She put her hand on his chin making him look at her. Pan smiled.

"Please don't be embarrassed. I rather find it flattering. We were drawn to each other before we even knew it. Now let me embarrass myself a little. I have been having dreams about you it seems my whole life but fantasies since I was 12. Let's just say I couldn't tell my parents about them or anybody else for that matter."

"You have?" Trunks asked his curiosity peaked.

"Yeah." Pan replied turning red.

"So have you been living them?"

"Yes, you are everything I dreamed you to be and more. There is just one that I haven't lived yet." Pan said pushing Trunks over on his back.

"The one where I learned to do this." She smirked forming a Ki ring in her hands as he straddled his hips. She quickly put it around Trunks hands, binding them.

"You sure have over come your shyness." Trunks smirked up at her. She quickly flicked her hand and his hands were brought up over his head. "Well this has been one of my fantasies too."

"For just once I am going to be in complete control of you. We both will be full filling our fantasies tonight." Pan leaned over kissing along his jaw until she reached his lips. She ran her tongue along them then down his neck to his bite mark. She bit down drawing blood. She instantly felt his response between her legs. She slipped her tail in underneath her to rub against him. She pulled away to look at him. She could see he was extremely turned on by this change in her. She had been afraid that holding him down like this would hurt his ego but I guess not. Pan smirked down at him grinding her self against him. "I am going to enjoy this."

"So am I." Trunks smirked right back.

Trunks woke up to Bra screaming in the hall outside their door. Something about it being Sunday and no food in the house. I guess her mood swings have started. He looked to Pan sleeping against his chest. I'm glad I have a couple of more months. He ran a hand through her golden hair then remembered he was still super himself. He also noticed that he was sticky from all the whip cream Pan had used on him. He slipped out from under her and got up dropping out of super. He quickly went to the bathroom for a shower. Coming out 15 minutes later, he had a towel wrapped around his waist. Smiling he walked over to the bed and sat down, staring at Pan. She had rolled over to her back with a hand on her stomach where there child was. Her hair was spread out on the pillow around her. He touched her hand gently moving it only to be replaced with his head. Pan jumped, startled at first then smiled running her hands through his hair.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Just how lucky I am to have a beautiful mate to love and her carrying our child." Trunks smiled pressing down some feeling the little Ki grow. "He is getting stronger everyday."

"I'm glad to hear that." Pan smiled back. Trunks turned his head placing a kiss on her stomach then proceeded to kiss his way up her body. When he reached her mouth, he just smirked down to her.

"He's going to be stronger then any of us." Pan just ran her hands through his hair, stopping at the back of his head.

"How do you know it's a boy?" She whispered before pulling his head down to hers in a kiss. The door slammed open and there stood Bra. Trunks and Pan pulled away from each other glaring at her.

"That door was locked." Trunks hissed, angry that they were interrupted.

"I know I broke the lock. If I have to be up because of this kicking brat so does everyone else. Hey, where did you get them scratches down your back?" Bra asked.

"It's none of your business. What do you want? We were in the middle of something, if you can't guess." Trunks growled. Pan just looked away from Bra so she wouldn't know the truth about the scratches.

"Fine be that way." Bra said turning to leave but flung over her shoulder just before she slammed the door. "I just thought you two would like to know that it is 11:00 and Pan's parents and Goku and Chi Chi have been waiting downstairs for an hour."

"WHAT!!!!!!" Pan exclaimed sitting straight up, coming out of super, then running to the bathroom. Trunks smiled I will never get tired of seeing her body. In fact, I think I could stand seeing it again. He smirked as he stood up pulling off the towel and walking into the bathroom.

Bulma sat smiling at Gohan and Videl wondering where they were, if I can't already guess. It had been 45 minutes since Bra had went to get them.

"Um Bra are you sure you told Pan her parents were done her and her grandparents?" Bulma asked.

"Of course what do you think I am an idiot? I told her when she was laying the bed with Trunks pulled down over her. I didn't think they were done yet so I left." Bra said getting up and heading to the kitchen. "I'm hungry."

"Um you guys have to excuse her this morning. She is having mood swings." Goten smiled nervously before running into the kitchen after her. Vegeta walked out of the gravity room laughing at Videl's and Gohan's shocked faces but the others were taking that out burst pretty well.

"So why are you gracing us with your presence?" Bulma mocked.

"Because I wanted to woman." Vegeta smirked truth was he wanted to be here when those two brats came down the stairs. The silence stretched on until Bulma couldn't take it any more. She turned to Videl and Chi Chi.

"Can I get you something else to drink? I have lemonade and some soda." Bulma smiled.

"No thinks Bulma, I'm………." Videl started but was cut off by the walls shaking and someone screaming. Most everyone looked at each other trying to figure out what had happened except Goku and Vegeta. They were smirking. Goten and Bra came running out of the kitchen to see what was going on. Goten's face quickly got a smirk on it after he put it together.

"There goes the roof again." Bulma said shaking her head. Trunks why on earth did you have to do this with her family here. It's embarrassing you know. You probably just wanted to prove a point.

Hey what do you guys think? Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be out soon. It is already written, I just have to type it up.


	18. A little teasing and a good story

Hey, everyone thanks for all the reviews I have been getting. I want to thank you guys for not flaming me on the last chapter. I am glad to hear you all liked it. There will not be another lemon until the end of this story so every one back to reading. Please review.

Chapter 18

"There goes the roof again." Bulma said shaking her head. Trunks why on earth did you have to do this with her family here. It's embarrassing you know. You probably just wanted to prove a point.

"Again?" Gohan asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Yeah that's the 6th time a hole got put in their ceiling. I'm running out of excuses as to why." Bulma replied. Gohan was right he did not want to know.

"Woman I done told you to Ki proof all the rooms. There going to need it with us Saiyans mating, the mood swings, and the brats running around." Vegeta huffed.

"Ok fine Vegeta I will. Are you happy now?"

"Yes." Vegeta smirked then turned to Gohan. "Well I guess your daughter will be coming down soon."

"I guess so." Gohan managed to get out. I don't want to think about Trunks and my daughter having sex but I guess it's to late now.

"Wow 6 times." Goku laughed. "I have only done it 3 times. What about you Vegeta?"

"4 here." Vegeta smirked having beaten Goku at something. Then he looked at Goten. "What about you boy?"

"I haven't. " Goten said embarrassed about the whole topic of conversation and not having blown the roof off.

"What about you Gohan?" Goku asked.

"Um…………" Gohan was blushing. "2 times."

The women were sitting shocked listening to the men talk about their great accomplishments. Bra being in a better mood finally caught on about Trunks' scratches and blurted out without thinking first.

"Oh I get it now. Pan put the scratches down Trunks' back. Way to go Pan." They all turned to her.

"Scratches?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. When I went to get her earlier Trunks had scratches down his back, at first I thought it was from sparing or something but now I think they were caused by Pan's nails. I bet……." Bra smiled with her clever deductions. Goten ran over to her putting his hand over her mouth.

"I think that's enough Bra. Please." They all turned towards the stairs when they heard footsteps coming.

Pan and Trunks came walking down them, coming to a stop at the bottom. Trunks looking very arrogant and pleased with himself. Pan blushing profusely. Vegeta just couldn't resist this opportunity.

"So are you two done now or would you like to go back to mating." Trunks' really couldn't help it, his ego took over.

"I'm no where near **DONE** but we already got disturbed once by Bra and didn't want to take any more chances. " Trunks smiled putting an emphasis on done to get his meaning across. Pan took her cue from him. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. We are all adults here. Therefore, Pan decided to let her ego show some even though it would probably just kill her father.

"That's right. I guess having sex 7 times last night and once this morning still isn't enough. What can I say were making up for lost time and it was good. Oh Bulma there is a hole in the shower ceiling." Pan smirked. The room was dead silent not expecting that out of Pan. Bulma was the first to recover and thought the subject needed changing quick.

"So are you ready to go plan your wedding?"

"Yes let's go." Pan grinned. Then sure caught a message Trunks sent to her. Let's give them one more thing to be shocked over.

"Ok we will go in my car. Let's go ladies." Bulma said turning towards the door.

"No problem I just have to take care of something first." Pan smiled. Bulma turned back to see all eyes on Pan. She was walking up to Trunks who had his best Vegeta like smirk on his face. She grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him down into a heated kiss. Pan pulled back smiling.

"Now can I go?"

"Yes behave your self." Trunks smiled.

"I will I promise. Bye." Pan said turning and sauntering out the door leaving a stunned room in her wake. No one was going to touch that not even Vegeta. He couldn't think of anything smart to say.

"Um…..OK….. I guess were leaving now bye guys, don't kill each other while were gone. Vegeta, the lawn company is coming by so don't torment them." Bulma said turning and leaving with, Videl, Chi Chi, and Bra on her heels. When Vegeta was sure the women was gone he turned to Trunks.

"We here you got battle wounds from all your adventures."

"Yeah Trunks. Is it true?" Goten teased.

"As a matter of fact I do." Trunks smirked.

"So boy you're whipped." Vegeta laughed.

"Just like you father and the rest of you men." Trunks coolly replied. There really wasn't anything for them men to say, it was true they were whipped. The only one who could beat each of them was their mate "But seriously I'm not whipped Pan is just, possessive and what's the other word, enthusiastic."

"Do I have any reason to worry?" Gohan asked. "Because the more I think about it Pan has been acting more and more strange."

"No, she is just acting like a Saiyan female." Vegeta replied.

"Well I think at this point I'm more worried about Trunks." Goku laughed.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle Pan." Trunks smiled.

"Boy, she is going to wear you out." Vegeta smirked.

"What I don't get is if Pan is acting normal for a Saiyan female. Why isn't our mates doing the same thin?" Gohan asked trying to ignore their comments.

"The reason is Pan is a fighter. She trains. If our mates were to do the same, they would be like her. The stronger the female the more possessive she is. Nothing comes between her and her mate not even her family. Watch what you say around her or Trunks might be pulling her off of you." Vegeta replied. Goten looked around hearing something.

"What's that noise?"

"It's the lawn service; they are throwing rocks at the door." Vegeta smiled evilly getting up and going out the front door. The group just shook their heads while they heard him hollering and the people running around the yard. He came back in the door smirking.

"Now that, that is taken care of. Let's go spar." With that, the group headed to the gravity room.

Elsewhere the women were speeding through town. Videl turned to Pan in the back seat.

"Were you trying to give your father a heart attack back there?"

"I have to agree with Videl on that." Chi Chi said turning to Pan. "I thought he was going to fall out of his chair."

"I don't know what you two mean." Pan shrugged. Bulma looked into her rearview mirror and smiled.

"Come on Pan you know what they mean, that whole stunt you and Trunks pulled before we left."

"Oh you mean the kiss." Pan smiled.

"That and those comments you made." Videl glared.

"Look Trunks wanted me to kiss him. As for the comments the guys were making them too so we had to say something back and what I said was the truth." Pan smirked.

"Ok I got a question." Bra smiled. "How did you know he wanted you to kiss him?"

"I read his mind." Pan shrugged like it was no big deal. The little group just looked at her as if she was crazy so she continued. "UM don't look at me like that. I can read his mind sometimes. I know it sounds weird but I can. I usually know what Trunks is up too just by looking at him. You all should be able to read your mates mind as well."

"May be that's it then. You and Trunks have always had a connection. The rest of us is really just getting started." Bulma reasoned. "But that still doesn't explain about Bra and Goten. Can you Bra?"

"I don't think so. Pan has known her whole life that she belonged to Trunks. I found out I belonged to Goten at 16. Mom do you remember that?"

"Yeah I do but Videl and Pan hasn't heard it so tell them about it."

"Yes I would like to hear it Bra." Videl smiled. Pan nodded her head. She had wanted to know that story as well.

"This isn't the whole story but it is how I found out I loved him. Like I said I was 16 and it goes like this."

Flashback

Bra was speeding through the mountain roads lost in thought. I cannot believe him. He is such a jerk. Josh you will forever regret this day. If you ever come around me, again, I will kill you or better yet, I will get my father to do it. We have been together for 6 months and I cannot believe you would throw it all away because I wouldn't sleep with you. I hate you so much. Oh, that is just great just what I needed, it's starting to rain. I'm not even going to put the top up. I just don't care anymore. I want somebody that loves me for me and not what I could give them or for my body. On the other side of town Goten and Trunks was sparing. 

"See if you can dodge this Goten." Trunks laughed forming a Ki ball in his hands. 

"I can dodge anything you throw at me."

"Then here it comes."

"Wait Trunks." Goten said turning serious.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling. Sorry, I have to go. I have to be somewhere." Goten said shooting off leaving a dumfounded Trunks floating in midair.

Bra was taking the curves faster and faster still completely lost in thought. Maybe if I buy him something really expensive this time, I can get him back. Maybe I should just sleep with him but it still won't feel right. I want to give my virginity to the man I am going to spend the rest of my life with, my mate. I just feel it isn't him. I don't know what to do anymore. She took the next curve to fast and lost control of the car. It shot out over the side into midair.

"OH NO!!!!." Bra screamed. She closed her eyes waiting for her and the car to crash into the ground below but instead she felt strong arms wrap around her pulling her from the car. Bra opened her eyes to find herself being held by Goten.

"Goten?" Bra looked into his face not really believing he was there. At that, moment the explosion was heard as the car hit the ground far below them. They both looked down to the car engulfed in flames. Goten then looked back to Bra getting her attention

"We need to get out of the rain I know where a cave is." He took off flying, heading to it. Touching down inside the cave, he put Bra down.

"Thank you Goten I thought I was dead for sure."

"You know Bra you really should learn to fly."

"I know it's just my father gets irritated so easily and it will take a while for me to learn. The few times he tried to teach me he would get mad and leave."

"Well then how would you feel if I taught you?"

"That would be great! I feel bad sometimes because I'm the only Saiyan that can't fly." Bra smiled wrapping her arms around her. She was starting to get cold being soaked.

"Ok then I will teach you." Goten smiled. He noticed she was shivering and that he was wet as well. He walked forward putting his arms around her.

"Goten?" Bra looked up at him shocked with a hint of pink to her cheeks.

"I'm going to dry you off." He said flaring his Ki. It enveloped both of them. In about a minute, they both were dry. He stepped back from her and grinned.

"Better?"

"Yes thanks. I didn't realize how wet I had gotten from the rain." Bra smiled.

"Speaking of which. Why were you driving so fast in the rain?"

"Josh broke up with me." Bra said near tears as everything came flooding back.

"What? Why? You two had been going out for like 6 months."

"Yeah we had." Bra said looking at the ground. "So I was thinking if I bought him something really expensive, he would take me back."

"Now why on earth would you do that?"

"Well because he lets me buy things for him all the time." Bra replied avoiding eye contact.

"What?!!!!!!" Goten said getting angry. What nerve that guy has?

"Yeah he says since I can afford it, I can buy stuff for him."

"No more Bra. He is just using you. He is trying to get what ever he can out of you that's all. Don't do it no more."

"But he was my first…" Bra tried but he cut her off.

"You slept with him!!! Probably just because he wanted you too right?" Goten was shocked.

"No, No, No. He was my first real boyfriend." Bra replied shaking her head.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." He said breathing a sigh of relief.

"That is the reason he broke up with me though."

"Really?"

"I told him I wouldn't sleep with him or anyone else for that matter until I knew I was spending the rest of my life with the guy. He got so mad he broke up with me." Bra said trying to hold the tears back but to no avail, they spilled from her eyes anyway. Goten just shook his head before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her. Trying to comfort her. At first, he thought he had done something wrong but she slowly put her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. After a while, she had calmed down so he pulled back some looking down at her. He reached up whipping the last remnants of tears from her cheek before speaking.

"Bra you may not believe it now but it is for the best. He does not deserve you."

"I guess so."

"I know so. You are a Saiyan and should have higher standards then everyone else on this planet. In addition, you are a princess so that makes it a completely different game. The guy should be falling over himself trying to get your attention not the other way around. Next time make the guy fuss over you. Make him lavish you with gifts. Make him think of nothing but you." Goten smiled.

"Ok I will. I promise." Bra grinned setting her sites in a new direction.

"Good for you. Hey look it has stopped raining I can take you home now." He said before picking her up and flying out of the cave.

"Goten how did you know I was in trouble?" Bra asked settling into his arms.

"I don't really know. I was sparing with Trunks when I got this bad feeling so I took off and followed it where it lead me that's when I saw you go off the side of the mountain. I wasn't about to let you die so I pulled you out."

"Why? Because at that moment I honestly didn't care if I lived or died."

"Well I sure hope I have talked some sense into you. As to why. Well Vegeta would kill me if he found out I was there and had let you died. Also you are my friend and you mean a lot to me." Goten smiled. Bra was at a lost for words but managed to get out.

"I.. I am. I do."

"Well of course. Us Saiyans have to stick together."

"Thanks for everything." Bra smiled as she slowly drifted to sleep. She had, had a rough day. Goten slowed down some so not to wake her. An hour later, they were arriving at her home. B

"Bra wake up." he said gently shaking her.

"Huh. What for?" Bra yawned.

"We are at your house and your mom is outside." He replied touching down. Bulma ran over to them quickly.

"Bra what happened? Are you ok?"

"Yes mom I am ok." Bra replied as Goten put her down.

"I'm going to ask again. What happened?"

"Well I didn't have my mind on the road so I lost control of the car." Bra said looking at the ground. "I went over the side of a mountain and Goten saved me."

"WHAT!!!!!! Where was your mind if not on the road?" Bulma asked getting mad. She knows better then that.

"Josh broke up with me, mom. My mind was on that."

"Bra I am so sorry. I know you loved him."

"No mom I didn't, not really. I know he didn't love me."

"Um ok I guess. That sure is a change of mind." Bulma said unbelieving. She had been talking for two months on how much she loved him.

"No it's not. It's more of a change of heart." Bra smiled. Bulma didn't understand what had happened to her daughter just then but she let it drop she turned to Goten.

"I don't get how you saved her Goten you were supposed to be sparing with Trunks. He came home a while back complaining that you just flew off."

"Well I did. Look Bra will explain everything to you. I got to go I have a date." Goten said lifting off and leaving.

"Goten." Bra yelled at him. He stopped turning to look at her. Bra smiled. "Thank you again."

"No problem Bra. Call me when you are ready to take them flying lessons." Goten smiled.

"I will. Bye." Bra waved to him.

"Bye Bra." Goten said before turning and shooting off into the distance. Bra stood there watching until he was nothing but a speck in the sky.

"Mom. Is it possible to have love right in front of you and not even know it?" Bulma stared at her daughter. So she has finally found her true love. Man Vegeta is not going to like this.

"Yes honey it is possible." Bulma smiled. Bra turned around to her mother with a huge smile on her face.

"So do you love him?" Bulma asked even though she already knew the answer to that.

"Yes I do mom." Bra smiled nodding her head. Bulma walked up to her putting her arm around her daughter's shoulders and started walking into the house.

"So come tell me everything and we can work out a strategy for you to catch him."

END FLASHBACK

"Wow Bra that is better then my story." Pan smiled.

"No it's not. Yours is much better. From the moment you first saw each other you knew." Bra grinned.

"So when did you two actually get together?" Videl asked. She had known they were seeing each other but never knew when it started.

"Well that is a lot longer story." Bra smiled. "But it will have to wait for some other time. I will say though that it was during the flying lessons."

"So when are you two getting married?" Chi Chi asked anxious for that answer.

"Goten has asked me but I don't know. I mean I do want to marry him but right now I'm just to fat and after the baby is born I'm sure I will be too busy."

"Well why don't you two get married when me and Trunks do. Make it a double wedding." Pan smiled. "That way we all will just have to go through all this once."

"Like I said I'm too fat plus it's your day." Bra said shaking her head. "He wouldn't want to marry me like this."

"Bra he is the one who did that to you." Videl smirked.

"That's right plus I'm pregnant too. I will be showing a little bit by then. It could be our day. It's only right seeing that we're friends and marring each other's family." Pan grinned. Bra sighed in defeat. She did want to be married before the baby comes.

"Well if you're sure about this Pan."

"Yes I'm sure. It will be great." Pan smiled hugging Bra.

"So I guess we are having a double wedding." Bulma grinned.

"Yes we are." Pan and Bra said in unison.

"Well good. Oh here we are the best wedding place in town." Bulma said pulling up in front of Jamie's Bridal consultants.

"Let's get this wedding going." Chi Chi said getting out of the car. The rest of the girls got out of the car and they all went inside. Coming out several hours later, they were all smiles. Satisfied with what they had planned so far.

Hey everyone. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading and please review. I will have the next chapter out shortly.


	19. The women are getting sneaky

Hey everyone it's another chapter. I know I am gtting a little side tracked on the story. I'm including many of the other charcters besides just Trunks and Pan but it will get to be mostly them again soon. You see I am working on a Goten and Bra get together that is going to tie into this story along with a Vegeta and Bulma one too. I am also thinking about doing a sequeal to this one as well, pick up sometime in the future when the kids will be older and fighting. This story however, is completely written already I just have to type it up and let me tell you it's far from over. Here are some hints as to what will happen. Somebody is going to be kidnapped. There is going to be a big fight. A prophecy is going to become known and I'm going to take you into the delivery room too. Anyway enough of my typing on with the story. Thanks for reading and please review.

Chapter 19

The next week passed with people coming and going from the house. The women were running all over the place trying to get the last minute details in. that was until Chi Chi got an idea. All the women were over at her house.

"So why did you want all of us to come over?" Bulma asked as she sat down in the living room.

"Well you women may not like this but I have been thinking about what this earth will do when out mates are gone and the Saiyan blood gets thinned out."

"I don't know grandma." Pan shrugged. "But I have been thinking about the same thing. I am tired of seeing everybody getting so old."

"Yes I'm with Pan on this. Something has got to be done." Bra nodded.

"What about you two?" Chi Chi asked turning to Videl and Bulma.

"You all are right." Videl said.

"It's the truth but what can we do about it?" Bulma shrugged.

"Well I do have a plan. Do you want to hear it?" Chi Chi asked looking at the other women. The just nodded their heads so she continued. "Why don't we use the dragon balls? We could…."

"Well because they should not be used for personal gain." Bulma interrupted.

"I have already thought about that. The way I see it is the earth owes us, owes our mates for saving it countless times. We have never asked for anything on them balls that were not for this earth or for another planet. It is time they gave us something back."

"I totally agree with grandma on this." Pan smiled.

"I'm in." Bra nodded.

"Yeah I guess so. I know I don't want to go through another battle thinking I will never see Gohan again." Videl commented.

"Ok I will go along with it." Bulma smiled.

"Well it looks like we are all in agreement." Chi Chi grinned.

"Good but what all are we going to ask for? We have two wishes." Videl asked.

"I already thought about that too." Chi Chi smirked. "The first wish is to make all that mate with a Saiyan a full blooded Saiyan and to make like 100 people Saiyans every year. The second is for us Saiyans in this family and our direct decedents. That is to live a lot longer then normal Saiyans but not have eternal life but stop aging at like 30."

"You mean like two or three times a Saiyans normal life expectancy. Right?" Videl asked.

"Yeah that is exactly what I mean but maybe even 4 or 5 times. We can decide that later." Chi Chi smiled.

"I like it." Bulma grinned getting into the whole idea.

"So when do we start looking for them balls?" Bra asked.

"How about tomorrow?" Videl smiled.

"That sounds good d to me." Chi Chi nodded.

"Are we going to tell the guys?" Bulma asked.

"No let's tell them after the wedding before we leave for our honeymoons." Bra smiled.

"Ok so what do we tell them about why we are going to be gone for a few days?" Bulma asked.

"We could tell them that we are going away for a woman's thing before the wedding." Videl smiled.

"No." Pan smirked. "Let's not tell them anything, just leave. Bulma you got them Ki hiders ready right?"

"Yes but they are still a bit bulky." Bulma nodded.

"That's ok. We are going to make them worry a little bit." Pan smiled evilly and nodded. The other women just smirked they liked the idea.

"Well we need to be going. These girls have got to get to a dress fitting." Bulma smiled. The group left heading to the fitting.

Bulma awoke early the next morning. It was her job to get the Ki hiders to the rest. They all figured it would be easier for Bulma to do it seeing as how Vegeta doesn't really care where she goes as long as it isn't with a man. She glanced over to Vegeta to make sure he was asleep. She then reached in the drawer beside the bed and pulled out the Ki hider necklace, slipping it on. She slipped out of bed and quickly got dressed. On her way out the bedroom door, she thought she was home free, that was until she felt a strong hand wrap around her arm and spin her around.

"Where are you sneaking off too?" Vegeta glared.

"I not sneaking. Well I guess I am." Bulma started.

"Spit it out woman."

"Alright. Me and the other women are going to go do something. Please don't ask me what it is because it is a secret. You are going to have to trust me on this Vegeta, I guarantee, you will like our surprise. It is for all you men. It's for all of us." Bulma smiled.

"You said all the women are going?"

"Yes all of us. We are all sneaking out but we will be back before the wedding Saturday. I promise.

"I'm telling you now. Trunks and Goten are not going to like being separated from their pregnant mates."

"Since you know. Can you keep them calm then and off our trails?"

"I will try, but you are doing a good job already with that thing around your neck. If I hadn't heard you, I would had never known until later." Vegeta smirked.

"Yeah it is just something I came up with for everybody during mating, to keep everyone from knowing." Bulma smiled.

"It needs to be less bulky then."

"I will work on that when I get back." Bulma said before leaning forward kissing him and then turning to leave. "Bye see you in a few days."

Vegeta stood there shaking his head. Them women have gotten a lot meaner since they became full Saiyans. I don't know what I am going to do to keep Trunks and Goten from flying off out of control. When they get back here there are going to be a lot of arguments going on. Bulma quietly opened Bra's bedroom door and walked in. After she got over to the bed, she started patting Bra's cheek to wake her. She slowly came around and smiled when she saw her mother. Bulma put the necklace over her head. She slid out of Goten's arms and stood grabbing the clothes she laid out the night before. They both quietly ran out the door to get Pan. When the entered her room they could tell it was not going to be as easy. Pan was already awake and trying to get out of Trunks' grasp with out waking him. They walked over to the bed to help. Pan just shrugged her shoulders at them and mouthed she couldn't move. Bra nodded and swiftly walked out the door. She had an idea. Bulma put the Ki hider around Pan's neck. When Bra reentered the room, she was carrying a feather and smirking. She walked up to the side of the bed and slid it along Trunks' hairline. He moved his head some so Bra did it again. This time he swatted at it releasing Pan and mumbling Pan you ready for me again. Pan just smirked at their shocked faces, taking the shirt Bulma was holding out and pulling it on before, she came out from under the sheet. She quickly pulled on some pants and they were out the door. When they finally made it outside, they breathed a sigh of relief. Bulma pulled out a capsule and threw it. Once her car was out, they climbed in.

"Now let's go get the other two." Bulma said hitting the gas.

Trunks awoke the next morning, stretching quickly realizing he was alone in the bed. I guess she is already downstairs though I would be happier if she was still beside me. He got up and got dressed going to look for Pan. On his second trip around the house, he was starting to get worried and not being able to sense her Ki either didn't help matters. He went around a corner and ran right into Goten.

"Trunks have you seen Bra?" Goten asked.

"What? She's missing too?" Trunks asked shocked.

"What do you mean missing?" Goten asked getting nervous.

"I can't fine Pan or sense her Ki. Can you sense Bra's Ki?"

"Here let me try." Goten said focusing his thoughts to Bra. "I can't sense her either."

"This is bad. We have got to go find my father." Trunks said taking off to the gravity room with Goten right behind him. As they were going through the living, room Goku and Gohan instant transmissioned in.

"Hey have you two seen Videl?" Gohan asked when he saw them.

"And Chi Chi." Goku added.

"No and we can't find Bra or Pan." Goten replied.

"What?" Gohan was a little shocked.

"We were just going to the gravity room to see if my father knew anything." Trunks said as he turned around.

"No need too." Vegeta said leaning against the doorframe.

"We can't find any of the women." Goku said stating the obvious.

"I know that. I also know the women are trying to pull something and they are hiding their Kis to do it." Vegeta smirked. "Very smart of them. Don't worry about them either; they can take care of themselves."

"What? Aren't you even worried about Bulma and Bra?" Goten asked getting angry.

"I'm not even going to answer that." Vegeta hissed. "I'm sure Bulma has her cell phone as do the other women. They will call us if they need us until then we just have to wait for them to come back."

"He's right. If they are hiding their Kis which we all suspect, then there is nothing we can do." Goku shook his head.

"Do what ever you want to do. I'm going back to training." Vegeta smirked going back in the gravity room. He shut the door and locked it for good measure.

"Well let's hope they call then." Gohan shrugged

"If any of us hear from them call the others, Ok?" Goten asked.

"Yep not a problem." Goku nodded along with Trunks and Gohan. A couple of minutes later Goku and Gohan instant transmissioned out leaving Trunks and Goten alone.

"Well I just hope that Bra is ok." Goten said mostly talking to himself.

"Yeah me too and the same goes for Pan." Trunks replied just as his watch started beeping. He looked down at it. "Oh no we are going to be late."

"Late for what?" Goten asked.

"Don't tell me you for got. Today is our tux fittings."

:"Oh yeah. I did forget with everything."

"Let's go or we are going to have the girls on our backs when they get back instead of the other way around." Trunks said grabbing his car capsule and running out the door. Goten right behind him. Some how I just know you did this Pan. Putting them up to sneaking out without telling any of us anything. You are going to have an ear full when you get back.

Four days and two wishes later the women walked back into their respective homes to very pissed off mates. They had never even called them or anything. Through all the arguments that followed, they never let it slip what they had done or the wishes they had made. They pretty much just sat back and let the men holler at them. They did kind of deserve it, after all but they also knew they would be getting apologies later. The next three days flew by and it was Saturday the day of the weddings. Bra and Pan were in a small room at the back of the big hall. They were being fussed over by Chi Chi and Videl.

"You two girls are so pretty." Chi Chi smiled.

"I have to agree those dresses you two chose do you both justice." Videl said near tears. The two girls just grinned.

"I still can't believe we pulled this off. A double wedding and keeping the press from finding out just who the Capsule Corp. heirs are marrying." Bulma said coming through the door. "It is completely full out there. No seats are left. I think someone is here from every TV station and newspaper."

"How's the boy's doing?" Videl asked with a smile pulling again at Pan's veil.

"Oh they are so nervous." Bulma laughed. "When I left Goten was breathing into a paper bag and Trunks had worn a hole in the carpet from all his pacing."

"Serves them right." Pan smirked. "Now they know how Bra and I felt when they mated us and kept us waiting for so long."

"I'm glad they did." Bulma said serious. "I would rather have you pregnant now at 18 then at 16."

"I totally agree." Videl nodded.

"Yes that would have been too young." Chi Chi said adding her thoughts on the subject. The girls just rolled their eyes. They still would have liked to have been mated sooner.

"So are you girls ready?" Bulma grinned. "Your fathers should be on their way over."

"It's already time." Bra asked placing a hand on her stomach and rubbing. At 3 and a half months in Saiyan terms, she was equivalent to 7 months.

"What's wrong Bra?" Bulma asked worried.

"Nothing mom. He is just kicking." Bra smiled. The other women placed a hand on her stomach to fell the baby kicking. Just then there was knock on the door. Chi Chi ran over to it and yelled.

"Who is it?"

"Woman open this door before I break it down. I have come to get my daughter." Vegeta shouted right back. Chi Chi opened the door, Vegeta and Gohan walked into the room coming to a stop in front of their daughters.

"You are beautiful honey." Gohan smiled. "I feel like I'm losing you."

"Thank you." Pan cried. "I love you daddy and you will never lose me."

"I love you too." Gohan said near tears. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Well father. Have you got any fatherly advice for me?" Bra asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I would say don't get knocked up to early but that's to late isn't it." Vegeta smirked.

"Daddy!!! Mom did you hear that?" Bra asked turning to her mother.

"Vegeta say something nice." Bulma said slapping him on the back of the head.

"Woman leave me alone. You are lucky that you even got me here." Vegeta growled then he turned to Pan. "You promised me you would go super on command by this day. So let me see it."

"So I did." Pan smiled. She spiked her Ki quickly going super. "See I can do it."

"Good." Vegeta smirked. They heard another knock on the door then came the consultant's voice.

"It's time. Places people."

"Come on Chi Chi." Bulma said grabbing her arm. Pan dropped out of super. "We got to find Goku. Videl let's go."

"All right." Videl said reaching for Pan's veil for the hundredth time.

"Mom its fine." Pan laughed. "Just go on."

"I'm sorry honey." Videl smiled hugging her. She was already crying and so were the other women when they left the room.

"Come on daddy." Pan said taking his arm. He smiled and led her through the door.

"Let's go father. I'm going to be late for my own wedding." Bra grinned.

"Fine but I have to tell you something first." Vegeta huffed.

"What is it?"

"You are very beautiful and you look like the princess you are." Vegeta actually smiled. Bra was speechless. "I may not exactly like Goten but he is growing on me at least he is a Saiyan and strong to, not weakling. I know he will take care of you and even die for you if need be. It's in his blood."

"Thank you daddy. I love you." Bra said finally recovering her voice. She hugged him and he hugged her back much to her surprise. After they pulled apart, Vegeta spoke again.

"I am going to tell you something but I will deny it to my death, if you ever tell anyone. I am very proud of you and I love you. I am also proud of your brother but don't tell him that, it would just inflate his head."

"I won't daddy. I promise." Bra smiled near tears. "Thank you I needed to hear that too."

"Let's get on with this stupid custom." Vegeta smirked taking her arm and walking her out the door.

"I was coming to get you two. It's getting late." Bulma said running into them in the hall.

"Be quiet woman you worry too much." Vegeta smirked.

"Ok everyone is here." Bulma said ignoring his comment. "Cue music."

The wedding march started playing. Goten and Trunks was already up at the alter. Everyone one was dressed in beautiful dresses and black tuxedos except for Vegeta. He chose to wear his royal armor and spandex complete with long cape but it was black at least. Bulma walked down the aisle first slowly, going to her seat. The came Goku and Chi Chi, he sat her down next to Bulma, then went to stand beside Trunks and Goten. He was the best man. Videl then walked down and sat with the other ladies. There were no bridesmaids, ring bearers, or flower girls so the music switched over to the bridal march. Everyone stood up and looked up the aisle. Vegeta and Bra walked down first. When they came up to Goten, Vegeta turned and hugged his daughter to everyone's surprise, then handed her over to him. He went and sat down next to Bulma who promptly latched herself to his arm. Goten had a big grin on his face when he lifted her veil but his breath caught. Bra had on a dress very similar to her prom dress but it was off the shoulders and floor length with a six-foot train. On her head was a sapphire and diamond tiara that matched bouquet.

"You are so beautiful." Goten smiled. Bra just blushed while he took her arm.

The march started again and everyone looked back up the aisle. Gohan and Pan came slowly walking down it. When they got to Trunks, Gohan also hugged his daughter and handed her to him. He took his seat between his mom and his mate. Trunks reached up lifting her veil. His breath also caught when he saw her. She had on a strapless dress that was form fitting to her waist then it flared out all the way to the floor with a six-foot train. She also had a tiara on her head that matched her bouquet except it was amethyst and diamonds.

"You are stunning my princess." Trunks smiled offering her his arm. Pan just smiled taking it. They all turned towards the priest ready to begin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you all think? Thanks for reading and please review.


	20. The Wedding

Here goes another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I love them. Anyway on with this chapter.

Chapter 20

---------------------------------

Woman was already crying in all the rows of seats and flashes of light were going off. The priest smiled and then started the wedding.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here in the sight of god and all theses witnesses to join together in marriage theses two couples.

This is the time that you have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here not only to witness your commitments to each other, but also to wish you four every happiness in your future life together. Marriage is founded on sincerity and understanding which leads to tolerance, confidence and trust. We believe that those qualities, which have attracted you to each other, can be best developed during a life spent together. A happy marriage will enable you to establish a home with love and stability where your family and friends will always be welcome.

Two lives, two people, so very different, yet so similar. Together you stand as one, sharing your future as it comes. The past is in the past. The future is yet to blossom, with care and trust, the best is yet to come. Honesty and kindness, are the fruits of love. Lord bless this day and always to enrich you so your love will never end. Before you are joined together in marriage in my presence and in the presence of these your family and witnesses, I am bound to remind you of the solemn and firm nature of the relationship into which you are about to enter. Marriage as most of us understand it, is the voluntary commitment of a man to a woman and a woman to a man to the exclusion of all others and is entered into with the desire, the hope and the firm intention that it will last for life. Now let us continue with the vows, which they have written. Mr. Son we will begin with you." The priest turned to Goten. Goten turned taking Bra's hand in his and smiled.

"I love you with my whole heart. You are my life and that will never change. No one or nothing will ever come between us. Bra I take you as my wife and mate for life, in this world and the next. "Bra was crying. Priest turned to her.

"Now Miss Briefs your vows." Bra took a cleansing breath before she began.

"With us Goten it was not all fireworks or love at first sight. Love just came softly and unexpectedly but I would not have, had it any other way. I love you with every fiber of my being. I take you as my husband and mate for life." Bra smiled through her tears. The priest turned to Trunks.

"Now you Mr. Briefs." Trunks turned taking Pan's hands in his.

"I knew my life had changed forever when they put you in my arms. A short while later they took you back but you have never left my heart and you will never will. My life would be empty without you in it to brighten my days and my nights. You truly are my heart and soul. I love you my Panny. I take you as my wife and mate for all eternity." Trunks smiled. There was not a dry eye in the place by now including Pan's. She was out right crying. The priest turned to her.

"Now your turn Miss Son."

"I have always known that I belonged with you. I have waited my entire life for this day. To be standing here with you is a dream come true. One that I thought I would never live. Now that I am, I hardly believe it. I will forever hold on to your love and never let it go. May it be a beacon of light in my life. I love you Trunks with everything I am and everything I will become. I take you as my husband and mate for life, eternity, and beyond." Pan smiled. The priest turned to Goku.

"May I have the rings?" Goku smiled handing them to the priest. He placed them on the bible he was holding. "I bless these rings with the love you hold for each other and the love god has for you. May they be a symbol of hope in your lives when times are at their worst and most troubling." He gave the first ring to Goten. Then asked.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man," Vegeta stood up and smirked.

"Her mother and I do." The priest turned back to Goten.

"Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Goten smiled sliding the ring onto Bra's finger. The priest handed Bra the other ring.

"Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Bra cried sliding the ring on his finger. The priest smiled turning to Trunks then handing him the ring.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man," The priest asked. Gohan stood up smiling.

"Her mother and I do." The priest turned back to Trunks.

"Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Trunks smiled trying to hold back all the emotions that were swirling around in him as he slowly slid the ring on Pan's finger. His smile got bigger when he noticed Pan still had on his other ring. The priest turned to Pan and handed her the last ring.

"Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Pan smiled letting a single tear slip down her cheek. The pries turned to the room at large.

"If there is anyone here that sees fit that either of theses two couples should not be married let them speak now or forever hold your peace." A few seconds of silence ticked by before the priest spoke again.

"Everyday you live, learn how to receive love with as much understanding as you give it. Find things within yourself, then you can share them with each other.Do not fear this love. Have an open heart and a sincere mind. Be sincerely interested in each other's happiness. Be constant and consistent in your love. From this comes security and strength. All that we love deeply becomes a part of us on this day of your marriage. Try to commit yourselves fully and freely to each other. Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's faults, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope. It is always ready to endure whatever comes. True love does not come to an end, it will always exist so do not let yours. You have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of rings. What god has brought together let no man or woman put asunder. By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now that the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day is about to begin, go and meet it head on and together. You may kiss your brides, gentleman." Goten smiled pulling Bra to him for a gentle and proper kiss. Trunks however was a different story. He pulled Pan to him and kissed her passionately picking her up off the floor. The room broke out in to applause and cheers. Cameras were going off and the ladies in the front row was still crying clinging to their mates. Goku came over grabbing Chi Chi hugging her tight. The now married couples pulled apart smiling and turned to the room. The priest spoke one last time when it got quite.

"May I now present Mr. And Mrs. Son and Mr. And Mrs. Briefs." everybody cheered and clapped some more. Pan grabbed the microphone.

"Thanks everyone but you know what. I am ready to party. Hit it." Pan grinned pointing to the DJ. He promptly hit the music. The guests stood up, grabbing their chairs, and opening up the dance floor.

"Come on Trunks." Pan said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor. Goten and Bra was right behind them. They danced for about an hour when Goten led Bra over to sit down. Pan ran over worried.

"Are you ok Bra? Do I need to get your mother?"

"No I'm fine just tired some. You go on back and have fun." Bra smiled while Goten sat down beside her.

"OK." Pan grinned before running off. They watched her ran back to Trunks and jump into his arms. He spun her around. It was about 15 more minutes before Bulma went up to the microphone.

"Can we have the happy couples up here so we can start the food?" Bulma smiled. They went up and sat down at the tables that had been set up in front of all the tables. The food was served and that is when all the bells started ringing. The girls just shook their heads remembering the bells that Bulma had put on the tables along with a card that read.

Let the bells ring for they're husband and wife,

Ring out for joy for their new life,

Ring for laughter or ring for a kiss

And ring that these couples will always find bliss.

They turned and promptly kissed their mates. It wasn't long before the guys caught on and was happy to oblige with each ring of the bells. Goku stood up with glass in hand getting everyone's attention. He smiled. This was going to be good.

"I have a toast I would like to make. Trunks, Goten, take Pan's and Bra's hand and place your hand over hers. Now, remember this moment and cherish it... because this will be the last time you will ever have the upper hand! Just remember early in your marriage you will find it difficult to get the last word in any discussion. With time, though, you will learn how to always get the last two words in every discussion -- just make sure the words are "Yes dear". Laughter enveloped the room. Goku got a kick from Chi Chi under the table and a nasty glare from her. He just laughed along with the group as he sat down. Gohan stood up smiling he had a toast as well.

"May all your hopes and dreams come true, and may the memory of this day become more dear with each passing year. May we never forget what is worth remembering or remember what is best forgotten.

A toast to love and laughter and happiness ever after!" Gohan smiled raising his glass. As did the rest of the room. Bulma was poking Vegeta under the table trying to get him to stand up and say something. He huffed when he finally stood up.

"I don't want to do this but it seems that is the only way for this woman to leave me alone." Vegeta said pointing at Bulma sitting beside him. He smirked he had a good one. "May your wedding night be like a sturdy table. 4 legs and no drawers." The people in the room started laughing again. Pan and Bra sat blushing and Bulma well she wished she never had pushed him to say something. He sat down smirking very proud of himself. Trunks and Goten stood up smiling.

"All of us have come up with a little poem for the others mother. Goten and I are going first." Trunks smiled.

"You are the Mother I received

this day I wed my wife.

And I just want to thank you, Mom

for bringing her to life.

You raised and loved your little one

with guiding hands and praise,

She's now the beauty of my life

in many cherished ways.

You have given me a special friend

Who's always by my side,

I know you are as proud as I

this day she became my bride." Trunks and Goten said together. The room was filled with applause. When they sat down the girls stood up.

"It's our turn now." Pan grinned.

"You are the mother I received

This day I wed your son.

And I just want to thank you, Mom

For all the things you've done.

You've given me a gracious man

With whom I'll share my life.

You are his loving mother and

I his lucky wife.

You used to pat his little head,

And now I hold his hand.

You raised in love a little boy

And gave to me a man." Pan and Bra also said together. They all just clapped again. The respective mothers were all smiled having not expected that. When the girls sat down bells could be heard ringing again, so the two guys leaned to their mates for another kiss. When they were almost done Goten stood up for one finale toast. He turned to Trunks.

"This morning when Trunks and I were getting ready, he turned to me and asked "Is everything okay?" I don't mind telling you that I was taken aback by this. In all the years that I've known him, that's the first time he's expressed any interest in my well-being. Oh sure, he's talked to me before, but it's usually, "Pass the chips", or "Don't stand in front of the TV", or "Did you pick up the food?" This morning he wanted to know if I'm okay. I blame Pan for this sudden surge in sentimentality. Now Trunks is caring, he's generous, he's sensitive. I don't even know him anymore. Pan has changed my best friend. Actually, I should thank you Pan. You've done in 1 month, what I couldn't do in 25 years." Goten smiled. Trunks laughed along with everyone else before answering.

"The same thing could be said to you Goten."

"Yeah I guess it could." Goten smiled sitting down taking Bra's hand.

"Alright everyone it's time to cut the cake." Videl smiled getting up. They did the whole cake feeding making sure to smear it in the other's face. They then did the drinking of the Champaign with arms entwined.

"We need all the bachelors to come on out it is time to toss the garters." Bulma smiled. The single men made it to the center of the room. Trunks led Pan over to a chair followed by Goten and Bra. Both girls set down with a pink tint to their cheeks. Goten squatted down in front of Bra very discreetly slipping his hand up her right leg to her thigh. He got a hold of the garter and pulled it down, off her leg. He stood up smiling and threw it over his shoulder to the waiting men who scrambled to catch it. Trunks was not a nice. He pulled off Pan shoe then put her foot on his shoulder. He slowly slid his hand up her inner leg under her dress. Pan shot daggers at him when his hand went too far up. He just smirked. He had planned that. He took hold of the garter starting to slide it down but stopped when a thought struck him and Pan caught it. She mouthed don't you dare at him but he didn't listen. He pulled up her dress and lowered his mouth to the garter at her knee. Taking it in his teeth he pulled it on down and off to cheers and laughter filling the room. Pan was beat red. He took it out of his mouth stood up and tossed it over his shoulder never taking his humored filled eyes off Pan.

"Ok then." Bulma laughed. "Now we need all the unmarried ladies up here." The women went over to the middle of the floor. Bra stood up with Goten's help, smiling she turned around and threw the bouquet over her head. The women were worst then the men. They were falling over each other trying to catch it. You could even hear material ripping. Pan decided since they were already fighting for Bra's bouquet she might as well put hers into the mix. She smirked tossing it into the struggling women. A few looked at each other before diving to grab it. They all were laughing so hard at the scene that they had tears coming from their eyes. Gohan cued the music again. It was time for the dance just for the bride and groom. As the two couples were finishing their dance and the rest was starting to join in Marron came walking through the doors.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Pan asked making a move for her. Trunks stopped her with an arm around the waist pulling her tight against him.

"Stay calm Pan."

"I don't know why she would show her face her. She wasn't invited." Krillin said walking up to Trunks and Pan with 18 at his side. She came to a stop in front of the them.

"What? I can't wish the happy couples happiness too." Marron smiled coldly. She turned to Bra and Goten.

"Congrats on the wedding and the baby."

"Thank you Marron." Bra smiled. Marron turned away but threw over her shoulder.

"Yeah babies are nice but do you even know who the father is?" Bra made a move towards her but was stopped by Goten's hands on her shoulders. She walked up to Pan and Trunks.

"Hey Pan, Trunks congrats on your wedding." Marron said with malice in her voice. "I guess the best girl won."

"Marron it never was a competition I didn't have to compete with you." Pan hissed. "What do you want?"

"Nothing I just wanted to show how happy I am for you four. " Marron smiled. She turned to Trunks and hugged him before he knew what was happening. Pan saw red.

"Marron get off me." Trunks growled pushing her away.

"Trunks I am happy for you seeing as how you dumped me for her even though I am pregnant with one of your many illegitimate babies." Marron smirked. Flashes of light started going off from the cameras of all the reporters. They were going to have a field day with this.

"Another room now." Trunks spat out grabbing Marron's arm and dragging her with him. Pan ran along behind him. She was not going to be left out of this. Trunks found an empty room and shoved Marron through the door.

"Look how you treat your baby's mother." Marron smiled.

"I don't care." Trunks hissed he held the door open long enough for Pan to come through it, and then he slammed it.

"You are not going to be in here." Marron said sending a death glare towards Pan. "I need to talk to my baby's daddy."

"Watch me." Pan growled.

"Anything you have to say. You say in front of my wife." Trunks replied. "I have no secrets from her."

"Fine if that's the way you want it. I am pregnant Trunks Briefs with your kid."

"There is no way in hell that you are pregnant." Trunks said trying to get his temper under control and Pan was not doing much better.

"Well I am." Marron smiled.

"Well if you are, it isn't mine. I never came inside of you and you know that. I always pulled out before I was finished." Trunks said keeping his voice down.

"Well I guess you have some real troopers because I am." Marron smirked. She was hoping this conversation was tearing Pan up inside.

"We will see about that. You are going to take a pregnancy test and a DNA test in front of Pan and me. Then when they come back and we find out you are lying you are going to make a public apology to us." Trunks said finally coming up with a strategy to deal with her.

"I will do no such thing. As for the tests you will just have to take my word for it."

"There is no way we are going to believe that." Pan laughed getting into the topic. "I am the only woman pregnant with his child and will be the only woman to bare his children."

"You're pregnant." Marron hissed.

"Yes I am." Pan smiled. Trunks put his arm around her and smirked, nodding at Marron.

"You see Marron. I didn't pull out of her." Trunks smiled.

"Yeah he's right. I got pregnant the first time I slept with him." Pan grinned.

"That's impossible." Marron yelled. "There is no way you are pregnant."

"Yes I am. Now please leave."

"I will not leave. This should be my wedding not yours. I will get what I deserve."

"You deserve nothing." Trunks hissed.

"I deserve my ring after putting up with you all that time and you cheating on me."

"That ring was never yours." Trunks said taking a hold of Pan's hand and holding it up for Marron to see. With the look on her face, she could spit needles. "It was always for Pan."

Marron made a lunge for Pan with murder written across her face but before Trunks could react Pan grabbed and threw her through the door behind them. Marron slid across the floor, coming to a stop in the middle of the room. Pan stepped out of the room followed by Trunks.

"Who do you think you are?" Marron said getting up.

"Someone that you have messed with for the last time." Pan growled slowly walking towards Marron. She knew she was in for it now, so she tried to back peddle the situation.

"Alright I'm not pregnant. Is that what you wanted to hear? I just wanted to get my Trunks back."

"He is not yours anymore. I got Trunks Briefs and you didn't. I couldn't be more happy." Pan smirked. Marron flew at Pan trying to punch and kick her but Pan blocked everyone. Pan brought her hand up in a flash and backhanded Marron, sending her flying into the wall. Marron managed to get up and look towards her parents.

"Are you two just going to stand there and let her beat me up?" Marron asked looking into their mad faces.

"You dug your own hole with her now you have to suffer the consequences of your actions." 18 said shrugging her shoulders. Her daughter has embarrassed her for the last time.

"Daddy?" Marron tried. Krillin shook his head no.

"Your mother's right. We have raised you better then this. I can't believe what stunts you have pulled all because you don't like anybody to get their way except you." Marron was speechless. How could her parents do this to her. She looked back to Pan to see her start walking towards her again.

"Pan you know I was just playing right? Don't you think it's funny?" Marron tried. Pan coming to a stop right in front of her.

"NO." Pan hissed. She picked Marron up and walked over to the exit door, kicking it open. Pan threw Marron out on her butt.

"If you ever come near me again I will forget about whom you belong to and then kill you." Pan said dead serious before slamming the door in her face. Marron didn't even try to reply. She knew Pan had meant every word. She also came to the realization that Trunks would never be hers again. You may have won Pan but I will get even. Oh yes I will. Marron smiled getting up and leaving. She knew exactly who she had to go find.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? Is it good or is it bad? Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be out shortly.


	21. The Truth is Out

I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. If I did, the show would still be going.

Thanks for all the reviews. I love reading everyone. Thanks for all the support I have been getting from you guys. It makes me type faster. LOL. Thanks to everyone that reads too. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 21

-------------

The Truth is out.

----------------------

Pan walked back to the shocked guests smiling and feeling a lot better.

"Krillin and 18, I'm sorry I had to do that." Pan shook her head sadly. Krillin just shrugged.

"I don't know what has gotten into her lately. She has become so mean."

"I'm sorry that she ruined your wedding day." 18 stated sadly.

"Don't worry she didn't." Pan smiled until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She thought it was Marron again so she grabbed the hand.

"PAN NO!!!!!" Videl yelled but it was too late. Pan done threw Trunks across the room. The reporters were so shocked they didn't even get a picture of it. Trunks quickly flipped out landing on his feet, looking at Pan shocked. She ran up to him.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad. I thought you were…." Pan said in a rush but he cut her off when he started laughing.

"I honestly thought you would never be able to surprise me like that." Trunks managed to get out.

"You're not mad?"

"No." Trunks replied putting his arms around her hugging her. Pan didn't say anything more she just put her arms around him as the music started again. A bit later Trunks was getting anxious to get Pan alone. Pan could tell it too with the way he was holding her.

"Are you ready to answer some questions?" Trunks whispered into her ear letting his lips brush it. Pan pulled back to look at him.

"Questions?" Pan asked. She didn't know anything about that.

"Yeah mom promised all the reporters that if they would leave us alone for the whole wedding that we would answer questions before we leave." Trunks smirked sliding his hand lower to her hidden tail. "I don't know about you but I'm ready to get out of here."

"Yeah me too." Pan smirked right back. "But I am not going to answer any that are too private."

"I agree with you on that." Trunks said taking her hand and walking over to Goten and Bra.

"Are you two ready to answer some questions, so we can leave?" Trunks asked.

"Are you two in a rush to get out of here?" Goten teased.

"As a matter of fact we are." Pan smirked. "I want to get Trunks all to myself."

"Same here." Bra laughed poking Goten in the side. The two men just shook their heads taking their mates' hand and walking over to the microphones.

"Excuse me." Trunks said getting everyone's attention. "We are ready to take your questions now."

The reporters ran up fighting for spots in the front. They knew only a few questions would be answered. They were already yelling questions. Trunks pointed at one randomly.

"Mr. Briefs from what we know. You have been seeing the woman that was thrown out the door by your wife for over a year. My question is. How long have you and your wife been seeing each other?"

"Well we have been together for about a month and a half now." Trunks stated before Pan finished.

"But we grew up together. I have known Trunks my entire life." Pan smiled. "Our families are close friends." Pan pointed to another one.

"Mrs. Briefs. Are you the granddaughter of Hercule, the savior of the planet and the champ?"

"Well that was a long time ago for him but yes I am." Pan tried smiling. She still couldn't believe he was still living that lie. The reporter wasn't finished yet.

"So we have the president of Capsule Corp married to the granddaughter of Hercule. If you ever have kids, whose footsteps will they follow in? Could we expect a new champion in the family?"

"You all have seem to forgotten that I have competed before too. So has my husband, his father, my father, my uncle, my mother, my grandmother, and my grandfather. He won when he was 18 in fact. Someone in this family could win every time but we choose not to, so show some respect where it is needed and not just to Hercule, the fake savior of the planet. You need to know the truth." Pan spat annoyed. The other Saiyans in the room was shaking their heads 'no'at Pan. Trunks sent her a message not to say anything else about Hercule. The reporters were a little shocked with this. Pan smiled sweetly and finished with. "No the child would not follow in Hercule's steps it would follow in its family's steps." Bra saw the opening and pointed to one, wanting to change the subject.

"Yes Mrs. Son, it is obvious to all of us that you are pregnant. My question is how far along are you and how long have you and your husband been together?" The reporter asked. Bra glanced to Goten unsure what to tell them, he just shrugged. Well I can't tell them that I am only 3 months. I guess I will tell them the equivalent.

"Well I am 6 months along. As for how long together. Well we have been together for about a year." Bra smiled happy with her answer. The reporters in the room were speechless. How could they not have found out? Goten pointed at one.

"Um ok. Mr. Son my question is are you and Mrs. Briefs related in any way? You both had the last name of Son."

"Actually we are. Her father is my brother so that makes her my niece." Goten grinned. Trunks pointed at one.

"Mr. Briefs we all heard that your ex was lying about being pregnant but you do have a reputation of being a playboy. So is there a chance you do have an heir to Capsule Corp. out there somewhere, that we don't know about or you don't?" The man asked. Trunks rubbed his head. He knew someone was going to bring that up. They couldn't even show some respect on his wedding day.

"Alright now that is getting to personal." Trunks said annoyed. He knew what would shut them up. He slid his arm around Pan. She glanced up to him and she knew he was fixing to tell them about the baby. "I'll say yes I had a bad reputation but that is all in the past now. As for a child being out there somewhere, that is mine. There is and there is only one. You see my wife is pregnant." Flashes of light practically blinded them and the were rushed with more questions, some very personal. Pan even heard a woman ask was he good in bed? That was the last straw; she was tired of the questions now. Pan held up her hand yelling over them.

"All right people that is enough. This will be the last thing said by me and then I'm out of here. I am over a month along and it is the only child of Trunks Briefs. I know what some of you are thinking. Did we get married because of the baby? The answer is no. I didn't have to marry him. I would have been just as happy to live with him but we both knew you all would drag all of our names through the mud just to get a story. That is the only reason we got married. Now if you will excuse us we are leaving." Pan growled putting her hand in Trunks'. They ran out the door amid flying rice and shouts. They jumped into a waiting limo and were gone. The reporters turned to Goten and Bra.

"Look the same thing goes for us." Goten smiled picking Bra up. They ran out and jumped into another limo among more shouts and rice. Bulma walked up to the empty microphone and smiled.

"Thank you everyone for keeping your questions until the end. I hope you all got the stories you were looking for. Now that the newlyweds are gone, this party is over. Thanks to everyone that attended the wedding. Now you can leave." Bulma smiled. In a matter of minutes, the rest of the Saiyan family got into a limo and left. They headed to Capsule Corp. to meet up with their kids. Vegeta walked through the door yelling.

"You brats better not be locked in your rooms yet."

"Were right here." Came the annoyed reply. They group walked around the corner to see them sitting separated, Goten and Trunks on one side of the room and the girls on the other. They could tell thatthe boyswas not very happy. They had also changed into everyday clothes. The ladies just smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

"Now what in the world is going on here?" Gohan asked walking into the room with the others.

"I have no idea." Trunks replied angrily "We would already be gone if it was up to me."

"Same here." Goten glared at Bra. "They will not let us anywhere near them."

"That's right." Bra smiled sweetly.

"Yeah we are going to need all our senses." Pan smirked. "So you boys can't be near us. You two know what you do to us."

"So you guys are not going on your honeymoons?" Goku asked. The boys just shrugged their shoulders still glaring at their mates.

"Oh we are going." Pan said getting up and walking over to Bulma with Bra right behind her. Chi Chi and Videl joined them. "We just have to take care of something first."

"All right you men might want to sit down because we have a surprise for you all." Bulma grinned. Just the way the women looked the men knew the had better sit down.

"What are you up too?" Vegeta asked after he sat down in his chair.

"Remember a few days ago when we went missing?" Videl smiled.

"Vaguely." Trunks smirked.

"What did you women do?' Gohan asked standing up.

"Well we did something we think you all will like." Chi Chi smiled.

"What was that?" Goku asked, interest peaked.

"We made a couple of wishes on the dragon balls." Pan grinned.

"YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!" Gohan yelled. "How could you. We already had to fight the dragons once andmy was gone for 3 years because of it."

"Look Gohan just hear us out before you pass judgment." Videl said annoyed. She hadn't expected this reaction out of him.

"Fine what did you wish for?" Gohan snapped.

"You men have always fought to save the planet. We sit back and worry about you when you do." Bulma replied.

"Or live without you when you die." Chi Chi said sadly.

"Anyway we are all owed something." Pan smirked.

"Stop beating around the bush. Spit it out." Trunks said angrily. He wanted to get out of there. He needed to be alone with Pan.

"Fine we got to thinking we truly were the last of the Saiyans." Bulma smiled.

"And we wished that all people who mated with a Saiyan would become full Saiyans themselves and that 100 people a year would be born a Saiyan randomly." Pan smirked.

"You women didn't" Goten was shocked.

"Yes we did and the second wish was even better." Bra smiled.

"It sure was. The wish wasfor us few Saiyans and our direct descendents only. It was for us to live 5 times as long as a normal Saiyan and to stop aging at 30." Bulma finished. The group was speechless but Vegeta soon recovered.

"Do you women know exactly what you did?" Vegeta smirked. The women just shook their heads no. "Saiyans have a normal life expectancy of 125 years."

"So we are going to live like 625 years." Gohan said shaking his head unbelieving.

"You all really out did yourselves with that one." Trunks smiled. He liked the idea of spending that kind of lifetime with Pan.

"Well we tried." Pan smiled.

"I still don't get why you all did this." Goku stated looking at the still standing women.

"We did it for the other reasons but we mostly did it for this planet and universe. This way their will always be a Saiyan from this family, protecting it from evil." Chi Chi smiled. She knew that would settle all arguments as to why.

"Saiyans were once a mighty warrior race and will be again." Vegeta smirked.

"And we are the royal family." Bra squealed.

"Ok now that we have everything covered I would like to do sonograms before you two girls leave." Bulma said heading down the hallway. The girls got up and followed her. When Chi Chi was sure they were gone, she spoke to the group.

"I almost felt sorry for Marron today, even her parents turned on her."

"She deserved it." Trunks replied angrily.

"Yes she did but I have a bad feeling we have not seen the last of her." Videl said looking around the room.

"I don't think I know she is up to something." Vegeta huffed.

"Then we will just have to keep an eye on her." Gohan stated. The small group nodded their heads.

"We do not tell the girls about this. They do not need to worry." Goku said seriously. Another round of nods. Down in the lab Bulma had just finished her exams.

"Both babies are healthy and growing rapidly." Bulma smiled. "Bra you are like 6 months and Pan you are like 2 months."

"I'm glad to hear that." Bra smiled.

"Yes me too. I know I have been eating a lot more then usual." Pan laughed. Bulma walked up to them and hugged them both.

"I am happy both you girls are doing so well." Bulma said pulling away and walking over to a cabinet. "I have a last minute gift for you girls."

"What is it.?" Pan asked. Bulma turned back around and grinned.

"These." she held in her hands what looked like watches.

"What are they?" Bra wondered picking one up.

"They are the Ki hiders. I just made them smaller so you can where them during all activates and I made them waterproof, especially for you Pan." Bulma teased.

"I really appreciate that." Pan smirked taking two and putting them in her pocket.

"I do to mom." Bra smiled taking the last one and into her pocket, they went.

"If you are done with us, Trunks and I need to be going. The hotel will only hold the suite till 5:00 pm." Pan said heading to the door.

"The same goes for Goten and me." Bra smiled following Pan to the door.

"Hey you two I want to take sonograms when you get back and I will have that Ki machine ready so I want to start checking that too." Bulma said getting the girls attention again. When they turned around, she smiled. "Last thing I promise, as your doctor. You girls can have sex up to your due date, if you are still comfortable with it of course, but keep them mates of yours from getting too rough. You two are getting too far along for that."

"Goten is never rough with me." Bra smiled.

"I can't say the same about Trunks." Pan smirked. "But I will tell him to lay off the rough stuff."

"Ok now back to mom mode. I want you guys to have fun on them honeymoons." Bra smiled following the girls out the door. When they walked back into the living room, everyone was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Pan asked.

"We were just talking about the look on the reporters faces when you threw Trunks across the room." Goku laughed.

"I still fell badly about that." Pan sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Trunks smiled walking up to her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, they are both fine and that goes for Bra too." Bulma smiled.

"You all need to get out of here or you will be late for your reservations." Chi Chi grinned. They all went outside to see the couples off. They were not going to see them for two weeks. Goten picked Bra up and lifted off.

"Bye you two have fun in Hawaii." Bulma waved.

"Bye." They said together before flying off. Pan put her hand in Trunks' and lifted off practically dragging him with her.

"Bye Trunks, Pan have fun in Orlando." Videl waved.

"I'm sure we will." Trunks smirked but the he saw Gohan's face change. "I'm sorry Gohan. I meant…"

"Don't worry too much daddy." Pan laughed cutting him off. "I am going to drag Trunks to everything there is to see in Orlando. He is going to be to tired for much else."

"She is probably right." Trunks smiled putting his arm around Pan. They shot off into the horizon. Arriving at the hotel 2 hours later, they checked in and went to their room. Before Pan could enter though, Trunks scooped her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to carry you across the threshold." Trunks smiled. "Or it's bad luck."

"That's only when you get home." Pan laughed.

"I don't want to take no chances." Trunks said walking through the door and kicking it closed behind him. Before Pan could think of anything, Trunks crushed his mouth to hers but she quickly caught on. When they finally pulled back for air Trunks lowered her feet to the ground and quickly reached behind him locking the door. He then put his arms back around her and lowered his head to her again but Pan stopped him.

"Wait. BeforeI get to the point thatI can't even think. I got to tell you something your mother told me."

"What is that?" Trunks asked sliding his hand under her shirt to her breast.

"Ummmm." Pan tried leaning into his hand, trying to remember what she was going to say. He slipped his other hand up her back unhooking her bra. Then the one in front slipped underneath it.

"So are you going to tell me?" Trunks smirked teasing her nipple. Pan shook her head trying to clear it.

"Yes if you would give me a second to think. Um………………Oh yeah I remember now. She said no more rough sex. I'm getting to far along for it but you will be happy to know I can go until my due date if it is not to awkward for either one of us. That is if you still want me when I get all fat." Pan smiled.

"I will I guarantee it." Trunks said before taking hold of her shirt and pulling it over her head. Then he pulled her bra off and lowered his head to her chest. She shivered when she felt his warm wet tongue flick across a nipple and a hand teasing the other. Pan moaned loudly feeling her Ki go up but then she remembered the Ki hiders.

"Trunks wait." Pan managed to get out when she felt his hand sliding down the front of her pants.

"You are making it awful hard for me to make love to you." Trunks said annoyed,pulling away to look at her.

"Please don't get mad. I was quite enjoying myself but I need to give you one of these." Pan smirked reaching into her pocket and pulling out the gifts from Bulma.

"What are those?"

"Ki hiders so no one will know what we are up to." Pan smiled. Trunks smirked taking one and putting it on his arm while Pan put hers on. Her hands went to his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"No more interruptions I promise." Pan said rubbing her bare chest against his. Trunks smiled before kissing her and putting his arms around her waist. He picked her up carrying her the short distance to the other room and the bed, reminding himself to be easy. He didn't want to hurt Pan or his baby.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey all. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading and please review.


	22. Some Good News And Some Bad News

Hey, everyone thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Thanks for reading and please review. On with the story.

Chapter 22

-------------------

Some Good News And Some Bad News

-------------------------

Two weeks later Trunks touched down in the yard of Capsule Corp. with Pan in his arms.

"You can let me down now." Pan laughed.

"Not yet. I got to carry you across the threshold." Trunks grinned. He walked up to the door and turned the handle. Upon it opening, he walked inside and kicked the door closed behind him. They softly kissed, happy to be home.

"There you two are." Bulma squealed when she saw them. Pan and Trunks jerked apart smiling. He carefully put Pan down. Bulma ran over to them.

"Pan look at you. The baby has grown so much, your showing." Bulma grinned.

"Yeah." Pan laughed pulling up her shirt some, showing off her pouching belly. With her small frame, you could defiantly tell she was pregnant.

"Yep he is getting big." Trunks smiled placing a hand on her stomach.

"We can't tell if it is a boy yet or not Trunks." Bulma laughed.

"Don't even bother Bulma. Trunks is so sure that it is a boy. You will not be able to tell him other wise." Pan said shaking her head.

"That right, it's a boy." Trunks curtly nodded.

"What ever you say. Come tell me everything." Bulma laughed before walking into the living room. They both just followed her. They sure weren't going to tell her everything, some of it was triple X. An hour later, the two women were laughing so much they were crying.

"I would have loved to see your face Trunks when Pan got on Space Mountain anyway." Bulma laughed.

"You really should have seen it he was so mad." Pan giggled poking him in the side. Trunks was not amused.

"Yes I was and still am. That ride is not for a pregnant woman. The signs plainly stated that. She had ridden everything else. I didn't want her on it." Trunks said angrily.

"Come on Trunks; stop treating me like I am going to break." Pan said placing a hand on her stomach. "Me and this kid are tough. We can handle anything."

"You are my woman and I don't want you taking any unnecessary chances while you're pregnant. I don't care how tough you and the brat are." Trunks growled. His Saiyan blood coming out and sounding too much like Vegeta for the girls liking. He soon realized what he had said and he knew he was in for it now. He glanced over to Pan to see her barely able to control her anger. Bulma hated seeing them argue and knew this was fixing to get out of hand.

"Hey, before you two say anything that you might regret." Bulma said getting their attention. "He is right. You do not need to be putting to much stress or excitement on yourself."

"Fine I won't do anything else that could be harmful." Pan huffed not liking being tag teamed. Trunks smiled happy for getting his way. Pan did not like this and she was going to get back at him. "But in my defense. Ever since I told him what you said about being easy. He really does think I'm going to break. Can you tell him otherwise?"

"I just don't want anything to happen to either one of you." Trunks replied. All the fight went out of Pan with that comment. She couldn't stay mad at him for just wanting to keep her safe. Deep down she had known that all along, but that can of evil worms had already been opened.

"I'm sorry Trunks. I'll listen to what you say from now on or at least until the baby comes." Pan smiled.

"Ok truce." Trunks smiled.

"Now that you two have come to an agreement. What is this about not breaking? Are you talking about sex?"

"Well, yes." Pan blushed. She had already forgotten what she had asked Bulma. The color drained from Trunks' face.

"What about?" Bulma asked looking back and forth between the two.

"MOM!!! I do not want to talk about sex with you." Trunks exploded.

"I am Pan's doctor. So talk to me like her doctor and not your mother."

"NO!!!! That's too weird." Trunks said shaking his head.

"Better me then anyone else because I won't tease you." Bulma smiled. Trunks hung his head. She was right. All the men would tease him mercilessly.

"Well uh… you see…I……..I wanted…….to …. Know….. About…." Trunks stammered embarrassed.

"Bulma he wants to know what not to do during sex." Pan blurted out tired of all the stalling and wanting to get it over with.

"Oh that's easy. Nothing fancy or rough. Make sure the positions are comfortable for both of you. It will get more awkward as you get farther along so try different positions just be careful. Do you two do oral sex?"

"MOM!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled turning red.

"I'll take that as a yes. Be careful when you do this. Do not blow air into her. The blood vessels in that region are larger now so an air bubble could go straight to her heart and be fatal. As she gets farther along and sex gets clumsy this might be the only way to get gratification." Bulma nodded seriously. She didn't mind talking to them. She would rather tell them what she knew then have something happen to Pan or the baby. "What else, oh yeah, no foreign objects go into the female body at this time, except the male organ. That's all I can think of right now."

"Thanks for the advice Bulma." Pan smiled. Trunks sat, still blushing but he took everything his mother had said to heart.

"When you are done with your business, don't collapse on top of her. It could hurt the kid." They heard Vegeta say. Trunks just put his head in his hands completely embarrassed now and sick to his stomach. That's all I needed. Bulma and Pan looked towards him and nodded. Vegeta turned and headed into the gravity room with out another word. Bulma could see Trunks was looking sick so she decided it was time to get off the subject.

"Pan are you up for a sonogram?" Bulma smiled.

"Yeah. You coming right, Trunks." Pan said tapping the back of his head. He looked up with a pink tint to his cheeks.

"What?"

"We are going to go look at our baby. You coming right?" Pan smiled placing her hand in his.

"Yes I am." Trunks grinned starting to feel better. They walked down to the lab. Pan ran over and jumped up on the table, lifting up her shirt. Trunks walked up beside her and took her hand.

"I guess your ready." Bulma laughed going to the sonogram machine and flipping it on.

"Yes." Pan grinned. Bulma squirted some jelly on then put the handle against Pan's stomach. She started sliding the handle around quickly finding the baby.

"There it is." Bulma said pointing at the screen. "I told you that it would start looking like a baby soon."

"The arms and legs are formed." Pan smiled.

"Is that his tail or it's…….?" Trunks asked trailing off, pointing at the picture.

"Yes that is it's tail. I will not be able to tell what it is for two or three more weeks." Bulma smiled switching to another machine. "Now I am going to do a Ki reading."

"I would like to know that too." Trunks smirked. Bulma put the new handle on Pan's stomach rapidly getting a reading.

"Wow I was not expecting that. Your baby's Ki is sitting at 2000.

"Is that good?" Pan asked worried.

"Yes it is. You see you are 1 ½ months like 3 in human terms where Bra is at 3 ½ months like 7 in human terms. Her baby is sitting at 500. Your baby is a lot stronger and I bet will just keep getting stronger." Bulma grinned.

"Well why is he so much stronger?" Trunks asked worried.

"It is because of you two." Vegeta said from the doorway. They turned looking at him. Trunks hates when his father does that. "It is because you two are so strong."

"Then the baby will get stronger?" Pan asked shocked. That was the second time Vegeta snuck up on them with out feeling his Ki. Pan looked to his wrist and saw the Ki hider on it. So he has one too.

"That is guaranteed since you two were most likely super when it was conceived." Vegeta smirked.

"I can't wait to see how much stronger it will get." Bulma smiled.

"Well we just have to wait on that too just like finding out the sex of the baby." Pan grinned wiping the jelly off and pulling down her shirt. "Trunks I know we just got back and all but I'm hungry let's go out to eat."

"Ok." Trunks shrugged his shoulders. They both walked out the lab door. Bulma turned to Vegeta.

"Why are you so worried?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Vegeta spat.

"You can stop being so tough. You and me are the only ones in the room. I also can tell you are worried about Pan and the baby. Tell me why." Bulma grinned. She knew she had him. Vegeta stood stewing for a couple of seconds. He hated that the woman could read him so well. She has always been able too. He finally spoke.

"It is because the brat is so strong. To strong, to be this early in the pregnancy and it will continue to get stronger. It is not good. Pan may be strong now, but when it comes time, the brat will start sucking up her energy along with the labor. The brat will continue to get stronger while Pan gets weaker during the whole birthing process."

"So what does that mean?" Bulma asked worried.

"If Pan does not have the energy or strength needed to get through it all and get the baby out, they will both likely die."

"What!!!!! This can't be happening." Bulma said shaking her head. "Well if it looks to be getting bad, I could do a c-section on her."

"Won't work." Vegeta huffed. He wanted a strong grandchild but not at the expense of his son's mate. Pan had earned a place in Vegeta's heart right beside his family. "The combination of Pan's Ki and the brat's will make her stomach impenetrable. The skin will not be cut by anything. "

"Are you sure."

"Trust me. Many of Saiyan women died in childbirth. If it looks bad you can do one of two things to get in her stomach."

"Do I even want to hear this?"

"Probably not but you need to know. Either kill the woman to save the baby or kill the baby to save the woman. It was usually left up to the father, back on Vegetasi."

"I don't know what to think. What did the father usually choose?" Bulma asked near tears.

"He usually chose the brat especially if it was a boy. The thinking was, the woman was more replaceable, then his brat, his blood. Also that the woman did not deserve to live if she could not bare the child of her mate on her own. The problem is Trunks is already so sure that it is a boy, can you guess which one he will probably choose." Vegeta replied coldly. That is the only thing about the Saiyan race that he hated. It was how his mother had died. He never got to see her and his father would never talk about her, he would say she was not worth remembering.

"That is horrible. I am glad I did not live there. As for Trunks don't be so sure about that. He loves them both."

"You sure would have never made it on Vegetasi. We will just have to wait and see what Trunks will choose in the end, when both are suffering."

"So with Pan all we can do is hope for the best. That everything will go right."

"Pretty much." Vegeta said going towards the door. Bulma was shocked with how cruel his planet had been. He flung over his shoulder. "Don't tell anyone about this."

Bulma sat staring at the picture of the baby on the sonogram machine. Pan I hope and pray that you both will be fine, for all our sakes especially Trunks'. If anything happens to either one of you, Trunks will be devastated. I hope I will be able to pull off a miracle if something happens. Bulma reached up touching the screen. Little one, please don't hurt your momma. You are her dream come true and you have no idea what pain you will put her through to come into this world. You need to protect her with everything you have when the time comes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trunks are you still mad at me?" Pan asked while they were zipping through town.

"About what?" Trunks asked glancing over to her than back to the road. She was beautiful in his eyes. She had changed clothes, now having on a yellow sundress. The wind whipping through her hair. He honestly couldn't remember what he was mad about.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because I got you cornered with your mother and the topic of sex or the whole not listening to you thing."

"No I'm not mad anymore about either. I guess I am glad you made me sit through the sex lecture with mom. At least I now know what not to do. I just wish my father had not heard anything."

"I don't think he will say anything. I mean he went back into the gravity room with out saying anything else. It was the perfect opportunity. I think he knows we are trying to be safe with the baby."

"I guess your right. About not listening, still a little. I am not trying to control you and I know that is what you think, but I'm not. I just want everything to go all right."

"Everything will be alright." Pan smiled scooting over next to him, then kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay if you say so." Trunks smirked. The way she was sitting, he had a nice view down the top of her dress and she knew it.

"What are you thinking about?" Pan smiled.

"Nothing important." Trunks grinned putting an arm around her shoulders. Pan put her hand on his chest and ran it down into his lap.

"Feels pretty important to me." Pan smirked giving him a squeeze. Trunks swerved almost hitting a truck then jerked the car back into his lane. Pan giggling beside him, squeezing again.

"Pan you need to stop before I kill us." Trunks struggled to get out.

"I'm just trying to make up for getting you mad." Pan pouted.

"If you were going to do that, we should have stayed home. I thought you were hungry."

"I am hungry." Pan smiled before applying pressure one last time, then moving her hand to his knee. "We will just have to continue my apology later."

"We will." Trunks smirked. They pulled up in front of a very nice French café. They went in side and ate with other things on their minds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month passed with Bra having severe mood swings. People coming and going from the house getting the nurseries ready. Pan already having her nesting phase and food cravings. Trunks turned over in bed and reached beside him grabbing empty bed. He sat up and sighed. I wonder where she is tonight. For two weeks, Pan had been wondering around the house cleaning or eating everything. He tiredly got up to look for her. When he found her, he was not happy to see what his 2 ½ / 5 month pregnant mate was doing. She was on her hands and knees on the nursery floor scrubbing it with a brush. He got on his knees beside her taking her hands in his to stop her, making her drop the brush.

"Pan I don't want you on the floor. Besides this floor has been cleaned by professionals when they finished in here yesterday."

"I know that but it still isn't clean." Pan struggled to get the brush again.

"Pan." He said gently moving both of her wrists to one hand and using the other to cup her chin, making her look at him. "It is clean."

"I….I…. I….I……..I….. I Don't know what is wrong with me." Pan said finally tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"Nothing is wrong with you love." Trunks smiled wrapping his arms around her. "You just want everything perfect for the baby."

"I try but it's not coming out perfect."

"Panny, everything is already perfect for our baby. If has you for it's mother." Trunks said wiping her tears away. Pan smiled at him. "Now come on let's go back to bed."

"I guess." Pan replied. He got up then pulled her up too. They were walking out of the room when Pan froze grabbing her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked whipping around to face her, completely worried.

"Uh……I ….I…." Pan tried hand still on her stomach.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Pan smiled sweetly taking his hand. She placed it on her rounded stomach. "Your baby just kicked for the first time."

"He did?" Trunks grinned. He applied a little pressure feeling his Ki rise, and then he felt the baby kick. In that moment, Trunks knew his heart had been stolen forever. He would do anything for his child just like for his mate.

"Did you feel that?" Pan asked near tears again.

"Yes I did." Trunks smiled feeling it kick again. With his Ki sitting at 4000, it was powerful. "Does it hurt?"

"No it just feels weird." Pan smiled. She took hold of his hand again and led them over to their room. When they were inside, she turned towards the bathroom, pulling him with her.

"Panny what are you doing now?" Trunks asked. He was afraid he was going to have to start cleaning now.

"Don't worry, you don't have to clean. I just want a shower." Pan smirked when she turned around. "And I want you to join me."

"That I can do." Trunks smirked pulling her into his arms and kissing her. They walked backwards into the room striping off what little clothes the other had on.

The next two weeks passed with Pan finally getting her mood swings and they weren't pretty. The house was really taking a beating between the two girls as were the people in the house. Trunks touched down in front of his home. Man, I'm tired, those meetings today seemed to drag on forever. I just hope Pan is in a good mood. Trunks went through the door and around the corner into the living room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you all think? Thanks for reading and please review.


	23. It’s a boy!

Hey thanks for all the reviews. I love them and thanks for reading. Some of you may be wondering about my last chapter you know the talk with Bulma. Well the info I gave are true facts. In fact every detail about the pregnancy are true in my story except the Saiyan parts. I searched the internet for all the details and have several web pages book marked so I can go back for reference. I look for the size she is getting, the attitude, and any other detail I can pick up. I am going to give you bit of a spoiler here but I am even going to take you into the delivery room with full details. I don't think I have ever read one of those. The pregnancy stories usually just have whoever walking out of the delivery room with the baby but not this one I promise. As for the whole problem with the pregnancy, we will just have to see who Trunks chooses because I'm not going to tell you yet but there is going to be a big problem arise before then. I know there isn't a great deal of extra detail in my story but I try. I am not to good with the back ground like. The sunshine was shining down on her in waves highlighting her silhouette. It took me like 10 minutes just to get that wording right. Do you know how long it would take to do a whole chapter?I am better with the dialogue. I am sorry about this but I am happy with the way the story is coming out. Just too let you know this story is completely written down on paper I just have to type it up. I am currently working on two more stories. A Goten and Bra get together that will tie into this story. I am also working on another Trunks and Pan story. I will start typing them up soon. This story has at least 4 more chapters if not more. Anyway enough of me talking on with the story. J

-----------------

Chapter 23

-----------------

It's a boy!

----------------

Trunks hadjust rounded the corner when he heard his mother scream.

"LOOK OUT!!!!!" He dived through the kitchen door just when a Ki blast would have hit him.

"What is wrong with her today?" Trunks asked getting up off the floor.

"I don't know. This has got to be the mother of all mood swings. She has blown up 2 TVs and a microwave, not to mention destroyed the living room. Vegeta is trapped in the gravity room. About every 30 minutes he will peak out and she will throw another blast at him." Bulma said looking around the corner with Trunks. Pan was standing in the middle of the leveled living room, holding another blast.

"I am going to kill you Trunks for doing this to me." Pan smiled, throwing the blast she was holding. They both ducked back behind the wall, which thankfully absorbed it.

"I am glad I listened to Vegeta on Ki proofing the whole house." Bulma said shaking her head.

"I am to mom." Trunks smiled. At that moment, they heard an explosion and peaked back out to see the wall in pieces behind her. They could also see Vegeta looking through the small window in the door.

"What are you all looking at?" Pan screamed launching blasts in both directions.

"I am glad you are home. Maybe you can do something with her." Bulma said hugging him.

"Are you crazy mom? If I go out there she is going to try and kill me."

"Well at least she hasn't gone super yet, you might have a chance."

"Thanks mom." Trunks replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious. You are the only one will be able to do anything with her."

"I don't think so. I think we need a priest to perform an exorcism or something." Trunks smiled. Pan was becoming a real handful. At 3 / 6 months, she was getting quite large and the baby's Ki was at 7000, last time they checked. He didn't know how much more he could take. She was almost as big as Bra and she was full term but her baby's Ki was only at 2000.

"Well you have got to try something. This is not good for either one of them."

"All right I guess I'm going in." Trunks smirked taking off his jacket. "Are we the only ones in the house? So no one will get in the way."

"Yes. Bra is out walking and Goten is with her. She is determined to get that baby out of her. She is 5 days over due."

"Alright." Trunks said powering up some.

"Trunks you be careful and be careful with her."

"I will." Trunks smiled stepping out from behind the safety of the wall.

"Pan you need to stop. This is ridiculous."

"So you decided not to be a coward." Pan smirked forming a Ki blast.

"What's wrong with you? Why did you blow up the TVs, microwave, and this living room?" Trunks asked hoping to distract her, waiting for an opening.

"The food wasn't cooking fast enough. The first TV was because I didn't like what was on. The second TV was because I couldn't find the remote control. As for the living room, I didn't like the way itlooked anymore." Pan smiled throwing the blast. There it is Trunks thought. He phased over behind her, pinning her arms at her side.

"Now you are going to tell me what is really bothering you."

"No and you better hang on to me cause when you let go, you will die." Pan growled.

"Do you really want to kill me Pan?" Trunks asked letting go of her. She whipped around facing him. "If you do I will let you. I don't want to make you unhappy. So go ahead kill me."

"I…I….I…I….I don't know what I want." Pan cried dropping to her knees. Her whole body shaking. "I don't know what is wrong with me."

"Panny, honey I don't know either." Trunks said going to his knees in front of her, but he knew, her hormones were running wild.

"I'm afraid that you don't want me anymore. I am so fat and swollen, I know you don't. I don't even walk anymore I waddle. I just feel so ugly." Pan said tears flowing freely from her eyes. Trunks was on the verge of tears himself. He hated that she believed any of that. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight against him.

"I love you honey, you should know that by now. I will never leave you. You are my whole world. You are so beautiful to me especially now because you are having my baby." Trunks said gently rocking her.

"Really?" Pan asked into his neck.

"Really." Trunks smiled. Pan pulled back smiling.

"I love you too, Trunks. I'm sorry about everything."

"It's ok." Trunks smiled feeling his baby's Ki spiking, getting angry. It does that now when anybody gets to close to her. The baby is very protective of its mother. The front door slammed open.

"BULMA!!!!" Goten screamed coming through the door carrying Bra.

"What is it?" Bulma said jumping out from behind the wall. Vegeta came running out of the gravity room.

"I think Bra is in labor."

"Bring her to the lab." Bulma said running ahead of them. Trunks helped Pan up and they followed his father down the hall. When Goten entered the room, Bulma was already getting ready.

"Put her on the bed." Bulma commanded picking up the contraction monitor strap. As soon as Bra was on the table, Bulma put the strap around her stomach and hooked her up to the machine.

"Yes you are in labor, Bra." Bulma smiled.

"I could have told you that." Bra snapped. She then grabbed Goten's hand squeezing. "OW, OW, OW."

"Don't fight it Bra, try to relax." Bulma said patting her other hand.

"That is easy for you to say." Bra hissed. Bulma turned to Goten and smiled.

"Try to help her relax." Goten nodded before Bulma walked over to the door and opened it.

"Bra is in labor. Vegeta I need you to call Goku and let him know. Trunks you try to keep Pan from having another mood swing. I will let you know more after I examine her." Bulma grinned before closing the door again.

"What do you want me to do?" Goten asked nervously when Bulma got back over to them.

"I need you to help me get her out of those clothes and into a hospital gown."

About an hour later, Bulma came out of the lab to find everyone there and waiting.

"How is she?" Chi Chi asked jumping up from the chair.

"She is fine and about half way through labor. She is 5 cm and 50 effaced." Bulma smiled. "Also her water broke when Goten and I were helping her get changed."

"Wow that is great. Is there anything we could do to help?" Videl asked excited.

"No everything is covered all we can do now is wait." Bulma replied. "It will not be long though, she is progressing rather quickly. Does anyone want to go in and see her?"

"Hold it woman." Vegeta huffed getting everyone's attention. "No one should be in there but the woman and the midwife."

"What are you talking about Vegeta?" Bulma frowned.

"Like I said no one should be in there not even her mate. That is how it was done on Vegetasi."

"This is not Vegetasi. It is perfectly fine for Goten to be in there and she can have visitors too." Bulma said her voice rising. Vegeta was fixing to reply when the door opened behind Bulma.

"Bulma she says she has got to push." Goten grinned.

"What? This is happening quicker then I thought." Bulma smiled going through the door and closing it behind her. Bulma ran over to Bra.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mom." Bra smiled.

"Let me check then." Bulma said walking to the end of the bed and lifting the sheet. I think you are. I can see the head."

"Good." Bra grinned.

"Goten would you like to look?" Bulma smiled.

"I don't…." Goten started but then Bra squeezed his hand and he turned looking at her.

"Go look."

"Alright." Goten smiled walking over beside Bulma. She lifted the sheet back up.

"See that right there." Bulma pointed, Goten nodded his head. "That is the top of the baby's head."

"Wow." Was all Goten managed to get out. He walked back up the table and hugged Bra.

"Before you start pushing, is there anybody else you want in here?" Bulma asked.

"Well I was thinking since you are in here already I was thinking my mom too. If that is ok with Bra?" Goten said turning towards her.

"It's fine with me." Bra smiled.

"Go get her then so we can get this baby born." Bulma grinned. Goten ran over to the door and opened it, sticking his head out.

"Come on mom." Goten smiled.

"You want me to come in there?" Chi Chi asked.

"Of Course. So are you coming?"

"You better believe it." Chi Chi said pushing past him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What time is it?" Pan asked for the twentieth time from the floor.

"A minute later then last time you asked." Trunks smirked sitting behind her rubbing her stomach with Ki filled hands. The baby was kicking pretty badly.

"She has only been pushing for 20 minutes. Pan I don't……." Videl started but was cut off by the wailing of a baby. They all looked at each other then to the door. About 10 minutes passed without anyone saying anything. Goku couldn't take it no more.

"I am beginning to worry." Goku said getting up from his chair.

"Yeah me too." Gohan nodded. "But they will tell us if anything is wrong."

"Don't you two feel his Ki?" Vegeta smirked. They both blushed having forgotten about that. At that moment, the door opened and they all turned towards it. Goten walked out with a grin on his face and his son in his arms. They all gathered around him except Vegeta. He was still planted against the wall.

"Let me see." Videl exclaimed. Goten pulled the blanket back and they all were a littleshocked.

"He is so pretty." Pan smiled.

"Congratulations." Trunks said slapping him on the back.

"Another heart breaker." Gohan laughed.

"Wow Vegeta you have got to see this." Goku grinned. Vegeta pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the group. When he looked at the baby, he was also stunned. The babywas a combination of both Goku and Vegeta. Thier best features,except for the hair. It was all Vegeta but it was blue.

"What do you think Vegeta?" Goten asked.

"He will pass." Vegeta huffed. The group knew that was Vegeta's way of approving.

"Here take him." Goten grinned.

"NO... I......." Was all Vegeta got out before the baby was placed in his arms.

"OKAY!!!" Goten yelled. Chi Chi came through the door and snapped a picture. Vegeta looked very annoyed with the whole thing but deep down he was proud to be holding his grandson. He wasn't about to let no one know that though. He was trying to fake annoyance.

"How is Bra doing?" Pan asked watching Vegeta still trying to scrawl.

"She is doing great." Bulma said coming through the door. "And very tired."

"What is his name?" Trunks asked watching his father. Vegeta had went over and sat down still holding the infant.

"Well we talked about it a lot. I wanted to go with something along the lines of my name but Bra wanted to have something that goes with her family so we compromised with, Zenaku Vegeta Son. It means good and evil and it has both of our father's names in it, in some way." Goten smiled.

"I think that is perfect." Goku grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short while later, Goten carried Bra up to their room and soon they all were sitting around the living room. They took turns holding the baby. Vegeta glaring at the person who was holding his grandson at the moment.

"So Bulma was it an easy delivery?" Pan asked.

"Yes it was even if she was human. It was quick. Trunks took 15 hours and Bra took 10." Bulma smiled.

"Pan was an 18 hour baby." Videl stated.

"What about you Chi Chi?" Bulma asked.

"Well Gohan was 11 hour baby and Goten was 8." Chi Chi grinned.

"Then Zenaku has everyone beat." Pan smiled. "He was a 3 hour baby. I hope mine is as easy."

"That reminds me. Are you ready for your sonogram? You are in a much better mood now." Bulma laughed.

"Yes I am. Maybe it will cooperate this time and you will be able to tell if it is a boy or girl." Pan grinned.

"Well at least we found out that it has two tails so we will be able to deal with that."

"Yes, it is best to cut it off as soon as possible." Vegeta said finally joining the conversation. "You will also have a longer delivery time, that brat you got is a lot stronger."

"We will keep that in mind, Vegeta." Pan smiled. She managed to get up with Trunks' help. They followed Bulma to the lab. As soon as Pan was up on the bed, Bulma began.

"It looks like the baby is in the right position." Bulma smiled.

"Finally!!" Pan squealed, squeezing Trunks' hand.

"Okay we got the two tails and let me see……….I don't believe it." Bulma said shaking her head.

"What is it mom?" Trunks asked excited.

"Your baby is a …………boy." Bulma grinned.

"It is?" Pan said sitting up so she could see the screen.

"Yep. You see that right there." Bulma said pointing at the screen. They both nodded their heads. "That is his little penis."

"I knew it was going to be a boy." Trunks said with a lot of pride in his voice.

"Yeah I kind of had a feeling too." Pan smiled. Trunks engulfed Pan with a hug then kissed her.

"Thank you baby." Trunks smiled after pulling away.

"No thank you." Pan replied happily.

"I am so happy for you both." Bulma said walking up and hugging them. When she stepped back she smiled. "Now what I didn't tell you is that his Ki level is sitting at 9000."

"Wow he is getting so strong." Pan said placing a hand on her stomach.

"I wonder how much stronger he is going to get. Is it even healthy?" Trunks commented. He was beginning to worry about Pan and his son. He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling.

"There really is no telling and I don't know." Bulma shrugged.

"You two worry to much. I am going to be fine and so is the baby." Pan smiled. Bulma knew she was just trying to ease Trunks' nerves. "The baby is strong because we are strong. That is what Vegeta said."

"Yeah I'm sure that's it." Bulma smiled, knowing everything Vegeta had told her. Pan grinned and slid off the bed.

"Alright then if you both are so sure." Trunks shrugged. He was going to talk to Pan later. The three of them walked back into the living room to find Chi Chi giving Zenaku a bottle.

"I thought Bra was going to nurse." Pan commented.

"Well she was but she changed her mind." Goten said walking over to sit beside his mom.

"OH." Pan shrugged sitting down heavily on the couch.

"It's for the best." Vegeta said from his chair.

"Why do you say that?" Bulma asked stopping him.

"No one in the royal family nursed their child, it just wasn't done. In fact most Saiyans didn't do it, that mother/child bond did not need to be formed, especially if the brat was going to be sent to a distant planet."

"I couldn't do it because Trunks and Bra ate to much."

"MOM!!!!" Trunks said embarrassed.

"Get over it Trunks. It is just a fact of life." Videl laughed. "Same goes for me. Pan just ate to much."

"Same for Gohan and Goten." Chi Chi nodded handing Zenaku to Goten.

"Ok now I am totally embarrassed. " Goten blushed.

"Yes I agree. So the subject needs changing." Gohan said turning to Pan. "So what is my grandbaby going to be?"

"That's what I would like to know." Goku grinned.

"Well it is a….." Pan grinned.

"BOY!" Trunks finished smirking.

"A boy." Videl squealed running over to hug Pan with Chi Chi right behind her. Trunks noticed Vegeta sitting in his chair smirking arrogantly. He knew his father was proud.

"Congrats you two. I am going to take Zenaku upstairs and check on Bra." Goten smiled before walking up the stairs.

He never mad it back down stairs and no one went looking. They all knew he needed private time with his family. The rest of the men ended up in the gravity room while the women stayed in the living room chatting about the day and the new baby.

"I'm so tired. I going on to bed." Pan said getting up with much trouble.

"Good night." Videl smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Night everybody." Pan said over her shoulder while she navigated her way up the stairs. About midnight Videl finally noticed what time it was.

"I didn't realize how late it was getting." Videl said standing up and stretching. "I better go get the guys out of the gravity room."

"Why don't you all stay here tonight, you are going to be back first thing in the morning anyway. I have plenty of rooms andseveral washing machine." Bulma suggested getting up too.

"Well okay." Videl smiled.

"That sounds good to me." Chi Chi nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. Let me show you to some rooms." Bulma smiled getting up and taking the ladies to their rooms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, everyone knows the drill by now. Thanks for reading and please review.


	24. Emerging Problems

Hey, everyone thanks for all the reviews. I absolutely love them. Thanks to the ones that just read though, I would be happy to read your reviews too. This one is a little bit shorter then my usual chapters but you will see why at the end of it. Anyway on with the next installment.

-----------------------------

Chapter 24

-----------------------------

Emerging Problems

-----------------------------

About 12:30, Trunks stumbled into his room after sparing with his father, Goku and Gohan. He smiled when he saw Pan asleep on the bed with a hand against her stomach. He went into the bathroom and came out 20 minutes later clad only in dark blue boxers. He walked over to the bed and got in next to his mate. After putting a protective arm over her, he was soon fast asleep. Trunks was awoken several hours later by the bed shaking and quiet moans coming from Pan.

"Panny?" Trunks said putting a hand on his shoulder. There was no answer so he tried again. "Pan?"

"Yeah Trunks." Pan smiled turning over to her other side so she could face him. She hated not being able to lie on her back but Bulma said it was not good for the baby to do so.

"Are you ok?

"Of course why do you ask? Pan said acting as if she didn't know what he was talking about, but she did. She had been trying to keep quiet to keep from waking him. She even tried to get up but he held her tight.

"Well uh…. You were moaning in your sleep like you were in pain and the bed was shaking." Trunks said running a hand up and down her arm.

"I'm fine really. I just……….." Pan was cut off as severe pain racked her body. She doubled up from it clutching her stomach.

"No you're not. Now tell me what's wrong?" Trunks commanded. At that moment, he was completely worried. He was about to go get his mother. When the pain passed, Pan was out of breath but she managed to answer him.

"It's just that he is kicking so badly."

"Why didn't you wake me up then?" Trunks asked getting annoyed.

"You got into bed late and you have to be at work at 9:00 in the morning."

"You know you come first in my life. You should have woken me up."

"I will next time. I promise." Pan nodded.

"Good now let me see what I can do about our son." Trunks smiled. He sat up sending Ki to his hands and placed them on her stomach but Pan jumped at the contact, pain again clouding her features. "Did I hurt you?"

"No I'm just so sore."

"Let me see." Trunks said pushing down the sheet but when his hand touched her nightgown Pan grabbed it stopping him. She did not want him to see what she saw when she showered.

"No uh………..I'm fine now. Everything is okay." Pan smiled worried of what he would think when he saw her stomach.

"What are you hiding from me?" Trunks asked getting suspicious.

"I'm not."

"Then let me see." Trunks replied. Pan gave up moving her hands out of the way. He was not going to be happy. He pulled the gown up exposing her stomach. What he saw made him sick. Pan whole abdomen was covered with bruises on top of bruises. Pan looked away from his shocked face and mumbled.

"I told you I was sore."

"Sore isn't the word for this. Why didn't you let me know what was happening?" Trunks said staring at her stomach waiting for an answer. The next moment Trunks actually saw her stomach jerk from the force behind the kick of his son. He looked up to Pan's face to see unshed tears in her eyes. She really was in a great deal of pain and trying to hide it. Pan took a deep breath before answering him.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. You have had to deal with me so much lately especially when I get the mood swings. I just was trying to help you out some."

"It bothers me more when you don't tell me things. I want you to sit up so I can get behind you." Trunks said before taking her hands and helping her to sit up. He piled all the pillows up against the headboard of the bed. He slid behind her so she was sitting between his legs.

"Okay now lean back against me." Trunks said putting his hands on her shoulders. Pan didn't say anything just nodded and did what she was told. When she was resting against him, he again pulled up her nightgown. He started concentrating his Ki trying to find the energy that he needed which he knew was in his body. Trunks smiled when he found it, the special energy he had only used once before. He quickly sent it to his hands and gently placed them against her rounded belly. He felt his son spiking his Ki quite a bit higher then it should be. He didn't have a machine but he could guess the energy was some where around 15,000 at the time. I'm sure we have not seen what his true power level is. I will not be surprised if with a bit of training he would be the youngest to go super.

Pan put her hands on top of his as he moved them over her skin, healing her, reading his thoughts. He was probably right but she did not know how much more she could take from the baby especially with him practicing his kicks and punches already. She smiled, laying her head back against his chest, when she started to feel better and feeling his energy coursing through her body. When he saw that she was completely healed, he let that Ki signature go and replaced it with his normal energy continuing to massage her. He smiled when he felt the baby's energy come back down to about it's last reading level if not a bit higher.

"Feel better?" Trunks asked kissing her cheek.

"Yes I do." Pan said before turning her head so she could kiss him, which he happily returned. After Pan was resting back against him, she spoke.

"Since you are awake anyway. Can we talk about something?"

"Of course."

"It is about the nursing thing. I want to do it but I also want to get your opinion too."

"Okay but whatever you want to do will be fine with me. I guess we need to look at the pros and cons though."

"Well there are a lot of pros but the most important are. It's defiantly better for the baby. I will lose the weight I gained a lot faster. The mother/ child bond will be stronger. The baby's IQ will be higher. And breast milk acts like a natural tranquilizer for baby so if he is mad he will calm down a lot faster."

"Those are all good reasons. Are there any cons?" Trunks asked watching his hands on her stomach, completely in control of his Ki.

"Let's see I can only think of three. I would have to sleep on the same schedule of the baby for a while. He will probably end up in here more then in the nursery. The last one concerns you more then me." Pan said grabbing the sheet and pulling it over both there legs. She was starting to get cold.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Trunks asked pulling the sheet on up over her swollen belly then putting his hand back under it, against here again.

"Yes." Pan laughed. "You would have to be careful when we make love. You could get either a handful or mouthful of my milk before even realizing it. That is unless you are just curious. Oh I almost forgot there is that comment Vegeta made about Saiyans not nursing there babies."

"If that is all there is I say go for it, if that is what you really want to do. I'll be careful unless as you said I get curious. Which I probably will." Trunks smiled.

"You always have liked to try something once." Pan laughed before letting out a big yawn. "I do want to nurse our child though. I want to give him what too few Saiyans have had."

"Then he will be special in more ways then one. Now I want talk to you about something before you go to sleep."

"What is it?"

"I have a feeling my mom is keeping something from us and that it isn't good."

"Really because I kind of feel the same way too." Pan said snuggling the best way should could into his chest. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know but I want you to take all precautions. I don't want you to do anything you don't have too."

"But Trunks I'm fine."

"No, nothing. You are to do nothing. Please trust me on this."

"Okay I will do what you say." Pan yawned again.

"That includes trying to control your mood swings. Don't push your power level up to high. I felt it today affecting the baby too." Trunks said stopping the Ki in his hands and pulling her gown back down. He was very tired but he was not about to let her know that.

"I will try." Pan mumbled drifting to asleep. Trunks watched over her for a while longer before going to sleep himself with her still safely against him, wrapped in his arms. His dreams were not pleasant ones. They consisted of everything that could go wrong with Pan and the baby. This did nothing to calm his nerves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two weeks passed with out a hitch. Trunks' bad feeling would not go away. He watched Pan like a hawk and when he wasn't around he had Bra keeping a eye on her. It seemed the entire son family had moved in with as much time they were spending at Capsule Corp. It did have its advantages though they waited on Pan hand and foot. She didn't have to do nothing. She had even learned to control the mood swings. Pan was now 3 ½/ 7 months pregnant and in good spirits considering the child she was carrying had a Ki level sitting around 13,000. Trunks walked through the living room door from work to find Pan lying on the couch watching a nursing video. When she saw him, she flipped it off and smiled warmly. Trunks went over and sat down on the floor beside her.

"How's my baby today?" Trunks smiled.

"He's just fine." Pan replied placing a hand on her stomach.

"I was talking about you."

"Oh." Pan laughed, "I'm fine. I have just been very hungry today. I think I cleaned out the kitchen."

"That's okay. So you have been studying some today." Trunks said gesturing towards the TV.

"Yeah I watched a birthing video and was watching a nursing one. I want to know what I am doing you know. Why don't you watch them?"

"Uh……….. Because I am not going to be doing either to our child."

"Very funny." Pan snorted. "I meant there is a lot of info in them to for fathers."

"Alright I will look at them."

"Thank you, Trunks." Pan smiled.

"You are so beautiful Panny." Trunks said putting his hand on her cheek. Pan was some what shocked at first but she quickly recovered."

"You must be seeing things. I'm fat, my ankles are swollen, I haven't brushed my hair, and I haven't even changed from my nightgown either."

"So you are still beautiful." Trunks said running a finger along her bottom lip. "I just wish you would stop calling yourself fat."

"Well I am fat. I'm already the size Bra was at full term and I still have a month and half to go."

"Yes I know all of that but my mom done explained it to you. Each woman carries her child different. Bra carried hers more in her body. You carry ours in the more out of the body, that's all. Plus our baby weighs more."

"Fine but I still don't feel beautiful."

"Trust me you are and my opinion is the only one that counts." Trunks smirked.

"I guess so." Pan shrugged. He just smiled before leaning forward kissing her lovingly. When he pulled back, he stared at her in thought. I can't hardly wait for her to have this baby. I went to hold my son but I want to be able to hold my mate too, to take her if I want. It has been almost a month since the last time I made love to her. It not because I don't want her, it's quite the opposite. It's because Pan becomes so tired with doing the littlest of things much less sex. Our son really is taking a big toll on her energy levels. Pan smiled reading his thoughts. She reached over putting her hand against his chest getting his attention.

"I miss you too honey. I'm sorry that I'm so tired lately."

"Please don't be sorry and yes I do miss making love to you but I can wait." Trunks smiled gently but it quickly turned into a smirk Vegeta would be proud of. "Just know that after you have this baby and your energy is back to normal we will probably stay locked in our room a few days."

"I think I can handle that." Pan shot right back with a smirk that matched his. "You just better be ready because I don't want you to hold anything back."

"I will be, besides I don't think I will be able to control myself anyway." Trunks winked. He started leaning towards her again when Bra walked through the living room carrying Zenaku.

"Hey Trunks I didn't know you was home." Bra said stopping behind the couch.

"Yeah I got in a few minutes ago." Trunks replied getting up off the floor.

"So what were you two talking about? Bra asked.

"Oh you know the baby and 'food'." Pan smiled slyly putting an emphasis on food.

"Yep that is what we were talking about." Trunks smirked. Bra caught on in a flash.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Goten has been especially hungry now that I had our baby. I'm lucky I can even walk. I can already tell you will be lucky if you can walk too Pan." Bra grinned.

"Yeah I already got that feeling." Pan replied glancing to Trunks.

"What can I say? Saiyan men need their mate to feed them." Trunks smirked.

"You got that right." Goten laughed coming through the living room door. He had just got off work himself. He was a manager at one of the manufacturing plants of Capsule Corp. He walked over taking his son from Bra and giving her a quick kiss.

"I was going to get a bottle for him. Do you want to feed him?" Bra smiled.

"Yes I do." Goten nodded.

"Come on then let's leave them to their conversation." Bra replied putting her arm around Goten's and heading into the kitchen. Trunks and Pan shook their heads. People come in at the most inopportune time in this house.

"Can you help me up?" Pan said holding her hands out to him.

"Of course love?" Trunks smiled taking her hands and pulling her up from the couch. "So where are you off too?"

"I'm just going to go take a shower then lay on our bed for a while. You?"

"I was thinking on going to go spar with my father for a while but I can come with you."

"No I'm fine. You go on train." Pan said before kissing him. When she pulled away, she smiled. "Now don't get to beat up."

"I won't." Trunks laughed heading to the gravity room while Pan when up the stairs.

When she entered their room she had the strangest feeling she was being watched. She quickly looked scanned the room finding nothing. That did not calm her uneasiness though; all she wanted to do was run back to Trunks and the safety he offered. Pan shrugged thinking it was just her hormones again. It was not the first time she had a bad feeling in a room. Pan went into the bathroom with out giving it a second thought. She came out about 15 minutes later getting the same feeling as before again she scanned the room finding nothing out of the ordinary. She still could not shake the bad feelings she was having. I guess I just need some rest. I don't won't to bother anyone again. They have searched some many times when I get this feeling finding nothing either. She walked over to the bed and was about to get in when she felt a powerful hand cover her mouth from a Ki she didn't recognize. Before Pan could react, everything went black before her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know an evil cliffy but this was about the only place I could leave off with out making this chapter really long. Then next chapter will be along shortly I promise. Thanks for reading and please review.


	25. New and Old Enemies

Hey all thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading. On with the story.

------------------------------

Chapter 25

------------------------------

New and a old enemies

------------------------------

Trunks was down in the gravity room sparing with his father when he froze over come with a horrible feeling. He reached out with his mind searching for Pan's Ki in the house but he didn't find it.

"Something is wrong with Pan!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled at his father. They both shot out of the gravity room and within seconds in Trunks' room. Pan was nowhere to be seen and the balcony doors were open. Trunks looked around the room blaming himself. He knew he should have followed her up. He spotted a piece of paper on the bed. Trunks walked over, picked it and started reading while Vegeta scanned the horizon for any specks in the sky. Trunks only got past the first few lines before dropping to his knees openly crying. Vegeta turned to see his pain filled son on the floor with a paper in his hands. Vegeta walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder. Trunks looked up and handed his father the paper whispering.

"I can't …..I can't…..read it." Vegeta took the note and read it aloud.

"You are probably wondering where your precious female Saiyan is right about now. Don't worry she is with us and we are showing her the best of accommodations a monkey like her deserves, however this should not be too comforting. You will not find her until we are ready for you too so don't even bother looking. I do want you to know that when you do find her and the kid they will both be dead. You'll probably even be finding only pieces of them by the time we're done. Goodbye and good riddance to all Saiyans." When Vegeta finished reading the note, he was seething with rage. Trunks had his head in his hands shaking, completely lost.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta exploded going super 2 sending massive amounts of Ki from his body, which blew the front wall out of the room. This brought everyone that could sense ki running. The Saiyan family was standing in the living room in a matter of minutes trying to hash out a plan. Trunks was sitting on the couch with head still in hands concentrating, searching for Pan's Ki. He knew he would not find it though whomever it was that took Pan, had also taken a Ki hider and that she had it on. He continued to blame himself for what happened.

"So where do we start?" Gohan asked anxious to get out and look for his daughter.

"We got enough people here and more on the way judging from the Ki signatures I can pick up. I say we split up and criss cross this planet maybe one of us will be able to pick her up." Goku replied.

"That is not going to work and you know that." Vegeta hissed. "They got that damn Ki hider on her."

"I know that." Goku growled angrily. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do.

"Look I think my dad is right. At least we will be doing something." Goten said pacing.

"I agree." Gohan replied watching Trunks. He had not spoken at all since this happened and it really was starting to disturb Gohan. Trunks jumped to his feet making for the door.

"I can't keep sitting here. I have got to find her one way or another." Trunks said quietly to quiet for the other men's liking. They knew Trunks was about to lose what little control he had and probably go on a rampage killing everything in his path until he found his mate. Gohan ran up to him grabbing his arm just before he got to the door.

"Trunks you have got to calm down."

"Let me go." Trunks said icily staring daggers at Gohan. Vegeta walked up in front of his son.

"He is right, calm down. You are going to need all of you senses to find her, so get your emotions under control." Vegeta said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I am not like you father. I live by my emotions." Trunks spat.

"That is fine Trunks." Goku said walking up to his other side. "What Vegeta is saying is that you are the only one that may be able to find her with her Ki hidden. You have got to focus everything on her instead of going on some rampage." Trunks looked at all the men before hanging his head and whispering.

"We have got to find her."

"We will." Goten said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. They were all suffering with this situation but he knew Trunks' was much worse. He blamed himself for what had happened for some reason.

"Yes and when we do whoever has her will die for this." Vegeta growled.

"You got that right." Goku hissed. There was no mercy in his heart for who ever took his pregnant granddaughter, not this time. The ladies had been sitting quiet through the whole thing unsure of what to say or do. They had never seen the men like this and it scared them but it scared them more to think of what was happening to Pan at that moment.

"We are going too." Videl said standing up. She dared the men to stop her from looking for her daughter.

"That's right." Bulma said getting up and going towards the hallway. "I still have the scouters that I made a little while back."

"Fine just hurry up." Vegeta replied. He knew there was going to be no arguing with them and they could use all the help they could get. In about 10 minutes the rest of the Z gang arrived, got explained what had happened, and they all headed off in different directions searching for Pan except for Vegeta he stuck with Trunks so he could keep an eye on him. He has seen before what could happen when someone takes a Saiyan's mate and he didn't want it to happen to this planet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" Pan said waking up in her capture's hideout and not knowing it. The room was dark so she could not get her bearings. She tried to get up but quickly realized she couldn't move. This alarmed her a great deal now knowing she was not at home. A bright light flashed on right above her blinding her temporarily.

"Don't struggle too much or those straps will drain you." A hateful voice said. When her eyes would focus Pan looked in the direction she heard the voice.

"What is going on here? Why have you taken me?" Pan said with a sturdy voice. Her breath caught when she realized she was strapped to a metal table and her clothes had been cut exposing her belly. A woman in a green fighter's gi with long red hair stepped out of the shadows and into the light. "Who are you?"

"I am android #2." The monster smiled, and then pointed across the room. Pan turned her head to see another woman step into the light. She had on a red fighter's gi with long blond hair. "This is my sister android #3. She is the one that knocked you out."

"What do you want with me?" Pan asked starting to get scared.

"You hurt someone very dear to us. Now you are going to pay." 3 laughed. "But I think we will start with that kid of yours." The blood drained from Pan's face when it hit her what she meant. 2 walked up to her smiling putting a hand on Pan's stomach.

"I haven't hurt anybody." Pan tried.

"Oh but you have." Said another voice that Pan did recognize. She turned her head to see Marron walking out of the shadows smiling. "These are my two aunts and they hate for me to get hurt so they have agreed to get rid of you so I can finally get Trunks."

"Trunks will never be yours." Pan growled.

"I think he will, when he finds yours and the kid's bodies."

"They will find me." Pan glared at her. "I also know Trunks better then you do. He will kill himself to follow his us into other world. You'll never win."

"Don't hold on to your hope. They will never find you." 2 said gesturing towards Pan's arm. She looked down to find that she had a Ki hider on. What am I going to do now. I have to figure out how to get my family to find me. Marron walked over to stand beside Pan.

"There is just one more thing I need from you. I will be taking my rings now." Marron smirked. She quickly grabbed Pan's hand pulling the rings off in one fluid movement.

"Bitch!!!!" Pan yelled. 3 slowly walked up to her too grinning from ear to ear.

"Now say goodnight and know when you wake up again that monkey baby of yours will be gone." The small group burst out laughing. Pan didn't have time to react before blackness engulfed her again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week with no luck finding Pan. There hopes were starting to wan but they were not going to give up. Trunks also had started worrying them too. He had hardly eaten in the past week and had fallen into a state of deep depression. The whole Saiyan clan had been staying at capsule corp. so they could start searching as soon as possible each morning.

"They're hurting her again." Trunks spoke quietly from the couch. He has been able to tap into Pan's pain but not pin point where she was located. The men just shook there heads. They didn't know where else to look, they had searched this world over several times.

"She will be okay. She is strong and a fighter, like the rest of you. If I have learned anything from her it is not to give up and she won't. She will fight them every step of the way." Videl said trying to sound reassuring. Before anyone could answer there was knock on the door. Bulma went over and opened it. There in the doorway stood Marron.

"Now is not the time Marron." Bulma said starting to close the door but Marron walked on in.

"I know that. Mom and dad told me what had happened. I have come to offer my condolences."

"She is not dead." Bulma hissed. Something was bothering her about the way Marron was acting.

"I believe that." Marron smile walking on into the living. In a flash Trunks had gone super and had, Marron pinned to the wall. He had a hand wrapped around her throat holding her a good foot off the floor.

"Where is she?"Trunks growled angrily. The others in the room thought he had finally lost it. Goku and Gohan grabbed Trunks trying to pull him off of her but he flared his Ki throwing them off. Bulma ran up grabbing his arm and trying to reason with him.

"Trunks stop! She doesn't know where Pan is."

"The hell she doesn't." Trunks spat tightening his hold on her neck. Marron was starting to have a rough time breathing. "Where is my mate?"

"I don't know." Marron somehow managed to get out.

"Don't lie to me bitch!"

"I'm not lying." Marron said tears forming in her eyes.

"I smell Pan on you." Trunks said flatly. The others stopped their struggles with Trunks and turned hateful eyes to Marron.

"I don't know what……." Marron started but was cut off when Trunks reached up with his other hand and ripped her shirt off. They all were shocked because there around her neck on a chain were Pan's two rings. Trunks was the first to recover baring his teeth menacingly. He reached up wrapping his hand around them and ripped them from her neck.

"Now lie to me again." Trunks said deathly calm. Marron started laughing.

"You'll never find her. You might as well face it she is gone and you are mine."

"I am going to kill you and enjoy it."

"Then you will never find her." Marron smirked. "Right about now your little whore is taking her last breaths. Of course that is after that basterd child she claims is yours was cut from her stomach and killed in front of her." The room was completely silent. Trunks was shaking with pent up rage. No one dared to move. They knew Trunks was just barely hanging on to his control by a mere thread and anything could set him off. Marron smiled evilly at their shocked faces before looking back to Trunks. "If you take me as your mate I will tell you where you can find there bodies."

"I will never take you as my mate. I will follow them even in death. However I am going to kill…….." Trunks spoke calmly but then stopped looking around before closing his eyes. It a few moments they flew open again. He dropped Marron to the floor and ran towards the door.

"Trunks what's going on?" Goku yelled following him out the door were the rest of the Saiyans right behind him.

"I feel my son's Ki. I know where he's at." Trunks said jumping into the air and speeding off. The men quickly followed his example. They went super following him at top speed. Vegeta had a bad feeling that they were going to eventually be fighting Trunks in the end especially when he finds what Vegeta figures he will. He knew the only way Trunks could sense his son's Ki was if the child was born. This was not looking good for Pan.

"We are going to follow them right?" Videl asked turning to Bulma.

"Of course we are." Bulma said running back into the house to get her capsules. The other ladies followed her. When she came from the lab back into the living room Chi Chi was looking out the window Videl was standing over Marron who was still sitting on the floor. "Are you coming Chi Chi?"

"I will not miss this." Chi Chi said turning around. At that time, Bra came running down the stairs carrying Zenaku.

"I'm coming too."

"We don't have time to argue but you deal with Goten later. He is not going to like this. Now let's go." Bulma said heading towards the door.

"Just a minute." Videl said watching Marron get up. When she was fully standing Videl balled up her first and punched Marron in the stomach making her go to her knees. "Consider that just the beginning of you punishment. Now we can go."

"Yes let's." Chi Chi said walking up to Marron too. "And you're coming too. We had better find Pan and the baby alive. If not I will personally put you in front of Trunks when he snaps." She grabbed her arm and drug her out the door with them. They got into the airplane that Bulma had popped out and followed the group of signals she was picking up on her Ki scouter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan was having a hard time keeping her eyes open they had almost completely drained her Ki and she was bleeding from numerous cuts on her arms and legs.

"What do we do now sister?" 3 asked tuning to 2. "We have tried everything to get the kid out of her but the little monkey is fighting. Nothing will cut her stomach open because the brat's high Ki level. "

"I know that." 2 hissed angrily. "Well if we can't kill them one at a time let's do it together. The woman has no Ki left. If we kill her we kill the kid."

"Please don't." Pan begged. 3 punched her silencing any other comments and breaking her jaw in the process. Tears welled up in Pan's eyes from the sudden pain.

"Sister hurry up and kill her we have company coming but let her suffer some first." 2 slowly smiled feeling the approaching Kis. 3 grinned picking up a knife. She grabbed Pan's wrist twisting it painfully exposing the inside. She drug the knife across her wrist sending it deeply into the meat. 3 then went to the other one and did the same thing. Pan's last bit of hope had faded when she felt the knife bite into her skin. She knew she was about to die. Her son had actually saved her up until now. He was feeding her just enough of his energy to keep her alive. She had been shocked when she first felt the energy a few days ago but she became comforted knowing that they both was fighting for their lives with everything they had. She started thinking about all her regrets in her short life but what she regretted most was that Trunks would never get to hold or see his amazing son. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard laughing. She watched 2 and 3 walk away leaving her to die alone, to watch herself slowly bleed to death. Her tears flowed freely from her eyes just like her blood did from her opened wrists, feeling the Kis of her family approaching. She half smiled feeling Trunks' Ki out front. She really wanted to see his face one last time but she knew he would never make it to her. The two monsters would see to that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, guys I know it is a little short considering my other chapters but please bear with me. Thanks for reading and please review.J


	26. In Deep Trouble

Hey everyone. I hope you are happy with the way my story is going? Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading. Now that is said shall we continue. J

---------------------------

Chapter 26

---------------------------

In Deep Trouble.

---------------------------

The men were speeding through the air going as fast as they could. They could hardly keep up with Trunks; he was pushing himself to the limit. He was running on pure Saiyan instinct at finding his mate and child and they were not going to get in his way.

"Are we getting close?" Goten yelled hoping Trunks would hear him.

"Yes. He's just up ahead but his Ki is dropping." Trunks yelled back over his shoulder. He was still unable to sense Pan and it was worrying him. The others did not like hearing that the baby's Ki was dropping. It meant only one thing.

"Everybody be ready to fight." Goku hollered so the all could hear him.

"Remember there will be no mercy for whomever it is that has them." Vegeta growled.

"That's a given." Gohan spat. He was so mad that they had not figured out the obvious. He remembered awhile back when they all promised they were going to keep an eye on Marron, but they didn't and now his daughter and grandson was paying for their failure to keep there word. Trunks came to a stop in front of them.

"There it is down there." Trunks pointed to a small wooden cabin with a metal roof in a clearing of the woods. There was cliff towering above it and a small river flowing a little ways below it. The men cam to a stop behind Trunks.

"It's not polite to drop in uninvited." The Saiyans spun around to find a woman in a green gi floating several yards in front of them. "We were a little busy dealing with some trash."

"Who are you?" Goku asked icily.

"Well I am android #2 and that is my twin sister android #3." 2 smiled pointing towards the ground. They turned around to see 3 walking out of the cabin. Trunks spun back around staring at 2.

"Where is my mate?" Trunks growled.

"Hey sister show him where his mate is." 2 smiled. 3 took to the air going to the roof off the cabin and promptly ripped it off. They were not prepared for the horrific sight before their eyes. Pan had been beaten pretty severely. She had cuts and bruises everywhere they could see. The blood slowly dripping from her wrists into the large puddles below them. They were frozen just knowing that she was dead. Pan slowly opened her eyes looking up to see her family floating in the sky. When they saw her looking back at them, they snapped.

"Trunks you go get her and get her out of here. Heal her quick." Vegeta yelled.

"We will take care of these two." Goku finished, turning to 2. Vegeta and Goku flew at 2 while Gohan and Goten flew at 3. Trunks took the opportunity, flying down to Pan, landing beside her.

"Panny." Trunks said gently touching her bruised cheek.

"Tr…Tr.. Trunks." Pan managed before her eyes closed again. Trunks ripped the restraints from her body including the Ki hider so he would be able to feel her energy levels. When he touched the restraints, he felt Ki being drained from him. That explains why she is so weak and couldn't fight back. He grabbed his shirt ripping it off. He wrapped the remnants of it around her wrists trying to stop the flow of blood. Trunks looked around to see if he was in the clear and he was. He picked Pan up and took off away from the fight. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see Gohan and Goten slam into the ground. He then looked to Goku and his father seeing they were not doing much better. He knew he had to hurry to get Pan healed and get back to the fight but he didn't want to leave her by herself either. Trunks happened to look down to see the women climbing out of his mother's airplane. He quickly dived towards the ground below.

"Mom have you got any Senzu Beans?" Trunks yelled as soon as his feet hit the ground.

"Of course." Bulma said running towards him with Videl and Chi Chi on her heels. Trunks dropped to his knees putting Pan on the ground in front of him. The women were speechless when they saw her.

"Oh Dende." Bulma managed to whisper handing Trunks the bag of beans she was carrying. Trunks gently shook Pan trying to wake her. Pan slowly came around. When she finally opened her eyes, the women started crying.

"Trunks." Pan said trying to smile. She was happy to see his face.

"Here eat this." Trunks said pushing a bean into her mouth. Pan painfully chewed it with her broken jaw. As she swallowed it, she was already beginning to feel the healing effects. Trunks sent the healing Ki to his hands and started running them over her. When he got to each wrist, he gently unbound them and then wrapped his hands around them.

"How do you feel? Does it still hurt anywhere?" Trunks asked worriedly when he had healed all her injuries he could see. He put his hand on her stomach feeling his son's Ki to reassure himself that his baby was okay too but it really didn't help because the Ki was very low.

"I don't have any pain anywhere but I'm still very weak. How did you find me?" Pan said trying to sit up. Trunks took her hands helping her to sit.

"Here eat another bean." Trunks said handing it to her. Pan popped it in her mouth. "I wasn't able to feel your Ki it was hidden by that blasted Ki hider. I felt our son's Ki but I don't know how now. He's still in you, I had thought he had been born or worse, taken from you."

"They tried but he's the one that has kept me alive this past week. He has been giving me his energy." Pan smiled. Before Trunks could answer, Bra came running from the bushes with Zenaku in her arms.

"What the hell are you doing here? Man, Goten is going to have kittens."

"Don't worry about me. They all are getting beat up pretty bad out there. 2 is relentless. She won't even give our father and Goku a chance to fuse. They all have hit their max levels. They need your help." Bra said coming to a stop in front of them out of breath.

"Alright I'm going." Trunks said getting up. He took to the air but stopped and turned looking at Pan. "Don't even think about it. You are to stay here."

"But….." Pan started.

"NO!" Trunks said firmly stopping all argument. He turned and flew towards the fight. The women ran out into a clearing, to see what was happening. Trunks flew up behind 3 punching her in the back sending her into the earth below.

"Trunks! What are you still doing here? Where's Pan?" Gohan asked out of breath.

"I healed her she's fine. She is over with the other women." Trunks pointed to where he felt Pan's Ki.

"What they hell are they doing here?" Gohan asked watching 3 starting to stand in the hole she had made.

"I don't know even Bra is down there with Zenaku."

"What?!!!!!!!" Goten asked getting angry. Bra knew better then put herself and his son in this kind of danger. Trunks watched him getting mad and thought 'Good that is exactly what we need. We all need to get madder then what we are.'

"Oh here we go." Trunks said watching 3 fly at them. Gohan and Goten turned ready to continue the fight. The three men sent a series of punches and kicks at her but she dodged them easily. It was quickly becoming apparent to the men that they were no match for them. They even got the feeling that the androids were not even showing their true power yet. Those two women were stronger then anyone they had ever faced. 2 grabbed Goku spinning around and sent him flying into Vegeta, they both then went into the mountain behind them.

"Hey sister." 2 yelled. 3 sent the three men that was fighting with her into the ground below and turned to her.

"Yeah." 3 yelled back.

"I have a feeling they are trying to double team us. So let's show the real meaning of double team."

"I defiantly like that idea." 3 smiled. The men were emerging from their holes to see 2 and 3 flying at each other on a collision course. When they hit there was a bright blinding light causing the Saiyans to shield their eyes. As the light dissipated, they looked back to where the two androids were to find only one floating in the air. She had on a blue fighter's gi and her hair was a strawberry blond color.

"Who are you now?" Gohan yelled up to the woman in the air.

"I am android #1 and I am unbeatable." 1 smirked.

"We will see about that." Vegeta growled. He took off with Goku right behind him speeding towards 1. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks took to the air joining the fight. They all had already gone to their max level earlier in the fight but they still pushed their Ki's to the limit of their powers hoping to gain an advantage over her. This still did not help even with the five of them attacking her, they knew they were totally out classed and in deep trouble.

"Good bye boys." 1 smiled before sending each of them crashing to the ground below, making large impact craters. The women were having a hard time holding Pan back. She didn't care that she was pregnant she wanted to help. She wanted to fight. She was dragging the women with her each time she took a step.

"Get off me! I have got to help them." Pan hissed taking another step.

"No Pan you can't go out there." Chi Chi replied near tears.

"She is right you are in no condition to fight." Videl said tightening her hold on Pan's arm. She was fighting for her daughter's life and she knew it. She was not about to let go.

"Trunks will kill us not to mention the other men if we let you go out there." Bulma said being pulled along as Pan took another step. Bra stepped out in front of Pan halting her, frowning.

"Look Pan. They are out there fighting for you. They are giving it everything they got. You may be a super Saiyan but they all have surpassed that level and it still isn't enough. You being out there will hurt them more then help. It will mess with their minds, their concentration and that android will use it to her advantage. I am not going to let you go out there. I am not going to watch my mate die because of your foolishness and I believe we all feel that way." Bra growled. They have never heard Bra speak so harshly. Pan knew she had better take her seriously. She gave up hanging her head not looking at none of them. She did not want to see in their faces that Bra was telling the truth. The women released Pan knowing that Bra had finally got through to her. They turned their eyes back to the battle including Pan. The men slowly staggered from their holes.

"Let me see. Who to kill first?" 1 smiled looking at each man before her eyes rested on Trunks. "I think I will kill the one who hurt me niece first."

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked as he finally stood up straight. The answer did not come from the android though. Marron shot up into the air from the cover of the trees.

"I done told you. You can kill the rest but leave the purple haired Saiyan alone. He is mine." Marron yelled at 1.

"I don't take orders from a weak thing like you." 1 laughed.

"You will do as I say or I put you back to sleep. Do you understand me?"

"No." 1 smiled in one quick movement she brought her hand up firing a big blast at her. Marron never saw it coming. In a flash, the blast swallowed her and she was no more. The group of Saiyans was speechless. This android was truly a monster. She turned back to Trunks still smiling.

"Now that I have burned up the trash it's time to take out the rest of the garbage."

"It's not going to be as easy as you think." Trunks smirked before flying at 1. He sent a volley of kicks and punches at her but again she dodged everyone.

"Alright I will play hard too." Trunks brought his hands together and smirked. "Catch this……………… Final Flash!"

1 held up her hand stopping it and put her other hand to her mouth yawning as if she was board. Goku, Gohan, and Goten brought their hands together, starting to chant on unison.

"KA….ME….HA…ME…HA." They yelled sending the three blasts to join with Trunks'. The combined blast still had no effect on her. Vegeta finally brought his hands together mustering what energy he had left and yelled.

"GALLIC…..GUN…….FIRE!" The blast joined the others and the android had to finally put her other hand up to stop the force of the blast or so they thought. 1 started laughing hysterically.

"If that is all you Saiyans can do? Then you are in a lot weaker then I thought. I am going to enjoy this." 1 deflected the huge blast into space. Within seconds, she had phased over to each of the men and roundhouse kicked them, sending them once again into the earth below. She leveled her open hand at Trunks who was just starting to move.

"Now you catch this boy! ……BURNING……..BLAZE………ATTACK!" 1 yelled sending a massive blast heading towards Trunks.

"Look out Trunks!!!!!!!" Goten yelled as he tried to stand, watching helplessly. Trunks didn't have time to move. He put up his hands to try to block the blast but he knew that it wouldn't work. It was going to take a miracle for him to survive this. At the last possible second Pan phased over in front of the blast taking the full force of it as it exploded. She was completely swallowed by the energy and dust.

"Pan!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled getting up with a great deal of effort. The other men were so shocked they couldn't even move all they could do was watch the painful scene unfold before their eyes. The women were crying and blaming themselves for not keeping their hands on her. No one had even thought Pan would try doing that. They reached out with their minds searching for her Ki signal but it had completely disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I am going to be in trouble for this but I have to stop there and yes, it is another short chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. I will be posting the next chapter soon. J


	27. The Next Great Hero

Hey all not much to say today but I do want to thank all the people that read my little story and a big thanks goes out to the ones that review. Anyway on with the story.

---------------------

Chapter 27

----------------------

The Next Great Hero

---------------------------

As the dust slowly cleared they, all were trying to keep their emotions in check but they were failing even Vegeta as a single tear slipped down his cheek. Trunks was openly crying for the loss of his mate and unborn child. The crying women were doing everything they could to hold on to Videl now.

"It looks like I got to kill the whore and the little monkey after all." 1 laughed. Trunks exploded in rage as his hair grew down his back. He had gone Super Saiyan 3. He launched himself at 1, kicking and punching anywhere he could. 1 grabbed him by the hair and slung him toward a cliff. Trunks just smiled putting two fingers to his head and instant transmissioning behind 1. He grabbed her and spun around sending her crashing into the cliff instead. He knew that would be the last time he would be able to surprise her. None of the other Saiyans could believe their eyes. Trunks was out of control. 1 sprang from the side off the cliff right at Trunks. The men slowly stood trying to gather energy. They could feel how powerful Trunks had become but they also could feel his energy dropping rapidly with the speed and the force of his attacks he was using. They had to help. They pushed their kis as high as they would go and joined the fight.

Gohan was first to fall. He hit the ground hard, skidding to a stop and dropping out of super. He managed to sit up and helplessly watch the fight. He knew he was of no more help. The women knew their men needed Senzu beans but they also knew that none of them could run out there fast enough to give the beans to them and not be caught by 1.

Goten was next to fall making another hole in the ground with his body. Some how he managed to get up and slowly walk over to his brother collapsing beside him with very little Ki left. When Goku fell into the river they all knew that the battle was almost over and they were not going to win. Goku had just enough strength left to pull himself onto the bank and turn over too see Vegeta go careening into the cliff hitting it hard. He dropped out of super as he fell down the face of the cliff hitting the ground below. He propped himself up on his arms to watch his son. He was the last Saiyan standing but he was failing fast.

Trunks was doing his best to block the blows but most got through his defenses. He felt his energy level dropping with each of his attacks. He knew he was done for as were the rest of them. 1 sent her knee deep into Trunks' stomach making him double over in pain. He looked up through his lavender bangs at 1. He cursed himself for having dropped out of super. 1 smiled holding up her hand just like before.

"There is no one to save you now. Go join your whore in the next dimension. BURNING …. BLAZE …" 1 yelled but she never got to finish her attack as a Ki beam hit her in the back sending her flying. They all looked around trying to find the source of the blast.

"Who did that?!!!!!!!!!!!!" 1 yelled looking around also.

"Your fight is no longer with them." Came a voice. "It is with me now."

They all looked to the voice but they were not prepared for what the saw. Standing on top of the cliff was Pan alive and well. She smirked as she unmasked her hidden energy. 1's mouth fell open slightly not believing what she was feeling. The men were speechless. Pan was more powerful then all of them put together. Trunks dropped out of the sky landing near Gohan and Goten. He couldn't believe Pan was alive and how powerful she was. She also looked so different. Pan had long white hair down past her waist and her tail was also white. Her eyes were a bright sky blue. The clothes she wore was a fighting gi but it was different then anyone had every seen. The shirt was very long, down to her knees. It was a bright blue with what appeared to be gold flowers all over the bodice. There was a symbol on her chest that no one recognized except Vegeta. It was a symbol he had not seen for a long time. A symbol he had only seen in pictures of his mother.

"I thought I had killed you." 1 yelled unbelieving then she eyed her up and down. "Do you really think changing clothes is going to help? I have done told all of you that I am unbeatable even your men can't touch me. Do you really think you can?"

"Well let's see." Pan smiled. She phased over in front of 1 bringing her hands together forming a fist and bringing it down on 1's head. She went flying into the ground below forming a large hole. The men were shocked they had not been able to touch her the whole time except Trunks who just happened to catch her by surprise. Now Pan had done planted her in the ground with one blow. Vegeta and Goku went over joining their sons watching the scene.

"Now I know you are not done yet. You might as well come on out of that hole. You are not fooling me." Pan said staring down into the hole impatiently.

"It is hard to believe what is going on." Trunks said watching his mate. "Should we try and help?"

"I don't think so. We would probably get in the way. Do you all feel how strong she is?" Gohan said turning to the other men.

"I don't understand where she is getting all that power." Goku commented shaking his head.

"The energy is part hers but it is also part kid's too." Vegeta smirked. "She is using his Ki power as well."

"She is incredible." Trunks smiled for the first time in a week, not really listening to the conversation.

"Is that a new level? Maybe super Saiyan 5?" Goten asked.

"1 just came out of the hole." Goku said pointing in her direction. The men turned to see what was going to happen next. Pan and 1 flew at each other. When they met, there was a series of punches and kicks from both of them that didn't get passed the other's defenses. Pan spun around back-handing 1 across the face then sent her fist deep into 1's stomach. Pan did a roundhouse kick catching her across the face. This of course sent 1 into the ground again.

"I thought you said you were strong. You haven't even been able to touch me yet." Pan laughed waiting for 1 to climb out of the crater once again. "Here I thought this was going to be a hard fight. I haven't even worked out all the knots in my muscles."

"What has she become?" Gohan asked staring at the hole for any signs of movement.

"I don't know what she has become but that symbol on her chest is one of the crests of the royal family of Vegetasi. That is the symbol for the Saiyan Queen." Vegeta smirked listening to Pan continuing to taunt 1. "The clothes she has on somewhat resemble the clothes the queen would wear into battle except she has on no armor."

"So you are saying she has transformed into a Queen of Vegetasi." Goku stated watching movement in the crater. 1 stood up yelling at no one in particular.

"THIS CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM UNBEATABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"No you are not." Pan smiled slowly. "I am."

"You're not the same slow pregnant female monkey from before. Who are you?" 1 said narrowing her eyes at Pan.

"I am someone you are going to wish you never met. I have no name but you may call me your highness for that is who I am. I am the ruler of this universe. Now bow down before me." Pan smirked pointing to her feet for emphasis.

"I will never bow before a monkey."

"I am going to destroy you for hurting my family." Pan growled. The men could not believe there ears as the two fighters continued their spar of words.

"UM….What is she talking about?" Trunks asked looking at the group behind him.

"I have no idea." Gohan commented shaking his head.

"How is she ruler of the universe?" Goten asked looking very perplexed.

"Let's just hope she don't get mad at none of us." Goku laughed.

"You all might want to watch. You are seeing some true Saiyan fighting." Vegeta smiled. He was very proud of Pan to have reached such a high level. He was also proud of his son to have picked such a powerful mate. The kid is going to have a lot of potential. I just can't help to have the feeling that something is not quite right with her. Sure, she has transformed into a Queen of Vegetasi but she also has transformed into something else. Something very powerful that has no weakness and unending energy. It almost scared him to look at her but he was also thankful she was on their side because none of them would last 5 minutes in a fight against her. She truly was unstoppable. Now she was the strongest being in the universe. They all watched as 1and Pan flew at each other again. Pan delivered a kick to 1's back then punched her in the side of her head. After another round of kicks and punches, Pan did a quick agile flip over 1's head and grabbed her arm bending it up behind her. 1 struggled to break Pan's hold but Pan just gripped her tighter. Pan grabbed 1's hair with her free hand and yanked it downwards hard drawing her head back painfully.

"Admit to me that I am the stronger fighter and I won't break your arm." Pan hissed twisting it up higher for effect.

"Let go of me and I will break yours." 1 spat unable to move.

"Even now you think you are so superior. Well I got news for you. I haven't even showed you my true power."

"You're lying." 1 got out before Pan's hand went from her hair to her neck squeezing tightly.

"No I am not." Pan smiled pushing her power level up some more to everyone's surprise. The women took the opportunity to run out to their men handing them Senze Beans. They put them in their mouths as they stood watching the scene with their mates. "See I have at least twice your power."

"Let….me….go…. And I will show you my true power." 1 calmly replied but she had a plan to rattle this Saiyan's concentration.

"Well if you really want to." Pan smirked. Her hand went quickly back to 1's hair. She started spinning letting go of her arm and putting the other hand into her hair. 1 was in extreme pain as Pan continued to spin only holding on to her hair. 1 went flying into the ground when her hair ripped from her skull. Pan grinned holding up two handfuls of hair.

"Hey down there. I think you left part of yourself up here. I suggest you switch hair conditioners. That is if you have any hair left." Pan yelled dropping the hair. The group of Saiyans just looked at each other not believing how ruthless Pan was being except Vegeta he was enjoying the fight. Saiyan females were quite a lot nastier then the males when they fought. The android was getting everything she deserved. 1 flew up out of her hole and at the group.

"You all are going to pay." 1 yelled charging them. Pan was not happy. She phased over in front of her family. 1 stopped dead in her tracks glaring at her.

"Like I said before your fight is with me. I am going to end it now." Pan spat angrily. She brought her hands together and started chanting. 1 saw this and prepared for her finishing move bringing her hands together.

"KA..MA..HA..ME..HA." Pan yelled sending a massive wave towards 1.

"BURNING BLAST ATTACK!." 1 screamed sending her beam to meet Pan's. It was a stale mate or so it seemed to 1 she started laughing. "I told you I was hiding my true power."

"That's nothing compared to mine." Pan smirked letting her power level start to climb. 1 was forced to take several steps back before digging down deep for everything she had. She took an unsteady step forward but again she was forced back when Pan lifted her power level higher.

"You won't beat me Saiyan!" 1 yelled.

"Actually I will but I am going to get some help to do it even though I don't need it." Pan smiled. She looked over her shoulder to Trunks. "Hey Trunks. Could you help me send this monster into the next dimension?"

"I certainly can." Trunks smirked walking forward quickly going Super Saiyan 3. When he entered Pan's Ki field purple hair broke out all over his body. He had gone Super Saiyan 4. He looked over his shoulder to the group finding they were again speechless that day. He then looked back to Pan to see her smirking over her shoulder.

"So….. Do you like your new form?"

"Yes I do." Trunks smiled. He walked up behind Pan, putting his arms around her and then put his hands in-between hers forming what looked like a 4 pointed star.

"Final Flash!!!" Trunks yelled forming his blast. As the two blast combined Pan let her true power level be none. 1 started shaking her head 'no' repeatedly not believing the power the Saiyan woman held. The group's mouth hung open in shock not believing either. The blast swiftly overcame 1. It completely engulfed her as she screamed in pain. Trunks and Pan kept the blast going until they were sure she was gone. Pan dropped from her level as her eyes closed, falling backwards against Trunks. He caught her but he was drained too so they both ended up on the ground, Pan in his lap in the rags of clothes she had on before. He came out of super as everyone ran up to them.

"Mom check Pan." Trunks said worriedly. Bulma squatted down in front of them putting two fingers to Pan's neck, counting the beats. She then pulled out a little light and looked into Pan's eyes.

"I think she's fine just passed out." Bulma smiled looking at Trunks. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom." Trunks smiled.

"Can we please get my pregnant daughter indoors?" Videl asked. She was really worried about her.

"Yes. Let's go." Bulma smiled standing back up. The men picked up their respective women and flew to the airplane. Once inside Goku touched the wall and they all were instant transmissioned into the yard of Capsule Corp. Trunks ran out of the ship carrying Pan heading to their room followed closely by Videl. Bulma ran to her lab to get her portable Sonogram/Ki machine. After stopping in the living for a minute to tell everyone else to wait there, she ran on to the room. When she entered, they were just covering Pan up with a sheet after cleaning her up and changing her clothes. Bulma walked over and sat down on the bed beside Pan. She pulled the sheet down some then pushed up her nightgown.

"I hope everything is okay." Videl said looking over Bulma's shoulder. Trunks went and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I'm sure everything is fine but I do want to check on the baby." Bulma nodded, flipping the machine on and putting the handle to Pan's rounded stomach. She instantly got a reading, turning up the volume so the baby's heartbeat came through loud and clear. Bulma started moving the handle around.

"He looks just fine." Bulma smiled flipping the machine to pick up his Ki.

"I am so relieved." Videl said before taking a deep cleansing breath. Trunks gently picked up Pan's hand in his.

"This can't be right." Bulma said looking at the machine and taking another reading.

"What's wrong?" Trunks and Videl asked at the same time.

"It's still coming up the same." Bulma said hitting buttons by the little screen.

"Mom!" Trunks said raising his voice getting his mother's attention.

"What?" Bulma asked annoyed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I don't think." Bulma smiled turning the screen around so he could see it. "It says you son's Ki is now sitting at 20,000."

"Are you sure? Because earlier after I got Pan and brought her over to you his energy level was very low." Trunks said putting a hand on her stomach.

"I'm sure Trunks. I have taken the reading a couple of times." Bulma nodded standing up.

"Well since everything looks okay let's leave so she can rest." Videl smiled turning towards the door. When she opened the door Bulma was right behind her. They turned to see Trunks still sitting on the edge of the bed holding Pan's hand. They looked at each other before exiting the room. They knew that Trunks was going to be more protective then ever now that all of this happened. They also knew Trunks was not going to leave her side for nothing.

The day crept by as Pan slept for 12 hours straight. It was dark out when Pan slowly awoke and soon realized she was laying in a soft bed. As her eyes focused, she quickly recognized the room as hers. She turned her head to see Trunks sleeping beside her. Pan smiled as she rolled over on her side. Everything started coming back to her. The androids, the beatings she had to endure, looking up to see her family above her, and the battle that followed that almost took her mate's life if she hadn't went out there. However, that was where it was starting to get fuzzy. She only remembered bits and pieces of the rest. The blast engulfing her, the weird energy coursing through her body as she underwent a transformation, the feeling she was in a epic fight but not really knowing what was going on; like she wasn't the one fighting, and what she remembered most was looking back to Trunks to see he had went Super Saiyan 4 but that was it. Pan reached up running her fingers through Trunks' hair trying to decide if it was all a dream or was she still strapped to that metal table. Trunks jerked awake startled at first but he then drew Pan up in a tight hug, crushing his lips to hers. They only parted when they needed air.

"I'm so glad you're awake and that you are okay." Trunks smiled with a hint of tears in his eyes.

"I'm just happy to be looking at your face again." Pan said touching his cheek with her hand.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you when you needed me the most. I should have come up here with you."

"Don't you dare do that. Don't blame yourself for what happened. "

"But I still should've been there for you and our child." Trunks replied looking away from her.

"I got the impression from them androids that they had been watching me for a while now, waiting for an opening."

"I still feel that this is my entire fault." Trunks said looking back to her.

"Please don't." Pan smiled.

"Fine but since we are on the subject. Why on earth did you get in front of that blast?" Trunks asked changing the subject.

"Well awhile back I made a promise to protect you if you needed it. Do you remember?" Pan smiled.

"Yes I do but it wasn't supposed to be a real promise. I was trying to get you calmed down."

"It was real to me."

"I don't want…………" Trunks started but Pan put her hand to his lips cutting him off.

"Look I just woke up and don't want to get into no argument with you." Pan spoke softly. "Can you just……..please…..hold me, love me?"

"Yes I will." Trunks smiled before putting his mouth against hers in a gentle kiss.

Bulma was walking past their room when she thought she heard voices. She opened the door quietly and looked into the darkened room. I thought there were lights on in here. In fact, I know there was I just walked by here a few minutes ago and saw the lights under the door. As her eyes grew accustomed to the moonlight streaming into the room she glanced over to the bed seeing movement. Bulma squinted her eyes trying to see better, but she then wished she hadn't blushing a deep red. She quickly flipped the lock and quietly closed the door. Well I guess Pan is awake and feeling pretty good. I don't think I will tell anybody yet. It's apparent to me they defiantly need time alone. I sure hope they didn't know I opened the door.

"That was my mom." Trunks laughed lifting his head back to Pan's face.

"Well at least she locked the door when she left." Pan smiled running her hand up and down his tail.

"Yes. We won't be disturbed again." Trunks said before heatedly kissing her. He just hoped no one else came in at least for awhile. They were going to be real busy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well you know what to do by now. Right? Thanks for reading and please review.


	28. It's Time!

Hey, everyone I love all the reviews I have been getting. Thanks I really appreciate them. They keep me encouraged. Thanks goes out to all that read too. I also promise before this story is over all the lose ends will be tied up. Anyway, back to the story.J

--------------------------------

Chapter 28

-------------------------------

It's time!

--------------------------------

Two weeks slowly passed for the Saiyan family. Pan was a little over 4/8 months pregnant and extremely tired not to mention her paranoia running rampant. Her son's Ki was sitting around 26,000 most of the time if not a little higher. She had begun to think she was a burden on everyone. Every time she tried to do something by herself, there was always someone there to stop her. Even Vegeta had helped her up the stairs a few times when Trunks was at work, which was a lot lately. Trunks had been coming home late at night and falling straight into bed. Pan knew he wasn't cheating on her but she couldn't help to feel he was avoiding her.

It was going to be another late evening. Trunks had called earlier and told Pan not to wait up for him. She went to bed early not feeling good. Their son had been kicking all day and her back was killing her. Around 10:30 pm, Trunks walked into their bedroom and straight into the bathroom. Coming out 30 minutes later after a long hot shower, wearing pajama pants. His muscles were not hurting as bad now but he was very tired. He had to sit through some very long meetings today; now all he wanted to do was go to sleep. He got into bed trying not to disturb Pan. He knew she needed all the sleep she could get too. He put his arm over her gently, putting a hand on her stomach. Trunks was somewhat shocked when she turned over looking at him.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Trunks said tiredly.

"I was already awake." Pan said shaking her head.

"Okay then. Goodnight." Trunks replied closing his eyes. He knew she wanted to talk but he just wasn't in the mood.Pan knew he was tired toobut she had finally got up the nerve to talk to him.

"Your son has been practicing his punches and kicks all day."

Are you okay? Do you need healing?" Trunks asked not even opening his eyes.

"No, I'm fine. No bruises."

"Good." Trunks mumbled. He was close to going to sleep.

"Can I ask you a question?" Pan said putting her hand to his chest. He took a deep breathe before opening his eyes. He knew she wasn't going to give up.

"You know you can." Trunks nodded. "What is it?"

"Why have you been working so late?"

"Oh that. Well there was a lot of work to catch up on after you were kidnapped for that week. Then on top of that, tomorrow morning at 9:00 am we are acquiring another company so all the final details had to be ironed out for that. All these late nights will be over tomorrow." Trunks smiled, his eyes threatening to close again.

"That's good then. Here I thought that………….never mind." Pan said catching herself. Trunks snapped fully awake and stared at Pan. She couldn't possibly be thinking that I………

"Pan. Do you think I'm cheating on you?"

"No! I never thought that." Pan said shaking her head.

"Then what are you thinking?" Trunks asked wanting to know her answer.

"I thought you might be avoiding me."

"Don't think that. I love spending time with you. If I could I wouldn't even go to work so I could see you all day." Trunks smiled. "How about we got out to lunch tomorrow?"

"That sounds great." Pan grinned. "If you are sure you want to be seen with me."

"I'm sure." Trunks replied rolling his eyes. He knew he would never get it across to her that he didn't think she was fat. He gently kissed her before settling back against the pillows. They both drifted to sleep. One happily and the other painfully.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan awoke several hours later in extreme pain. She glanced to the clock seeing that it was 4:23 in the morning. The baby kicked again making her almost double up in pain. She glanced to Trunks seeing he was sleeping peacefully. I can't wake him up. He was so tired when he got home and I made him talk to me anyway. He also has that meeting in a few hours that he needs to be rested for. I just can't wake him up but if I stay here, I will. Pan slid out from under his arm and forced herself up into a sitting position. She had to take several deep breaths before she could stand after the baby kicked painfully again. Pan put her hand to her stomach. You need to stop kicking mommy so much little boy. This is starting to get old. Pan was slowly walking to the bathroom when more pain seized her body. She was literally knocked off her feet hitting the floor hard gripping her stomach. Pan laid there rocking herself begging her son to stop kicking. Trunks awoke with a start having a feeling that something was wrong. He looked around the dark room finding no movement or anything out of place. He shrugged the feeling off thinking Pan's paranoia was starting to rub off on him. He reached over beside himself expecting to grab Pan but what he got was empty bed. Trunks sat straight up worried.

"Pan. Where are you at?"

"I'm over here." Pan managed to get out. Trunks reached over flipping on the lamp. He saw Pan lying on the floor and was beside her in a flash.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Trunks asked annoyed with the situation.

"I fell and I wasn't able to get up." Pan replied breathlessly.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Trunks asked trying to control his temper. He was starting to get angry.

"Well you got that important meeting in the morning." Pan replied looking away. She knew he was mad.

"To hell with the meeting. You should have already gotten me up. I hate it when you keep something from me."

"I know. I'm sorry that…………." Pan started but she was cut off when pain racked her entire body. All the anger instantly left Trunks. He knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Panny?"

"He has been kicking pretty bad all day. I done told you that. It is also why I fell." Pan said near tears.

"Let's get you back in bed so I can take care of you then." Trunks smiled taking her hands. He stood up and then pulled Pan to her feet easily. The strangest look crossed her face and he saw it. "What's wrong and don't lie to me?"

"I think…I think…." Pan said grabbing her stomach as another server pain hit. "My water broke." Trunks looked down to her feet seeing clear liquid running down her legs and soaking into the carpet. Pan wobbled a little leaning into Trunks for support.

"Trunks please help me." Pan begged into his chest.

"I'm going to baby." Trunks said picking her up. He quickly walked out of the room heading down the hall to his parent's room. When he got there, Trunks kicked the door open. Bulma and Vegeta sat up in bed looking towards the door.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Bulma asked already starting to get up.

"Pan's water broke." Trunks grinned. It won't be long now before I finally get to hold my son.

"Get her down to the lab. I will be right down." Bulma smiled then she turned to Vegeta. "You let everyone know." Trunks quickly entered the lab and put Pan on the birthing bed. Trunks saw Pan still clutching her stomach. Trunks put his hand to her forehead and smiled.

"Panny honey everything is going to be okay."

"I know that." Pan smiled weakly. They stayed like that a few moments when Pan felt another contraction but she also felt pressure too.

"I got to push." Pan managed to get out.

"You got to wait until my mom gets here." Trunks replied shaking his head no.

"I can't wait. The baby is coming. Please help me."

"Alright Panny. I'll try." Trunks replied. He was praying his mom would be in any minute. He helped Pan scoot down the bed and put her feet into the stirrups. That was when he saw the top of the baby's head. "I can see the top of the head."

"I told you I had to push." Pan said trying to laugh.

"Then push girl." Bulma grinned walking into the room.

"Think goodness you're here."

"Come on Trunks. Do you think I would miss this?" Bulma smiled walking over to stand by Trunks at the end of the bed. "Go ahead and start pushing Pan."

"Okay." Pan said breathlessly.

"Here mom I got your spot." Trunks smiled starting to move.

"No you don't." Bulma said grabbing his arm, stopping him. "You put that baby in there and now you are going to catch him as he comes out."

"I can't do that." Trunks was stunned to say the least.

"Yes you can." Bulma smiled picking up some latex gloves handing them to Trunks. "I will be right here beside you."

"But mom."

"Look you two can argue about this later but somebody better catch the baby." Pan growled. Trunks slipped the gloves on while his mother did the same. It would be neat to deliver my child. I guess I can do this. Videl came running through the door slamming it closed behind her.

"Is she having the baby?"

"I'm spread-eagled like this just cause I want to be." Pan spat. Bulma shook her head. Pan was going to be a handful.

"Yes Videl she is." Bulma smiled. Videl walked over taking her daughter's hand ignoring her comment. Bulma strapped a contraction monitor around Pan's stomach.

"Honey you can do this." Videl said patting her hand.

"Of course I can." Pan said watching Trunks listening to what his mother was telling him. She remembered she had told Bulma that she wished Trunks could deliver the baby and now he was going too. Bulma looked to Pan and smiled.

"Ok Pan on your next contraction I want you to push."

"Okay." Pan nodded. A couple of minutes of silence passed. Trunks was looking very nervous and Bulma was reading her machines. Videl was talking about what ever came to mind and Pan wasn't really paying any attention to them. She was waiting for the onset of the next contraction. When she felt it, she looked at Bulma and nodded again.

"Okay Pan now…..PUSH!" Bulma smiled. She was ready to take over if anything went wrong.

"Push hard honey." Videl said happily hanging onto Pan's hand."

"I'm already pushing dammit!" Pan hissed angrily but it didn't bother her mother. Videl knew Pan was just venting.

"Okay Trunks. As the head comes out help the skin to stretch around the head but don't force it." Bulma instructed watching Trunks making sure he was doing everything properly. "That's good Trunks. You are doing great Pan. His head is almost out, keep pushing."

"Alright." Pan said breathlessly.

"Alright the head is out. Stop pushing for a minute." Bulma commanded. Pan could see Bulma working quickly between her legs and this worried her.

"What's wrong Bulma?" Pan asked trying to sit up some so she could see.

"Relax." Bulma smiled. "I'm just cleaning out his nose and mouth. Wow he sure has a head full of dark hair."

"He does?" Pan smiled.

"Yes. Now start pushing again." Bulma said moving back to the side for Trunks to continue. Pan bared down hard as she could, happy that it was almost over with. She glanced to Trunks to see the biggest grin on his face as he helped his child come into this world.

"Now Trunks be careful when you do this. Gently push down on his head using both hands. That's good. We have a shoulder. Now pull up just as gently as you did before. Very good. The other shoulder is out."

"Your doing great sweetie." Videl grinned wiping her forehead with a damp cloth.

"Well I'm trying." Pan laughed.

"You really are doing great." Trunks smiled up at her and nodding his head.

"Okay, Trunks be ready he will come out fast now. Pan one more big push and you get to meet your son."

"Good, cause I'm ready." Pan said near tears.

"Then what are you waiting for, push." Bulma laughed. Pan took a deep breath pushing hard. The next moment the crying of an infant could be heard in the room.

"He's out." Trunks grinned holding up his son with a hand on his neck and one under his butt. Pan was crying and so was Videl.

"Lay him on Pan's stomach." Bulma said picking up two clamps. Trunks nodded doing what he was told. Pan instantly put her hands around the crying infant. Bulma put the clamps on the umbilical cord close to the baby's body. She then picked up a pair of scissors and handed them to Trunks. "The last thing you need to do is cut the cord. "

"Alright." Trunks grinned. Bulma indicated to cut between the clamps and he did. Tears ran freely down Pan's cheeks as she looked at her son. Thinking about everything that he had done to her the past few months but also thinking it sure was worth it. She glanced to Trunks; he was still grinning ear to ear and taking off the gloves. Bulma picked up a baby blanket and quickly wrapped the baby up. Pan finally drew the crying child completely into her arms. Trunks walked up the side of the bed stopping at Pan's side.

"He is so beautiful." Pan cried holding onto her baby tightly.

"Yes he is." Trunks smiled hugging his mate.

"You did great honey." Videl smiled hugging her too.

"Pan you have one more little job to do and then you will be done."

"Really what is it?" Pan asked not even looking at her.

"You have to push a couple of more times to get the placental sac out but it should be a piece of cake after delivering him. Any time you are ready to push go ahead." Bulma laughed. Pan nodded and started pushing again. She wanted it over so she could spend some time with her baby. In about a minute, the sac popped out. Bulma examined it to make sure it was in one piece and it was. She quickly wrapped it up in a towel and put it in the garbage can beside her along with her gloves. Bulma took Pan's feet out of the stirrups and picked up a sheet covering her. She walked up the side of the bed to Trunks and hugged him. She then turned to Pan hugging her.

"Congratulations you two." Bulma smiled pulling away.

"Thanks for everything Bulma." Pan smiled happily still trying to stop her son from crying.

"No problem." Bulma said putting her hand gently on the baby's head.

"Bulma I still have a belly, though it has been down graded a lot. Is it normal?" Pan asked looking awkwardly at her smaller but still rounded stomach.

"It is quite normal. You see when you carried the baby a lot of you internal organs were pushed up to accommodate the baby. They all will be going back to their normal spots and your body will be getting back to it's slim shape soon." Bulma nodded reassuringly.

"Well I'm glad to here that. I was afraid I was going to live in the gravity room for awhile to work off the weight." Pan laughed. Shortly after there was a knock on the door before it opened and Chi Chi stuck her head in.

"Can we come in now?"

"Yes you can." Bulma smiled. The door opened fully and the group of Saiyans walked in.

"Wow he sure has a set of lungs." Gohan laughed walking over to stand by Videl.

"Yes he sure does." Trunks smiled, noticing Vegeta had walked up beside him.

"Well it looks like you passed the hair color gene too him Trunks." Goten laughed referring to the baby's dark purple hair.

"Yeah well at least it isn't blue." Trunks laughed heartedly. Bra glared at him trying to think of a come back.

"Okay I know there is someone in this room that knows how to stop the crying. It is starting to hurt my ears." Pan laughed changing the subject before it got out of hand.

"Yeah we don't have an 8 year old Saiyan female to hold him." Vegeta smirked. They all laughed at that comment remembering after Pan was born and given to Trunks to hold.

"I'm serious people." Pan replied blushing. Trunks just smiled down at her. It was the truth.

"Well try patting him on the butt. It always worked on you that is of course…._after Trunks held you._" Gohan grinned. Pan just blushed again and started patting him. The baby let out a shrill cry and his purple tail came out from inside the blanket lashing around angrily. In the next second he went super shocking everyone in the room. They looked at each other with their mouths hanging open.

"He went super." Goku said stating the obvious.

"I just knew he was going to have it in him." Vegeta smirked proudly.

"My son, the youngest Saiyan to go super." Trunks grinned.

"Well that sure explains the high Ki level he was emitting." Gohan smiled.

"I guess it does." Pan laughed. They continued watching the now mad crying infant. Vegeta was already thinking about training him when a thought struck him. He reached over and pulled the blanket open eyeing the baby. Everybody watched him to see if something was wrong. He looked up to Bulma.

"Did you already cut off the extra tail?"

"No I completely forgot about that." Bulma replied shaking her head. "Let me get the scissors."

"Don't worry about it. You read that sonogram machine wrong. This brat doesn't have two tails."

"Vegeta I know what I saw there were two tails in the picture. I even showed it to you." Bulma said getting angry. She thought back to that day they discovered the two tails. There were defiantly two tails in that picture. I know I'm not wrong about this.

"So where is his second tail?" Chi Chi asked confused.

"Maybe it went away." Gohan said looking at the backside of the child. Their wasn't nothing to prove the child ever had two tails.

"Tails don't just go away." Vegeta replied calmly, still eyeing the child. Something is wrong. I just know it. I clearly remember seeing two tails in that picture too. Trunks and Pan were starting to get worried that something was truly wrong, especially with the way Vegeta was acting.

"Vegeta, can you just spit………." Pan said as she sat up but she froze looking straight at Trunks as the strangest expression crossed her face. Trunks had to do a double take seeing that look on her face again. He had seen it only a little while earlier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I know what you are thinking by now but you will have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens next. Thanks for reading and please review.


	29. Saiyans Squared The future of the Saiyan...

Hey everyone it's me again. I just love all the reviews. So you never know what might happen. I must warn you now that there are a few choice words in a couple of sentences of this chapter but they fit the part. I must also so this may be a bit out there for some of you all. It does get a bit graphic but keep in mind this is what happens if you have unprotected sex. Remember that I like to keep you on your toes when you read this chapter. I hope you will enjoy it, I had fun writing it. So anyway on with the story

------------------------------------

Chapter 29

------------------------------------

Saiyans Squared; The future of the Saiyans.

------------------------------------

"Vegeta, can you just spit………." Pan said as she sat up but she froze looking straight at Trunks as the strangest expression crossed her face. Trunks had to do a double take seeing that look on her face again. He had seen it only a little while earlier. It can't be. It's not possible. Is it? She then turned her eyes to Bulma.

"There is something wrong with me."

"Chi Chi and Videl take the baby get him cleaned up. Everyone else out of the room." Bulma commanded in a voice that would crush any argument. They all quickly moved Chi Chi grabbed the baby heading to the other side of the room with Videl at her side. The rest quickly exited the room. She turned to see Trunks still standing by Pan's side. "That includes you Trunks."

"I'm not leaving." Trunks replied in a hard voice that almost matched his mothers. Bulma didn't want Trunks in there if something was really wrong with Pan but it seemed she had no choice. No one would be able to make Trunks move from that spot. Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by a pain-filled moan. She looked at Pan to see her clutching her stomach again.

"What's wrong Pan?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but the pain is starting again and when I sat up it felt like my water had broken again." Pan replied out of breath. Chi Chi and Videl looked up from the child with shocked faces to see Bulma with a shocked look on her face as well.

"That can't be." Bulma whispered to no one in particular.

"Well I know what I feel Bulma." Pan nodded. Bulma snapped out of her daze running to her contraction machine and started reading the printout of the last few minutes.

"This is impossible." Bulma muttered scanning the paper again.

"What is it mom?" Trunks asked staring at her.

"It says she is having contractions and they appear to be stronger then the ones before." Bulma said looking up from the paper.

"Bulma!" Pan screamed as another contraction hit. "I feel like I have to push."

"Scoot to the end of the bed. Trunks you help her." Bulma stated as Videl and Chi Chi came back over to stand on Pan's other side with Videl now holding the little boy. When Pan was scooted down Bulma helped her put her feet back in the stirrups. She was not prepared for what she saw when she lifted the sheet. Bulma looked up at the people staring at her, stunned.

"What's wrong Bulma?" Pan asked nervously but she could already feel the answer.

"I…I….I… I see the top of a baby's head." Bulma stuttered still not believing.

"But Vegeta said Saiyans don't have twins." Pan whispered before looking at Trunks. He stood beside her holding her hand. He was just as stunned as the rest of them..

"Don't push yet Pan. I'll be right back. You all try to keep her calm." Bulma said before running over to the door. When she exited the room, Goku asked the one question on everybody's mind.

"What's wrong with Pan?"

"Uh…nothing I don't think." Bulma said walking up to Vegeta. "You said Saiyans don't have twins. Right?"

"No I didn't woman." Vegeta spat. "I said Saiyans can't have twins. Never has a set of Saiyan twins been born."

"Well then you better mark it down on the calendar because Pan is having twins." Bulma smiled.

"She is?" Gohan asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes she is?" Bulma grinned.

"WOW." Goku said shaking his head.

"Twins." Goten and Bra finished together.

"Now I have to get back in there." Bulma turned and ran back into the room. The group stood there smiling except Vegeta he was lost in thought remembering something that happened long ago when he was a child.

__

/Flashback/

"How is your studying going brat?" King Vegeta asked walking into the room finding his 10-year-old son sitting at a desk filled with books.

"Father I do not want to read these damn books." Vegeta spat angrily throwing one across the room. A smirk pulled at King Vegeta's lips with the way his son was acting. "I want to fight, to get stronger."

"To be King you need to be strong of body and of mind."

"I don't want too." Vegeta growled knocking a stack off the desk.

"You will do as I say or you will suffer the consequences." King Vegeta angrily replied. Before Vegeta could answer a palace guard ran into the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sire but Dr. Mondont is dieing and he's reciting another prophecy."

"I'm busy, go record everything he says."

"With all do respect sir; you need to hear this one for yourself."

"Fine I'm coming." King Vegeta growled much like his son a few moments ago. He turned back to Vegeta. "You will come too." as they started walking the long hallways of the palace Vegeta looked up to his father.

"How is this Dr. Mondont? How is he important enough for you to see him?"

"Boy, you ask too many questions. You would know who he was if you have read the books that I ordered you too. This is exactly what I am talking about. If you want the throne from me, you had better start acting the part. You need to act as if you are better then anyone else, that you could do no wrong, and that you know more then anybody else. The truth is you are better, have done no wrong, and you should know everything." King Vegeta replied looking down to his son.

"Yes sir."

"Now as to whom this Saiyan is. He is a seer, a prophet. Every one of his predictions has come true. Even the Saiyans rise to power. There is one that he predicted a few months ago that pertains to us. He foresaw another Super Saiyan coming from blood that is alive today. You see it is our blood that has the hidden potential. It is in our blood that the Super Saiyan sleeps."

"I will be that Super Saiyan father." Vegeta smirked proudly.

"Yes you will." King Vegeta nodded. They were quiet the rest of the way to the other side of the palace. Upon entering a small room, Vegeta saw an old very frail looking Saiyan male lying on a bed mumbling incoherently. King Vegeta walked up to the bed with his son beside him.

"What do you see doctor?" Vegeta asked startling the old man. He looked at King Vegeta with sunken in eyes.

"I see our end sire." Dr. Mondont said as he struggled to continue breathing.

"What are you talking about? We are aligned with the rulers of the universe. There is no where to go but up." King Vegeta smirked.

"You're wrong."

"I am never wrong." King Vegeta hissed angrily. No one dare to talk to him that way. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Fine you tell me what you saw and I will see if it has any merit." The old man nodded. The people in the room watched as his eyes glazed over while staring at the ceiling. They all were beginning to think he had died when the man spoke with a surprisingly strong voice.

"The Saiyan race in ruins is what I foresee.

But fear not for one day us Saiyans will be free.

From the ashes of our race will the Super Saiyans arise.

Bringing down the most powerful beings alive.

When a royal heir takes a 3rd class mate.

This will bring forth our new fate.

From their blood will our destiny be set free.

One, many in this universe will not want to see.

Their joining heralds the rise of the new Saiyan Race.

Bringing with it a new royal face.

Not one but two Saiyan rulers will there be.

Twin Super Saiyans is what I foresee.

They are the heads of a family that will spread across this vast space.

Uniting the Universe under the rule of the Saiyan Race.

These Saiyans will have no equal except maybe their mother.

Who has proven her worth as royal blood, several times over.

This great family will rule firmly, but with patience and love.

Earning them recognition and alliances with the Gods above."

The old man fell quiet taking his last breath as he slipped weakly into death. The room was quiet no one dared to speak. They were waiting to see what King Vegeta would say.

"The man finally lost it." King Vegeta roared with laughter before exiting the room. Vegeta turned quickly following his father.

"Father was he telling the truth?" Vegeta asked catching up to him.

"No brat. That was just the ramblings of a dieing man."

"But what if what he says comes true?" Vegeta asked again. King Vegeta stopped and looked at his son.

"That prophecy will never come true because it is all lies.

1. We are already almost the rulers of this universe. When you go super, we will become the rulers.

2. No royal with my blood in them will ever take a 3rd class mate. They would not want or dare go down to that level of Saiyan for mating. Besides, it is already a law of Vegetasi that you have to mate with someone from your own class or face death. That is why the different classes stay separated.

3. Saiyans cannot have twins. No twins have ever or will ever be born into existence.

Now get back to your studies. I have a meeting with lord Frieza." King Vegeta turned his back to his son and walked off. Vegeta just stood there watching him. You said yourself father that every one of that Saiyan's prophecies have come true even though what you said was true. So why not this one? Why not this one?

/End Flashback/

Vegeta stood in the middle of the room totally shocked and not trying to hide it. Why didn't I see it from the beginning? Everything has been right in front of me the whole time. Vegetasi being blown up by Frieza. Super Saiyans appearing. Us fighting with the strongest beings in the universe and winning. Trunks and Pan mating. A royal and a 3rd class. The sonogram picture with two tails. The high Ki level that was emitting from the woman's stomach. Pan's transformation into a Queen of Vegetasi. Why didn't I see it? WHY?!!!!!!!! He was brought back to reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced to his side seeing Goku standing there.

"What do you want Kakorot?" Vegeta said snatching his shoulder away.

"We all were wondering if you were okay. You have totally spaced out and hadn't moved in 15 minutes." Goku asked while he tried to judge the feelings of the prince.

"I'm fine Kakorot. I'm just fine." Vegeta replied slowly smiling as plans for the future were already being formulated.

----------------------------------------------

"Alright take a break Pan." Bulma nodded from the end of the bed.

"Thanks I need it. How long have I been pushing?" Pan asked out of breath.

"An hour of so and this baby hasn't moved at all." Bulma replied shaking her head.

"Well mom you have to do something." Trunks replied worriedly glancing at Pan. He could feel her Ki dropping with each passing minute.

"I'm sorry I don't know what else to do. Can I bring Gohan in? He is not an ob/gyn but he is a doctor. He might be able to help. I would also like to ask Vegeta to come in, so I could get the Saiyan knowledge as well." Bulma asked looking from Pan to Trunks. Pan looked to Trunks unsure of what to do. He stared back trying to gauge her feelings on the subject before answering. After a few minutes, Trunks looked up to his mom and nodded.

"I guess it's ok. I mean if you're sure they might help but I guess at this point we need to try anything and everything."

"I'm not going to try and sugar coat it for you two. This is getting very serious we have got to figure out something. I will make sure they stay on your decent end though." Bulma said before turning and leaving the room. Pan jumped when she felt her mother lay a damp cloth on her sweaty forehead.

"Everything will be okay honey." Videl said her voice cracking.

"I'm not so sure about that mom." Pan openly crying. Trunks couldn't take this he sat down on the bed and leaned over wrapping his arms around her. He felt Pan wrap her arms around crying against his bare shoulder.

"Everything will be fine Panny. I promise you that." Trunks said trying to hold back his tears but a few slipped down his cheeks anyway. He would figure out something somehow. Chi Chi sat in a chair near the bed holding the now sleeping infant but she was now the one crying and so was Videl. Trunks and Pan pulled apart when they heard the door open. Trunks stood up wiping his cheeks as his mom walked into the room followed by Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan instantly walked up to the bed and hugged his daughter before turning to Bulma.

"So you have tried Forceps and the vacuum extractor?"

"Yes I have." Bulma nodded. Gohan looked back to his daughter.

"I have to see what position the baby's head is in. Is it okay for me to look?" Gohan asked. Pan just nodded her head. Gohan walked to the end of the table with Bulma and lifted up the sheet. A few seconds ticked by before Gohan lowered the sheet back in place.

"Well what do you think?" Bulma asked hopefully. Gohan looked to his worried daughter's face before answering.

"I don't know what to say. I just know the baby's head is in the right position but it still doesn't look right. It looks very strange." Gohan said sadly shaking his head. For the first time in his life, he wished he had read more books. He honestly didn't know what to do. During all of this Vegeta had walked over to the Ki machine reading the printouts of both Pan and the baby. Pan was having a hard time dealing with the whole situation. She was in extreme pain. She was spread-eagle on a bed and feeling as if she had no modesty what so ever. She was very tired and getting weaker by the minute. Pan's eyes fell on Vegeta over by a machine. I can't believe I am about to do this. However, I guess by now I really don't care any more, as long as I can get this over with. She took a deep cleansing breath, trying to find her nerve.

"Um……Vegeta can you look and see what you think?" Pan asked nervously biting her bottom lip. Vegeta was shocked to say the least, and so was the rest of the room, but he quickly recovered, glancing to Trunks for approval. He slowly nodded his head unsure if he liked that idea. Vegeta walked to the end of the bed coming to a stop beside Bulma. He lifted the sheet and looked in. After a few seconds, he looked back at the print out in his hand then back under the sheet. A small smile started tugging at his lips and Trunks saw it.

"Did you figure out what is wrong father?" Trunks asked anxiously glancing to Pan to see she had closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at him looking at her.

"As a matter of fact I did. The problem is that the kid has already gone super." Vegeta smirked. Pan's eyes flew open not believing what she had heard. Trunks stood with his mouth hanging open, stunned. Gohan was the first to recover.

"Are you sure Vegeta?" Gohan asked still a little unsure. Vegeta nodded and pointed under the sheet.

"You see the head well it is hard to tell but that hair is defiantly gold and standing up which is why the brat won't move." Vegeta replied. Gohan and Bulma looked over his shoulder to see what he was talking about. Videl walked to the end of the bed joining them. Pan could only take this for a few seconds before she exploded.

"What is this? Some kind of damn peep show. I should be charging fucking admission. Put the fucking sheet down? I have never had so many damn people looking at me in my entire life." Pan screamed getting everyone's attention. Vegeta dropped the sheet taking a step back along with the rest of them except Trunks. He stood beside Pan smiling. Serves them right, they had been looking way to long in his mind too. Bulma cleared her throat before speaking.

"So um… does anyone have any bright ideas?" Bulma asked the group in front of her. Gohan slowly shook his head no.

"I have an idea. It sometimes worked on Vegetasi, though it is not a comfortable position." Vegeta said slowly not sure how Pan would react. Pan took deep breaths trying to control the pain and anger raging through her body.

"I will do whatever needs to be done so this child can make it into this world." Pan said with much determination in her voice. Vegeta walked up bed to stand by her side, opposite of Trunks. He looked at the group of Saiyans before him, trying to remember everything he had read so long ago. He was not going to fail his son, his mate, or the Saiyan race.

"Gohan you stand by my woman hand her whatever she need. Videl you take hold of this leg. Chi Chi you take hold of the other one." Vegeta instructed.

"What am I suppose to do with him?" Chi Chi asked gesturing towards the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Bra get in here!" Vegeta yelled. A second later Bra walked through the door.

"Take that brat from her." Vegeta huffed. Bra nodded walking up to Chi Chi taking the infant, and then going to sit down in a chair. Chi Chi walked around to the other side of the bed, putting her hand on Pan's leg. When everyone was where they were supposed to be Vegeta looked at Pan. "You tell us when you are ready to push."

"I'm ready." Pan replied after of few minutes.

"Okay you two women pull her legs back as far as possible. Boy you help her to sit up fully as she pushes. Now push brat." Vegeta said watching them, making sure they did everything right. After about a half hour of this, the baby still hadn't budged and they all could tell Pan was starting to get tired and scared. Vegeta looked to his mate at the end of the bed.

"Woman. Have you cut her yet?"

"What?!!!!!" Pan asked totally scared.

"NO! I was trying to avoid doing that." Bulma spat, staring daggers at her mate. She was trying to keep Pan calm, but she knew he was right. It had to be done. She looked back to Pan making eye contact before speaking.

"Honey he's right. I should have already done it. What he is talking about is called an Episiotomy. I make an incision at the bottom of the opening, making it larger so the head will pass through. It should help a lot." Bulma replied as reassuringly as she could. Pan turned to filled eyes to Trunks, trying to read his thoughts but not being able too. I don't know what to do. I want the baby to come. I want it to be okay. I want Trunks to be able to hold both of them. In the end isn't that all that matters, for Trunks to be holding his babies. To give my mate children, even if it costs me my life. He would be happy and I would be happy for him. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her forehead. It was Trunks and he was smiling at her. She was able to catch one of his thoughts and started to feel better. He was telling her he loved her and to do whatever had to be done. She took a deep breath looking back to Bulma.

"Do whatever you have to do." Pan said frowning miserably. Bulma nodded taking the scissors that Gohan held out to her. He then looked away, so he wouldn't have to see the pain on Pan's face. Trunks sat down on the bed trying to comfort her. Videl and Chi Chi both closed their eyes, trying to keep from crying. They felt Pan's legs tense up as Bulma started cutting. Pan buried her face in Trunks chest crying from the intense pain, her mind racing. Trunks caught everyone but there was one that stood out the most and he felt the same way, now. Pan's mind was screaming that she never wanted to have any more children. That she couldn't take going through this again. Trunks was hurting for having done this to her. To have caused her so much pain. It will never happen again. She will never have to have another child from me. They both were brought back when they heard his mother speak.

"That part is over. Try pushing again." Another 45 minutes passed and still nothing. Videl and Chi Chi did what they could to comfort Pan. The rest stood over by the door whispering.

"This is becoming critical. We have to get that baby out of her." Bulma said in a rush.

"I agree." Gohan replied. "This is starting to endanger both of their lives."

"Pan is completely drained." Trunks hissed, hating that he was not able to help his love. "She has nothing left to give. She has used all of her energy." Vegeta took a deep breath placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Trunks you have got to get her to deliver that brat. If you don't you will have to make a life altering decision."

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked not sure if wanted to know the answer.

"You will have to choose between them. The life of your mate or the life of your child." Vegeta sadly replied. Trunks started shaking in rage. How could he even think I would choose?

"I can't choose." Trunks yanked his shoulder out of his father's grip. "I won't choose between them."

"Then you will lose them both." Vegeta nodded. Trunks repeatedly shook his head 'no'. They were not going to make him choose. Bulma was in tears. She knew Trunks would never choose. Gohan stood in shook racking his brain for anything and everything that would help his daughter. He quickly got an idea. This was not much different then a battle, they all would be able to help her.

"Hey!" Gohan smiled, getting their attention. "Why can't we give her our energy? We always have given each other energy when in battle. Why not now? Why not her?"

"It might work." Vegeta nodded, wondering why he hadn't thought of that. He looked to his son. "But we are going to have to have Kakorot and the other brat for this too work. All modesty goes out the window if we do this. "

"Fine, anything just hurry up, but I will tell her what we have to do." Trunks said before turning around and going towards the bed. Vegeta went to the door getting Goku and Goten. Bulma and Gohan walked back towards the bed praying that this would work. Videl and Chi Chi had gone over to stand near Bra giving the men room around the bed. Vegeta looked from Trunks' nervous face to Pan's tired one.

"It all will be over in a few minutes. Are you ready?" Vegeta asked. Pan slowly nodded. Bulma took hold of the sheet that was covering her and pulled it off. Pan was thankful that the men kept their eyes on her face, giving her some kind of decency. Vegeta grunted getting the group's attention.

"Gohan you stay away. She will need more energy later. Kakorot you take one leg and Goten the other one. When she starts pushing pull her legs up. Trunks you do as before help her to sit up but feed her your energy and the same goes for you two." Vegeta commanded glancing to each of them before taking Pan's hand into his. He felt the Ki levels in the room spiking along with his own. He looked down to Pan and smiled. "Now push woman."

Another 15 minutes passed with still nothing. Pan was actually starting to give it, but the men would hear none of it.

"Trunks please, please promise me to take care of our babies if I die." Pan cried.

"I done told you not to talk like that." Trunks said squeezing her hand.

"Please kill me quick and painlessly."

"None of us are going to do that."

"But if I was to die you will be able to save the baby. You will be able to hold your babies."

"Yes but you won't. I will not let you die. You are going to live a long life watching our children grow up, both of them. We are not going to give up and nether are you."

"Yes Pan. Don't you dare give up." Goku smiled getting her attention. "It is not in your blood too and I should know because the same blood flows through my veins. I will give you everything I have." Goku quickly spiked his Ki going super.

"That goes for me too." Goten smiled quickly going super as well. "I want to see you holding both of your babies, happily."

"That's right honey." Gohan smiled from the end of the bed. "But you know what I want to see? I want to see you teaching them how to fight." Vegeta laid his hand on her sweaty forehead getting her attention.

"You are a Saiyan and can do this. You have proven yourself to me so many times as being of true royal blood. Why do you think I let you mate my son? It is because you are the only one that will be able to have his children. You are the only one deserving to be his mate. You are the mother of the next rulers of this universe. You had better not let me down. To see that you don't you can have all of my energy too." Vegeta said before spiking his Ki, going super. Pan was in tears from having such a loving family even Vegeta. She then turned her eyes to Trunks. He smiled down at her with hope shining in his eyes.

"Of course you have my energy love. " Trunks leaned over kissing her. When he pulled back, he had gone super.

"Push Pan." Bulma smiled encouragingly. "Push with everything you have. Push for your life and the life of your child." Pan bared down as hard as she could.

"The baby is starting to move!" Bulma exclaimed. This encouraged Pan more trying to dig down deep searching for any hidden energy.

"The head is almost out! Keep pushing!" Pan nodded looking into the faces of her family as they gave their energy to her.

"The head is out! Don't give up yet girl. Keep going." Pan closed her eyes feeling the extra energy coursing through her body. Feeling her love for the baby inside her even though they weren't expecting it. Feeling her mate's strong arm around her shoulders. If I die, my babies will be loved by all of them. I just know it. I have nothing to worry about. They will grow up happy even if I'm not there. I will give this child everything to be born including my life. I will have no regrets. Pan dug deeply into her body finding the last remaining energy that was keeping her alive. She quickly brought it out going super herself. Bulma's voice broke through her energy-deprived mind.

"One shoulder is out!"

"Now the other one. One more big push Pan. Then your baby will be born."

"AHHHHHHH" Pan screamed in pain. She felt the infant slid out of her finally as she slipped into peaceful and total blackness, feeling her life slowly slipping away. The last thought on her mind was that her baby really was worth dieing for.

-------------------------------------------------------------

No it does not end there. There is a lot more to come. I am so going to get flamed for this chapter especially with all the men in there but I wanted to keep this story unlike any other one that you have ever read. Check back soon for the next chapter. So anyway thanks for reading and please review.


	30. A bright Future

I just wanted to say thinks to everyone that has reviewed my story. Without all of you i would have never finished my story. THANK YOU!

theyellowdart974, Amour-De-Haine, gracyneekap, Day Dreamer006, Laurawabbit2, Missa5, crazy-wacky-cat, ladybugg, PBJ2U, element6, coolkitty2, Kirie05, panchan1, supergirl6, starlitsunbeams, Spirit Demon, Monica, sydney, CrysCD643, kingkamehameha, Paws-of-a-Fallen-Angel, surfergurl16, mT96, sailor moon 12, Moon Blossom8, kaysha, missarae, majub, blaz, jaedeonsierra, Graelyn-chan, ShadowDragonbaby, karategirl, ShenronTheGreat, DrusillaFireFox, Fan-Fic-Addiction, rae, Princess of the Saiyans 16, lil Mari, Jewel of Tasuki, RyuJouyou, Jumper Prime, Keaira, inuyasha5022, skaterning, GTluver, Scar Light, gurlhushere13, azngurlgotzspunk, SabyChan1, LauraNeatO, Mel0Yel0#03, SSJ3MysticGohan, Trupan, persephone, bebex2xsweet, mystiangel21, Rei,Yuki, Demented Dope, CowgirlUSA, Erica, CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict, Dark Witch Pan, undecided, WithoutASoull, KenshinGal128, Sudia, ahriaman, animeROX4ever, Charmed-angel103, moonangel0905, Graceful Soull, R3mz1mlu, Mel0Yel003, Goki05, YukisTears, Mirage, Angel, TorankusuGohan, Sasana, Bob-the-blue-bear, zerowolfmaster, Blood-In-The-Stars, ggma, DarkLuna, NtAsMorbid, Heather, SSJ3MysticGohan, zoe, arkhato, Love-Lee, kathryn, Wife of Mirai Trunks, darknesswithin, Cyndi1, Shorti43, and of course last but not least all the Anonymous reviews. Without all of you I would have given up on this story a long time ago but I am glad I didn't. Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Oh did I mention Thank you? Grin

I hope i have not excluded anybody if I did then I am sorry. I tried to get everyone. Please look over it if I put anybodies name more then once. I am equally grateful to you all. I will be doing a few more stories that are going to tie into this one. Maybe pick up after a little bit when the kids are all older. In the mean time if anyone is a Hiei and Kurama Fan might I suggest a story called Coming Clean by mhmartini. It is like the best story of them two that i have ever read. You can find it in my favs. Well anyway, What do you think please review for the last time and thanks for reading. I am going to miss you guys but hopefully I will see you soon. P.S. It's a long Chappie.

---------------------

Chapter 30

---------------------

A bright Future.

-----------------------

---------4 YEARS LATER---------

Trunks sat on a lounger sunning himself after a brisk morning swim. He took a deep breath, relaxing completely, happy with his life. He had sat up an office at home so he wouldn't have to go into work anymore. He still owned and operated Capsule Corp. but the day to day running was now done by someone else. The entire Son family had moved into the Capsule Corp. house. He still couldn't believe that even though it has been almost 4 years. They all seemed to like living under one room except his father. He knew Vegeta was just putting on a show though, everyone did. He liked Goku being there. He had someone to spar with everyday now. Trunks took another deep breath enjoying how quite it was. It seldom is anymore with so many people under one roof. As if on cue a piercing cry was heard. He pried his eyes open looking in the direction it had come from. His brow knotted up when he saw his son pinned to the ground.

"You let go of him right now Lacy Camisole Briefs!" Trunks shouted angrily. His son was a lot weaker then his daughter. He was a Super Saiyan but he still wasn't no match for her. That normally wouldn't matter but she liked to prove her power over him. She was very dominant even over the other children in the house.

"Okay daddy." Lacy smiled sweetly letting her brother up. Trunks just shook his head sadly. She was so much like Pan. He saw in the way she fought, her attitude, but it was mostly in her smile. He smiled seeing her white hair streak across the yard after the dark purple hair, but it quickly faded when he remembered back 4 years ago.

Tomorrow was their birthday and a big party had been planned. It was the day they were brought into this world through great pain to their mother. Pan had fought bravely through the whole process. He still remembered her face each time pain passed across it. How she put up with having everyone seeing her. Something she felt only he should be privileged to see. A small smile played at his lips when he remembered the string of profanities that came from her when she had had enough, even his father had recoiled from her. How they all sent their energy into her so this one child could be born. It had taken 5 Super Saiyans for the child to live but at what cost. At what cost? Trunks heard another scream and a small explosion. He quickly looked around the yard spotting his kids. Now the little devil of a girl was using his son for target practice.

"Come here Lacy!" Trunks shouted. The little white haired girl slowly walked up to Trunks, trying to stall as much as she can. Trunks took a deep breath trying to control his anger. She really tested him sometimes. Now he knew what Gohan had to deal with when Pan was little. The little girl came to a stop right in front of him her white tail nervously twitching behind her.

"I done told you about that. Trunks is weaker then you, so you have to use some control when you spar with him."

"But daddy!" Lacy whined.

"If you don't listen to me you are not going into the gravity room today."

"I'll listen daddy." Lacy nodded after hearing her father's threat.

"Okay then. You may go play but lay off your brother." Trunks smiled happy to get his point across. Lacy grinned running back towards little Trunks. Trunks hated doing that to her but she did have to learn some control. The gravity room was her favorite place to go. He still had hard time believing his father had taken her in there and her not even an hour old but what is worse is that Goku was right behind him carrying his son in too. Now he can't keep her out of there. She was even on a training program that included 200 times earth's gravity. If she kept training she was going to be unstoppable. At age 4 she was already close to level 3 but she still hadn't tapped into her real power. The power she had when she had taken over Pan's body in the fight with android #1. They had figured out that it was her, soon after she was born, when they saw that head full of white hair and white tail. She was so much like Pan it truly was unreal. He couldn't remember why she had the name she had. He wanted to name her after Pan but everyone had objected. They said it would bring up painful memories. They were wrong just looking at her would make the memories surface. Trunks' mind started wondering back again when he felt hands go over his eyes. He smiled feeling the familiar Ki.

"Guess Who?"

"Let me see." Trunks said acting like he was thinking about it. "Do you have long blonde hair?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a great figure?"

"Yes."

"Do you have full red lips that just beg to be kissed?"

"Yes."

"Do you repeatedly scream my name every night until your hoarse?" Trunks smiled hearing a giggle behind him before the reply.

"Of Course."

"Now you got me stumped. You are either Tammy, Sandra, or Katlin?" Trunks smirked. The hands quickly came off his eyes. He sensed it before actually feeling the slap to the back of his head. Trunks let out a hearty laugh before the woman stepped beside him. He instantly put his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"Have I told you yet today how much I love you?" Trunks smiled running his hand through her silky blonde hair.

"No." Came the sly smile. "Nor have you showed me."

"Then let me remedy that." Trunks said before kissing her lovingly. When he pulled back he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too Trunks." The blonde angel smiled much like him. "Have your twins bothered you too much this morning? I could watch them."

"They never bother me. With that said though my daughter has been giving my son a fit."

"Really?" The angel said looking towards his children. They were quietly sparing.

"Yes she was using him for target practice."

"Oh my goodness. Did you get on to her?"

"Yes. She is too much like her mother." Trunks said unconsciously tightening his arms.

"I can see that. Like mother like daughter."

"That is so true." Trunks laughed.

"DADDY!!!!!!!!" Came the high pitched scream. They looked over to see that Lacy now had a strangle hold on little Trunks. Lacy looked up and quickly let go.

"I'm sorry Trunks." Lacy mumbled. She knew she was in trouble now.

"What did your father tell you?" Pan asked angrily. Her daughter didn't know when to quit.

"Not to hurt Trunks or I wouldn't go in the gravity room today." Lacy said near tears.

"Then I suggest you do what you are told or no gravity room."

"Yes mommy." Lacy replied before turning back to her brother and mumbling another apology. Trunks and Pan just shook their heads. They knew she was trying to get him mad so he would go super, so she could. He looked like Trunks except for the hair it was quite a bit darker but the miniature version was a bit of a crybaby. Vegeta was not pleased with this and worked on the problem often. Their son was the total opposite of their daughter. He could be pushed and pushed before losing his temper finally going super. He actually took after Gohan in that respect, but he was still named after Trunks.

"So what were you thinking about earlier? You seemed so lost in thought." Pan asked with a touch of worry in her voice, as she dropped out of Super 3.

"It was nothing." Trunks replied shaking his head.

"Oh I know! You were thinking back to when they were born."

"Yes." Trunks admitted. "Mostly about how much pain I put you through."

"You didn't put me through no pain. It was our daughter."

"Yeah I guess but still, it was my fault that you was having her."

"Look Trunks. If you want to blame somebody blame the Kais, destiny, or what ever else you want too just don't blame yourself. We had no clue that there were two babies or we all would have prepared better. To think we brought into this world the first set of Saiyan twins and according to Vegeta the next rulers of this Universe. I have no regrets and you shouldn't either. We have two beautiful children and we are together. In the end that is all that should really matter." Pan smiled before leaning forward brushing her lips against his. Trunks started taking it deeper when they felt a sky rocketing Ki. They yanked apart staring towards their children. Little Trunks had gone super and was now flying at Lacy. He tried punching and kicking her but she dodged them easily with Vegeta's patented smirk in place. She had gotten her way. Trunks and Pan watched them noting all the mistakes their son was making. He was attacking blindly and Lacy knew it because she hadn't gone Super yet. They stopped in mid move when they heard a loud booming voice.

"You brats stop that right now!" They all looked to the door of the house to see Vegeta standing there. The two kids dropped to the ground and little Trunks dropped out of super. "Now if you two are through it is time to train."

"Yes Grandpa Vegeta." Lacy squealed flying towards him. The last few yards she hit the ground running. When she got to him she promptly latched herself around his leg, looking up and grinning happily. Just then Goku walked out of the house carrying a baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket with two little boys beside him. The two boys stood up straighter when they saw Vegeta. Vegeta glared down at them having caught them slouching. He then turned to the boy who was still out in the yard.

"Boy! Get over here. You have a lot of training to do especially with all the mistakes you were just making. The girl wasn't even trying and she already had you beat." Vegeta shouted. Little Trunks' bottom lip started trembling but he then sucked it up and walked towards his grandfathers. When he joined the group he took his place next to the other two boys, whispering good mornings to them. Zenaku smiled at little Trunks but the younger boy scowled much like his father.

"Alright now that we got everybody. Let's go train." Goku smiled to the boys. He turned and walked into the house followed by them. Vegeta looked at Trunks and Pan before going into the house. He was trying to judge if Trunks had found out about Pan yet and judging from his face he hasn't. Pity! She should have already told him even though he had just found out this morning himself. He turned and walked into the house with Lacy still attached to his leg. Trunks and Pan busted out laughing when they were sure Vegeta wouldn't hear them.

"She is the only one that is able to do that." Pan managed to get out between laughs.

"Your right. My father expects Zenaku and Hokori (Pride) to be perfect."

"Well what do you expect Hokori is Vegeta's son just like you. "

"Yes but he is only 3 years old. He already looks and acts exactly like father. The last thing we all need is two Vegetas running around." Trunks grinned pulling his mate closer against him.

"It is a little late for you too be saying that. " Pan smiled. "What I still can't believe is Bulma let's Vegeta take him into the gravity room."

"Why not? Ours go in there along with Zenaku. Not to mention Goku taking Sakana (Fish) in there."

"That is another I still can't believe. Grandma Chi Chi allowing Grandpa Goku to take their two month old daughter in too."

"You really are the pot calling the kettle black." Trunks laughed. "The twins have practically lived in that room since they were born."

"You know I am still a bit mad over that." Pan frowned remembering waking up later after the babies were born to find that Goku and Vegeta had taken them into the gravity room already. "However they were and still are different. They can go super."

"Okay I give you that. But Zenaku is so close to going super. As for the other two they will get pushed until they do." Trunks nodded happy with his answer. "So how is your mom doing this morning?"

"Don't ask." Pan said rolling her eyes. "My mom is being a real pain this morning. Nothing is good enough for her."

"Well she is a lot calmer then you were at 3/6 months pregnant." Trunks laughed. "I remember you had us all pinned down at one point and throwing Ki blasts."

"I was not that bad." Pan said acting offended, but then she thought a change of subject was in order. "I can't wait until your mom gets pregnant again."

"Don't say that!" Trunks was horrified. "There is enough children running around this house."

"But Trunks the boy/girl ratio has to be evened out so they will get together. Plus there is always room for more children. Isn't there?"

"What?!!! If any other of our family members get together we will be pushing the point of incest." Trunks remarked not really listening to Pan's whole retort. Pan just rolled her eyes. This was going to be harder then she thought. Pan was about to get to the point when Goten walked out of the house carrying his year old daughter. Pan hopped up when she saw them.

"How is little Miss Sora (Sky) today?" Pan smiled taking her from him.

"She is fine this morning." Goten smiled. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Pan was saying that she hopes my mother gets pregnant again to balance out the boy/girl ration. She just knows they will get together. I was telling her that was starting to border on incest. What do you think?" Trunks said making an emphasis of pointing to Pan.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe you should be watching your own kids before making statements about our brother and sister." Goten smiled.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked somewhat confused.

"I can't believe you haven't noticed our twins." Pan said joining the conversation.

"What are you two talking about?" Trunks asked looking back and forth between them. Goten took a deep breath before answering him. He knew Trunks was not going to like this, but he didn't like it either.

"We are talking about the way Lacy always acts around Zenaku. The way he stands up for her when she gets in trouble. Most of the time when you find one you find the other."

"NOOOO!" Trunks said slowly shaking his head as realization slowly dawned on him.

"Yes! Now this morning about 4:00 I went to check on Sora. I found little Trunks asleep on the floor beside her crib." Goten replied seriously. "I took him back to his own room though."

"Now we are pushing the limits of incest." Trunks replied sadly. Goten just nodded his head, totally agreeing with him.

"No we are not." Pan said getting their attention. "In olden days it was quite alright to marry your cousin. In some cultures today they still practice it. Vegeta also tells me that on Vegetasi it was very common to mate your cousin."

"I don't understand why you are condoling this." Trunks asked annoyed and waiting for her answer. Pan knew there was only one true way she could answer this to get him to understand.

"We can't help who fate deems as our mate. We can't help who we fall in love with. The pull is to strong to be close to your chosen mate. You can't fight it." Pan smiled gently handing Sora back to Goten. "You of all people should know that. I still wouldn't worry though I think it is all because we all live under one roof and they know they are family."

"She's right." Goten nodded. "They are just close because they spar together all the time, they all are like friends. That's all." Trunks sighed in defeat hoping that they were just friends. What she said was true though but he didn't have to like it. He could already say the headlines in the papers. Bra came walking out of the house with a baby carrier and diaper bag.

"So are you ready to go?" Bra asked coming up to Goten. "We have a lot to do before the birthday party tomorrow."

"Yeah." Goten said taking out a capsule and throwing it. Out popped a shiny black convertible. Goten took the carrier from Bra and walked to the backseat. While Bra climbed in on the passenger side he secured his daughter in the back. He quickly hopped in, waved goodbye, and sped off.

"So what are you going to be up to today?" Pan asked turning to Trunks.

"Well today I have to actually work." Trunks laughed as he got up. "We are going to picking up another company in a few days and I have to get all the paper work ready."

"Oh well have fun." Pan smiled before walking towards the house. She squealed when she felt a hand grab her wrist and spin her around. Trunks slipped his arms around her and pulled her up against him.

"I'd have more fun if you were to join me." Trunks said before pushing his lips against hers. They pulled away when they needed air.

"You said you had to work today. If I was to join you, you wouldn't get nothing done. " Pan smiled. "Besides we have already had some fun this morning."

"Yeah but I still want more." Trunks said slipping his hand down to the base of her tail.

"Kami! You never get enough."

"No, and nether do you." Trunks smirked.

"Well catch me later if you can." Pan smiled pushing away from him. "I have to go help your mother down in the lab. You go to your office and work."

Pan turned and ran into the house before he could catch her again. Still trying to figure out how to tell him her news. Trunks stood in the yard for a few minutes longer before heading towards his room to change. I will catch you later Pan in a more private setting and then you won't be able to get away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------There be Lemon below. So if you don't like that or not old enough don't read it.-----

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan was walking down a long hallway, carrying a cup of coffee. It was now 9:35 pm and she had not seen hide nor hair of Trunks all day. He had only come out of his office long enough to grab some food. She slowly walked up to his door and put her ear to it, hearing muffled cursing coming from inside. Oh he sounds so mad. I bet I can sweeten his mood, plus I still need to talk to him. A smirk slowly spread across her face as her hand reached the door handle. When she walked into the room his head jerked up angrily but his features quickly softened when he saw her. Trunks slowly smiled. I was thinking about her and how this work was keeping me from her. Pan reached behind her, closing the door and quickly locking it. Trunks smile just got bigger as were other parts of him, hearing the door lock. This work could defiantly wait until tomorrow. I have more pressing problems to deal with. Pan walked towards him seductively., Trunks watching every move of her hips. She set the cup down and leaned up against the desk beside him.

"I thought you could use some coffee to keep you awake." Pan smiled crossing her arms under her breasts pulling the fabric of her robe tight across them. Trunks looked her up and down before pushing back some from his desk.

"OH!! I sure could use something to keep me awake but I don't think coffee is strong enough." Trunks smirked as his eyes continued to roam her.

"Really?" Pan smiled coyly. "I wonder what could keep you awake that is stronger then coffee."

"You!" Trunks said placing a hand on her hip and sliding her over in front of him. His hands swiftly went to the knot at her waist that was holding the robe closed and undone it.. When he opened it his breath caught. Pan had on a white see-through babydoll and thong.

"So you had this planned." Trunks smiled before putting his hands on her shoulders and sliding the robe off.

"Not really. This is something new I got today. You had better not rip it." Pan smirked leaning forward. She quickly undid his tie and pulled it over his head while he slipped his hands behind her, squeezing her butt. Her hands then started on the tiny buttons on his shirt, but she quickly got inpatient with them. She put a hand on each side of the row of buttons and pulled the shirt open, sending the little things in every direction.

"Well, well now who is doing the ripping." Trunks smirked raising an eyebrow. Pan just smiled and sat down in his lap. She gave him a long heated kiss before pulling back only to dip her head to his chest. She kissed and licked her way down to his nipple and then swirled her tongue around it. She then left a wet trail as she moved to the other. Trunks was having a hard time breathing. When he felt her tongue slid across his nipple he couldn't take it no more he had to have her mouth. He intertwined his fingers in her hair and pulled back roughly. Before Pan could think he crushed his lips to hers and begged for entrance shamelessly. When she obliged he didn't hesitate, and their tongues fought for dominance. They finally surfaced for air breathing hard. Trunks slid his hands down to the bottom of the babydoll and slowly pulled it up revealing her body to his eyes. He threw it to the floor before kissing her hard and long. He pulled back enough to trail kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. Pan gasped putting her hands on his shoulders when he went lower and sucked a nipple into his mouth. He bit down lightly before raking his teeth across it while his hand pinched and teased its twin. He quickly switched to the other repeating the same moves of his tongue and teeth. He smiled around her nipple after he bit down harder, hearing her moan his name and dig her nails into his shoulders drawing blood. He didn't mind though he had grown to like that feeling and welcomed it. She has caused countless scratches and bruises to his body. Trunks felt Pan's tail wrap around his and felt her move her rear against his hidden member. He pulled away from her chest and stared at her. He had to get her off his lap or he wouldn't last long.

Trunks picked Pan up and then stood up himself. He sat her on his desk and quickly shoved everything else to the floor including the forgotten cup of coffee. He sat back down pulling off his shoes and socks. When he stood up Pan's hands went straight to the front of his pants. Working quickly she had his pants on the floor and his boxers soon followed. He growled deep in his throat when her hand wrapped around his length and her thumb drug across the tip. When her tail slid across the tip as she slowly pumped him, he almost lost it.

"Pan stop. Slow down." Trunks moaned out.

"Why?" Pan smirked as she squeezed him tighter.

"So you want to play like that." Trunks smiled pulling her hand away. He pushed her backwards until she was laying flat on the desk with him leaning over her. He kissed her hard before going to her neck and trailed kisses down the side of it. When he got to the base he sunk his teeth in as he ripped the thong from her body. He concentrated his Ki sending some to his hand as he bit down again he plunged two Ki filled fingers into her. Pan gasped as she arched her back enjoying the pleasure and the pain her mate was causing. He released her shoulder and starting lapping at the blood that was seeping from the new mark that was over the old one. Pan moaned and gasped as he continued to assault her senses. Trunks pulled away suddenly earning him a growl from his mate. He chucked before placing his hands on her knees, pushing her legs farther open and up.. He let his eyes roam over her center. When he glanced back to Pan's face she was blushing. He smiled even after all this time she still hasn't gotten used to me looking at her. He made and kept eye contact with her as he lowered his head to her. Pan hissed and arched up off the desk from his invading mouth and tongue. Trunks slipped his hands under her butt and lifted her hips up so he would have better control over the situation. Pan was moaning incoherently as he continued exploring her with his tongue. Trunks slid his tongue in and out slowly enjoying the sounds he was pulling from her. He felt her start to tremble and knew she was close. He moved his hands from her butt to her legs pushing them even wider. He had learned to watch her legs long ago, unless he wanted to end up with a broken neck. Pan started to push downwards each time he slid his tongue in. Trunks felt this and exerted more pressure on her to keep her still. He smiled into her before biting down on her sensitive folds making her climax. She laid on his desk her whole body trembling from her release. He slowly and thoroughly cleaned her up. He pulled away, kicked his clothes off of his legs and sat down in his chair watching her starting to get wet again and drift back to earth. Pan sat up after a while to see Trunks smirking at her.

"That's why I said slow down."

"OH!." Pan said starting to close her legs. He caught them quickly.

"NO! NO! NO! I am no where near done with you yet." Trunks smiled but then quickly changed gears. "Look what you have done to me."

"Really? I'm sorry." Pan smirked looking at his hardened member.

"Do you think you can do something about it?" Trunks said gesturing towards himself. Pan smiled sliding off the desk. She stepped between his legs and dropped to her knees in front of him. He watched her as her hands slid up his legs to his waist. She exerted pressure and pulled him forward towards her until his butt was at the edge of the chair. Pan slid her fingernails lightly across the skin of his stomach and than down his thighs. On her trip back up she abruptly stopped and wrapped her hand around him, earning her a growl. She giggled as she pumped him a few times. She looked up at him to see him watching her intently. She smiled and licked her lips before lowering her mouth to him. Trunks growled again when he felt the warmth of her mouth envelope him. When he felt her tongue slid around the head and then across the slit his head fell back against the chair, eyes closing.

Pan nipped at the heated flesh before starting to slid him in and out. She slid her free hand around his tail and slowly pumped it in time to her mouth.. Trunks pried his eyes open and look down seeing his mate's head bobbing in his lap. He reached down putting his hands on the sides of her face and pulled her hair back so he could watch her. He left one of his hands on her head guiding her with what he wanted. He started to feel his end and so did Pan because she speeded up the movements, sucking harder. He gasped pushing her head down hard as he raised his hips to meet her. He moaned her name while he climaxed, flooding her mouth. Trunks didn't even get time to think as he felt another erection already starting from the constricting of her throat as she swallowed. Next time I'm going to be in her other end. Trunks gently pushed her away from him.

"I thought I was helping." Pan said slowly licking her lips. Trunks stood up and pulled her up too.

"I'm not so sure about that." Trunks smirked before pulling her up against him and kissing her heatedly. He pulled away, spun her around and leaned her over the desk. He entered her fast and hard setting a quick pace. Pan was soon panting to over come to do anything else. His hands were squeezing her hips pulling her back to meet his every thrust. Her over sensitive nipples were brushing the desk with each movement. Pan slipped her tail under them so each time he came out he was met with the bristled fur.

"You better behave." Trunks laughed grabbing her tail and pulling it up over her back. He ran his hands casually through the fur hearing Pan's breathing pick up. With the combined sensations rushing through her body she climaxed, screaming his name and going super. Trunks rode her right through it smiling. He had made her go super first. It was a little game they liked to play. He spiked his Ki going super and picked up the pace. Pan squealed feeling the instant change in him. It wasn't long before she was screaming again as another climax hit but this time taking Trunks with her. His hands left her going to the desk to hold himself up. He looked down watching himself slowly pulling out of her. When he thought he could hold his on weight up he pushed himself off the desk and turned Pan around. They were both breathing hard but had smiles on their faces.

"I don't think I can stand to much longer that is of course if you are up for another round.' Pan said leaning back against the desk.

"Really?" Trunks smirked putting his hands on her waist and picking her up, putting her on the edge of the desk. He spread her legs and stepped between them. He brought his lips to hers kissing slowly while he entered her again. Pan wrapped her legs around his waist locking him to her. Trunks could tell Pan was starting to get tired but so was he. Making love for a couple of hours had taken it's toll on them both.

"I am up for another round but let's finish up slow." Trunks smiled after pulling away. Pan nodded her head slipping her arms around his neck. He put his under her butt and picked her up with ease. Taking a step backwards he sat down in the chair with her legs going over the chair arms. He put his lips to hers again while he slowly lifted and lowered her. Pan's breasts were sliding up and down his chest every time he moved her. He soon felt her need change or maybe his own so he speeded up the movements. Trunks smirked when he pushed her down hard and Pan tore her mouth away from his.

"Oh, Dende!" Pan gasped out of breath.

"Dende don't have nothing to do with this." Trunks smirked slamming her down again completely enveloping himself in her. He kept up this hard pace until Pan was screaming his name each time he filled her. He felt his end nearing as well as hers. He slammed her down raising his hips to meet her. That was all it took. Pan arched her back, screaming as her muscles clamped down on Trunks taking him with her, letting out a deep growl. She raked her nails down his arms leaving light bloody trails in their wake. Their combined energy shot towards the ceiling which thankfully absorbed it. She collapsed against his chest completely drained. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. It took several minutes for them to catch their breath and find a voice.

"I'm sorry about your arms." Pan said into his chest dropping out of super and he quickly followed.

"Oh! Don't worry about that." Trunks said cupping her chin and tilting her head so he could look into her eyes. "Every time we make love it feels like the first. I hope it will always be like this with us."

"I do too." Pan smiled taking one of his hands in hers.

"If we go on to bed now I might be able to spar with you in the morning."

"Are you talking about in bed or in the gravity room?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Both!" Trunks smirked. Pan smiled it was the perfect timing to tell him the good news.

"I'm sure I can handle a morning spar in bed but I will have to decline the gravity room spar."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I won't be sparring for a while."

"I don't understand you spar every morning." Trunks said not registering her words. Pan rolled her eyes. I guess I just have to flat out tell him.

"Trunks honey don't get mad."

"What are you up too?" Trunks asked eyeing her.

"I'm not up to nothing." Pan smiled taking his hand and placing it flat against her lower stomach. Trunks' happy face turned to pure shock when he felt a small Ki signal under his hand. Trunks looked down then back to her face.

"Panny?" Trunks just barely got out.

"Yes."

"You're pregnant."

"I know that. I'm 1 month along equal to 2 months in human terms." Pan grinned.

"But How?" Trunks said absently pressing down to see if the Ki spiked and it did. "I thought you were taking that pill my mom made for all of you women."

"Those pills are not 100. Plus you Saiyans have like super seed or something. My mom was on the pill and she still got pregnant. I however was not on the pill." Pan smiled.

"You weren't taking it?" Trunks asked sliding his hand to her hip and looking back to her face.

"No. I haven't taken it in a couple of years now. I stopped taking them things a few months after I started on them, when I was still nursing the twins. I wanted to get pregnant. Are you happy about this or mad?" Pan asked looking away. Trunks turned her head back to him.

"I am happy. I have been wanting another child but I didn't want to make you have one. I didn't want to put you through all of that again." Trunks smiled sadly.

"Well I don't think that will happen again. That was just a one time thing. So try to relax."

"We are going to have another baby." Trunks said wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Yes!" Came Pan's muffled reply.

"You should have told me sooner. I wouldn't have been so rough during our love making."

"I like it when you are rough, you know that and I believe so do you." Pan giggled.

"Yeah I do. Now let's get you in bed so you can rest." Trunks said cupping her butt with his hands and picking her up. He stood up and sat her on the desk before sliding out of her. He bent over and picked up his pants putting them on quickly. He then bent back over grabbed Pan's robe and placed it over her shoulders pulling it tight around her. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. He knew she would be asleep before they hit their room. Trunks slipped his arms under her knees and around her back picking her up off the desk. He swiftly left the room hoping not to run into anybody but it seemed fate had other plans. Trunks rounded the corner almost to their room and ran into his father. He quickly looked down to see Pan was asleep and okay then he looked back to his father. Vegeta smirked and nodded his head before walking on. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief before he continued to the room.

What Trunks didn't see was Vegeta's smirk grow into a full fledged smile. So I take it she told him about the pregnancy judging from his reaction to look down to see if she was fine. I can also see they have been busy just like I suspected having heard her muffled screams in the kitchen along with Kakorot while we having a midnight snack.. We sure are going to have fun teasing them tomorrow. It is about time they had another child though. The greatest potential of power is hidden in their combined blood. Vegeta continued on to his room., thinking about the future. Trunks made it too their room and laid Pan on the bed. He gently pulled the robe away trying not to wake her. He dropped his pants and climbed in beside her pulling up the covers. He pulled her up against him. A smile touched his lips when she turned over and snuggled into his chest. He soon joined her in sleep holding her protectively against him. They both dreamed of the future that was already laid before them. The one where their family would rule the universe led by the only set of Saiyan twins, their children. Who was already in training for that future. A future already set in motion long ago by destiny. And we all know by now destiny is the only thing Saiyans can't fight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END!

OR IS IT?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the last time thanks a lot for reading and please review even if you have never done it before. I want to hear from everyone of you.J


End file.
